


Was wäre, wenn

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, FC Schalke 04, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 65,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Für Benni bricht eine Welt zusammen, als er erfährt, dass Mats nach München gehen will. Nach Jahren, in denen sie so glücklich waren, kann er Mats Entschluss nicht verstehen – vor allem nicht, weil er von dem Wechsel aus den Zeitungen erfahren musste. Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen mit ihrer Liebe? Hat diese als Fernbeziehung überhaupt eine Chance? Und was steckt überhaupt hinter dem plötzlichen Wechselwunsch.





	1. Nur weg von hier!

"Sag mal - spinnst du?" Benni stürmte auf Mats zu, dabei wedelte er mit einem Computerausdruck.

"Was ist denn los?" fragte Mats und schloss die Haustür hinter sich.

"Du hast sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle!" Wütend kam Benni näher und hielt Mats den Zettel hin.

Schnell zog sich Mats die Jacke aus und nahm Benni dann den Zettel ab. "Was ist das?"

"Der Spieler Mats Julian Hummels hat mitgeteilt, mit Wirkung zur kommenden Saison zur FC Bayern München AG wechseln zu wollen.", fauchte Benni.

"Oh", machte Mats und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. "Das... scheiße Benni..."

"Wie - oh?", fragte Benni herausfordernd.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass... das heute schon im Netz auftaucht", murmelte Mats. "Ich wollte vorher mit dir reden..."

"Wie schön, ich sollte es tatsächlich vor der Presse erfahren?" Benni war noch wütender geworden. "Was denkst du eigentlich wer du bist, Mats Julian Hummels?"

Mats hob beschwichtigend die Hände und sah Benni an. "Das ist alles ein bisschen komplizierter als es aussieht Benni."

"So kompliziert, dass dein dummer Freund es eh nicht verstehen würde?"

"Können wir in Ruhe darüber reden?" fragte Mats kopfschüttelnd.

"Du willst jetzt reden? Nachdem du den Wechsel beschlossen hast? Ohne auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren? Du spinnst doch!"

"Kannst du mal aufhören zu brüllen? Ich bin nicht taub. Und ich will schon die ganze Zeit mit dir reden, aber ich wusste nicht wie."

"Ach, du armer!", schnaubte Benni jetzt, zumindest leiser als zuvor.

"Es tut mir leid, dass du das aus der Presse erfahren musstest", sagte Mats und griff nach Bennis Hand.

Sofort zog Benni seine Hand weg. Er konnte Mats jetzt nicht berühren, dafür war er viel zu wütend - und zu verletzt.

Mats schluckte. "Du bist echt wütend, hm?"

"Nein, Mats, ich bin total relaxt und fröhlich! Denkst du überhaupt nach? Nein, entschuldige, das nehm ich zurück - du denkst nicht nach!"

"Sei nicht albern!", sagte Mats nun ebenfalls lauter als vorher. "Ich denke seit Wochen über nichts anderes nach. Du hast mich selbst mehr als einmal gefragt, was los ist und warum ich so schlecht schlafe. Jetzt weißt du warum: weil ich grübele, wie ich dir das alles sagen soll!"

"Und du armes Häschen hast dich nicht getraut?", fauchte Benni jetzt wieder. Das war doch echt nicht zu glauben - der gestandene Nationalspieler, Weltmeister, traute sich nicht mit seinem Freund zu sprechen?

"Nein, hab ich nicht. Stell dir vor, aber diese ganze scheiße hier macht mir Angst, weil ich dich nicht verlieren will", fauchte Mats zurück.

"Ja, jetzt hast du den ganz sicheren Weg dafür gewählt!"

"Denkst du eigentlich ich will zu den Bayern?" fragte Mats ärgerlich. "Ich hab andere Pläne gehabt, wie du ganz genau weißt!"

"Weißt du, das kannst du deinen neuen bayrischen Freunden erzählen!" Diese Ausreden und das Gejammer musste Benni sich nicht anhören. Er drängte sich an Mats vorbei, schnappte sich nur seine Autoschlüssel und stürmte aus dem Haus, ehe Mats noch mehr als seinen Namen sagen konnte.

Die Tür knallte hinter ihm ins Schloss - und er blieb erstmal stehen.

In seinem Bauch loderte noch immer die Wut und er hätte Mats noch so einiges zu sagen gehabt. Aber er hatte seinen Anblick einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Es... tat so unendlich weh.  
Sie liebten sich doch! Sie waren schon seit Jahren zusammen und liebten sich - und dann ging Mats einfach und sagte vorher nichts!

Warum tat er das nur? Wenn er Benni nicht mehr liebte, nicht mehr wollte, dann hätte er es doch sagen können.

Ärgerlich merkte Benni, wie seine Augen begannen verräterisch zu brennen. Nein, er würde nicht hier vor ihrem Haus anfangen zu heulen. Außerdem würde Mats jeden Moment rauskommen und dann wollte er weg sein.

Also beeilte er sich zu seinem Wagen zu kommen. Nur weg von hier!

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie die Haustür aufging. "Benni, warte!" rief Mats und lief auf ihn zu.

Shit, er hatte zu lange gewartet, also musste er sich jetzt beeilen. Er lief zu seinem Wagen und schloss schon auf dem Weg dahin auf, so dass er die Tür einfach aufreißen und losfahren konnte.

Im Rückspiegel sah er wie Mats ihm hinterher sah. Er gab Gas und bretterte die Straße entlang. Er konnte gar nicht schnell genug von Mats wegkommen.

Ziellos fuhr er durch die Gegend, raus aufs Land und durch die Wälder und Felder.

Irgendwann hielt er an einem Feldweg an und blickte bewegungslos nach vorn ohne etwas von der Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Mats wollte also wirklich gehen. Es war keine dämliche Presseente.  
Mats hatte schon die Entscheidung getroffen - ohne mit ihm zu sprechen!

Und das ja offenbar schon vor Wochen!

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Ja verdammt, er hatte gemerkt, das Mats komisch war. Er schlief schlecht, wachte häufig in der Nacht auf und war manchmal so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass man gar nicht an ihn rangekommen war. Aber... aber er hatte gedacht, dass das einfach der Saisonendspurt war. Die Nervosität vor dem Pokalfinale, vor der EM... Nicht, dass Mats ihn... verlassen wollte!  
Darauf hatte es keine Hinweise gegeben! Nicht einen einzigen.

Und jetzt... Benni merkte, wie ihm schlecht wurde. Alles, was er hatte, sein ganzes Leben, änderte sich von einem Moment auf den nächsten.

Ein Leben ohne Mats, das war... unvorstellbar!

Es war, als würde ihm ein Arm oder Bein rausgerissen.

Benni zitterte, als er seinen Gurt löste und die Autotür öffnete. Er brauchte dringend frische Luft.  
Ein paar Meter laufen, das hatte ihm schon öfter geholfen den Kopf frei zu kriegen. Und das würde hoffentlich auch die nagende Übelkeit vertreiben.

Er lief los, einfach so, den Waldweg entlang, dann am Feld weiter, an einem Bach entlang. Dabei versuchte er nicht an Mats zu denken. Stattdessen zählte er seine Schritte.

Bei fünftausend sah er sich um - und hatte sich heillos verlaufen.

"Scheiße!" fluchte er laut und trat gegen einen Stein, der auf dem Weg lag. Warum hatte er nicht aufgepasst, wo er hingelaufen war?

Benni holte tief Luft und wartete einen Moment, bis sich sein Atem etwas beruhigt hatte. Dann tastete er nach seinem Handy... das zu Hause im Wohnzimmer lag, wie er sich in diesem Moment erinnerte.

Verdammt, wenn etwas schief ging, dann wirklich alles. Noch einmal sah er sich um. Der Bach, an dem er langgelaufen war, war nicht mehr zu sehen. Da war ein Wald hinter ihm, ein kleines Wäldchen links, und etwa undefinierbares mit Bäumen rechts. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er langgelaufen war.

Nicht durch den Wald, daran würde er sich bestimmt erinnern. Also... musste es der rechte Weg sein. Oder?

Er lief einfach los. Scheller als beim Joggen, er wollte schließlich seinen Wagen wiederfinden.  
Nach 10 Minuten blieb er stehen. Nein, hier war er nicht langgekommen. Da war doch irgendwo Wasser gewesen, neben dem er eine ganze Weile hergelaufen war.

Also lief er wieder zurück, ungefähr zu der Stelle, an der ihm seine missliche Lage klar geworden war. Ziemlich ungefähr...

"Das ist alles deine Schuld Mats", murmelte er, als er diesmal den Weg in Richtung des Waldes einschlug.

Er wollte schon wieder aufgeben, als er ein leises Plätschern vernahm.

"Ja, Wasser, das muss es sein!"

Jetzt merkte er, wie durstig er war. Das Wasser plätscherte fröhlich und verführerisch neben ihm.  
Ob er einen Schluck riskieren sollte?

Benni schüttelte den Kopf, wenn er jetzt richtig war, würde er in ein paar Minuten an seinem Wagen sein, und das Wasser in den Flaschen war doch vertrauenserweckender. Außerdem würde er bei seinem Glück in den Bach fallen und darin ertrinken.

Also lief er weiter, noch etwas schneller. Da hinten blitzte schwarzer Lack durch die Bäume - das musste sein Wagen sein.  
"Gott sei Dank", murmelte Benni. Inzwischen merkte er die Anstrengung deutlich. Er hatte immerhin schon zwei Trainingseinheiten hinter sich.

Sein Lauf war eh schon grenzwertig gewesen, aber dieser Lauf zum Schluss hatte ihm den Rest gegeben. Er hatte weder die richtige Kleidung noch die richtigen Schuhe dafür an. Und das nach seiner Verletzung, wo er eh noch etwas langsamer machen sollte.  
Aber jetzt in diesem Moment hatte er nichts anderes tun können.

Nach ein paar Schritten stand er endlich vor seinem Wagen. Erleichtert seufzte er und ließ sich auf den Fahrersitz fallen.

Er griff in das Handschuhfach - und zog eine geleerte Wasserflasche heraus. Verdammt, er hatte sie doch austauschen wollen!

In diesem Moment kamen ihm die Tränen. Ohne Vorwarnung und ohne, dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Es war nicht die beschissene Wasserflasche, die war nur der berühmte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

Wütend wischte er sich über die Augen, aber die Tränen flossen einfach weiter.

Er würde Mats verlieren. Seinen Mats! Den Mann, den er mehr alles andere liebte. Er... das durfte doch einfach nicht sein!

Benni vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er war allein, niemand sah ihn, also konnte er auch aufhören, gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen.

So ließ er sie laufen, brennend, heiß und wütend.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er so dasaß, aber irgendwann versiegten die Tränen und ließen ihn völlig ausgelaugt und erschöpft zurück.

Er stützte die Arme auf das Lenkrad und bettete den Kopf darauf. Jetzt einfach einschlafen und erst wieder aufwachen, wenn Mats ihn weckte. Und ihn anlachte und versprach, dass es nur ein dummer Traum gewesen war.

Benni lächelte schwach. Ja, das war’s. Nur ein böser Traum. Gleich würde Mats ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken hauchen und aufwecken, damit sie gemeinsam frühstücken konnten. Und am Nachmittag würde er seine Vertragsverlängerung beim BVB unterschreiben. So wie sie es eigentlich geplant hatten.

Einen Moment gönnte er sich noch die Illusion, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Die grausame Realität sah anders aus.

Immer noch ein wenig zittrig, wischte er sich die restlichen Tränen aus den Augen und schloss die Tür. Er hatte Durst und war müde, also sollte er sehen dass er hier weg kam.

Er startete den Motor und fuhr los - einfach weiter, nachdenken konnte er noch nicht.

Langsam begann es dunkel zu werden und er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, was er machen sollte. Zurück nach Hause - in ihr Haus, zu Mats - konnte und wollte er nicht.

Auf einmal kam ihm die Erleuchtung - der einzige Mensch, den er jetzt sehen wollte, und der zu 100% für ihn da war. Lisa.

Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wendete er den Wagen und fuhr in schnellem Tempo in Richtung Lisa.


	2. Lisa

Es war schon dunkel, als Benni bei Lisa ankam. Wie so oft klingelte er, obwohl er einen Schlüssel hatte - gerade um diese Uhrzeit wollte er sie nicht erschrecken.

Allerdings kam Lisa sofort an die Tür und sah ihn erleichtert an. "Da bist du ja!"

"Du wusstest, dass ich komme?"

"Ich hab es gehofft", nickte Lisa und zog ihn ins Haus. "Mats hat angerufen und mir von eurem Streit erzählt und das du ohne Handy und Geld aus dem Haus gelaufen bist."

"Wo soll ich sonst hinfahren, wenn nicht zu dir?", fragte Benni sie leise und zog sie in seine Arme.

Lisa schlang die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest. Sie blieben erstmal so stehen, bis Benni sich schließlich von ihr löste.

Lisa lächelte ihn an und strich ihm über die Wange. "Du siehst beschissen aus mein Lieber."

"Ich fühl mich auch so."

"Komm ins Wohnzimmer", sagte Lisa und zog ihn sanft mit sich.

Benni folgte ihr wortlos. Er fühlte sich total ausgelaugt, nicht nur körperlich wegen seines Laufs, sondern auch innerlich.

Lisa drückte ihn aufs Sofa und musterte ihn kritisch. "Ok, du gehst als erstes Duschen. Keine Ahnung, was du gemacht hast, aber du bist völlig durchgeschwitzt."

"War laufen... hast du was zu trinken da?"

"Natürlich!" sagte Lisa und lief kurz in die Küche um eine Flasche Wasser zu holen.

Durstig leerte Benni sie, dann stellte er sie auf den Couchtisch. "Und jetzt... duschen?", fragte er.

Lisa nickte. "Aber nicht versuchen dich zu ertränken."

"Wird mir schwer fallen."

"Lohnt sich nicht", meinte Lisa und strich ihm über den Arm. "Soll ich das Gästezimmer für dich fertig machen?"

"Das wäre lieb", nickte Benni und stand auf.

Er sah noch, wie Lisa nach ihrem Handy griff, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter darum. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, dass Lisa Mats benachrichtigte, dass er bei ihr war und über Nacht blieb.

Benni war nicht sicher, ob er Mats diese Information gönnte, aber vermutlich war es richtig so.  
Und solange er nicht selbst mit Mats sprechen musste, war es ihm egal.

Er ging ins Badezimmer, zog sich aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Einfach nur das warme Wasser seinen Körper entlang laufen lassen, das tat gut. Es war wie ein Streicheln - ein Streicheln, das er bald nicht mehr von Mats kriegen würde.

Sofort schnürte sich alles in ihm wieder zusammen. Warum nur, warum wollte Mats ihn verlassen?  
Nicht nur, dass er nach München ging, im Grunde hatte er es schon beendet, indem er nicht geredet hatte.

Und das verstand Benni einfach nicht. Sie waren immer ehrlich zueinander gewesen und hatten sich alles erzählt. Alles! Es gab kaum einen Menschen den er besser kannte als Mats.  
Jetzt auf einmal sollte alles anders sein? Das konnte Benni nicht verstehen.

"Benni?" hörte er in diesem Moment Lisas Stimme von draußen.

"Ja?"

"Ah, es lebt noch! Willst du langsam mal wieder auskommen?"

Benni seufzte leise, dann stellte er das Wasser ab. "Hast du ein T-Shirt für mich?", fragte er.

"Moment!" rief sie.

Benni trocknete sich gerade ab, als Lisa ins Bad kam. "Hier, T-Shirt, und eine Shorts hab ich auch noch gefunden."

"Danke", sagte Benni mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

"Magst du gleich noch mal ins Wohnzimmer kommen, oder willst du gleich ins Bett?", fragte sie.

"Kann eh nicht schlafen", sagte Benni.

"Dann setzten wir uns noch ein wenig hin, ja?", schlug Lisa vor, dann verließ sie das Bad wieder.

Seufzend trocknete sich Benni fertig ab und zog sich dann an. Er hängte sein Handtuch auf und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo Lisa schon auf ihn wartete.  
Sie hatte Tee gekocht und ein Teller mit belegten Broten stand auf dem Couchtisch.

"Lisa, wie hab ich dich nur verdient", lächelte Benni sie leicht an. Er hatte keinen Hunger, aber es tat einfach gut so umsorgt zu werden.

"Na als fürsorgende Ehefrau muss ich mich doch um meinen Mann kümmern", meinte Lisa mit einem Zwinkern. "Außerdem hat mir eine dicke Hummel geflüstert, dass du noch nichts gegessen hast."

Benni seufzte. "Interessiert ihn doch nicht mehr..."

"Den Eindruck hatte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht."

"Er geht nach München - ohne mir vorher auch nur ein Wort davon zu sagen!"

"Das ist scheiße", nickte Lisa.

"Ja...", murmelte Benni.

"Hat er dir erzählt, warum er es gemacht hat?"

"Interessiert mich nicht", meinte Benni. Es sollte ihn zumindest nicht interessieren.  
Allerdings nagte die Frage natürlich schon an ihm, eben weil es so unverständlich war.  
Im Moment wollte er jedoch nicht darüber nachdenken. Er fühlte sich verraten und verkauft und wollte dafür keine dummen Erklärungen hören.

"Ok", sagte Lisa. "Magst du dann vielleicht ne Kleinigkeit essen?"

Viel Hunger hatte Benni nicht, aber Lisa hatte die Brote extra für ihn vorbereitet, also sollte er sie auch essen. Er nahm eines davon und aß langsam.

"Wo warst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit?" fragte Lisa, nachdem Benni die Scheibe aufgegessen hatte.

"War ein bisschen laufen", murmelte Benni.

"Aber geholfen hat es offenbar nicht."

"Nein - hab mich nur verlaufen..."

"Du hast dich verlaufen?"

"Ja. Kannte die Gegend nicht und hab nicht aufgepasst. Aber ich hab den Wagen ja wiedergefunden."

Lisa seufzte. "Ich möchte Mats grade wirklich feste in den Hintern treten."

"Tu es - bist aber nach mir dran."

"Meinst du dann ist noch genug an Mats dran, dass ich ihm in den Hintern treten kann?"

"Du wirst die Reste zusammenkratzen müssen."

"Na wie gut das ich nen guten Besen für so was hab", meinte Lisa mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Benni schaffte es nicht zu lächeln.

Lisa griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. "Du solltest versuchen ein bisschen zu schlafen. Und morgen früh sehen wir dann weiter..."

"Ja, hast wohl recht...

"Das habe ich meistens wie du wissen solltest."

"Ja, beste Ehefrau von allen", grinste Benni jetzt doch leicht.

Lisa beugte sich vor und küsste Benni sacht auf die Wange. "Es wird alles wieder gut", sagte sie leise.

'Wie denn?', dachte Benni, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Stattdessen gab Benni Lisa ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Wange und stand dann auf. So erschöpft wie er sich fühlte, schaffte er es ja vielleicht wirklich ein bisschen zu schlafen.

Er fiel förmlich aufs Bett und zog die Decke über sich.

Es war nicht so, als wäre ihm das Bett unvertraut. Grade wenn Mats nicht da war, übernachtete er häufig bei Lisa. Aber heute fühlte sich das Bett absolut fremd an. Fremd und total falsch.  
Er gehörte nicht hier her, wenn Mats zu Hause war. Und er sollte nicht mit Mats streiten.  
Sie liebten sich doch.

Aber warum hatte Mats ihm nichts gesagt? Warum hatte Mats ihn nicht in diese Entscheidung einbezogen? Und warum München? Das... klar Jonas und Mats Eltern lebten dort. Aber sonst war es total unlogisch.   
Arsenal, Real oder selbst Liverpool, das hätte Benni ja irgendwie nachvollziehen können. Anderes Land, andere Kultur, andere Liga. Aber die Bayern? Gerade die Bayern, die ihn damals nicht hatten haben wollen? Und über die er in den letzten Jahren so geschimpft hatte, weil sie Arrogant waren.

Wie hatte er auf Mario geschimpft, als der gewechselt war! Und wie ging es Mario jetzt, einem der größten Talente Deutschlands? Er versauerte auf der Bank und war ganz offensichtlich unglücklich. Wollte Mats das auch werden?

Mats hatte selbst im letzten Jahr mehrfach von dieser schlechten Entscheidung gesprochen.  
Und es war so schwer, selbst eine Freundschaft über diese Distanz aufrecht zu erhalten. Sah man ja an Manu und ihm. Früher wirklich eng befreundet, heute kaum noch mehr als gute Bekannte.

Die Entfernung war gerade bei ihrem Job nicht zu unterschätzen. Noch dazu wo sie ihre Beziehung geheim halten mussten. Das konnte doch nichts werden!

Und das musste Mats doch auch klar sein.

Warum machte er dann sowas? Und dann noch, ohne mit ihm darüber zu reden?

Benni drehte sich auf die andere Seite und tastete unwillkürlich nach seinem Handy ehe ihm wieder einfiel, dass das zu Hause lag. War vermutlich auch besser so, sonst hätte er in diesem Moment was Dummes gemacht und Mats angerufen.

Er hätte - mal wieder - klein beigegeben, und gerade jetzt ging das nicht!

Aber... er vermisste Mats grade. Und gleichzeitig wollte er ihn am liebsten anbrüllen und schütteln, bis sein Verstand wieder funktionierte.

Er konnte das aber schlecht jetzt und hier machen - Mats war weit weg, und womöglich hätte Benni ihm im aktuellen Zustand bleibende Schäden zugefügt. Und... nein, dachte Benni und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Er musste jetzt schlafen. Schlafen und diesen Tag vergessen.

Also schloss er die Augen und begann ganz ruhig und langsam zu atmen und sich nur darauf zu konzentrieren. Schließlich fing er an in Gedanken Fußbälle zu zählen, die im Tor landeten.  
Leider rutschten seine Elfmeterschützen wie die Bayern im letzten Jahr reihenweise aus, so dass er mit dem Zählen nicht weiterkam.

Irgendwann gab er es auf und stellte den Fernseher an. Es liefen nur ziemlich ätzende Serien, aber immerhin schaffte er es dabei einzuschlafen.


	3. Fragen über Fragen

Eine sanfte Hand, die seine Schulter berührte, weckte ihn am nächsten Morgen. Benni lächelte leicht. "Morgen Schatz", nuschelte er kaum verständlich.

"Ich wollte schon immer mal so von dir genannt werden", hörte er eine weibliche Stimme.

Überrascht riss Benni die Augen auf und sah Lisa auf der Bettkante sitzen. Lisa? "Was... oh", machte Benni, als ihm klar wurde, was los war. Was gestern passiert war.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie leise.

Benni schluckte mühsam. "Geht so", murmelte er.

"Es renkt sich wieder ein, da bin ich mir inzwischen sicher."

"Wieso? Geht Mats jetzt doch nicht nach München?"

"Nein, aber ihr solltet reden."

Benni schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

"Warum nicht? Du liebst ihn doch."

"Ja. Aber er will gehen. Nach München."

"Bitte, rede mit ihm."

Benni biss sich auf die Lippe. Er wusste selbst, dass er mit Mats reden musste. Aber allein bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm wieder übel. "Ich... nicht jetzt. Ich kann das nicht..."

"Okay. Aber bald, ja?"

Benni nickte unbestimmt.

"Okay", meinte Lisa nur.

"Wie... wie spät ist es?" fragte Benni leise.

"Halb acht. Wann musst du zum Training?"

Benni musste kurz überlegen. "Halb 10. Glaub ich."

"Gut, dann haben wir noch Zeit für ein schönes Frühstück. Mach du dich fertig, ich hol Brötchen."

"Ich hab keinen Hunger Lisa."

"Aber du hast gleich Training."

"Ich weiß. Und alle werden darüber reden", brummte Benni und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. "Ich glaub ich bin krank", sagte er und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Lisa lachte leise. "Klar, und dann musst du auch nicht zum Verein und die anderen sehen..."

"Ich bleib einfach für immer hier unter der Decke", sagte Benni.

"Du spinnst", meinte Lisa und zog ihm die Decke weg.

"Du bist grausam."

"Weiß ich. Sind wir Frauen nun mal."

Benni seufzte und richtete sich wieder auf. "Ich müsste eigentlich nach Hause fahren und mein Handy und so holen..."

"Und mit Mats reden."

"Nein", sagte Benni sofort. "Nicht jetzt vor dem Training. Ich... im Moment will ich ihn nicht mal sehen und schon gar nicht mit ihm reden."

"Dann fahr ohne Handy. Oder ich hole es ab, wenn ihr trainiert."

"Meine Brieftasche ist auch noch zu Hause und ich hab keine Klamotten mit."

"Okay - dann willst du nach dem Training hinfahren?"

Benni zögerte, aber er wusste, dass er hinfahren musste. Und vielleicht aß Mats ja heute im Verein und er lief ihm gar nicht über den Weg.

"Wir können auch zusammen hinfahren."

Benni lächelte leicht. "Nein, ist schon ok. Selbst wenn Mats da ist... ich schaff das schon irgendwie.“

"Okay - aber dafür musst du jetzt aufstehen."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß", sagte Benni und schob sich langsam aus dem Bett.

Lisa lächelte ihn noch einmal an, dann stand sie ebenfalls auf. "Was für Brötchen willst du?"

"Mehrkorn", sagte Benni, der wusste wie sinnlos es war, mit Lisa zu diskutieren.

"Dann bis gleich", verabschiedete sie sich fröhlich.

Benni sah ihr nach und wartete, bis er das Geräusch der Haustür hörte, ehe er komplett aufstand und sich die Sachen von gestern anzog. Er machte sich im Bad ein wenig frisch und ging dann in die Küche.

Er zögerte kurz, begann dann aber den Tisch fürs Frühstück zu decken. Nebenbei lief die Kaffeemaschine, und als Lisa wenig später zurückkam, war das Frühstück fertig.

"Hm, das sieht ja gut aus", sagte sie und füllte die Brötchen in den bereitstehenden Korb. "Hast also doch Hunger."

"Für dich..."

"Ganz genau, für dich und mich. Wir frühstücken schön, dann fährst du zum Training und danach verträgst du dich mit Mats."

"Wenn das so einfach wäre...", seufzte Benni.

"Das hab ich nicht gesagt. Aber ihr beide gehört zusammen und ihr liebt euch. Daran ändert auch München nichts."

"Ich hab gedacht, dass wir uns lieben..."

"Setz dich", sagte Lisa und schob Benni zu einem Stuhl. "Und das ihr euch liebt ist doch ganz klar."

Leise seufzte Benni. "Dann hätte er mit mir geredet."

"Dann gib ihm jetzt die Chance dazu. Vielleicht... kann er es dir ja erklären."

"Mal sehen", meinte Benni nur vage und griff sich eines der Mehrkornbrötchen. Lisa würde ihn eh zum Essen zwingen. Und er würde es beim Training auch bereuen, wenn er nichts im Magen hatte.  
Butter und Käse auf die eine Hälfte, Butter und Honig auf die andere, und danach noch eine Banane, das musste reichen.

Lisa sah zumindest zufrieden aus. "Du musst langsam los", meinte sie schließlich.

"Ich weiß", sagte Benni seufzend.

"Ich werde heute Mittag hier sein", versprach sie. "Wenn du hinterher noch reden willst."

"Danke", sagte Benni. "Vielleicht hab ich ja Glück und Mats ist gar nicht da..."

"Benni...", machte Lisa ein wenig warnend. "Du fährst hin um mit ihm zu reden."

"Nein, ich will mein Handy und so holen."

"Ja, aber du solltest wirklich mit ihm reden, Benni."

"Ich weiß", sagte Benni.

"Also, los mit dir!"

"Bis später Lisa", sagte Benni.

"Bis später!", verabschiedete Lisa ihn. Benni lächelte sie kurz an und ging dann.

Benni graute es ein wenig vor dem Training - oder viel eher vor den Gesprächen in der Kabine. Natürlich würde Mats Wechselwunsch dort ein Thema sein. Und sie würden ihn fragen, jeder einzelne... Egal ob sie wussten, dass Mats und er ein Paar waren oder nicht. Denn jeder, wirklich jeder, wusste einfach, dass er gut mit Mats befreundet war.

Und sie erwarteten Antworten. Antworten, die er ihnen nicht geben konnte. Antworten, die er selbst gerne hätte.

Benni seufzte tief. Lisa hatte so recht. Er musste mit Mats reden, denn er wollte wissen, warum Mats so plötzlich unbedingt nach München wollte.

Aber erstmal musste er trainieren. Und dazu musste er die Kabine betreten und sich umziehen.  
Und damit sich seinen Kollegen stellen. 

Also los, feuerte er sich selbst an, raus und in den Kampf.

Trotzdem waren seine Schritte sehr zögerlich, als er ausstieg und in Richtung der Kabine ging.  
Von hinten hörte er eine Stimme, Leroy. "Benni, warte, ich komm mit rein."

Benni wurde noch langsamer und wartete, bis Leroy aufgeschlossen hatte.

"Hey, so mies drauf?"

"Hab nicht gut geschlafen", sagte Benni schulterzuckend.

"Weil du demnächst nach München fahren musst?"

Benni schnaubte. "Können wir über was anderes reden?"

"Oh - hängt der Haussegen schief?"

"Nein überhaupt nicht! Ich find’s total super, dass Mats nach München geht. Das ist ja auch direkt um die Ecke!"

"Oh je..."

"Sorry", sagte Benni. "Ist... irgendwie nicht mein Tag."

"Schon okay. Also, auf in den Kampf?"

"Immer nach dir", sagte Benni und hielt Leroy die Tür auf.

Leroy grinste ihn an und ging dann hinein. Benni holte noch einmal tief Luft ehe er ihm folgte. Leroy ging weiter vor ihm her bis zur Kabine und betrat sie dann auch vor Benni.

Benni schlüpfte hinter Leroy hinein, murmelte nur einen Gruß und ging dann zu seinem Spind.  
Es dauerte nur einen Moment, ehe Fragen auf ihn einprasselten. Schließlich wurde es Benni zu viel. "Stopp! Ich will nicht darüber reden, ok? Wir sind hier um zu trainieren und das machen wir jetzt auch."

Es dauerte trotz seiner deutlichen Worte einen Moment ehe alle ruhiger wurden.

"Elende Klatschtanten", murmelte Benni ehe er sich fertig umzog.

Er ging, ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, zum Trainingsplatz und begann sich warm zu machen.  
Dabei versuchte er alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Die ganze Sache mit Mats und München...

Aber es war so schwer.

Natürlich wussten inzwischen alle bescheid, dass Mats wechseln würde, und entsprechend waren sie ein wenig nachsichtig mit ihm.

Benni wusste nicht, ob ihm das wirklich recht war. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn alle ihn wie immer behandelt hätten.

Auf jeden Fall war er froh, als das Training beendet war.

"Benni kommst du mit zum Essen?" fragte Ralf ihn auf dem Weg in die Kabine.

"Nein", schüttelte Benni den Kopf. "Muss... noch was erledigen."

"Ok", sagte Ralf.

"Wir sehen uns dann nachher..."

"Willst du nicht erstmal Duschen und so?"

"Ähm - ja, doch...", nickte Benni. Er hatte ja schon gemerkt, wie ihm die Sache mit Mats die Beine wegzog, aber so sehr?

Obwohl das eigentlich kein Wunder war. Wie sollte es einem denn auch gehen, wenn man von jetzt auf gleich vor einem Scherbenhaufen stand und nicht mal wusste warum.

Er fühlte auf einmal eine Hand auf der Schulter. "Kopf ausschalten. Und nur auf das hören, was ich dir sage: Ausziehen."

Benni nickte. Ja, das bekam er hin. Einfach nur ausziehen.

"Okay", hörte er kurz darauf Ralfs Stimme. "Jetzt komm mit. Duschen."

Mit seinen Duschsachen in der Hand folgte Benni Ralf.

Er duschte sich schnell, aber gründlich ab, dann wurde er von Ralf zum Anziehen geschickt.

"Sicher, dass du nicht mit zum Essen kommen willst?" fragte Ralf, als Benni fertig war.

"Ja, bin ich. Muss zu Mats."

Ralf nickte. "Das ist gut. Klärt das."

"Wie auch immer man das klären kann...", murmelte Benni.

"Werdet ihr beiden schon schaffen."

"Mal sehen..."

Ralf lächelte ihn an. "Wenn das jemand schafft, dann ihr beiden."

Benni mochte dazu nichts sagen "Wir... wir sehen uns später", sagte er nur und ging. Ohne sich um die Fans zu kümmern, ging er zu seinem Wagen. Sie würden es verstehen - und wenn nicht, dann war es ihm auch egal.

Er stieg ein und fuhr auf direktem Wege nach Hause. Zu Mats.


	4. Das Warum

Benni sah sofort, dass Mats zu Hause war. Sein Wagen stand vor der Garage.

Verdammt... er konnte sich also nicht einfach reinschleichen. Er würde mit Mats reden müssen. Und er... er wusste nicht, ob er das konnte. Mats anzusehen, ihm zuzuhören...

Er zögerte, dann stieg er tatsächlich aus.

Lisa hatte recht. Sie mussten reden. Außerdem brauchte er sein Handy und seine Brieftasche.  
Also schloss er die Tür auf und betrat das Haus - und fühlte sich fremd und unwohl.

"Benni?" hörte er Mats rufen und wenig später kam er aus dem Wohnzimmer.

"Hey Mats", murmelte Benni.

Mats trat zu ihm und zog ihn in seine Arme. "Benni", wisperte er.

Es fiel Benni schwer, aber er machte sich von ihm los. "Nicht..."

"Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht", sagte Mats leise.

"Du wusstest, wo ich war, also tu nicht so."

"Ja, ich wusste, dass du bei Lisa warst. Sorgen hab ich mir trotzdem gemacht. Weil du nicht nach Hause gekommen bist und ich nicht mit dir reden konnte."

"Daran wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen."

Mats nickte. "Weiß ich. Gefallen muss es mir deshalb trotzdem nicht."

"Und warum..." Nein, Benni wollte nicht fragen.

Mats griff nach Bennis Hand. "Lass uns reden Benni. Bitte."

"Was willst du noch erklären? Wolltest doch vorher auch nicht mit mir reden."

"Ich will dir erklären, warum ich keine Wahl habe. Und... ich hoffe, dass du dann vielleicht nachvollziehen kannst, warum ich dir nichts gesagt hab."

Benni schluckte. Jetzt kam es also. "Dann los."

"Setzen wir uns ins Wohnzimmer? Oder... hast du Hunger? Ich kann uns schnell was machen und wir reden beim Essen."

"Ich hab keinen Hunger." Und selbst wenn, würde er nicht mit Mats essen wollen.

"Ja... ich auch nicht", murmelte Mats. "Aber setzen sollten wir uns."

"Na gut." Benni setzte sich auf einen der Sessel.

Mats setzte sich aufs Sofa und griff nach einem Kissen. Nervös begann er an der Ecke zu zupfen. "Ich liebe dich Benni", sagte er schließlich. "Ich geh nicht, weil ich genug von dir hab oder so, falls du das denkst."

Benni nickte leicht, aber er glaubte Mats nicht ganz.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher mit dir geredet hab, aber... ich wusste nicht wie."

Erneut nickte Benni - das hatte Mats ja schon mal gesagt.

"Es... Cathy will zurück nach München", sagte Mats schließlich und sah Benni an. "Sie fühlt sich hier in Dortmund nicht wohl. Sie meint, sie würde hier nie Anschluss finden und ihre Freunde und Familie, die ist halt in München und nicht hier."

"Und deswegen schmeißt du hier alles weg, was du hattest?"

"Nein. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass sie gehen soll. Ich hab ihr sogar angeboten, ihr ne Wohnung in München zu kaufen."

"Hmm", machte Benni nur.

Mats sah auf seine Hände, die immer noch am Kissen zupften. "Sie will nicht allein gehen. Ich soll mitkommen."

Benni schnaubte, so kannte er Cathy. Sie dachte immer nur an sich.

"Als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich nicht gehen will, sondern ich vorhabe meinen Vertrag in Dortmund zu verlängern... Nun, sie war nicht begeistert, wie du dir vorstellen kannst."

"Klar war sie das nicht."

Mats lächelte leicht, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. "Sie hat gesagt, ich würde nur wegen dir hier bleiben. Das ich mir mein Leben verbaue - und ihrs auch. In München könnten wir beide erfolgreich sein und du wärst nicht da, um mich ständig zu bremsen."

"Um dich zu bremsen", wiederholte Benni. Das hätte er sich denken können. "Und du findest, dass sie recht hat. Dass ich dich bremse."

Mats riss entsetzt die Augen auf. "Spinnst du? Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich so nen Bockmist denken könnte?"

"Immerhin willst du nach München."

"Ich will nicht Benni."

"Okay - und warum gehst du dann?"

"Weil Cathy droht uns auffliegen zu lassen."

Benni starrte ihn an. "Das... das meint sie nicht ernst."

Mats schnaubte. "Doch, tut sie. Natürlich will sie dir die Schuld in die Schuhe geben. Du hättest mich verführt und würdest mich seitdem zum Sex zwingen, damit niemand was davon erfährt. Und sie hat es nicht mehr ausgehalten, weil sie mich so liebt und musste das ganze deshalb offenbaren."

"Und warum, verdammt, redest du nicht mit mir?!", fauchte Benni ihn wütend an.

"Weil ich nen Ausweg gesucht hab und... weil ich eine Scheißangst hab, dich zu verlieren. Verdammt, ich war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, als sie mir das erzählt hat. Und dann eröffnet sie mir, dass sie schon mit meinem Vater gesprochen hat, und dort erzählt hat, dass ich nach München wechseln will."

"Und das ist ein Grund nicht mit mir zu reden?!"

"Nein. Dafür kann ich dir keine andere Erklärung geben, als das ich ein Idiot bin und Angst hatte. Hab ich immer noch", murmelte Mats.

"Ja, ein Idiot bist du..."

"Es tut mir leid Benni..."

"Und das macht es besser? Dass du gehst?"

"Was soll ich machen Benni? Dich outen? Zulassen, dass Cathy dich und das mit uns in den Dreck tritt?"

"Vielleicht erstmal mit mir reden? Wir haben nicht drüber gesprochen, warum meinst du, dass ich das nicht will? Dass ich nicht einfach mal zur Presse gehen und alles erzählen will?"

Tatsächlich lächelte Mats und griff nach Bennis Hand. "Das würden wir beide nicht überstehen. Was glaubst du wohl, warum sich selbst nach Thomas Outing noch niemand aktives geoutet hat?"

"Wir würden es überstehen. Eher als diesen Wechsel-Quatsch. Dann zerreißen sie sich halt die Münder - aber das glaub ich noch nicht mal."

"Wir waren uns immer einig, dass wir uns nicht outen wollten, solange wir noch aktiv sind."

"Da hat uns noch niemand erpresst."

Mats drückte Bennis Hand und zog leicht, um ihn dazuzubringen, sich zu ihm aufs Sofa zu setzen.  
Doch Benni schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

"Ok", sagte Mats ein wenig heiser. "Dann machen wir es. Dann gehen wir zur Presse, bevor Cathy es kann."

Benni riss die Augen auf, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. "Okay", nickte er. "Machen wir."

"Ich hab ne Heidenangst davor", sagte Mats ehrlich.

"Ja, aber ich hab mehr Angst davor dich zu verlieren."

Sofort lächelte Mats leicht. "Das will ich auch nicht."

"Dann schaffen wir es auch."

"Dann... verzeihst du mir?"

Benni zögerte, dann nickte er. "Ja, ich verzeih dir. Wenn wir es alles wieder hinkriegen."

"Das hoffe ich Benni. Wir... werden überlegen müssen, wie wir es anstellen. Wem wir es sagen, wen wir vorher einweihen und sowas."

"Wollen wir das heute Abend besprechen? Und vielleicht Lisa dazu holen?"

Mats nickte. "Ja, sie sollte dabei sein."

"Gut, ich ruf sie gleich an. Wenn ich zum Training fahre."

"Musst du schon wieder los?" fragte Mats.

"Wir haben in einer halben Stunde Training."

"Und du hast nichts gegessen", sagte Mats kopfschüttelnd.

"Nein... hatte keinen Hunger, bis eben.“

"Dann lass uns mal gucken, was wir in der Küche finden", sagte Mats und stand auf ohne Bennis Hand loszulassen.

Benni ließ sich gerne mitziehen.

"Brot mit Schinken und Käse?" schlug Mats vor. "Das kriegen wir schnell hin und du kannst es auf der Fahrt essen."

"Ja, das klingt gut", lächelte Benni und half Mats dann dabei die Brote vorzubereiten.

"Banane und... eine Packung Schokokekse zum Nachtisch", sagte Mats und hielt Benni beides hin.

"Du sorgst gut für mich", lächelte Benni.

"Ich bin Schuld, dass du nichts richtiges gegessen hast", grinste Mats schief.

"Ja, bist du", nickte Benni leicht. "Aber wir kriegen das schon hin."

Mats zögerte, dann legte er die Sachen ab und zog dafür Benni an sich. Nur zu gern ließ sich Benni ziehen. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an ihn.  
Mats drückte ihn fest an sich, als wollte er ihn nie wieder los lassen. Er hatte ebenfalls gelitten, genauso wie Benni.

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Mats kaum hörbar.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Benni fühlte, wie sich Mats daraufhin deutlich entspannte.

"Wir kriegen das hin", versprach er leise.

Mats nickte leicht und drückte einen Kuss gegen Bennis Stirn.

"Bis heute Abend", verabschiedete Mats ihn.

Benni schnappte sich die Brote, Kekse und Banane, dann lehnte er sich vor und küsste Mats leicht auf die Lippen. Er fühlte, wie Mats leicht lächelte.

Eigentlich wäre Benni am liebsten geblieben. Hätte in Ruhe mit Mats gegessen und sich danach einfach an ihn gekuschelt um die letzten Stunden zu vergessen.

Aber er musste wirklich los. Also löste er sich von ihm, lächelte ihn kurz an, und ging mit seinem improvisierten Mittagessen zum Auto.


	5. Versöhnung

In Bennis Kopf herrschte immer noch ein ziemliches Chaos, auch wenn es jetzt ein anderes Chaos war, als noch heute Morgen. Das was Mats ihm erzählte hatte und ihr ziemlich spontaner und hastiger Entschluss sich zu Outen drehten sich in seinen Gedanken im Kreis.

Outing, etwas, das sie immer hatten vermeiden wollen. Jetzt am Ende der Saison und direkt vor der EM war es besonders unpassend.

Sie hatten nur einmal wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Damals, nach dem Outing von Thomas Hitzlsperger. Da war das Thema so aktuell gewesen und Thomas hatte so einen Zuspruch bekommen. Aber... niemand sonst hatte sich geoutet und irgendwie hatte sie da der Mut verlassen.  
Und seitdem war es kein Thema mehr gewesen. 

Bis jetzt. Weil Cathy... diese Frau war doch echt das letzte!

Benni hatte eh nie verstanden, warum Mats sie als Alibi benutzt hat. Bei ihm und Lisa war es anders - sie kannten sich schon ewig, und auf seine Weise liebte Benni Lisa über alles. Mindestens ebenso sehr wie Mats. Und auch Lisa liebte ihn. Es war natürlich eine Alibibeziehung, aber sie basierte auf einer tiefen Freundschaft.

Cathy und Mats kannten sich auch schon lange, aber ihre Freundschaft war nie so gewesen, wie zwischen Lisa und ihm. Mats benutzte Cathy als Alibi, und Cathy versuchte, über seine Prominenz ihre Karriere in Gang zu bringen.

Aber offenbar klappte das alles nicht so, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Die Karriere kam nicht in Gang, und Mats bekam es zu spüren. Und das hier war jetzt der Höhepunkt des Ganzen. 

Benni wusste, dass Cathy ihn nicht ausstehen konnte. Und sie hasste es, dass Mats mit ihm glücklich war und nicht mit ihr.  
Ob es Eifersucht war, weil sie ihn liebte, glaubte er nicht einmal. Eher Besitzdenken oder so etwas.  
Außerdem meinte sie, dass Mats jemand besseren verdient hatte. Er machte in ihren Augen zu wenig aus sich. Nicht stylisch genug, ging nicht auf Events oder rote Teppiche.  
Außerdem strebte er nicht nach Höherem, sondern war mit seinem Posten als Kapitän der Schalker und Nationalspieler zufrieden.

Benni seufzte und aß einen Schokokeks. Nun würde sie sich wohl ziemlich umgucken. Noch während er kaute, wählte er Lisas Nummer.

"Benni, hey!" meldete sie sich schon nach dem zweiten Klingeln.

"Lisa, hallo!", grüßte Benni sie. "Ich fahr jetzt gleich zum Training"

"Hab ich mir fast gedacht. Dann hast du hoffentlich mit Mats geredet?"

"Ja, wir haben geredet."

"Und? Hab ihr euch vertragen?"

"Ja."

"Jetzt lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!"

"Es war Cathy. Sie bekommt wohl nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit und hat Heimweh. Und wenn Mats nicht mit nach München kommt, outet sie uns."

"Sie will was?" fragte Lisa entsetzt.

"Uns outen. Und alles durch den Dreck ziehen. Dass ich Mats zum Sex zwinge oder so."

"Dieses Miststück will was?"

"Genau das. Outen. Zwangssex. Sowas alles."

"Die hat doch nen Sockenschuss", schnaubte Lisa.

"Ja, hat sie. Aber das Problem haben wir jetzt."

"Und was wollt ihr machen?"

"Mal sehen." Ihren Plan wollte Benni ihr nicht unbedingt am Telefon eröffnen. "Hast du heute Abend Zeit zu uns zu kommen?"

"Natürlich. Wenn ihr nicht lieber erstmal allein sein und Versöhnung feiern wollt, komm ich gern mit."

"Nein, komm einfach zu uns. Mats will auch was zu essen besorgen."

"Ok. Holst du mich ab... oder nein, ich komm besser mit meinem eigenen Wagen, du wirst ja zu Hause schlafen wollen. Dann bin ich gegen halb sechs bei euch?"

"Klingt gut. Wenn Mats noch nicht da ist - du hast ja den Schlüssel."

"Dann bis später Benni", verabschiedete sich Lisa.

"Bis später", legte Benni auf.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Lisa fühlte er sich etwas ruhiger. Sie war auf ihrer Seite und sie würde sie auch bei ihrem Outing unterstützen, da war er sich absolut sicher.

So konnte er bei sich beim Training auch deutlich besser konzentrieren als am Vormittag.  
Natürlich schwebte nun das ganze Outing-Thema über ihm, aber das konnte er sehr viel besser ausblenden, als den Streit mit Mats.

Leroys Worte vom Vormittag wirkten wohl auch noch, denn niemand sprach ihn auf Mats' angekündigten Wechsel an.  
Auch Ralf nicht, der ihm aber ein leichtes Lächeln schenkte und sich offenbar freute, dass seine Laune wieder besser war.

Schließlich beendeten die Trainer die Einheit, und die Mannschaft verzog sich zum Duschen. Glücklicherweise hatte Benni jetzt keine Termine mehr und konnte gleich nach Hause fahren.  
Und nach Hause hieß diesmal auch wirklich nach Hause, zu Mats, und nicht zurück zu Lisa.

Mats war schon da und werkelte in der Küche, als Benni die Tür aufschloss.

"Hey!" rief er aus der Küche und Benni ging direkt zu ihm durch.

Mats legte die Packung, die eigentlich in den Kühlschrank sollte, einfach aus der Hand um Benni fest zu umarmen.

Benni lächelte und schmiegte sich an Mats. Es war nur ein Tag gewesen, aber Mats Nähe hatte ihm wahnsinnig gefehlt.

"Hab dich wieder", raunte Mats zufrieden.

"Und ich dich", wisperte Benni.

"Benni, ich liebe dich", versicherte Mats ihm leise. "Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder hier bist."

"Hättest du früher mit mir geredet, wär es gar nicht so weit gekommen", murmelte Benni.

"Ich weiß... ich wusste nur nicht, wie."

Benni nickte leicht, auch wenn er das ganze immer noch nicht verstand. Allerdings wusste er auch nicht, wie er an Mats Stelle reagiert hätte. Vermutlich dachte man dann einfach nicht rational.  
So, wie Mats ihn jetzt festhielt, sich förmlich an ihn klammerte, konnte er ihm nicht mehr böse sein.  
Denn seine größte Sorge, dass Mats ihn nicht mehr liebte, war ganz offensichtlich falsch gewesen. 

Und alles andere... würden sie irgendwie wieder hinkriegen. Wenn sie zusammenhielten, würden sie alles schaffen.

"Kommt Lisa her?" fragte Mats ohne Benni loszulassen.

"Ja, gegen halb sechs."

"Dann haben wir noch... fast 20 Minuten für uns."

"Und... wie willst du die Zeit nutzen?", fragte Benni scheinheilig.

"Mhm... gut Frage", sagte Mats und drehte den Kopf bis er Benni küssen konnte. "Hiermit zum Beispiel."

"Schon mal ein guter Anfang", grinste Benni, dann legte er seine Lippen auf Mats'.

Zärtlich und langsam küssten sie sich. Es war nur ein Tag, aber eben ein Tag, in dem emotional viel, sehr viel geschehen war. Und es kam normalerweise selten vor, dass sie sich richtig stritten.

"Wollen wir es uns noch... gemütlich machen?", raunte Mats.

Ein Kribbeln lief durch Bennis Körper und er nickte wortlos.

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen zog Mats ihn zum Schlafzimmer. Schon auf dem Weg dorthin verloren sie die ersten Kleidungsstücke. Wie ausgehungert fielen sie übereinander her.  
Irgendwie schafften sie es sogar sich im Gehen der Jeans zu entledigen.

Schon legte sich Mats' Hand in Bennis Schritt.

Benni keuchte geben Mats Lippen und drängte ihn weiter zum Bett hin. Sobald Mats die Bettkante fühlte, griff er nach Benni und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Dabei unterbrachen sie kaum ihren immer leidenschaftlicher werdenden Kuss.

Hände strichen über Haut, schoben sich unter Kleidungsstücke.

Irgendwann drehte Mats sie schwungvoll herum, so dass er auf Benni lag.

"Ja", keuchte Benni.

"Was willst du?" raunte Mats und knabberte an Bennis Hals.

"Dich, immer nur dich, das weißt du doch."

"Mhm... aber ich hörs so gern", wisperte Mats und schob eine Hand nach unten.

"Ich sag’s dir auch gerne."

Mats Finger strichen hauchzart über Bennis Hüfte und wanderten weiter nach unten zu seinem Oberschenkel.

"Falsche Richtung", raunte Benni.

"Ach ja? Dann musst du mir vielleicht zeigen, wo es langgeht."

Sofort griff Benni nach seiner Hand und schob sie zwischen sie, zu seinem harten Schwanz.  
Mats lachte ein wenig heiser und schloss seine Finger um Bennis Schwanz.

"Oh ja", raunte Benni und schloss die Augen.

Mats Hand fühlte sich so gut an. Er brachte Benni immer so schnell höher und höher, und das schaffte er heute auch.

"Zusammen", keuchte Benni irgendwann heiser.

"Dann mach", raunte Mats.

Benni schob seine Hand ebenfalls zwischen sie.

"Ja, Benni", keuchte Mats heiser.

Benni passte die Bewegungen seiner Hand denen von Mats an. Sie beide atmeten immer schneller und heftiger, bis sie schließlich fast gleichzeitig kamen.

Schwer atmend sah Mats ihn an, ehe er sich vorlehnte und ihn leicht küsste.

Benni strahlte ihn an, während sie sich küssten. Er war so froh, dass sie wieder zusammen waren und sie so schnell nichts trennen würde.

"Ich..." bevor Mats weitersprechen konnte, klingelte es an der Tür.

"Lisa", erinnerte ihn Benni leise. "Wir sollten schnell machen, sonst schließt sie auf..."

Mats lachte. "Wär jetzt auch nicht das erste Mal, dass sie uns so sieht."

"Okay, wenn du meinst, bleiben wir liegen", grinste Benni.

"Nein, nein", sagte Mats und setzte sich auf. "Ich mag Lisa wirklich gern, aber sie hat meinen nackten Hintern wirklich oft genug gesehen."

Benni lachte. „Seit wann bist du so schüchtern?"

"Mein Hintern gehört nur dir, den musst du nicht mit deiner Frau teilen", grinste Mats zurück und sah sich suchend um. "Wo haben wir denn...?"

"Irgendwo auf dem Flur, schätze ich..." Benni stand auf und sah sich um.

Erneut klingelte es, aber fast gleichzeitig war der Schlüssel im Schloss zu hören.

"Oh shit", fluchte Benni leise, dann schloss er die Schlafzimmertür. "Wir kommen gleich!"

"Mats? Benni? Was... oh." Sie hörten Lisa lachen. "Wenn ihr eure Hosen sucht, die liegen hier draußen im Flur verteilt."

"Oh, du hast sie gefunden", lachte Benni und trat an ihren Schrank. Schnell holte er frische Kleidung heraus.

"Sind sie euch weggelaufen?"

"Ja, es war ihnen zu peinlich."

Mats lachte, während er sich ein Shirt über den Kopf zog. Auch Benni zog sich schnell an und trat dann auf den Flur.

Lisa hatte inzwischen die Klamotten eingesammelt und lächelte Benni an. "Ich hoffe ich hab nicht unterbrochen."

"Nein... danke", nahm Benni ihr die Kleidung ab.

"Hallo Lisa", sagte Mats und ging zu ihr um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

"Hey", grüßte Lisa ihn auch. "Ich bin echt froh, dass ihr euch vertragen habt."

"Ich auch", sagte Mats.

"So, dann erzählt mal genau, was passiert ist."

"Wollen wir dabei mal die Nudeln aufsetzen?" schlug Mats vor.

"Ah, Nudeln", lächelte Lisa. "Sehr gute Wahl."

"Mit Arrabiata?" fragte Benni.

"Oh ja, nehmen wir."


	6. Pläne

Die drei gingen in die Küche und Lisa setzte sich an den Tisch, während Benni und Mats schnell die Nudeln und die Sauce vorbereiteten.

Währenddessen erzählte Mats von Cathys Drohung.

Lisa schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. "Ich würde ja mal mit ihr reden, aber das hat wenig Sinn", seufzte sie.

"Nein, du gehörst zu Benni - und damit zum schlechten Einfluss."

"Ja, Benni und ich sind böse. Wir haben dich verhext und in unsere Voodoo-Sex-Höhle geschleift wo wir dich gefangen halten und dich nackt bespringen", lachte Lisa.

"Oh, ihr beide gleich?", lachte Mats, "Kein Wunder, dass Cathy sich ausgeschlossen fühlt!"

Auch Benni lachte leise.

Lisa schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf. "Was wollt ihr denn nun machen?" fragte sie. "Soll Cathy damit durchkommen oder habt ihr einen Plan?"

"Wir haben uns was überlegt. Wir wollen in die Offensive gehen."

"Ihr wollt... euch outen?" fragte Lisa.

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. "Haben wir eine Wahl?"

"Ich überlege seit Wochen Lisa", sagte Mats. "Es gibt keinen Weg. Entweder ich gehe mit Cathy nach München oder... oder wir kommen ihr zuvor und outen uns selbst."

"Und ihr seid euch sicher?"

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Mats. "Ich will Benni nicht verlieren, aber ob es gut geht, wenn wir uns jetzt zu diesem Zeitpunkt outen...?"

"Am Ende der Saison und vor der EM?"

"Es wird ziemliche Unruhe in die Vorbereitung bringen."

"Ja. Das ist aber nicht unser Problem, da haben wir bei der Nationalmannschaft genug Leute für."

"Falls wir dann überhaupt nominiert werden."

„Zweifelst du daran, Mats?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung", sagte Mats schulterzuckend. "Niemand kann es wissen, weil wir die ersten sind."

"Löw würde einen Shitstorm ernten, wenn er euch dann nicht nominiert."

"Nicht mal darüber wäre ich mir so sicher..."

"Über den Shitstorm, oder die Tatsache, dass Löw sich davon beeindrucken lässt?"

Mats seufzte und griff instinktiv nach Bennis Hand. "Ich weiß es nicht."

"Aber mal ehrlich - wenn ich mit dir zusammen sein kann, ist mit das auch egal."

Mats lächelte leicht und zog Benni an sich. "Das ist doch alles scheiße..."

"Ja", stimmte Benni zu und schmiegte sich dabei an ihn.

Mats sah zu Lisa. "Also... was sagst du dazu?"

Lisa zögerte. "Ich weiß nicht. Es klingt erstmal gut, aber es hängt doch verdammt viel dran."

Ein wenig überrascht sah Benni sie an. "Du meinst, wir sollen es nicht machen?"

"Nein, das hab ich nicht gesagt. Nur, dass ihr es euch genau überlegen und nichts überstürzen solltet."

"Ich hab aber nicht mehr viel Zeit", sagte Mats.

Lisa seufzte. "Wir können es besprechen - dafür habt ihr mich sicher eingeladen - und dann schlaft ihr eine Nacht drüber."

"Keine Angst, ich wollte nicht morgen vor die Presse treten", grinste Mats schief. "Da müssten noch ein paar Leute vorher eingeweiht werden. Unsere Familien, unsere Vereine... ein paar Freunde, damit die nicht aus allen Wolken fallen."

"Anwälte. Pressesprecher...", warf Lisa ein.

"Ja... mit denen auch..."

"Habt ihr irgendwo Papier und Stift?", fragte Lisa.

"Ich hol was", sagte Benni.

Wenig später kehrte er mit einem Schreibblock und einem Kugelschreiber zurück und reichte beides Lisa.

"Die Nudeln brauchen noch einen Moment", sagte Mats und setzte sich mit an den Tisch.

"Also", fing Lisa an und begann zu schreiben. Bennis Familie, Mats' Familie, enge Freunde, Berater, die Mitspieler, Trainer, Verantwortlichen im Verein. "So, wer noch?"

"Fällt dir noch wer ein?" fragte Mats und sah Benni an.

"DFB. Die sollten auch bescheid wissen. Und vielleicht Thomas ne Mail schicken."

"Stimmt, das ist ne gute Idee", sagte Mats, während Lisa die Liste um die beiden Punkte ergänzte.

"Okay, das haben wir schon mal. Was gibt’s sonst zu beachten?"

Benni und Mats sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern. "Augen zu und durch?" schlug Benni schief grinsend vor.

"Ja, ich denke auch. Und Cathy wird ganz schön blöd aus der Wäsche gucken...", lachte Lisa.

"Sie wird fuchsteufelswild sein", sagte Mats.

"Soll sie", zuckte Lisa mit den Schultern.

"Und für dich ist ok?" fragte Benni.

"Warum sollte es das nicht sein?"

"Das wird auch für dich Konsequenzen haben", sagte Mats. "Deine Ehe mit Benni und all das wird auseinandergepflückt werden."

"Sie werden mich höchstens bemitleiden, dass Benni mich benutzt hat, und Benni beschimpfen. Und dann werde ich klarstellen, dass ich meinen besten Freund geheiratet habe und es immer wieder tun würde."

Benni lächelte und griff nach ihrer Hand. "Du bist die Beste Lisa."

Lisa lächelte nur und drückte seine Hand.

"Danke Lisa", sagte Mats.

Auch dazu lächelte Lisa nur weiter.

"Also... mit wem sprechen wir als erstes?" fragte Benni.

"Familien", schlug Lisa vor. "Und dann die Berater."

"Und dann die Vereine", nickte Benni.

"Ja, genau so."

"Machen wir das zusammen?" fragte Benni. "Also mit den Vereinen reden."

"Ja, gleich morgen früh?"

Benni nickte. Immerhin hatten sie es dann schnell hinter sich.

"Und eure Familien gleich?"

Mats seufzte. "Ihnen das am Telefon zu sagen, ist auch echt beschissen..."

"Aber hinfahren? Geht auch nicht so einfach."

"Nicht nach München, nein. Obwohl... mein Vater ja eh herkommen muss"

"Und der sagts dann deiner Mutter und Jonas?", schlug Benni vor.

Mats nickte. "Bisschen doof, aber was anders fällt mir jetzt auch nicht ein."

"Ist schon okay - immerhin ists dann nicht am Telefon."

"Dann... kümmerst du dich mal kurz um die Nudeln und ich ruf meinen Vater an, ob er morgen herkommen kann", sagte Mats.

"Klar", nickte Benni. "Und morgen fahren wir anschließend nach Haltern? Das mit den Vereinen können wir auch danach noch machen."

Mats nickte. "Und überfallen deine Familie."

"Die kennen es doch."

"Soll ich mitkommen?" fragte Lisa. "Also zu deiner Familie Benni."

"Wenn du es einrichten kannst? Sie wollen sicher auch deine Meinung dazu wissen."

"Hab ja noch die ganze Woche Urlaub", lächelte Lisa.

"Dann hast du dir doch einen Kurztrip nach Haltern verdient", meinte Benni.

"Immer gern, weißt du doch."

"Hättest dir noch viel mehr verdient, Lisa."

"Also, ich geh kurz telefonieren", sagte Mats und stand auf.

"Grüß schön", bat Benni, dann stand er auf um die Sauce umzurühren.

"Ich bin echt stolz auf euch", sagte Lisa.

"Echt? Warum? Ich meine, wir haben doch keine Wahl, oder?"

"Trotzdem ist das wirklich mutig von euch. Ihr begebt euch in eine Situation in der keiner abschätzen kann, was passieren wird. Und ihr macht das aus Liebe", sagte Lisa.

Benni lächelte leicht. "Wenn ich Mats nicht lieben würde, dann wäre das alles doch sinnlos."

"Was wäre sinnlos?" fragte Mats, der in diesem Moment zurück in die Küche kam.

"Das hier, wenn wir uns nicht lieben würden", meinte Benni.

Mats lächelte sofort und trat zu Benni an den Herd. "Mein Vater grüßt schön, er kommt morgen her. Ich hab ihm erstmal nur gesagt, dass es um die Vertragsverhandlungen und was persönliches geht."

"Okay, dann können wir es ihm sagen. Wollen wir ihn gleich mit nach Haltern nehmen?"

"Warum eigentlich nicht. Dann haben wir alle auf einem Haufen und müssen nicht alles Dutzendfach erklären."

"Und wir können es gleich zusammen besprechen."

"Ich finde das hört sich gut an", sagte Lisa. "Und wenn wir vorher was zu essen kriegen, dann wär das sogar noch besser."

"Du siehst auch schon total verhungert aus", scherzte Benni und deckte auf.

Mats lachte leise, während er die Nudeln abgoss. "Ganz Unrecht hat Lisa ja nicht. Unser Mittagessen war doch eher etwas... spärlich. Ich hab auch Hunger."

"Wie gut, dass wir genug Nudeln haben." 

Kurz darauf saßen sie am Tisch, und Mats füllte ihnen auf.

"Dann lasst es euch mal schmecken", sagte Mats, als alle Teller gefüllt waren.

"Ja, guten Appetit", wünschte Lisa und begann zu essen.

Auch Benni und Mats machten sich über ihre Portionen her.

Sie waren alle drei hungrig und sprachen nicht während des Essens. Schließlich saßen sie alle gesättigt auf ihren Plätzen.

"Wann wollt ihr morgen denn nach Haltern kommen. Ihr habt ja vermutlich beide Training", fragte Lisa.

Mats sah Benni an. "Ich hab morgen bis elf Training. Und dann wieder ab drei."

Benni nickte. Das sah bei ihm ganz ähnlich aus.

"Wann kommt dein Vater an?", fragte Lisa, die schon wieder alle möglichen Überlegungen notierte.

"Schreibt er mir nachher. Er muss erstmal nen Flug raussuchen."

"Okay. Wenn er morgen Vormittag kommt, dann fährst du, Mats, gleich nach dem Training los und holst uns dann ab?"

"Ja, das wird das Beste sein", nickte Mats.

"Dann gucken wir mal, wann dein Vater ankommt, vielleicht kannst du ihn gleich mitnehmen."

"Ich hab ihm schon gesagt, er soll so früh wie möglich kommen."

"Schön, dann klappt das vielleicht. Dann wären wir noch vor zwölf in Haltern."

"Ich kündige uns dann mal am besten an, damit wir was zu essen zu kriegen", meinte Benni.

"Das ist ne gute Idee - immerhin müssen wir hinterher gleich wieder zum Training."

"Gut, ich denke, dann haben wir erstmal alles", sagte Lisa zufrieden.

"Es ist gut, dass du hier die Fäden in der Hand hältst."

"Ach ihr würdet das auch ohne mich hinkriegen. Nur halt viel chaotischer", lachte Lisa.

"Ja, und es beruhigt, wenn jemand alles ordnet."

Lisa lächelte und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Ich werde euch jetzt mal allein lassen. Die nächsten Tage werden anstrengend, da solltet ihr den Abend ganz in Ruhe genießen."

"Dann wünschen wir dir eine schönen Abend", meinte Benni, der mit ihr zusammen aufstand.

"Ich euch auch. Bis morgen Mats."

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete Mats sie, dann brachte Benni sie zur Tür.

"Danke nochmal", sagte Benni und umarmte sie fest.

"Hey, das ist doch selbstverständlich, Benni."

"Ist es nicht."

Lisa lächelte nur und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

"Bis morgen", sagte Benni.

"Bis morgen." Mit diesen Worten ging sie.

Benni schloss die Tür hinter ihr und ging dann zurück zu Mats, der schon den Tisch abgeräumt hatte.

"So, und jetzt?", fragte er Benni.

"Sofa?" schlug Benni vor.

"Ja, klingt gut", nickte Mats, trat auf ihn zu und griff nach seiner Hand.

Benni lächelte ihn und zog Mats an sich.

"Also noch nicht aufs Sofa?", zwinkerte Mats ihm zu.

"Hm... wir können das Sofa auch überspringen und es uns gleich im Bett gemütlich machen", grinste Benni.

"Ja, das könnten wir machen. Ist ja schon total spät."

Benni lachte. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war, aber es war noch nicht mal richtig dunkel draußen.

Mats zog ihn kurzerhand einfach ins Schlafzimmer. "Wir wurden da vorhin von deiner Frau unterbrochen", lachte er.

"Stimmt, dann sollten wir da weitermachen."

Mats beugte sich vor und küsste ihn zärtlich. Sofort schlang Benni die Arme um Mats und erwiderte den Kuss. Langsam drängte Mats ihn nach hinten zum Bett.

Ganz langsam ließ sich Benni nach hinten sinken und zog Mats dabei mit sich.  
Genießerisch ließ sich Mats auf ihn sinken.  
Benni schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl Mats auf sich zu spüren.  
Nein, darauf hätte er nicht verzichten können, niemals. Er legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich.

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Mats.

"Oh ja, ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte Benni ebenso leise.

Mats sah ihn an. "Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht sofort mit dir geredet hab."

"Ich weiß. Und auch wenn ich es noch immer nicht ganz verstehe - wir haben es ja wieder eingerenkt."

"Zum Glück."

"Ich könnte nie ohne dich."

Mats lächelte und küsste Benni sacht.

Mit einem Lächeln erwiderte Benni den Kuss. Dabei ließ er seine Hände über Mats Rücken streichen und schloss die Augen, um den Kuss aus vollen Zügen zu genießen. Zärtlich und langsam war er.  
Dabei zeigte Mats immer wieder, wie sehr er Benni liebte. Seine Hände strichen über Bennis Seite und durch seine Haare, und als er sich wieder von ihm löste, strahlte er ihn an.

"Es wird schön sein, wenn wir uns nicht mehr verstecken müssen", wisperte Mats.

"Wenn wir ins Kino gehen können, und in die Pizzeria - und in den Urlaub fahren."

Mats nickte. "Wir müssen nicht mehr so tun, als wären wir nur gute Freunde."

"Ich darf jedem sagen, wie glücklich ich mit dir bin. Und niemand kann uns mehr erpressen."

"Wir tun das richtige. Vielleicht hätten wir es schon längst tun sollen."

"Es wäre vieles einfacher gewesen."

"Vielleicht. Es hätte uns jetzt jedenfalls einigen Ärger erspart."

"Und wir hätten schon länger schön zusammen Urlaub machen können."

"Wir könnten sogar heiraten", grinste Mats.

"Nein, können wir nicht", widersprach Benni.

Mats zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Nicht?"

"Ich bin schon verheiratet."

Mats stockte, dann lachte er. "Stimmt. Ich ja auch."

"Na, du wirst dich nach dieser Sache wohl scheiden lassen."

"Und du dich hoffentlich auch. Auch wenn Lisa wirklich nett ist..."

"Du verlangst die Scheidung von mir?", fragte Benni und grinste. "Werd ich mit Lisa besprechen, okay?"

"Ich verlange die Scheidung ja nur, damit du endlich mir allein gehörst", grinste Mats.

"Gehöre ich auch so."

Mats lächelte. "Das mit der Scheidung hat Zeit. Wir müssen ja erstmal noch ein paar andere Dinge klären. Und ne EM gewinnen."

"Oh ja, vor allem das mit der EM", kicherte Benni, dann küsste er Mats erneut.

"Mhm... Siegesfoto mit Pokal und Kuss", grinste Mats gegen Bennis Lippen.

"Oh ja", lächelte Benni. "Noch so eins, nur diesmal für alle - nicht nur für uns."

Mats nickte und schob seine Hand leicht unter Bennis Shirt.

"Hm, ja, genau da gehört sie hin."

"Immer", wisperte Mats.

"Dann ist gut..."

"Und ich finde, wir sollten langsam mal diese blöden Klamotten los werden", sagte Mats.

"Ja, das sollten wir auf jeden Fall. Vor allem, weil ich eine Hose von dir anhabe."

Mats lachte. "Soso. Na dann aus mit meiner Hose."

"Okay", nickte Benni und machte sich von ihm los.

Mats setzte sich auf und zog sich dabei sein Shirt über den Kopf.

Es dauerte dann nicht lange, bis sie beide nackt auf dem Bett saßen.

Mats zog Benni wieder an sich. "So fühlst du dich noch viel besser an", meinte er.

Benni nickte zustimmend.

Mats' Hände strichen über Bennis nackte Haut und fanden zielstrebig die empfindlichsten Stellen.  
Benni ließ sich wieder nach hinten sinken und zog Mats über sich. "Ich liebe dich, Benni", wisperte Mats, dann küsste er ihn zärtlich. 

Benni lächelte in den Kuss. Allmählich intensivierte Mats seine Bemühungen, seine Hände streichelten fester und wanderten langsam tiefer.   
Benni keuchte und schob sich Mats Fingern entgegen. Schon hatten sie seine Mitte gefunden und umfassten seinen harten Schwanz. 

"Mhm... du fühlst dich so gut an", raunte Mats. Benni seufzte dazu nur genießerisch. Ganz langsam bewegte Mats seine Hand auf und ab. Wieder seufzte Benni leise. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich nur auf die zärtlichen Berührungen.   
Mats begann sich langsam von Bennis Lippen nach unten zu küssen. 

"Hmm", raunte Benni. Was Mats da mit ihm anstellte, das tat so gut, gerade nach dem Streit und der Aufregung der letzten Tage. 

Mats Hand bewegte sich kaum noch, dafür berührten seine Lippen nun leicht Bennis rechte Brustwarze. Benni fühlte, wie die Brustwarze sich sofort verhärtete. Er spürte, wie Mats grinste, ehe er mit der Zunge über die Brustwarze leckte. Benni liebte diese Zärtlichkeiten, er lächelte leicht dabei. 

Einen Moment fuhr Mats damit fort, ehe er wieder begann sich tiefer zu küssen. Sein Weg führte ihn über Bennis flachen Bauch bis hin zu seinem Bauchnabel. Mit der Zunge stieß er in die Vertiefung und entlockte Benni so ein Keuchen. Dann küsste er den Bauchnabel und die Haut drumrum. 

"Mats", wisperte Benni heiser und schob eine Hand in die dichten Locken seines Freundes. 

"Was willst du?", fragt Mats undeutlich. 

"Dich", raunte Benni. 

"Ja", keuchte Mats auf, "ja..." 

"Dann mach", drängte Benni ungeduldig.

Mats nickte leicht und reckte sich um die Gleitgeltube zu erreichen, die am Kopfende lag. Etwas hastig gab er Gel auf seine Finger und begann Benni vorzubereiten.

Benni stöhnte leicht und hob seine Hüften fordernd.

"Los?", fragte Mats relativ bald.

"Ja... bitte!"

Mats nickte nur und schob sich etwas tiefer. Er hob Bennis Beine an, legte sie sich über die Schultern und drang dann in ihn ein.

Viel zu langsam für Bennis Geschmack schob sich Mats tiefer. "Mach... mehr", drängelte er heiser.

"Immer mit der Ruhe", raunte Mats.

"Ich brauch das jetzt. Ich brauche dich jetzt."

Mats sah hoch und nickte. Mit einem tiefen Stoß versenkte er sich komplett in Benni.

"Ja", seufzte Benni langgezogen.

Einen Moment hielt Mats inne und genoss das Gefühl, Benni um sich herum zu fühlen. Aber schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und begann sich zu bewegen.

Bennis Stöhnen wurde deutlicher, er genoss jede Sekunde. Auch Mats hielt sich nicht länger zurück und keuchte und stöhnte. Er liebte es Benni so nahe zu sein, ihn so direkt zu fühlen, er konnte davon einfach nicht genug kriegen.

Mats Bewegungen wurden schneller. Immer lauter stöhnte Benni, im Takt von Mats' Stößen.

"Zusammen", raunte Mats und schloss seine Hand um Bennis harten Schwanz.

"Ja - ja - ja", keuchte Benni abgehackt.

Mats Hand bewegte sich schneller, im Takt seiner Stöße.

Es dauerte nur noch einen Moment, dann fühlte er, wie sich alles in ihm zusammenzog. "Komm", keuchte er heiser.

Noch einmal wurden Mats Bewegungen schneller. Benni krallte seine Finger ins Bett und kam mit einem heiseren Schrei.  
Das reichte auch Mats um über die Schwelle zu kommen, er keuchte noch einmal auf und sackte dann auf Benni zusammen.

Träge schlang Benni die Arme um Mats und schloss die Augen.

Auch Mats' Augen waren geschlossen, langsam beruhigte er sich und kuschelte sich an Benni.

"Lieb dich", nuschelte Benni kaum verständlich.

"Hm, ich dich auch", raunte Mats erschöpft.

Vorsichtig zog er sich aus Benni zurück, dann tastete er nach der Decke und zog sie ziemlich schief über sie.  
Es störte sie beide nicht, es war schließlich warm, und sie waren beide so müde, dass sie das gar nicht mehr wirklich mitbekamen.

Benni wusste nicht mal, ob Mats den Wecker gestellt hatte, aber er war zu müde um nachzusehen.


	7. Verschlafen

Sie hatten den Wecker offenbar nicht gestellt, denn es war schon ziemlich spät, als Benni die Augen aufschlug.  
Mats lag immer noch eng an ihn geschmiegt und schnarchte leicht.

Gott, wie sehr er diesen Mann liebte!

Und fast hätte er ihn verloren.

Nein, das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen - ein Leben ohne Mats? So, wie sie es jetzt geplant hatten, war es einfach viel besser. Es würde bestimmt nicht einfach werden, aber spätestens nach ihrer Karriere wären sie diesen Weg eh gegangen.   
So würden sie es vorziehen, aber es war noch immer besser als getrennt zu werden. Erpressbar zu sein.

Und... was sollte ihnen schon passieren? Sie waren Weltmeister, feste Größen im Deutschen Fußball.   
Verdammt, Mats könnte auch bei Real oder Barca spielen, so gut wie er war.

Aber würden sich die Vereine auch nach ihrem Outing noch um ihn schlagen?

Wichtig wäre erst mal, dass Dortmund hinter ihm stand. Dann könnte es ihm ja egal sein, ob er noch Angebote von anderen Vereinen erhielt. Sie taten das ja auch, damit Mats eben nicht wechseln musste.

Er begann Mats die weichen Haare im Nacken zu kraulen, als sein Blick auf die Uhr fiel. "Shit!"  
Das... die Uhr musste falsch gehen. Es konnte - es durfte - noch nicht so spät sein!

In einer halben Stunde mussten sie beiden beim Training sein! Erschrocken rüttelte Benni Mats wach.

Mats brummte etwas und versuchte sich die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen.

"Wir haben verschlafen, shit", fluchte Benni, zog ihm die Decke weg und bohrte ihm einen Zeigefinger wirkungsvoll in die Seite.

"Au!" schrie Mats auf und saß sofort senkrecht im Bett. "Was soll das?"

"Wir müssen in einer halben Stunde trainingsfertig auf dem Platz stehen!"

Mats sah ihn verwirrt an, dann sah er zum Wecker. "Ach du scheiße!"

"Ja, das trifft es", nickte Benni. "Los, du ins Bad, ich in die Küche, dann tauschen."

"Das schaffen wir nie Benni", sagte Mats und schob sich aus dem Bett.

"Nein, aber wir müssen trotzdem hin."

"Oh man und ausgerechnet heuten können wir uns eigentlich keine Strafrunden leisten", sagte Mats und zog ziemlich wahllos Klamotten aus dem Schrank.

"Eben. Also Beeilung". Auch Benni zog sich schnell irgendwelche Sachen über und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Schnell aufs Klo, dann eilte er schon in die Küche um Bananen und Müsliriegel für die Fahrt zurechtzulegen

Mit seinem Handy in der Hand kam Mats in die Küche gerannt. "Mein Vater nimmt sich vom Flughafen aus einen Mietwagen und fährt direkt nach Haltern."

"Super. Hier, Frühstück... du holst mich dann ab, ja?"

"Klar", sagte Mats und lehnte sich vor um ihn zu küssen. "Hast du schon bescheid gegeben, dass wir heute Mittag alle einfallen?"

"Hatte ich per SMS geschickt, ich ruf aber noch mal an."

"Ok, dann ab mit uns", sagte Mats und schob seinen Freund zur Haustür.

"Fahr vorsichtig... bis später." Benni drückte noch einmal kurz seine Hand, dann lief er zu seinem Wagen.

Während er losfuhr überlegte er schon, was er André sagen sollte. Denn zu spät würde er aufjedenfall sein.  
Ganz ehrlich konnte er ja schlecht sein, andererseits brauchte er gerade als Kapitän eine vernünftige Entschuldigung. "Mein Freund und ich haben den Wecker nicht gestellt, der Versöhnungssex war zu gut gewesen" war da wohl nicht die beste Erklärung.

Aber was dann? Vielleicht konnte er André überreden, dass er die Strafrunden am Abend nachholte. Er würde Reue zeigen und versuchen es mit einer guten, nein, sehr guten Trainingsleistung wieder wettzumachen.  
Das musste reichen, denn eine Ausrede wollte ihm wirklich nicht einfallen.

Mit zwei Bananen und einem Müsliriegel im Bauch kam er am Trainingsgelände an. Er stieg aus und lief gleich zum Kabinentrakt. Die Spieler waren noch nicht draußen, sie saßen wohl noch bei den taktischen Ankündigungen.  
Benni überlegte, ob er sich erst umziehen oder gleich in den Besprechungsraum gehen sollte.  
Gleich zur Besprechung, dann verpasste er weniger, beschloss er.

Also lief er mit schnellen Schritten über den Parkplatz und dann durch die Flure bis zum Besprechungsraum. Vor der Tür holte er tief Luft, klopfte kurz und betrat dann das Zimmer.  
Etwa 50 Augen wandten sich ihm zu.

Benni grinste schief, schob sich in den Raum und suchte sich schnell einen Platz ganz hinten.  
Sofort ging die Besprechung, die eher ein Vortrag war, weiter.

"Was kommst du denn so spät?" raunte ihm Max zu, der neben ihm saß.

"Verschlafen." Das war sogar die Wahrheit.

"Wow, das ich das mal erleben darf", grinste Max.

"Ja... wird aber kein Dauer..." Ein böse gezischtes "Psst" unterbrach ihn. Benni zuckte leicht zusammen. Na das lief ja heute Morgen wirklich großartig, dachte er und richtete seine Konzentration wieder auf das Geschehen vorne.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde beendete André die Besprechung und schickte die Jungs nach draußen.

Benni ging gleich nach vorne zu ihm. "Ich möchte mich für meine Verspätung entschuldigen."

André nickte. "Bin ich von dir gar nicht gewohnt Benni."

"Hab verschlafen."

André musterte ihn. "Mhm... du warst schon gestern nicht wirklich bei der Sache. Was ist los?"

"Stress zu Hause... aber es wird wieder."

"Na gut. Aber Strafe muss trotzdem sein."

"Ja, natürlich. Was?"

"Sag ich dir nach dem Training. Also los: umziehen und warmlaufen."

"Bis gleich"

Schnell verließ er den Besprechungsraum und raste in die Kabine um sich umzuziehen. So schnell hatte er es wohl noch nie geschafft, die letzten Spieler betraten gerade den Trainingsplatz, als er ankam.

"Na das war ja mal ne schnelle Strafpredigt von André", sagte Leroy grinsend. "Bei mir redet er immer länger."

"Seine Strafe ist, dass ich erst nachher erfahre, was meine Strafe sein wird...", murmelte Benni. „Das ist schlimmer als ne Strafpredigt."

"Na so schlimm wird es schon nicht", lachte Johannes. "Du lässt dir ja nie was zu Schulden kommen."

"Ich hoffe es zumindest."

"Klar wird", sagte auch Roman. "Aber... wieso bist du überhaupt zu spät?"

"Verschlafen", wiederholte Benni, was er André schon gesagt hatte.

"Verschlafen? Wie langweilig", sagte Leroy enttäuscht.

"Tut mir leid, fürs nächste Mal lass ich mir was Kreativeres einfallen."

"Ja, was Aufregendes bitte. Verschlafen kann ja jeder."

"Nächstes Mal, versprochen."

Damit ließen ihn die Jungs dann zum Glück in Ruhe und sie alle wärmten sich in Ruhe auf.  
Benni konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Training und konnte glücklicherweise jeden Gedanken an Mats, an seine Eltern, an Cathy verdrängen.

Nachdem André das Training schließlich beendet und die Jungs in die Kabine zum Duschen geschickt hatte, rief er Benni zu sich.

"Ja", stand Benni vor ihm.

"Dein Training war gut", sagte André.

Benni nickte. "Wollte da ja nicht noch mal negativ auffallen."

"Ich denke, wir können es in deinem Fall bei einer Geldstrafe belassen", sagte André nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens.

Erleichtert atmete Benni auf. Ein Sondertraining, womöglich jetzt gleich, wäre echt ein Problem gewesen.

"Also los, unter die Dusche mit dir. Und ich erwarte dich pünktlich zum zweiten Training zurück."

„Ich werde pünktlich sein", versprach Benni - und hoffte, dass er das auch einhalten konnte.  
Wenn nicht... würde er André vermutlich einfach reinen Wein einschenken müssen.  
Andererseits - andererseits hatten sie das ja eh vor. Zwar würde André in der neuen Saison wohl nicht mehr sein Trainer sein, aber grade die Anfänge von allem, würde er ja mitbekommen.

"So, und jetzt geh duschen.“

"Ja... ja klar", sagte Benni und grinste schief. "Bis später André."

"Bis später", verabschiedete ihn André, und Benni beeilte sich unter die Dusche zu kommen.  
Hoffentlich wartete Mats noch nicht auf ihn.

Benni zog sich schnell an und hastete dann auf den Parkplatz. Genau in diesem Moment fuhr Mats auf das Gelände.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Benni und lief auf den Wagen zu.

"Hey", wurde er von Mats begrüßt, der gleich weiterfuhr.

"Hey", sagte Benni. "Und wie war’s? Hast du Ärger bekommen?"

"Heute Abend ein paar Extrarunden - aber zum Glück nicht jetzt."

Benni nickte. "André hat mir nur ne Geldstrafe gegeben."

"Glückspilz", grinste Mats.

"Hab halt nen netten Trainer", grinste Benni zurück.

"Ich ja auch - normalerweise. Aber ich glaub, er findet es auch nicht so toll, dass ich um Freigabe gebeten habe."

"Das kann ich gut verstehen", sagte Benni und schob eine Hand auf Mats Oberschenkel. "Was meinst du, wird er sagen, wenn er das mit uns erfährt?"

"Ich glaub, er ist da ganz offen."

"Und er wird froh sein, dass du nicht gehen wirst."

"Ja, da bin ich sicher."

Entspannt lehnte sich Benni im Sitz zurück, seine Hand lag weiterhin auf Mats Oberschenkel.  
Irgendwann legte sich Mats' Hand einfach auf sie.  
In einträchtigem Schweigen legten sie so den Weg nach Haltern zurück.

Schließlich parkten sie vor Bennis Elternhaus.

"Lisa und mein Vater sind wohl schon da", sagte Mats und deutete auf die beiden parkenden Wagen.

"Dann können wir sie ja erlösen."

Mats nickte und löste seinen Gurt. "Auf ins Gefecht."

"Halt", hielt Benni ihn zurück.

"Hm?"

"Ich will vorher noch einen Kuss."

Mats lächelte. "Den bekommst du", sagte er und lehnte sich zu ihm.

Es wurde ein leichter, zarter Kuss, aber auch so half er ihnen beiden die Nervosität zu bekämpfen.

"Bereit?" wisperte Mats und strich Benni über den Nacken.

"Ja, bereit. Du auch?"

"Ich bin nervös", gestand Mats.

"Ich auch - aber zusammen schaffen wir das. Zusammen schaffen wir alles."

"Ich liebe dich. Und in ein paar Tagen wissen das auch endlich alle", sagte Mats und gab Benni noch einen Kuss.

Dann stieg er aus und wartete, bis Benni sich zu ihm gesellte. Sofort griff Mats nach Bennis Hand und so gingen sie zur Haustür, wo Benni klingelte.


	8. Kriegsrat im Hause Höwedes

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis Bennis Mutter die Tür öffnete. "Hey, schön, dass ihr da seid - kommt rein."

"Hallo Mama", sagte Benni und küsste sie auf die Wange.

Seine Mutter umarmte ihn fest, dann wurde Mats ähnlich begrüßt.

"Tut mir leid, dass wir euch so spontan überfallen", sagte Mats.

"Ihr seid ihr immer willkommen, Mats, das weißt du doch. Auch, wenn du bald in München bist."

"Darüber wollen wir mit euch reden", sagte Mats.

"Dann kommt rein. Dein Vater ist schon da, und Lisa auch."

Die beiden folgten Bennis Mutter ins Wohnzimmer.

Lisa und beide Väter saßen auf dem Sofa und unterhielten sich. Gerade Lisa schien erleichtert, dass Mats und Benni endlich angekommen waren.

"Na endlich", sagte Lisa. "Ihr habt euch aber Zeit gelassen."

"Wir sind so schnell gekommen, wie wir konnten."

Benni zog Mats zu dem zweiten freien Sofa, während sich seine Mutter in den Sessel setzte.

"So, ihr wollt uns irgendwas sagen", sah Mats' Vater sie auffordernd an.

"Mhm", machte Mats. "Es geht um die ganze Geschichte mit München."

"Und genauer?"

Mats sah seinen Vater an. "Das mit dem Wechsel, das... war nicht meine Idee."

"Nicht?", fragte sein Vater erstaunt.

"Nein. Warum sollte ich nach München wollen? Ich hab hier doch alles."

"Titel, mehr Geld, bessere Mannschaft - und du würdest nach Hause kommen", zählte sein Vater auf.

"Aber Benni wär nicht da", sagte Mats.

"Und für Benni willst du bleiben? Aber warum hast du es dann angekündigt?"

"Cathy. Sie will weg hier. Weg aus Dortmund und vor allem will sie mich weg von Benni schaffen."

"Wieso das denn?", fragte Bennis Mutter. "Sie hatte der ganzen Sache doch damals zugestimmt, von Anfang an."

"Aber sie mochte mich noch nie", sagte Benni.

"Trotzdem - sie hat Mats doch unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen geheiratet."

"Jetzt will sie das nicht mehr. Sie hasst es hier in Dortmund und will zurück nach Hause. Und sie verlangt, dass ich mitkomme."

"Aber du bist doch ein freier Mensch, Mats, warum lässt du dich darauf ein? Und stellst deine Beziehung zu Benni auf die Probe", wollte sein Vater wissen.

"Weil sie Mats gedroht hat uns zu outen. Und mich als den bösen Kerl dazustehen zu lassen, der Mats verführt hat und nun zum Sex zwingt."

Seine Eltern und Mats' Vater starrten ihn an. "Das kann sie nicht ernst meinen", schüttelte seine Mutter den Kopf.

"Doch, das meint sie völlig ernst", sagte Mats.

Es dauerte etwas, bis sich die allgemeine Empörung gelegt hatte. "Und deswegen wechselst du nach München", stellte sein Vater schließlich fest.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich gehe nicht nach München."

"Hast recht, Mats, sie würde sich damit ins eigene Bein schneiden."

"Nein, das meinte ich gar nicht. Benni und ich haben eine andere Entscheidung getroffen."

"Was gibt es denn als dritte Möglichkeit?", fragte Bennis Mutter.

"Wir outen uns selbst bevor Cathy es tut", sagte Benni.

Die drei Elternteile starrten sie mit leicht geöffneten Mündern an.

Mats drückte leicht Bennis Hand. Vor diesem Augenblick hatte er ein wenig Angst gehabt, denn er konnte wirklich nicht abschätzen, was ihre Familien dazu sagen würden.

"Ihr wollt euch outen", wiederholte Bennis Vater ruhig.

"Ja. Damit erledigt sich das Thema komplett. Ich kann hier in Dortmund bleiben, Cathy kann uns nicht mehr erpressen und wir müssen auch nicht länger so tun als wären wir nur beste Freunde", sagte Mats.

"Habt ihr auch die Konsequenzen bedacht? Mats?", fragte sein Vater nach. Er schien davon nicht allzu begeistert.

"Was genau meinst du?"

"Wenn ihr keine Konsequenzen befürchten würdest - warum habt ihr euch nicht schon längst geoutet?"

"Ich sag ja gar nicht, dass es einfach werden wird", sagte Mats. "Aber ich seh auch keine Alternative. Und vielleicht war es ja auch falsch, dass wir uns nicht früher geoutet haben. Wer weiß denn schon, was wirklich passieren."

"Die Alternative wäre, dass du den Wechsel durchziehst."

"Damit würde ich Benni verlieren."

Sein Vater nickte leicht. "Also nehmt ihr das Outing."

"Ja", sagte Benni.

"Ihr seid beide davon überzeugt?"

"Sind wir."

Prüfend sah Mats' Vater von einem zum anderen. "Okay, das sieht man. Also, Outing. Habt ihr das schon geplant?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben das ganze gestern erst beschlossen. Lisa hat uns geholfen ne Liste zu erstellen, mit wem wir reden müssen, aber sonst..."

"Immerhin habt ihr schon damit angefangen", meinte Bennis Mutter. "Dann überlegen wir doch mal, wie ihr das am besten anstellt. Und das beim Mittagessen, ihr müsst doch Hunger haben, Jungs."

Benni lächelte. "Dann seid ihr nicht dagegen, dass wir das durchziehen wollen?"

"Ihr seid zwei erwachsene Männer, ihr müsst das selbst entscheiden", meinte sein Vater.

"Trotzdem ist es uns wichtig, dass ihr hinter uns steht", sagte Mats.

"Das tun wir immer", versicherte ihm sein Vater.

"Gut", sagte Mats und lächelte erleichtert.

"Kommt ihr zu Tisch?", fragte Bennis Mutter vom Esszimmer aus. "Gibt Nudeln mit drei Saucen."

"So viel Mühe hättest du dir echt nicht machen müssen", sagte Mats.

"Für euch mach ichs doch gerne."

Lisa und die vier Männer folgten Bennis Mutter ins Esszimmer und setzten sich an den großen Tisch.

Mit großem Appetit aßen sie die Nudeln mit den köstlichen Saucen - Schinken-Sahne, Bolognese und Zucchinisauce.

"Mhm, das war lecker", sagte Lisa mit einem Lächeln.

"Ja", lächelte Mats, "sehr lecker. Ein Grund mehr hier zu bleiben."

"Damit Mama für dich kocht?" grinste Benni.

"Klar!", erwiderte Mats das Grinsen.

Bennis Mutter lachte, aber sie freute sich sichtlich über das Kompliment.

"So, und jetzt sollten wir die Zeit für die Planung nutzen", meinte Mats' Vater.

Mats sah seinen Vater an und nickte. "Ich nehm an, wir sollten als erstes mit den Vereinen sprechen, oder?"

"Ja, und Benni mit seinem Berater. Dann solltet ihr den DFB informieren."

"Was ist, wenn die Vereine gegen ein Outing sind?" fragte Mats.

"Ihr solltet euch die Argumente anhören - und ihnen eure nennen. Mats, der BVB will dich halten, also werden sie nichts dagegen haben. Und Benni, du bist auch ein wichtiger Spieler."

Benni nickte. "Wir müssen bei mir aber auch bedenken, dass ich nächste Saison nen neuen Trainer und nen neuen Manager haben werde, die ich beide nicht kenne und nicht einschätzen kann."

"Das ist wahr", nickte Mats' Vater. "Deswegen solltet ihr euch auch alles anhören."

"Was mit unseren Kollegen?" fragte Mats. "Die sollten wir vorher auch einweihen, oder?"

"Zumindest eure Freunde."

"Und die anderen in der Mannschaft fallen vor Schreck um, wenn sie aus der Zeitung erfahren?" fragte Benni.

"Du meinst, sie sich so wackelig auf den Beinen?"

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Aber... ich weiß nicht, irgendwie seh ich es als meine Pflicht als Kapitän an es ihnen persönlich zu sagen."

"Ja", stimmte Mats zu. "Nachdem wir die Vereinsführung informiert haben. Die meisten wissen ja eh von uns."

"Gut", nickte Mats Vater. "Dann machen wir das so."

Lisa schrieb weiterhin mit. "Und wie habt ihr euch das dann vorgestellt? Eine PK? Ein Interview wie Thomas Hitzlsperger das gemacht hat? Oder einfach über Facebook?"

"Ich glaube ein Interview wäre mir am liebsten", sagte Mats. "Vielleicht sogar mit dem Reporter, mit dem Thomas gesprochen hat. Der hat seine Sache ziemlich gut gemacht find ich."

"Gut, darum kümmer ich mich. Muss doch auch was zu tun haben."

Benni lächelte Lisa dankbar an. "Ich hab irgendwo Thomas Nummer, die geb ich dir nachher."

"Ja, das wäre gut. Vielleicht kann er dann auch noch einen Kommentar oder so schreiben."

Mats nickte. "Bestimmt." Er runzelte die Stirn, als ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke kam und sah wieder zu seinem Vater. "Sollten wir die Bayern auch vorher einweihen?"

Sein Vater zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wäre schon fair, oder?"

"Ok, dann werden die auch vorher informiert. Noch jemand?"

Die Anwesenden überlegten - "Nein, eher nicht."

"Sind ja auch schon ne Menge", grinste Benni schief.

"Wir brauchen noch einen Zeitplan", warf Lisa ein. "Haben wir noch Zeit dafür, oder müsst ihr los?"

"Ne halbe Stunde haben wir noch", sagte Benni.

"Gut - also, Vereine morgen, DFB im Anschluss?", schlug Lisa vor.

Alle nickten. "Und wie machen wir das mit den Vereinen? Zusammen oder getrennt?" fragte Mats.

"Du meinst, ich wage mich zu den Zecken", scherzte Benni.

"Du wohnst mit einer zusammen, also ja, ich trau dir das zu", grinste Mats. "Und wenn du möchtest halte ich auch die ganze Zeit dein Patschehändchen."

"Das ist ja wohl das mindeste", lachte Benni.

"Also müssten wir einen Verein gleich morgens abhaken und den anderen nach dem ersten Training", überlegte Mats Vater.

Benni nickte. "Und wer kümmert sich um den DFB?"

"Telefonisch?" schlug Mats vor.

"Ja, das klingt gut. Die sollten nur einfach informiert sein."

"Sie müssen informiert sein, weil die Presse auch da nachbohren wird. Und Jogi ja auch wissen sollte, dass zwei seiner Spieler da vor der EM nen riesen Wirbel veranstalten", grinste Mats schief.

Benni lachte leise. "Und dass er uns ein Doppelzimmer buchen sollte."

Mats lachte auf. "Das Gesicht von Jogi möchte ich sehen, wenn du ihm das sagst."

"Dann müssen wir es ihm ja doch persönlich sagen."

"Wer weiß, vielleicht kommt er ja her um mit euch persönlich zu sprechen, wenn ihr es ihm am Telefon erzählt habt", sagte Lisa. "Oder ihr benutzt Skype, dann seht ihr ihn."

"Ja, sehr gute Idee mit Skype", grinste Benni. "Dann können wir das auch aufzeichnen. Wenn’s uns schlecht geht, dann können wir das ansehen."

Mats lachte erneut. "Pass auf, wenn wir Jogi ärgern, dann kriegen wir Aufpasser mit auf unsere Zimmer, damit wir auch brav sind."

"Den verführen wir einfach."

"Ihr bekommt Frauen als Aufpasser", grinste Lisa sie an.

"Deine Frau ist voll gemein", schmollte Mats, dann grinste er breit.

"Hey, ihr macht mich hier bald zur Exfrau, da steht mir das zu", sagte Lisa zwinkernd.

"Du arme - ich hoffe, das endet nicht in einem dreckigen Rosenkrieg."

Lisa lachte. "Ich werde mich bemühen, dass es nicht dazu kommt."

"Puh, dann ist ja gut.“

Benni grinste, dann sah er auf die Uhr. "Mats, wir müssen los. Nochmal zu spät kommen, wäre nicht so gut..."

"Oh ja", nickte Mats. "Wir haben ja die nächsten Schritte geplant."

"Und alles andere können wir heute Abend besprechen", meinte Mats Vater.

"Machen wir", versprach Benni, verabschiedete sich schnell von allen Anwesenden und ging mit Mats im Schlepptau.

"Das lief gut", sagte Mats, als sie im Wagen saßen.

"Ja, sie stehen alle hinter uns."

"Ich hab nichts anderes erwartet aber... ich bin trotzdem unendlich erleichtert."

"Ja, es tut einfach gut." 

Mats fuhr los, ziemlich rasant, weil sie wirklich spät dran waren.

"Und morgen kommt dann der wirklich harte Teil. Die Vereine und die Mannschaften..."

"Erst die Vereinsführung, dann die Mannschaften?"

"Würde ich sagen."

"Morgen...", murmelte Mats, wie um sich zu beruhigen.

"Ja, morgen..."

"Wir werden es schaffen - irgendwie."

"Klar werden wir das. Wir wissen ja auch, warum wir das alles tun."

"Ja - für uns."

Benni lächelte Mats an. "Und wir haben viele Leute die hinter uns stehen werden."

"Sehr, sehr viele Leute."

Wie schon auf der Hinfahrt schob Benni eine Hand auf Mats Oberschenkel. Die Berührung beruhigte sie beide.  
Grade noch pünktlich kamen sie auf dem Schalker Parkplatz an. 

"Dann bis heute Abend Benni", sagte Mats lächelnd.

"Bis nachher", lächelte Benni und küsste ihn kurz.

Mats nickte und wartete, bis Benni ausgestiegen war. Dann winkte er ihm noch einmal zu, ehe er schnell weiter fuhr.


	9. Die Pummel-Hummel

Am Abend trafen sie fast gleichzeitig zu Hause ein.

"Mein Vater ist auch schon da", sagte Mats, als er die Tür aufschloss.

"Also gleich weiterreden..."

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will erstmal was essen."

"Ja, gute Idee. Und dein Vater sicher auch."

"Und so viel zu reden gibt es heute doch auch nicht mehr. Ein paar Kleinigkeiten, aber... wir müssen morgen abwarten, ehe wir weiter planen können."

"Also machen wir uns einen netten Abend", beschloss Benni.

Mats nickte und die beiden betraten ihr Haus. 

Sein Vater saß im Wohnzimmer, mit einer Fußballzeitschrift in der Hand. "Ah, ihr seid früh", bemerkte er. "Bin auch noch nicht lange hier."

"Hast du schon Hunger?" fragte Mats seinen Vater.

"Bennis Mutter hatte noch Erdbeerkuchen da, also nein", schüttelte der den Kopf.

"Bäh wie gemein", grinste Benni. "Ihr esst Kuchen und wir schuften."

Mats' Vater grinste. "Ich hab euch was vom Kuchen mitgebracht. Deine Mutter bestand darauf, dass ihr Nervennahrung braucht."

"Ok ihr seid entschuldigt", lachte Mats. "Benni soll ich uns schnell nen Salat machen und zum Nachtisch gibt’s den Kuchen?"

"Nee, ich mach den Salat, du setzt dich zu deinem Vater. Immerhin wirst du ihn nächste Saison wieder nicht in deiner Nähe haben."

"Wir können auch alle in die Küche gehen und dir Gesellschaft leisten", schlug Mats Vater vor.

"Gern", nickte Benni und zusammen gingen sie in die Küche.

"Hast du deiner Mutter eigentlich schon von eurem Plan erzählt?" fragte Mats Vater seinen Sohn.

"Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das machst", sah Mats ihn bittend an. "So am Telefon wollte ich das nicht."

"Hm", machte sein Vater. "Stimmt, am Telefon ist das wirklich nicht schön."

"Und so bald komm ich nicht zu euch."

"Na gut, dann werd ich deiner Mutter und Jonas alles erzählen."

"Danke", lächelte Mats ihn an.

"Und ich werde dann auch mit den Bayern sprechen", sagte sein Vater.

"Das ist gut. Willst das das vor dem Outing machen, oder hinterher?"

"Ich würde das gern machen, bevor es öffentlich wird, damit sich niemand übergangen fühlt. Aber wenn ihr das per Interview machen wollt, dürfte das ja kein Problem sein. Ich fliege morgen Abend oder dann am nächsten Morgen zurück nach München, sprech mit den Verantwortlichen beim FC und ihr müsst ja erstmal sehen, wann der Reporter für euch Zeit hat."

"Das klingt nach einem guten Plan", meinte Mats, und Benni stimmte ihm zu.

Inzwischen war Benni auch mit dem Salat fertig und Mats hatte den Tisch fertig gedeckt.

"So, dann lasst es euch schmecken", wünschte Benni. Alle drei füllten sich auf und begannen zu essen, auch Mats' Vater, der meinte, Salat ginge doch immer.

Dabei unterhielten sie sich, allerdings nicht weiter über Outings oder dergleichen. Stattdessen sprachen sie über die anstehende EM, über die Neuigkeiten aus Mats Familie und anderen eher schönen Themen.

Zwischendurch wechselten sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie dann auch den Erdbeerkuchen genossen.

Mats Vater zog sich schließlich schon früh zurück. "War ein langer Tag", meinte er und verschwand ins Gästezimmer.

Benni und Mats blieben noch ein wenig länger auf und unterhielten sich, bis sie schließlich eng aneinander gekuschelt fast einschliefen. "Wir sollten rüber ins Bett", murmelte Mats schließlich.

"Mhm", machte Benni ohne sich allerdings von Mats zu lösen.

"Benni..."

"Mhm?"

"Aufstehen."

Benni gähnte und löste sich schwerfällig von Mats. "Na gut..."

"Im Bett wird’s gemütlicher."

Benni nickte und gähnte erneut, dann stand er auf.

Mats erhob sich ebenfalls und räumte ein wenig auf, ehe er Benni ins Bad folgte.

Wenige Minuten später lagen sie beide im Bett, Benni wieder eng an Mats gekuschelt

"Schlaf gut", wisperte Mats und küsste ihn leicht.

"Du auch", flüsterte Benni.

"Hmm" murmelte Mats und schloss die Augen. Wie so oft, wenn Benni in seinen Armen lag, schlief er schnell ein.

Benni lag noch einen Moment länger wach, aber schließlich schlief auch er ein.

***

Diesmal hatte Mats den Wecker gestellt, und sie waren pünktlich auf. Zumindest Benni hätte aber den Wecker nicht gebraucht, er war von selbst wach geworden. Was kein Wunder war, wenn man bedachte, was sie heute vorhatten.

Sanft streichelte Benni Mats über den Rücken, als der Wecker losging.

Einen Augenblick später öffnete Mats die Augen und sah Benni an. "Hey", wisperte er mit einem Lächeln. "Schon wach?"

"Ja... aber noch nicht lange."

Mats nickte. "Eigentlich erstaunlich, dass wir überhaupt geschlafen haben."

"Noch haben wir doch alles in der Hand. Und die meisten ahnen doch etwas, oder?"

"Schon, aber... es zu ahnen und von uns gesagt zu bekommen, dass wir uns outen wollen sind zwei Paar Schuhe."

"Ja, klar. Aber ich seh das alles noch ganz locker, irgendwie. Vielleicht hab ich auch noch gar nicht geschnallt, was das alles bedeutet."

Mats lächelte. "Du wirst recht haben. Du hast in diesen Dingen meistens recht."

"Ich hoffe es einfach", erwiderte Benni das Lächeln und küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen.

"Liebe dich", wisperte Mats gegen Bennis Lippen.

"Ich liebe dich auch..."

"Dann lass uns mal aufstehen. Wir wollen ja noch ein bisschen was essen, ehe wir losfahren."

Benni löste ich widerstrebend von ihm und küsste ihn noch einmal.

"Willst du erst ins Bad und ich guck mal nach meinem Vater?" schlug Mats vor.

"Ja, mach mal - und wenn du im Bad bist, kümmere ich mich ums Frühstück."

"So machen wir das", nickte Mats.

"Also, ich beeil mich", versprach Benni und stand auf.

Auch Mats quälte sich aus dem Bett und begann Kleidung rauszusuchen. Er zog die Sachen schnell an und weckte dann seinen Vater.

Benni hatte sich im Bad beeilt und war schon dabei das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Bald darauf saßen alle drei Männer am Frühstückstisch.

"Habt ihr euch schon entschieden, wen wir zuerst einweihen?" fragte Mats Vater.

"Nein... Wollen wir es gleich vor dem Training machen? Dann würde einer von uns zu spät kommen."

"Beide Vereine in der Mittagspause schaffen wir aber auch nicht", sagte Benni. "Allerdings waren wir beide gestern schon einmal zu spät..."

"Dann einen Verein in der Mittagspause, den anderen nach dem zweiten Training?"

Benni nickte. "Ja, klingt besser."

"Und welchen Verein als erstes?", fragte Mats' Vater.

"Schalke?" schlug Mats vor und sah seinen Vater an. "Wenn du heute Abend noch fliegen willst, dann könntest du direkt vom BVB zum Flughafen fahren. Außerdem.. naja... wenn wir noch drüber sprechen wollen, ob ich meinen Vertrag vorzeitig verlängere, dann wird’s vermutlich länger dauern als bei Schalke."

"Ja, das ist ein guter Plan", nickte sein Vater. "Und ich werde heute Vormittag erstmal ein paar Sachen organisieren."

"Dann sollten wir langsam los", sagte Benni.

"Ja, solltet ihr - so für den guten Eindruck und so."

"Benni und ich machen immer nen guten Eindruck", grinste Mats. Dann sah er Benni an. "Muss ich mich nachher eigentlich verkleiden, wenn ich zu euch ins Gebäude rein will?"

"Ich hab noch ein paar Trikots, und ein, zwei Trainingssets da, also, wenn du willst..."

"Wir werden nicht verhindern können, dass die Presseheinis das mitbekommen", sagte Mats Vater. "Allerdings werden sie kaum darauf kommen, um was es geht. Das werden ein paar lustige Spekulationen werden, warum du bei Schalke und Benni bei Dortmund zu Besuch war."

"Und selbst wenn sie die Wahrheit treffen sollten - was extrem unwahrscheinlich ist - das wäre doch egal. Wir wollen es ja eh allen erzählen", meinte Benni.

"Also keine Verkleidung", sagte Mats zwinkernd. Er trank den letzten Schluck Kaffee aus und stand dann auf. "Ich hol dich vom Training hier ab und dann fahren wir zu Benni?" fragte er seinen Vater.

"Ist okay", nickte sein Vater, "und jetzt los mit euch beiden. Ich decke ab."

"Danke", sagte Benni und stand auf.

Sie verabschiedeten sich schnell von Mats' Vater und voneinander und fuhren zum Training.

"Na heute willst du es aber wissen", sagte Ralf, als er in die Kabine kam und Benni schon fast fertig mit umziehen war. "Hast du hier übernachtet damit du auch sicher pünktlich bist?"

"Ja, ich dachte, nochmal fordere ich mein Glück nicht heraus."

Lachend begann Ralf sich umzuziehen. "Und sonst geht’s dir wieder besser?"

"Ja, deutlich", nickte Benni.

"Sieht man."

"Also, wollen wir dann mal los?"

"Moment", sagte Ralf und schnürte sich seine Schuhe zu. "So, jetzt können wir."

"Schön, dann los."

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Kabine und gingen zum Warmmachen auf den Platz.

Das Training lief eigentlich ganz gut, aber zum Ende wurde Benni dann doch etwas unkonzentriert.  
Er musste daran denken, dass er in wenigen Augenblicken seinem Trainer und seinem Manager gegenüberstehen würde und sich outen würde. Er hatte nicht wirklich Angst davor, es war eher... Nervosität.

Er war froh, als das Trainingsspiel schließlich abgepfiffen und sie zum Duschen geschickt wurden.  
Damit konnte er sich zumindest Zeit lassen. Bis Mats hier war, würde es ja doch etwas dauern. Er hätte vermutlich sogar Zeit noch was zu essen.

Auf dem Weg zur Kabine gesellte sich wieder Ralf zu ihm. "Isst du heute mit uns oder zieht es dich wieder nach Hause?"

"Nein, ich esse hier", beschloss Benni in diesem Moment.

Ralf lächelte. "Schön. Dann lässt du mich mit dem Kindergarten nicht ganz so allein."

"Mist - an die hab ich nicht gedacht", grinste Benni. "Aber mitgefangen, mit gehangen..."

"Ach jeder von uns nimmt einen an die Leine. Willst du Mäxchen oder Leroy?" fragte Ralf lachend.

"Ich nehm Leroy. Den werde ich ja womöglich auch bei der EM betreuen müssen."

"Ja stimmt, dann kannst du schon mal üben."

Benni lachte leise. Leroy war zwar noch jung, aber ein herzensguter und meist recht vernünftiger Junge. Aber das galt auch für Max. Deshalb mochte er die beiden auch so. Und Ralf ging es ähnlich.

"Also, duschen, Essen, Massage... was hast du vor?", fragte Ralf.

"Duschen, Essen und dann hab ich noch nen Termin", sagte Benni ausweichend.

"Okay", nickte Ralf. "Aber die erste beiden Punkte können wir ja zusammen machen."

"Dann sollten wir aber auch mal anfangen, ich hab nämlich Hunger", sagte Benni.

"Und du willst keine Mitspieler anfallen, das finde ich gut", nickte Ralf.

Lachend folgte Benni Ralf in die Kabine. Sie duschten schnell, dann gingen sie zusammen zum Essen. Wie erwartet setzten sich Max und Leroy tatsächlich zu ihnen an den Tisch.

Ralf lachte leise und zwinkerte Benni zu. Auch Benni grinste.

"Was habt ihr?", fragte Leroy sofort.

"Ach nichts", meinte Ralf.

"Ja, klar - wieder gegen die Kleinen."

"Nein Ralf hat recht. Wir freuen uns einfach, dass ihr euch zu uns gesetzt habt", sagte Benni.

"Na gut", meinte Max, wenn auch nicht ganz überzeugt.

"Och nicht schmollen", sagte Ralf. "Wollen wir uns was zu futtern holen Mäxchen?"

"Ja, was gibt’s denn?"

"Irgendwas mit Fisch hab ich gesehen."

"Oh, lecker", meinte Max und stand sofort auf.

"Wir halten euch die Plätze frei", sagte Benni, als auch Ralf aufstand.

"Ach, ihr wollt nichts essen?"

"Doch, aber ich hab keine Lust auf Schlange stehen", grinste Benni und deutete zum Buffet, wo sich grade wirklich ein großer Pulk gebildet hatte. "Außerdem hab ich bestimmt noch ne Stunde Zeit, ich hab’s also nicht eilig."

"Ne Stunde Zeit? Was hast du dann vor?", fragte Leroy neugierig.

"Ach ich hab noch nen Termin", sagte Benni etwas ausweichend.

"Na gut... dann können wir ja warten, bis Max und Ralf zurück sind.“

Benni lächelte. "Und bei dir alles gut?"

"Ja, klar. Ich hoffe ja auf den Anruf von Löw..."

"Ich auch. Nach meiner Verletzung bin ich mir auch nicht so sicher, ob ich mit dabei sein werde."

"Echt nicht? Ich glaub nicht, dass Löw auf dich verzichten kann."

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. "Werden wir sehen. Ich fänds jedenfalls toll, wenn wir beide zusammen nach Frankreich fahren würden."

"Na, frag mich mal... So ein Turnier muss toll sein."

"Das größte", sagte Benni mit leuchtenden Augen. "Die Zeit in Brasilien war... unbeschreiblich."

"Na, das erwarte ich auch, wenn man Weltmeister wird."

"Das war der krönende Abschluss. Aber auch einfach schon die ganze Stimmung in der Mannschaft und überall im Land... Ach ich bin mir sicher, dass du das dieses Jahr selbst erleben wirst", sagte Benni.

"Ich hoffe es so. Aber es wird anders sein. Mehr Sicherheitsdenken und so."

"Ja. Und wir werden keinen Strand vor der Tür haben und keine kleinen Äffchen die uns beobachten."

"Oh ja, das wird dir fehlen, was?", grinste Leroy. "Du, es wird leerer beim Essen."

"Ja und Ralf und Max kommen zurück. Dann sollten wir auch mal."

"Ja, also, los", nickte Leroy und stand auf.

Benni folgte ihm und wenig später saßen alle vier am Tisch und aßen.

Es wurde ruhig, ihm ganzen Raum, weil alle genüsslich aßen.

Unwillkürlich wanderten Bennis Gedanken zu Mats, der jetzt vermutlich schon unterwegs hierher war. Er selbst war kaum nervös, aber wie ging es Mats gerade?  
Mats hatte schon die ganze Zeit deutlich nervöser gewirkt.  
Verständlich - Mats gab sich die Verantwortung, immerhin war er - oder eher, seine Frau - der Grund für das Outing.

"Benni?"

"Ja, was ist?"

"Dein Essen wird kalt, wenn du es nur anguckst", sagte Ralf.

"Oh - ja", nickte Benni und begann jetzt zu essen.

Hoffentlich hatte Mats auch was gegessen. Obwohl... dazu hatte er vermutlich keine Zeit gehabt. Ob er ihm irgendwas vom Buffet mitbringen sollte? Ein bisschen Obst vielleicht? Ja, eine Banane - und hatten sie da nicht auch Weintrauben gehabt? Und in seinem Spind hatte er auch noch ein paar Müsliriegel.  
Die würde er Mats auch noch in die Hand drücken. Kein ideales Mittagessen, aber besser als nichts.

"Benni...", wurde er wieder von Ralf angesprochen.

"Ja, Essen ich weiß", grinste Benni schief.

"Ah, du weißt es - dann mach’s auch", grinste Ralf.

"Ich musste nur grad über was nachdenken", erklärte Benni und schob sich eine Gabel Reis in den Mund.

"Du solltest lieber essen statt denken."

Benni nickte und versuchte seine Gedanken fürs erste auszublenden. Essen, erinnerte er sich selbst und tat es dann auch.  
Er ließ sich Zeit und schlenderte schließlich noch einmal zum Buffet um sich Nachtisch und das Obst für Mats zu holen.

"Oh, so gesund", fragte Leroy ihn.

"Ja, muss auch mal sein", sagte Benni.

"Übertreibs mal nicht", grinste Leroy.

Ehe Benni antworten konnte kam Roman an den Tisch. "Benni, auf unserem Parkplatz ist ein großes gelbes Insekt gelandet. Ich glaub, das will zu dir."

Benni lachte. "Du meinst die Pummel-Hummel? Ich guck mal, was es will - und pass auf, dass es euch nicht sticht."

"Reizend von dir", grinste Roman.

"Muss doch für euch sorgen."

"Termin also", schnaubte Ralf. "Da tust du so geheimnisvoll und dann hast du nur nen Date mit dem Feind."

Benni grinste nur. "Bis später", verabschiedete er sich, nahm das Obst und verließ den Speiseraum.  
Er beeilte sich und durchquerte schon fast im Laufschritt die Gänge.


	10. Runde 1

Vor der Tür wartete Mats schon ungeduldig, er wollte wohl von den Fans wegkommen, die ihn natürlich gleich entdeckt hatten.

"Kommt rein", sagte Benni zu Mats und seinem Vater und hielt ihnen die Tür auf.

"Danke - du bist unsere Rettung."

"Ich war noch beim Essen, sorry", sagte Benni und umarmte Mats fest.

"Schon okay, sollst ja nicht vom Fleisch fallen."

"Wie sieht es mit dir aus? Hast du was gegessen?" fragte Benni.

"Nee, gar nicht dran gedacht", gab Mats zu.

"Aber ich", sagte Benni und drückte Mats das Obst in die Hand.

"Oh, danke", lächelte Mats ihn an und begann gleich die Banane zu schälen.

"Benni ich hab vorhin mit deinem Berater telefoniert", sagte Mats Vater.

"Und was sagt er?", wollte Benni wissen.

"Er war nicht grade glücklich darüber. Vor allem nicht, dass ihr das in so einem Hauruckverfahren durchziehen wollt."

"Er kann es eh nicht ändern...", meinte Benni achselzuckend.

"Ihr beiden seid wirklich der Alptraum eines jeden Beraters", meinte Mats Vater kopfschüttelnd.

"Ja, kleine Spielerchen, die sich erpressen lassen, sind natürlich besser..."

"Nein, ihr beiden seid nur sehr dickköpfig."

"Was sollen wir sonst machen...?"

"Wir machen das richtige", sagte Mats fest. "Das einzig richtige. Und ich wär dankbar, wenn wir das hier jetzt hinter uns bringen könnten."

Sein Vater seufzte leise, dann nickte er. "Dann los mit uns. Benni, hast du uns schon angekündigt?"

"Nein. Ich... aber Horst müsste noch in seinem Büro sein und André auch."

Wieder schüttelte Mats' Vater den Kopf, sagte aber nichts mehr.

"Mein Vater findet uns chaotisch", sagte Mats mit einem Zwinkern.

"Hat er auch Recht mit, oder? Aber nur so wird das Leben interessant."

"Außerdem sind wir an einem Punkt, an dem wir eh nichts planen können. Also... zu Horst oder zu André? Ich mein, wir müssen es ja eh beiden sagen."

"Wir sollten beide zusammenholen", meinte Mats' Vater.

"Also zu Horst, der kann André dazu holen", sagte Benni.

"Ja, dann führ uns mal durchs Schlumpfdorf", forderte Mats ihn auf.

Mats Vater lachte kurz auf, während Benni begann das Schlumpflied zu summen und in Richtung Treppe zeigte.

Auch Mats grinste breit, als sie ihm durch die Katakomben folgten. Vor der Tür von Horst Büro blieben sie stehen. Benni holte einmal tief Luft, dann klopfte er.

"Ja?", wurden sie reingerufen.

"Horst, hast du einen Moment Zeit?" fragte Benni.

"Ja, klar, Benni... Mats? Und... Herr Hummels?", fragte der Manager verwundert.

"Herr Heldt", begrüßte Mats Vaters Horst und gab ihm die Hand.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte Horst ihn höflich.

"Es geht um die beiden hier", nickte Mats Vater zu seinem Sohn und Benni.

"Okay... und worum genau?"

"Bevor wir anfangen, wärs glaub ich ganz gut, wenn André dazukommt", sagte Benni.

"Oh - okay", nickte Horst und rief schnell den Trainer an. Knapp zwei Minuten später saß André bei ihnen.

"Also...", sagte Benni und wusste nicht, wie er genau beginnen sollte. Er wusste ja nicht mal, wieviel André und Horst über seine Beziehung zu Mats wussten.

"Lass mal", sah Mats kurz zu ihm und blickte dann zu ihren beiden Vorgesetzten. "Benni und ich sind seit einigen Jahren zusammen."

Benni lächelte Mats an. Eigentlich wäre das seine Aufgabe gewesen, schließlich war das hier sein Verein.

Sein Trainer nickte zu der Eröffnung nur, Horst war ein wenig überraschter.

Aber ehe einer der beiden was sagen konnte, fuhr Mats fort. "Und wir haben einen Entschluss gefasst, der auch euch, also Schalke, betreffen wird."

"Was für einen Entschluss?", fragte Horst gleich nach.

"Wir werden uns outen", sagte Benni.

Beide starrten ihn an. "Ihr wollt euch outen", wiederholte André. "Also - so richtig? Öffentlich? Oder meint ihr hier im Verein?"

"Öffentlich", sagte Benni.

"Und warum?"

"Kurz gesagt, um uns nicht länger erpressbar zu machen", sagte Mats.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Horst nickte. „Wann?"

"So schnell wie möglich. Ich denke... nach dem nächsten Spiel am Samstag, wenn wir bis dahin das Interview gegeben haben."

"Okay, ihr wollt es also in Form eines Interviews machen. Und Sie", sah Horst zu Mats' Vater, "nehmen die Organisation der Sache bisschen in die Hand?"

"Soweit die beiden mich lassen", nickte Mats Vater. "Sie haben mich damit genauso überrumpelt wie Sie beide und viel Zeit zum planen oder ähnliches gibt es auch nicht."

André hatte das alles bisher ruhig verfolgt. "Wie ist das ungefähr geplant? Ich nehme an, die Kollegen aus Dortmund sind schon informiert, oder werden es im Anschluss an unser Treffen hier?"

"Nach dem zweiten Training heute", sagte Mats. "Mein Vater informiert dann morgen die Bayern. Außerdem werden wir natürlich auch den DFB informieren."

"Okay", nickte Horst. "Dann sollten wir uns mit den Kollegen auch mal zusammentun und die Sache besprechen."

"Dann ist das ok für euch?" fragte Benni.

"Was sollen wir dagegen sagen? Es ist eure Entscheidung. Wir können nur das Beste draus machen."

"Es ist gut zu wissen, dass ihr hinter uns steht", sagte Mats mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Horst zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mal abgesehen davon, dass es eure Entscheidung ist, und wir nur hoffen, dass es eine gute Entscheidung ist - wir hätten doch nichts davon, oder?"

"Mats hat schon recht, es ist gut und wichtig zu wissen, dass wir Sie mit an Bord haben", sagte Mats Vater. "Ich gehe davon aus, dass der BVB und die Bayern nicht anders darüber denken werden und damit haben die beiden Jungs dann drei große Vereine hinter sich stehen. Schaden kann das bestimmt nicht."

"Nein, ihr braucht jetzt jede Unterstützung, die ihr brauchen könnt. Von uns bekommt ihr sie", versprach Horst.

"Ich würds gern der Mannschaft sagen, bevor das Interview veröffentlicht wird", sagte Benni. "Die meisten wissen eh von Mats und mir, aber ich möchte nicht, dass sie von dem Outing überrascht werden."

"Natürlich", nickte André. "Am besten bei einer Mannschaftsbesprechung - sag einfach bescheid, wenn es dir passt."

Benni nickte zustimmend. Das war tatsächlich die beste Möglichkeit.

"Was gibt es sonst noch zu beachten?", überlegte Horst.

"Ich denke wir sollten uns alle zusammensetzen, wenn auch Dortmund informiert ist", sagte Mats Vater. "Ich fliege morgen zwar zurück nach München, aber ich werde zurückkommen, wenn der Termin fürs Interview steht."

"Haben Sie da schon einen Termin? Oder geht das da ebenso spontan wie hier?"

"Sagen Sie einfach, wenn es Ihnen passt, wir werden es dann schon irgendwie einrichten können."

"Wer wird eigentlich das Interview führen?" fragte André.

"Wir wollen versuchen den Journalisten zu bekommen, der damals auch das Interview mit Thomas Hitzlsperger geführt hat."

"Gute Wahl", sagte Horst sofort. "Überhaupt solltet ihr mal mit Thomas sprechen. Der wird auch ein wichtiger Unterstützer für euch sein."

"Ja, das haben wir schon überlegt", nickte Mats.

"Deine Abwandergedanken haben sich damit vermutlich erledigt?" fragte Horst und sah Mats an. "Jedenfalls würde ich es nicht verstehen, wenn du dich erst outest und dann zu den Bayern gehst."

"So sieht es aus", nickte Mats. "Wir outen uns, wie gesagt, um nicht mehr erpressbar zu sein. Außerdem wäre die Entfernung einfach zu weit."

Benni lächelte Mats an und drückte leicht seine Hand, die er irgendwann gegriffen hatte.

"Gut", nickte Horst und richtete sich auf. Ein sicheres Zeichen, dass er das Gespräch für beendet hielt.

"Danke, dass Sie so spontan Zeit für uns hatten", sagte Mats Vater und stand auf.

"Danke, dass Sie uns informiert haben." Horst reichte ihm die Hand. Auch André schüttelte Mats Vater die Hand. Dann verabschiedeten sich auch Mats und Benni.

"Na das war gar nicht schlimm wie befürchtet", sagte Mats, als sie vor der Tür im Flur standen.

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie waren echt... gut."

"Sehr gefasst, das muss ich auch sagen", nickte Mats Vater.

"Sehr... professionell", fügte Mats hinzu.

Benni nickte. "Und der BVB wird genauso reagieren. Oder vermutlich noch besser, weil sie sich freuen werden, dass du bleibst."

"Ja, das hoffe ich zumindest. Und die Bayern werden dich verfluchen."

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das ist mir ehrlich gesagt ziemlich egal."

"Klar, aber ich kann’s ausbaden", meinte sein Vater, grinste dann aber.

"Das bist du doch schon gewohnt", lachte Mats.

"Und du hast kein Mitleid mit mir...", grummelte sein Vater. "So, wir müssen jetzt aber dringend los. Benni, kommst du nach dem Training nach Dortmund?"

"Ja klar", nickte Benni.

"Gut, dann warten wir dort auf dich - und gucken mal, wie die Leute da so auf euch reagieren."

"Bis später", sagte Mats zu Benni und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss.

Benni lächelte leicht, als Mats mit seinem Vater abzog.

Hinter ihm öffnete sich die Tür. "Na, noch nicht wieder auf dem Weg in die Kabine?" fragte André lachend.

"Doch, jetzt schon", grinste Benni. Er war so erleichtert, dass alles glatt gelaufen war.

"Na dann ab mit dir", sagte André.

Benni nickte kurz zur Bestätigung, dann lief er rüber zur Kabine.

Die meisten Mitspieler waren schon dabei sich umziehen. "Na dein Besuch wieder weg?" fragte Ralf und sah ihn neugierig an.

"Jep, das dicke gelbe Insekt ist wieder abgeschwirrt."

"Und warum hat er seinen Vater mitgebracht?" fragte Leroy. "Das war doch sein Vater, oder?"

"Ja, das war sein Vater. Wollte ihm mal zeigen, wies bei uns auf Schalke so aussieht."

"Schön natürlich", grinste Ralf. "Aber mal ehrlich, was wollten die beiden hier?"

Benni überlegte kurz, dann fragte er, "Kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten?"

Ralf nickte. "Kurz vor die Tür, damit hier nicht jeder mithört?" schlug er vor.

"Geht auch hier", meinte Benni. "Geht um Mats und mich. Wir wollen uns nicht weiter verstecken."

Ralf runzelte die Stirn. "Wie meinst du das? Hier weiß doch fast jeder von euch."

"Wir werden das ein, zwei Nummern größer machen."

"Du meinst... öffentlich?" fragte Ralf völlig überrascht.

"Ja, genau - öffentlich."

"Heiliges Kanonenrohr... Warum?"

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. Wie genau sollte er es Ralf sagen? "Um Mats' Wechsel zu verhindern."

"Puh", machte Ralf. "Das... wow. Damit hätte ich echt nie im Leben gerechnet."

"Wir auch nicht", gab Benni zu. "Aber manchmal geht es nicht anders."

"Ganz schön mutig von euch. Und ihr wart eben bei Horst? Was sagt er dazu?"

"Bei Horst und André. Und sie waren überrascht, aber stehen zu uns."

"Und was sagen die vom BVB?" fragte Ralf.

"Das wissen wir dann heute Abend. Aber wenn Mats da bleibt, dann werden sie schon nichts dagegen haben", meinte Benni optimistisch.

Ralf nickte und atmete noch einmal tief durch. "Ihr seid echt immer für eine Überraschung gut."

"So schlimm?", fragte Benni besorgt.

"Nein, ich hätte nur nie damit gerechnet. Du weißt doch, dass ich nichts gegen dich und Mats hab. Ich weiß das schließlich nicht erst seit gestern", grinste Ralf.

"Ich weiß, und es ist immer gut gewesen, dich an unserer Seite zu haben."

"Das könnt ihr auch weiterhin. Wir stehen hier alle hinter dir Benni. Und hinter Mats."

"Auch hinter dem dicken, gelben Insekt?", lachte Benni.

"Ja, es ist tragisch. Dein Mats hat überhaupt keinen Geschmack in Bezug auf Fußball. Aber für ne Zecke, ist er schon wirklich in Ordnung", meinte Ralf zwinkernd.

"Eben - ist ja auch meine Zecke."

Ralf lachte auf. "Und du darfst sie behalten. Wann steigt denn euer Outing?"

"Wir haben es noch nicht genau geplant - aber wohl diese oder nächste Woche."

"Erzählst du es den Jungs vorher?" fragte Ralf.

"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Irgendwann, wenn André uns mal wieder zu sich zitiert."

Ralf nickte. "Gut. Und wo wir grad von André sprechen... wir sollten uns mal langsam fertig umziehen. Training fängt gleich an."

"Oh - ich sollte ihn nicht herausfordern..."

Schnell ging Benni zu seinem Spind und zog sich um. Seine Gedanken waren dabei bei Mats, der grade auf dem Rückweg zum BVB war.


	11. Wütend

"Ist ja gut gelaufen", bemerkte Mats' Vater, als sie gerade auf die Autobahn fuhren.

"Zum Glück", sagte Mats. "Ich will gar nicht darüber nachdenken was passiert wäre, wenn Horst und André anders reagiert hätten."

"So, wie ich euch kenne, hättet ihr es trotzdem durchgezogen."

"Weiß ich nicht. Wir hätten auch an Bennis Karriere denken müssen und... ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn er deswegen nicht mehr Fußball spielen könnte", murmelte Mats. "Er ist ja eh nur wegen mir in dieser Situation."

"Eher, wegen Cathy."

"Mit der ich verheiratet bin. Von der ich überzeugt war, dass wir ihr trauen können."

"Das war kein Vorwurf, Mats. Ich hätte dir auf jeden Fall abgeraten, wenn ich da etwas geahnt hätte."

Mats lächelte seinen Vater an. "Weiß ich. Ich mach mir trotzdem Vorwürfe."

"Wir haben ihr doch alle geglaubt."

Mats nickte und seufzte tief. "Ich bin froh, wenn ich das Kapitel abhaken kann. Inzwischen glaube ich, dass diese ganzen Scheinhochzeiten ein Fehler waren."

"Es war zu dem Zeitpunkt eine Möglichkeit."

"Aber keine gute. Wir hätten einfach gleich nach der WM reinen Tisch machen sollen. Oder direkt nach Thomas Outing."

"Ja, wären zwei gute Anlässe gewesen - aber ihr wisst ja auch jetzt nicht, was wird."

Mats nickte und schwieg einen Moment. "Wir machen keinen Fehler, oder?" fragte er dann und warf seinem Vater einen kurzen Blick zu.

Sein Vater zögerte kurz. "Nein. Ihr zeigt allen, dass Fußball für euch nicht alles ist. Gefällt mir als dein Berater nicht besonders gut, aber als dein Vater finde ich es absolut richtig."

Mats lächelte dankbar. "Gut. Ich glaub im Moment brauch ich auch eher meinen Vater als meinen Berater. Der darf sich gern um meine Vertragsverlängerung bei Dortmund kümmern, sonst aber schön den Mund halten."

"Das wird er, versprochen."

"Danke. Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist."

"Du weißt, dass wir immer für dich da sind."

"Weiß ich."

"Dann ist gut. Dann trainierst du jetzt brav - das rät dir dein Berater - und dann reden wir mit deinen Chefs."

"Die hoffentlich genauso gut reagieren wie Bennis Chefs", grinste Mats schief. "Was machst du während ich trainiere?"

"Telefonieren. Gibt ja einiges zu tun."

"Dann setz ich dich in nem Café in der Nähe vom Verein ab? Um noch zu Hause vorbeizufahren reicht die Zeit nicht. Oder du nimmst dann einfach meinen Wagen."

"Ich fahr lieber zu euch, da habe ich Ruhe und keine Zuhörer."

"Ok" nickte Mats. Er beschleunigte etwas, weil die Zeit langsam wirklich drängte. Er wollte nicht schon wieder zu spät kommen.

"Wann soll ich wieder hier sein?", fragte sein Vater, als Mats auf den Parkplatz fuhr.

Mats sah auf die Uhr und überlegte. "So in zwei Stunden?"

"Okay, ich werde hier sein", versprach sein Vater und stieg aus.

Auch Mats stieg aus. "Schlüssel steckt", sagte er und winkte dabei Marco zu, der auch grade aus seinem Wagen stieg. "Bis nachher Papa."

"Bis nachher", nickte sein Vater ihm zu, dann stieg er ebenfalls aus und setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz.

Mats wartete, bis Marco bei ihm war, dann ging er gemeinsam mit ihm auf den Eingang zu.

"Kurzen Ausflug gemacht?", fragte Marco.

"Mhm", machte Mats.

"Für eine Fahrt nach München war die Pause nicht lang genug, also brauchst du nicht so verschwiegen zu sein."

"Vergiss München", sagte Mats. "Das... ist nicht mehr aktuell."

"Wie – das ist nicht mehr aktuell?", fragte Marco verblüfft nach.

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wollte Marco nicht unnötig anlügen. Grade weil Marco ja schon schmerzliche Erfahrungen mit einem Freund gemacht hatte, der einfach so nach München gegangen war. "Ich werde nicht gehen. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn Dortmund mit mir weiterarbeiten will."

"Oh, wie kommt das auf einmal?"

"Gibt Dinge die wichtiger sind, als Geld und Titel."

"Ja", nickte Marco, und für einen Moment wanderten seine Gedanken. Dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff. "Hat Benni dich überzeugt?"

Mats lächelte. "Hat er. Auch wenn das alles etwas komplizierter ist. Aber im Endeffekt stimmt es schon. Benni ist der Hauptgrund warum ich bleibe."

Marco lächelte leicht. "Das ist schön."

"Ich bin auch erleichtert. Und ich hoffe ehrlich gesagt, dass mein Vater nachher noch über meine Vertragsverlängerung reden wird. Dann hört ihr hoffentlich auch endlich auf, mich wie einen Verräter anzusehen", grinste Mats schief.

"Du bist halt der dritte wichtige Spieler, der zu den Bayern will, da musst du die Blicke verstehen."

Mats seufzte. Am liebsten hätte er das alles gleich klargestellt und Marco gesagt, dass er nie zu den Bayern gewollt hatte. Aber er wollte erst das Gespräch mit Michael und Thomas abwarten.

"Also - rein, umziehen, trainieren."

"Jawoll!" lachte Mats und hielt Marco die Tür auf.

Marco trat ein, dann gingen sie gemeinsam in die Kabine.

"Willst du die gute Nachricht gleich verkünden?" fragte Marco als er die Tür zur Kabine öffnete.

"Nein, ich wollte erst mit der oberen Etage drüber sprechen."  
Marco nickte leicht. "Naja, werden sie auch verkraften, wenn sie es erst morgen erfahren."

"Gut, dann mach ichs morgen."

Mit einem Lächeln hielt Marco ihm die Tür auf und begrüßte gleichzeitig seine Mitspieler, die schon beim umziehen waren.   
Sie mussten sich beeilen um rechtzeitig fertig zu werden, standen dann aber pünktlich auf dem Platz.

Mats versuchte mit seinen Gedanken beim Thema zu bleiben, aber es war schwer. Selbst nachdem das Gespräch bei Schalke so gut gelaufen war, machte er sich Sorgen, wie Michael und Thomas reagieren würden. Nicht darauf, dass er schwul war, das wussten beide.   
Aber wie würden sie über ein Outing denken? Und was, wenn sie ihn gar nicht mehr im Verein halten wollten, nachdem ganzen Theater mit dem Münchenwechsel?

Der BVB würde wie eine Resterampe wirken, weil es nach Außen scheinen würde, dass sich der Wechsel nach München zerschlagen hätte. Er selbst würde hier wieder ankriechen müssen.  
Außerdem würde er viel Geld in die Kassen spülen, das man gut neu investieren konnte. 

Mats schnaubte. Es gab ja sogar schon die lustigen Gerüchte, dass man einen Teil seiner Ablöse einfach mit der Rückholaktion für Mario verrechnen würde. Er hätte zwar nichts dagegen, wenn Mario zurückkommen würde, aber er selbst wollte eben auch bleiben.

"Mats?"

"Ja?"

Thomas sah Mats an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Hast du noch Fragen zu den Übungen?"

"Ähm.. ja... was für eine Übung?"

"Ich zeig’s dir", sagte Marcel neben ihm und zog ihn mit sich.

Dankbar folgte er Marcel und sah aufmerksam zu.

"Bist im Moment ganz schön unkonzentriert", meinte Marcel nach einer Weile.

"Hmm... erzähl ich dir später. Morgen", versprach Mats.

"Ach, jetzt willst du mir mal was erzählen?" fragte Marcel. "Is ja was ganz neues..."

"Wieso?"

"Von deinen Wechselplänen hast du ja auch niemandem was erzählt. Das dürfen wir so nebenbei erfahren. Und jetzt scheinst du mit deinen Gedanken offenbar schon bei deinem neuen Verein zu sein", sagte Marcel.

"Schmelle...", murmelte Mats. "Das wird sich vermutlich eh zerschlagen."

"Ach komm, das kannst du jemand anderem erzählen. Die Bayern wollen dich doch schon seit Jahren zurückholen. Und jetzt halten sie Mario als Köder hin und hoffen, dass du anbeißt", sagte Marcel inzwischen richtig wütend. "Aber, das brauchen sie ja gar nicht. Du bietest dich ja lieber selbst an. Das ist ganz schön beschissen, sowas zu lesen Mats. Ich dachte immer, dass wir nicht nur Kollegen, sondern auch Freunde sind."

"Wir sind Freunde, Marcel", versuchte Mats ihn zu beruhigen. "Das sieht alles ganz anders aus als es ist. Ich... ich erzähl euch allen morgen davon, ja?"

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will deine Ausreden warum du gehst gar nicht hören."

"Mats!", hörte er die durchdringende Stimme ihres Trainers.

Mats zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zu Thomas. "Sorry", rief er zurück.

Dann konzentrierte er sich auf das Training - jedenfalls soweit es ging.

Marcel warf ihm immer wieder wütende Blicke zu, hielt sich allerdings zum Glück erstmal von ihm fern.

Er musste da etwas machen, Marcel musste wirklich angepisst sein, sonst war er nicht so. Gott, er könnte Cathy wirklich den Hals umdrehen. Nur wegen ihrer beschissenen Eifersucht hatte er jetzt diese ganze Scheiße an der Backe. Fast wäre seine Beziehung zu Benni kaputt gegangen und offenbar hatte er auch einige seiner Freunde hier in Dortmund tief verärgert.

Er würde Marcel alles erzählen. Und morgen gleich der ganzen Mannschaft. Er hatte hier einiges wieder gutzumachen.

Eigentlich hätte ihm das klar sein müssen. In den letzten Jahren waren so viele Spieler plötzlich gegangen - vor allem Mario und Lewi natürlich. Und er hatte bei Marios Wechsel ja nicht anders reagiert. Er hatte ihm auch ein paar Takte dazu gesagt.

Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, pfiff Thomas das Training ab. Mats lief sofort auf ihn zu. 

"Thomas, hast du gleich einen Moment Zeit für mich? Ich... möchte da ein paar Dinge besprechen. Mit dir und Michael."

"Geht es um den Wechsel?"

"Auch", nickte Mats. "Mein Vater kommt auch dazu."

"Okay", nickte Thomas. "Dann beeil dich mit dem Duschen, ich organisiere alles."

"Danke", lächelte Mats ihn an und joggte dann den anderen hinterher. Noch vor der Kabine fing er Marcel ab. "Bitte - eine Minute?", bat er.

Marcel seufzte. "Was denn Mats? Du musst mir nichts erklären. Ist deine Sache. Und wenn ich eben drüber war, dann tut’s mir leid. Ich... bin halt enttäuscht, dass du gehen willst."

"Ich will nicht gehen", widersprach Mats.

"Dann haben die Bayern mit deinem bösen Zwilling gesprochen, der behauptet hat, er will unbedingt nach München?"

"Sie haben mit meinem Ehedrachen gesprochen. Der will unbedingt nach München zurück und hat mich erpresst."

"Und womit?"

"Sie hat gedroht, Benni und mich zu outen."

"Mhm", machte Marcel und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Und du machst das jetzt also und gehst nach München damit sie nicht zur Presse geht."

"Nein. Benni und ich gehen zur Presse."

Einen Moment starrte Marcel ihn an, dann schnaubte er. "Ja, lustig, Mats. Verarschen kann ich mich allein."

"Wir machen es wie Thomas", fuhr Mats fort, ohne auf Marcels Einwand einzugehen. "Erstmal reden wir mit den Vereinen deswegen kommt Benni auch gleich, und dann machen wir ein Interview mit dem Journalisten, der den Artikel für Thomas geschrieben hat."

"Du meinst das ernst", sagte Marcel leise.

"Sehr ernst."

Marcel nickte leicht. "Das... das kommt jetzt echt überraschend..."

"Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Wenn wir schon geoutet werden, dann möchte ich das bitte selbst in der Hand haben."

"Das versteh ich", murmelte Marcel. "Aber warum hast du nichts gesagt und uns alle glauben lassen, dass du hier weg willst?"

"Ich hatte vor zu gehen. Ich wollte Benni das nicht antun, dass wir uns outen. Ich wollte ihn schützen, und deswegen habe ich dem Wechsel zugestimmt. Bis Benni dann stinksauer war, dass ich ihn nicht einbezogen habe - und wir zusammen beschlossen haben zur Presse zu gehen."

"Tja Benni ist nicht der einzige, der sauer ist", brummte Marcel.

"Versteh ich doch. Bei Benni und auch bei euch. Aber - ich sah keine andere Möglichkeit."

"Du bist ein ganz schöner Idiot", sagte Marcel.

"Findest du? Ich liebe Benni, und ich will seine Karriere nicht zerstören. Und das könnte schon nächste Woche der Fall sein."

"Das doch nicht. Ich meine eher, dass du nicht mit uns geredet hast. Wir kennen uns jetzt schon so lange, du hättest doch wissen müssen, dass du mir alles sagen kannst."

"Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Cathy erpresst mich?" Mats schnaubte. "Wenn das die Runde macht..."

"Ich bin ja wohl keine Tratschtante."

"Nein, aber wenn ich Benni nichts sage, dann kann ich dir ja auch nichts sagen, oder?"

"Hm", machte Marcel. "Na gut... und jetzt wollt ihr das also echt durchziehen."

"Wir müssen."

"Kann ich euch irgendwie helfen?"

Für einen kleinen Moment starrte Mats ihn an, dann umarmte er ihn spontan. "Du bist echt der Beste."

Marcel erwiderte die Umarmung. "Bin ja froh, dass du hier bleibst", nuschelte er schwer verständlich.

"Hm, ich auch", antwortete Mats, dann ließ er ihn wieder los. "Ich muss mich fertig machen, muss ja gleich noch hoch."

"Aber du sagst bescheid, wenn ich euch irgendwie helfen kann?" bat Marcel.

"Ja, natürlich", nickte Mats sofort.

"Gut, dann lass uns mal duschen und so", sagte Marcel.

"Ja, und das schnell. Mein Blauer kommt gleich."

Marcel lachte leise und folgte Mats dann in die Kabine.

Der beeilte sich und stand wenig später fertig geduscht und gestylt vor der Einfahrt und wartete auf Benni und seinen Vater. Zum Glück musste er nicht lange warten. Fast zeitgleich fuhr erst sein Vater und dann Benni auf den Parkplatz. Gemeinsam betraten sie das Gebäude und machten sich gleich auf den Weg zu den Büros.


	12. Runde 2

"Ich hab Marcel übrigens schon alles erzählt", sagte Mats auf dem Weg zum Büro zu Benni.

Benni grinste. "Ralf weiß auch Bescheid."

Mats lachte leicht. "Ok, dann muss ich ja kein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Marcel war so stocksauer, ich dachte schon, er geht mir im Training an die Gurgel."

"Wäre ich dir doch auch bald", erinnerte ihn Benni.

"Ja, ich weiß. Und glaubt mir, ich habe meine Lektion gelernt. Keine Geheimnisse mehr."

"Gut so", nickte Benni.

Mats lächelte Benni an und trat dann an die Tür von Thomas Büro. Kurz klopfte er, dann öffnete er sie schon. "Hallo Thomas."

"Hallo. Was - oh, du bist in Begleitung, guten Tag, Herr Hummels."

"Hallo Herr Tuchel", sagte Mats Vater mit einem Lächeln.

"Herr Zorc wird gleich zu uns stoßen, der hat noch ein wichtiges Telefongespräch zu führen."

"Dann warten wir kurz", sagte Mats. "Alles zweimal zu erzählen wäre ja auch blöd."

Thomas nickte nur leicht, dann bot er den drei Anwesenden etwas zu trinken an.

"Tut mir übrigens leid wegen eben beim Training", sagte Mats. "Das war vermutlich nicht meine beste Leistung..."

"Nein, das kann man so sagen. Kannst froh sein, dass Marcel dich in Schutz genommen hat. Es geht nicht an, dass du auf deine letzten Wochen hier noch so nachlässig wirst."

"Ich hoffe du verstehst, warum ich ein bisschen durch den Wind bin, wenn wir dir und Michael gleich alles erzählt haben", murmelte Mats.

"Ich verstehe es auch so, aber du darfst dich nicht so beeinflussen lassen - bei den Bayern noch weniger als hier bei uns."

Mats wollte grad antworten, als sich die Tür öffnete und Michael ins Büro kam. 

"Oh, seltener Besuch", begrüßte er zuerst Benni, dann Mats' und seinen Vater.

"Also", sagte Thomas, als Michael sich gesetzt hatte. "Dann legt mal los."

"Ich... ich möchte gerne beim BVB bleiben", fing Mats an.

"Oh", sagte Michael überrascht. "Woher der Sinneswandel?"

"Ist eine längere Sache... ich fang mal von vorne an." Mats sah Benni an und griff nach seiner Hand. "Wir beide sind zusammen."

"Mats, das wissen wir", sagte Thomas trocken. 

"Okay", sagte Mats dazu nur. "Ich... wir... München ist einfach zu weit."

"Mats, du weißt, dass wir dich gern hier halten möchten", sagte Michael. "Auch über deine jetzige Vertragslaufzeit hinaus."

Mats nickte erleichtert. "Dann... wäre da noch etwas. Benni und ich... wir wollen uns nicht mehr verstecken."

"Wir wollen uns öffentlich outen", meldete sich Benni zu Wort. 

Erschrocken, fast schon schockiert sah Michael Zorc ihn an. "Das meint ihr nicht ernst."

"Doch, das ist unser voller Ernst", sagte Mats.

"Das könnt ihr nicht machen!"

"Doch können wir. Es ist schon alles geplant. Schalke weiß auch seit heute Mittag bescheid."

"Warum wollt ihr alles kaputtmachen?"

"Weil ich erpresst werde", sagte Mats ehrlich.

"Jemand weiß von euch und erpresst euch damit?"

Benni nickte leicht. "Deshalb wollen wir von uns aus an die Öffentlichkeit gehen."

"Könnt ihr nicht zahlen oder so?"

"Ihr seid echt dagegen", murmelte Mats. Er hatte zwar nicht mit Begeisterung gerechnet, aber auch nicht mit so offener Ablehnung.

"Weißt du überhaupt, was das bedeutet?"

"Das weiß keiner genau. Aber dafür weiß ich, dass München und Gelsenkirchen zu weit entfernt sind um eine geheime Beziehung zu führen."

Michael Zorc nickte leicht. "Aber es wird nicht einfacher, wenn ihr euch outet."

Mats seufzte tief. "Weißt du eigentlich, wie anstrengend es ist, über Jahre hinweg eine Beziehung zu führen, von der eigentlich keiner wissen darf? So zu tun, als wäre der Partner nur ein Kumpel? Jemanden zu heiraten, den man nicht liebt, damit auch nur ja nicht der geringste Verdacht auf einen fällt? Und was soll uns passieren? Wir sind Stammspieler, Weltmeister."

"Das kann schneller vorbei sein als ihr denkt."

"Dann soll ich also lieber nach München gehen und weiter so tun, als wäre ich nicht schwul?" fragte Mats.

Michael zögerte. "Ich weiß nicht, was wir hier für dich tun können..."

"Ihr wollt Mats echt ziehen lassen?" fragte Benni fassungslos.

"Es wird nicht leicht mit einem offen schwulen Spieler."

"Für Schalke scheint das kein Problem zu sein", sagte Mats Vater.

"Auf Schalke ist einiges anders als hier", stellte Zorc fest.

"Offenbar", sagte Mats leise.

"Wir haben uns entschlossen", stellte Benni fest.

Mats nickte und griff dabei nach Bennis Hand. "Wir ziehen das durch, egal was ihr sagt. Ich hatte... ich hatte zwar auf eure Unterstützung gesetzt, aber es wird auch ohne gehen."

"Überlegt es euch noch mal", bat Michael.

"Michael, es gibt keine Alternative."

"Und wie stellt ihr euch das vor?"

"Die beiden werden ein Interview geben", sagte Mats Vater. "Dem Reporter, der damals das Interview mit Thomas Hitzlsperger geführt hat. Wir hoffen noch vor dem nächsten Spiel einen Termin zu bekommen, damit das Interview nächste Woche veröffentlicht werden kann."

"Danach hätten wir ein Auswärtsspiel, gegen Frankfurt...", bemerkte Thomas, der sich erst jetzt zu Wort meldete.

"Werde ich überhaupt spielen, wenn ich das durchziehe?" fragte Mats. "Oder sitze ich nur auf der Bank? Oder der Tribüne?"

Thomas sah kurz zu Michael. "Gegen Wolfsburg spielst du. Das letzte Spiel hängt davon ab, wie die Fans reagieren. Ich werde dich nicht in Gefahr bringen."

"Das letzte Spiel der Saison oder mein letztes Spiel für Dortmund? Ich nehm an, im Pokal werde ich dann auch... geschützt?"

"Es geht erstmal um das erste Spiel nach eurem Interview."

"Mats hat schon recht mit seiner Frage. Dortmund könnte ein deutliches Statement geben, wenn man den Vertrag in diesem Moment vorzeitig verlängert und ihn spielen lässt", mischte sich Mats Vater ein.

"Dürfen wir erstmal das Interview abwarten?", fragte Michael etwas aggressiv.

"Warum? Was ändert das Interview an Ihrer Meinung, Michael?" fragte Mats Vater nach. "Entweder Sie stehen hinter Mats oder nicht, daran ändert auch das Interview nichts."

"Es geht nicht um meine Meinung, sondern um das Ansehen des Vereins."

"Und Sie meinen es ist gut für das Ansehen des Vereins, wenn Sie einem der ersten beiden aktiven schwulen Spieler so in den Rücken fallen?"

"Die Frage wird sich noch klären."

"Ich denke, wir sollten gehen", sagte Mats. Er hatte langsam das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Er musste dringend hier raus.

"Ja, lassen wir den beide mal Zeit das sacken zu lassen", nickte Benni.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass da was sacken musste. Er stand auf und sah Thomas an. "Bis morgen beim Training."

"Ja, bis morgen, Mats", verabschiedete Thomas ihn.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Mats das Büro mit schnellen Schritten. Benni folgte ihm.

Mats holte tief Luft und sah Benni an. "Scheiße. Das... verdammte Scheiße!"

"Shht", machte Benni und schloss ihn fest in seine Arme. "Er wird sich damit abfinden müssen."

"Muss er nicht, siehst du doch", sagte Mats aufgebracht. "Die werden mich einfach abschieben, wenn’s ungemütlich wird. Am Samstag spiel ich noch, weil da das Interview noch nicht veröffentlich ist und danach wars das."

"Meinst du, sie können es sich leisten, einen der ersten schwulen Spieler abzuschieben?"

"Hast du doch gehört...", sagte Mats kopfschüttelnd.

"Komm, wir fahren erstmal nach Hause, Mats. Und morgen sehen wir weiter."

Mats presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte.

"Benni hat recht", meinte sein Vater jetzt. "Kommt, wir fahren. Wir kriegen das schon hin."

"Wenn wir zu Hause sind, müssen wir noch den DFB anrufen", sagte Mats. "Mal gucken, was die uns an den Kopf werfen..."

"Nichts schlimmes, bin ich mir sicher. Und das mit dem BVB kriegen wir wieder hin."

"Ja klar", sagte Mats tonlos und ging dann in Richtung Treppe.

Benni holte ihn ein und griff wieder nach seiner Hand. "Wenn die Mannschaft öffentlich was dazu sagt, können sie dich nicht mehr rausschmeißen."

"Vielleicht nicht, aber sie können mich auf die Bank setzen. Außerdem... ich hatte immer ein gutes Verhältnis zu Michael. Wir kennen uns jetzt solange. Und jetzt das..."

"Wird sich bestimmt wieder einrenken."

Mats schnaubte nur und ging dann die Treppe hinunter.

Benni folgte ihm langsamer, Mats brauchte jetzt einen Moment alleine um mit der Enttäuschung zurecht zu kommen. Er sah zu Mats Vater. "Was machen wir, wenn der BVB uns wirklich nicht unterstützt?" fragte er leise.

"Wir werden die beiden schon dazu bringen. Sie werden es nicht schön finden, wenn sie als homophob dastehen. Schließlich setzt sich gerade der BVB auch für Schwule ein. Sie haben die entsprechenden Erklärungen doch auch unterschrieben."

"Bei Thomas mach ich mir auch nicht die Gedanken, aber Michael hat schon... ziemlich heftig reagiert. So kenn ich ihn gar nicht."

"Er wird sich wieder einkriegen."

"Hoffentlich... bleibst du heute noch oder fliegst du heute Abend noch nach München?"

"Ich bleib heute noch und fliege morgen früh. Gegen sieben geht der Flieger."

"Gut, dann bist du beim Telefonat mit dem DFB noch dabei."

"Ja, natürlich."

Benni lächelte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass das Gespräch besser verlief... Vielleicht könnte Mats Vater das auch allein machen und er würde mit Mats ein bisschen Spazierengehen. Das würden sie aber gleich besprechen - erstmal mussten sie nach Hause fahren.

"Ich nehm Mats bei mir mit", sagte Benni zu Mats Vater.

"Okay - dann sehen wir uns gleich", nickte der ihm zu und ging zu seinem Wagen.


	13. Spaziergang

Mats stand schon neben Bennis Wagen und starrte vor sich hin.

"Komm, einsteigen", forderte Benni ihn auf.

Mats nickte und öffnete die Beifahrertür.

Auch Benni stieg ein, und als sie beide angeschnallt waren, startete Benni den Wagen.  
Mats lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und schob seine Hand auf Bennis Oberschenkel. "Es ist mir egal, was die sagen... wir machen das richtige mit unserem Outing."

"Ja, machen wir, auf jeden Fall", nickte Benni tatsächlich ein wenig erleichtert. Es würde nicht zu Mats passen jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen, aber er wollte seine Hand dafür nicht ins Feuer legen. Wenn Horst so reagiert hätte wie Michael, wären ihm vielleicht auch Zweifel gekommen.

Mats nickte nur leicht und ließ sich wortlos von Benni nach Hause fahren.

"Ich nehme an, dass du keinen Hunger hast", sagte Benni, als sie zu Hause angekommen waren.

"Nein, nimmst du richtig an. Ich nehme aber auch an, dass du mich dazu bringen wirst was zu essen."

Benni lächelte. "Ja, stimmt. Aber ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen erstmal ne Runde spazieren. Dein Vater kann solange mit dem DFB sprechen und dann essen wir nachher in Ruhe."

"Das klingt gar nicht so schlecht."

Benni beugte sich vor und gab Mats einen Kuss. "Dann machen wir das auch so."

Mats lächelte leicht und stieg aus. In diesem Moment kam auch sein Vater an und parkte hinter ihnen.

"Ich sag kurz deinem Vater bescheid, dann können wir gleich losgehen", sagte Benni.

Mats nickte nur und beobachtete dann, wie Benni kurz mit seinem Vaters sprach. Dann kam er wieder zu Mats. "Wohin?"

"Wald?" schlug Mats vor.

"Dann lass uns gleich hinfahren", nickte Benni und stieg wieder in den Wagen.

Es war nicht weit bis zum nächsten Waldstück, aber es war einfach keine schöne Strecke um sie zu Fuß zurückzulegen.

Benni parkte, und sie stiegen auf. Sofort eilte er um den Wagen herum zu Mats. "Lass uns mal gleich losgehen", forderte er ihn auf.

Mats nickte und folgte Benni in den Wald hinein. Sie gingen ein Stück, bis Benni sich schließlich traute Mats' Hand zu greifen.

Mats lächelte Benni leicht an. "Noch ein paar Tage, dann könnten wir das immer machen."

Diese Zuversicht erleichterte Benni ungemein. "Alle dürfen es sehen. Und sie werden sich für uns freuen."

"Nicht alle", sagte Mats.

"Eine kleine Minderheit. Weniger, als sich über deinen Wechsel aufgeregt hätten."

Mats seufzte tief und blieb stehen. Er zog Benni an sich und schlang die Arme um ihn. "Was ist, wenn Dortmund mich jetzt loswerden will? Wenn ich trotz allem wechseln muss?"

"Komm zu uns", lächelte Benni ihn an. "Schalke würde dich nehmen."

"Ich soll ein Schlumpf werden?" fragte Mats lachend. "Dann bin ich aber völlig bei den Fans unten durch."

"Du würdest mir als Schlumpf sehr gefallen. Aber was sonst? Gladbach?", schlug Benni vor

"Die wollen Vestergaard aus Bremen - der ist günstiger als ich", grinste Mats schief.

"Wer weiß, was für einen Schleuderpreis Dortmund aufruft, wenn sie dich loswerden wollen."

"Und wenn Gladbach das ähnlich sieht wie Dortmund?"

"Werden sie nicht. Und auch deine Chefs werden sich wieder einkriegen."

"Kann man nur hoffen. Aber... ich bin so enttäuscht Benni. Ich hab ja keine Begeisterungsstürme erwartet, aber wenigstens Rückhalt und Verständnis für unsere Lage."

"Wir haben sie aber auch ganz schön überrascht, Mats."

Mats zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und Horst und André nicht?"

"Jeder reagiert anders bei sowas. Sie kriegen sich bestimmt noch wieder ein."

Mats lächelte Benni an und beugte sich vor um ihn sanft zu küssen. Benni legte ihm sofort eine Hand in den Nacken. Es tat gut Mats so zu fühlen. Mats schloss die Augen und vertiefte den Kuss unwillkürlich. Das ließ Benni leicht in den Kuss lächeln.

"Ich liebe dich Benni", wisperte Mats gegen Bennis Lippen.

"Ich liebe dich auch. Und zusammen schaffen wir das auch."

"Ja, das schaffen wir."

Erleichtert schloss Benni ihn in seine Arme.

"Lass uns noch einen Moment gehen, ja?" bat Mats.

"Ja, klar. Die kleine Runde?"

Mats nickte.

"Dann los. Und nebenbei überlegen wir, was wir heute Abend essen."

"Mein Vater wollte was machen", sagte Mats. "Ich glaub was mit Pilzen oder so."

"Oh, das ist schön", lächelte Benni. Mats' Vater war ein guter Koch. Außerdem war es immer schön, wenn sie nicht selbst kochen mussten.

Sie spazierten gemütlich durch den Wald, bis sie schließlich wieder am Auto ankamen.

Mats war merklich ruhiger geworden, auch wenn er immer noch enttäuscht und ein wenig niedergeschlagen war. Es würde alles viel schwerer werden, wenn Dortmund sie nicht unterstützte.  
Er hatte nie mit dieser Art von Schwierigkeiten gerechnet.  
Grade nicht von dieser Seite. Eher hätte er mit so etwas bei Schalke gerechnet, wo sowieso mehr Unruhe herrschte und es manchmal nicht so stimmte, zwischen den Verantwortlichen und den Spielern.

Aber ausgerechnet beim BVB hatten sie so merkwürdige Ansichten!

"Hör auf zu Grübeln", sagte Benni. "Lass sie eine Nacht drüber schlafen. Morgen sieht bestimmt alles schon ganz anders aus."

"Ich hoffe ja - aber ich glaubs nicht."

"Und wenn du direkt zum Watzke gehst?"

"Vielleicht meine einzige Möglichkeit."

"Sag bescheid, dann komm ich mit", sagte Benni.

"Ja, das wäre lieb von dir. Machen wir morgen, ja? Falls er da ist."

Benni nickte. "Und jetzt lass uns nach Hause fahren, ich hab nämlich Hunger."

"Ja, wenn Papa gekocht hat, dann hab ich immer Hunger."

Benni war erleichtert, dass Mats das sagte. "Muss ich dich also doch nicht zum Essen zwingen."

"Nein, gegen dich und Papa hab ich eh keine Chance."

"Gut, dass du das einsiehst", lachte Benni und öffnete die Autotür.

Mats stieg ein und schnallte sich an.  
Auch Benni stieg ein und fuhr sie dann zurück nach Hause.


	14. Zuspruch per Telefon

Als sie das Haus betraten, konnten sie schon riechen, dass Mats' Vater etwas Leckeres gekocht hatte.

"Sind wieder da!" rief Mats, während sie Schuhe und Jacken auszogen.

"Schön, gerade rechtzeitig", rief sein Vater aus der Küche.

"Was gibt es denn?" fragte Benni neugierig.

"Lasagne mit Tomaten, Zucchini und Pilzen", war die schnelle Antwort.

"Das klingt gut", sagte Benni.

"Dann wascht euch mal die Hände", schickte Mats' Vater sie ins Gästebad, wie er es vor zwanzig Jahren schon mit Mats gemacht hatte.

"Eltern", grinste Mats Benni an.

"Ja, Eltern...", erwiderte Benni das Grinsen.

Schnell wuschen sie sich die Hände und gingen dann zurück in die Küche. Der Tisch war schon fertig gedeckt, so dass sie sich nur noch hinsetzten mussten.

"Das riecht nicht nur gut, das sieht auch gut aus", meinte Benni.

Mats Vater lächelte. "Dann hoffen wir mal, dass es auch so gut schmeckt."

"Da bin ich sicher." Benni füllte ihnen drei auf, dann begannen sie zu essen.

Während des Essens unterhielten sie sich ein bisschen. Allerdings sprachen sie nicht das Treffen bei Dortmund an. Sie alle wollten jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. 

Erst, als sie aufgegessen hatten, schnitt Mats' Vater das Thema erneut an. "Ich habe mit dem DFB telefoniert, und mit Löw."

"Und?" fragte Mats nach einem merklichen Zögern.

"Ich kann dich beruhigen. Beim DFB jemanden zu kriegen, der da was zu sagen hat, ist im Moment einfach schwierig. Aber schließlich bin ich doch bei dem Grindel gelandet, und hatte tatsächlich sieben Minuten Zeit mit ihm zu reden. Immerhin hat er mir versichert, dass er ganz hinter Euch steht."

Mats holte erleichtert Luft. "Und Löw?"

"Wenn ihr wollt, bekommt ihr ein Doppelzimmer."

"Jogi ist der Beste", lachte Benni.

Mats' Vater lachte ebenfalls. "Er war total locker. Er hatte wohl schon was geahnt, jedenfalls war er nicht besonders überrascht. Er steht voll und ganz hinter euch - und auch hinter dem Outing. Wird nicht einfach, meint er, aber er wird tun, was er kann."

"Also hat er wie erwartet reagiert", sagte Mats lächelnd.

"Ja, auf jeden Fall."

"Bleibt nur Dortmund ein Problem..."

"Ähm... die werden nachher noch mal angerufen."

"Von wem?" fragte Benni.

"Vom DFB."

"Oh", machte Mats.

"Das Gespräch war zwar nicht lang, aber dafür war dann doch Zeit. Es scheint dem Grindel wichtig zu sein."

"Hoffentlich kann er was bewegen."

"Ich denke schon."

"Vielleicht hilft es ja auch, wenn Horst mal mit Michael spricht", sagte Benni.

"Ich kann es nur hoffen."

"Das wird..." bevor Benni seinen Satz beenden konnte, klingelte sein Handy. Er holte es aus der Tasche und meldete sich. "Ja?"

"Hallo Benni", meldete sich eine männliche Stimme, die ihm sofort bekannt vorkam, die er aber im ersten Moment nicht richtig einordnen konnte.

"Hallo?", grüßte er mit etwas fragender Stimme.

Er hörte ein Lachen. "Hier ist Thomas. Hitzlsperger."

"Thomas, klar, sorry, ich hab gar nicht mit dir gerechnet."

"Kein Problem Benni. Ich hab heute Mittag mit deiner Frau gesprochen und dachte, ich ruf einfach mal direkt an."

"Stimmt, Lisa wollte dich anrufen... geht hier alles etwas drunter und drüber. Aber schön, dass du anrufst."

"Kann mir vorstellen, dass bei euch grade Chaos ist. Ich bin vorhin fast vom Stuhl gefallen, als Lisa mir erzählt hat, was ihr vorhabt."

"Hat sie dir auch erzählt, warum?"

"Sie hat nur was angedeutet und gemeint, dass würdet ihr bestimmt lieber selbst erzählen."

"Ich kann dich mal auf laut stellen - Mats und sein Vater sind auch noch da."

"Ja mach das mal. Ich wär ja vorbei gekommen, aber ich bin im Moment in Stuttgart. Also nicht grad um die Ecke."

Benni schaltete das Handy auf laut und legte es auf den Tisch. "Also, Thomas", fing er an und sah dann zu Mats, "Oder willst du erzählen?"

"Ich erzähl ", sagte Mats und erzählte Thomas dann schnell was passiert war.

"Oh", machte Thomas erschrocken. "Da hat sie dich ja ganz schön gelinkt."

"Ja ziemlich."

"Da habt ihr ja kaum eine andere Wahl - wer weiß, was für Forderungen sie das nächste Mal stellt, wenn sie einmal damit durchkommt."

"Das wär mir egal", sagte Mats. "Aber Benni zu verlieren... Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann bin ich es auch wirklich leid mich zu verstecken. Das ist am Anfang vielleicht aufregend, aber jetzt ist es nervig und bescheuert."

"Ja, ich bin auch sehr froh, dass ich mich dazu entschieden habe mich nicht mehr zu verstecken. Aber bei euch ist das schon noch mal was anderes."

"Das wissen wir. Aber... irgendwann muss mal jemand den Anfang machen. Und wir zusammen, werden es leichter haben, als wenn es jemand allein durchzieht."

"Auf jeden Fall. Und sehr viele werden hinter euch stehen - das hab ich ja auch erlebt."

"Hm, der BVB zickt noch ein bisschen rum", sagte Benni.

"Oh", machte Thomas überrascht. "Das hätte ich nicht gedacht."

"Ich auch nicht", sagte Mats leise.

"Wann habt ihr es ihnen gesagt?"

"Vorhin. Heute Mittag den Schalkern und nach dem zweiten Training waren wir dann bei mir."

"Okay - es besteht dann ja noch die Chance, dass sie sich wieder einkriegen."

"Werden sie", sagte Benni überzeugt. "Mats Vater hat schon angeleiert, dass der DFB sich einschaltet."

Thomas lachte leise, "Dann macht ihr es genau richtig."

"Es gibt jetzt eh kein Zurück mehr. Im Endeffekt ist es egal, was der BVB sagt. Unsere Entscheidung steht fest."

"Und die Dortmunder wären schön doof, wenn sie dich gehen lassen würden."

"Ich tu das ja auch, damit ich nicht gehen muss", grinste Mats schief.

"Schon klar", hörten sie Thomas lachen. "Und sie werden dich behalten wollen."

"Hat Lisa dir erzählt, wie wir das mit dem Outing machen wollen?" fragte Benni.

"Ich hab ihr auch gleich die Adresse gegeben."

"Danke. Dann können wir das ganze hoffentlich wirklich schnell durchziehen."

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Interview toll wird."

"Denkst du, dass das der richtige Weg ist? Mit nem Interview?"

Thomas schien kurz zu überlegen. "Was für andere Möglichkeiten gibt es denn? Eine Pressekonferenz - fand ich persönlich zu stressig und zu unkontrolliert. Bei einem Interview kannst du alles besser steuern. Genauso mit Facebook - wenn ihr es dort nicht schreibt, braucht ihr euch auch nicht um einen Shitstorm kümmern."

"Außerdem war dein Interview damals wirklich toll", sagte Benni. "Wir werden noch oft genug vor nem Mikro dazu Stellung nehmen müssen. Aber es ist gut, wenn wir gleich zu Anfang die Möglichkeit haben unsere... Sicht, unsere Geschichte zu erzählen."

"Genau das hatte ich mir auch überlegt."

"Dann kann ja nichts mehr schief gehen", meinte Mats mit einem leichten Lächeln.

"Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Es wird alles gut gehen - ist es bei mir ja auch."

"Nur haben Sie nicht mehr gespielt", meldete sich Mats Vater das erste Mal zu Wort.

"Das ist richtig, aber das Feedback, das ich bekommen habe, macht mir auch für die beiden Hoffnung."

"Es wird alles auf die Reaktion der Fans ankommen", sagte Mats Vater.

"Ja, das ist wahr, und damit habe ich ja weniger praktische Erfahrung. Aber ich vertraue darauf, dass des den meisten egal ist."

"Sollte es ihnen auch. Aber Idioten gibt es leider überall", sagte Mats.

"Es kommt darauf an, wie die Nicht-Idioten reagieren. Und da ihr beide im Moment einen ziemlichen Heldenstatus habt, solltet ihr da wenige Probleme haben."

"Spätestens wenn wir die EM gewonnen haben, ist es eh allen egal", grinste Benni.

"Ihr seid Weltmeister, da ist es jetzt schon egal."

"Sie scheinen sich da sehr sicher zu sein", sagte Mats Vater. "Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass Sie mal in einem Interview gesagt haben, dass es noch zu früh wäre, wenn ein aktiver Profi sich jetzt outet."

"Das ist zwei Jahre her. Und ich hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mit der Reaktion gerechnet, die ich erfahren habe."

"Gut", nickte Mats Vater. "Ich nehme an, wir können auch weiter mit Ihrer Unterstützung rechnen? Ich denke, Sie werden dadurch auch wieder ein Stückchen mehr in die Öffentlichkeit rücken."

"Natürlich werde ich die beiden nach Kräften unterstützen, das ist gar keine Frage."

"Papa", murmelte Mats. "Thomas ist selbst schwul. Warum sollte er uns nicht unterstützen?"

"Ich wollte dabei nur sichergehen", verteidigte sich sein Vater.

"Dein Vater macht sich Sorgen", sagte Thomas. "Das versteh ich schon."

Mats grummelte noch ein wenig weiter, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu.

"Sagt ihr mir bescheid, wenn ihr das Interview veröffentlicht? Dann kann ich schon mal ein Statement für meine Homepage vorbereiten und dann passend online stellen", sagte Thomas.

"Wir schicken dir die Vorabversion, okay?", schlug Benni vor, der sich über die Unterstützung sehr freute.

"Ja, gute Idee", sagte Thomas.

"Dann wird das alles hoffentlich schnell über die Bühne gehen", meinte Mats.

"Ihr habt es offenbar ziemlich eilig", bemerkte Thomas.

"Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit - wir müssen den Wechsel stoppen, und ich möchte gern, dass zur EM wieder etwas Ruhe eingekehrt ist", erklärte Mats.

"Ob der Plan aufgeht..."

"Keine Ahnung, aber nach der EM geht’s nicht mehr, also vorher."

"Außerdem wollen wir nicht das Cathy was mitbekommt", sagte Benni. "Im Moment ist sie noch in den USA, da können wir hier relativ ruhig planen und sie dann vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen."

"Du kannst ja richtig fies sein, Benni", lachte Thomas am Telefon, "Hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut."

"Ich bin längst nicht so fies wie sie."

"Okay, das stimmt wohl."

"Es ist jedenfalls gut, wenn wir das Outing nicht mehr vor sondern hinter uns haben", sagte Mats. "Dann werde ich auch wieder besser schlafen können."

"Ja, das ist erleichternd."

"Jedenfalls sind wir sehr dankbar für deine Unterstützung", sagte Benni.

"Hey, das ist doch selbstverständlich!"

"Wir freuen uns trotzdem sehr darüber."

"Ist schon okay so. Ich hatte auch eine Menge Leute, die mich im Hintergrund unterstützt haben."

"Die werden wir hoffentlich auch haben. Wir wollen unseren Mannschaften in den nächsten Tagen alles sagen, damit sie vom Interview nicht überrascht werden."

"Wenn ihr dabei Unterstützung braucht, meldet euch, ja?"

"Machen wir, aber das wird schon", sagte Benni. "Die meisten wissen ja eh über Mats und mich Bescheid."

Thomas nickte. "Ich hab irgendwann auch kein großes Geheimnis mehr draus gemacht."

"Irgendwann wird es auch ein bisschen albern", meinte Mats.

"Und man will sich ja nicht vor allen verstecken."

"Dann bleibt alles wie geplant. Wir informieren die Mannschaften, machen einen Interviewtermin und warten ab was kommt."

"Das klingt nach einem guten Plan. Die beiden - Frau Emcke und Herr Müller-Wirth - haben das auch echt gut gemacht mit dem Interview."

"Mal gucken ob Lisa schon nen Termin vereinbart hat", grinste Benni. "Wenn sie einmal am Organisieren und Planen ist, dann ist sie schwer zu stoppen."

"Du hast echt Glück mit deiner Frau", meinte Thomas. "Ich hab mich länger mit ihr unterhalten, sie ist toll."

"Ist sie. Die beste Freundin, die man sich wünschen kann."

"Nur, dass sie nicht deine Freundin ist. Aber sie wusste ja, worauf sie sich einlässt."

"Sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich", sagte Benni.

"So ähnlich hat sie sich auch ausgedrückt", erzählte Thomas.

"Ich hoffe, die Presse lässt sie nach dem Outing in Ruhe..."

"Bei Inga hatten sich einige gemeldet, das war ganz okay. Nur die Bunte hatte dann einen Artikel über die arme verlassene Frau geschrieben."

"Ihr wart aber auch nicht verheiratet", sagte Benni.

"Dann kriegt Lisa noch mehr Mitleidspunkte."

"Ja, weil wir so gemein sind", lachte Benni.

"Du hast sie ausgenutzt und ihr die besten Jahre ihres Lebens geraubt. Jetzt muss sie sich alles neu aufbauen, und für Kinder wird es auch langsam spät."

Benni seufzte. "Die Unterhaltung hab ich tatsächlich mal mit ihr geführt, als das Thema mit der Ehe zum ersten Mal aufgetaucht ist."

"Und was hat sie dazu gesagt?", fragte Thomas interessiert.  
"Dass sie das nicht so sieht und falls sie wirklich einen Mann kennenlernen würde, mit dem sie sich mehr vorstellen könnte, wir das Thema noch mal besprechen. Und solange sollte ich einfach nicht weiter drüber nachdenken."

"Lisa ist wirklich Gold wert", meinte Mats ein wenig neidisch.

"Ist sie", sagte Thomas zustimmend. 

"Ich liebe sie auch sehr", nickte Benni.

"Klingt gut Benni. Und ich denke, ich hab euch jetzt lange genug gestört."

"Du störst nicht", meinte Mats. "Aber es wird schöner sein, wenn wir uns mal irgendwann richtig treffen könnten."

"Mal gucken, wann ich es einrichten kann."

Mats grinste. "Du kennst unsere Termine ja... vielleicht klappt’s ja noch vor der EM."

"Ich sag euch bescheid", lachte Thomas. "Und ihr denkt dran und schickt mir das Interview vorab?"

"Machen wir, versprochen! Dir noch einen schönen Abend, und danke für den Anruf", verabschiedeten sich Mats und Benni.


	15. Montag: Outing mit Kirschkuchen

"Scheint ja ein netter zu sein", bemerkte Mats Vater.

"Ja, das ist er auf jeden Fall", stimmten beide zu.

"Und ihr beiden geht jetzt ins Wohnzimmer und macht es euch bequem", sagte Mats Vater. "Ich räum hier schnell auf."

"Danke, Papa", lächelte Mats ihn an und stand auf. Mit Benni an der Hand verließ er die Küche - es war schön sich mal so bedienen zu lassen. Außerdem war er wirklich erledigt.   
Erst die Anspannung den ganzen Tag, dann die Enttäuschung bei Dortmund - so einfach steckte man das auch nicht weg.

So setzte er sich auf das Sofa, dicht neben Benni, und lehnte sich erschöpft nach hinten. Benni lehnte sich sofort an ihn. "Das war ein langer Tag..."

"Oh ja - und die nächsten werden nicht kürzer."

"Nein eher nicht. Und übermorgen geht’s ins Hotel..."

"Und wir beide alleine..."

Benni nickte und kuschelte sich noch enger an Mats. "Immerhin hast du Marcel. Und Marco ahnt auch irgendwas, oder?"

"Ich werde es ihnen wohl morgen allen sagen. Oder vielleicht erst im Hotel."

"Ja, das hab ich auch schon überlegt. Eigentlich die beste Möglichkeit, weil man sich da dann noch mal in Ruhe über alles unterhalten kann."

"Gut, dann wissen dann am Abend beide Mannschaften bescheid."

"Und wir sind dem Outing wieder einen Schritt näher."

"Ja, dann kommt nur noch das Interview - das wird nicht schlimm werden. Nur die Angst, bevor die Zeitung rauskommt."

Benni lachte leise. "Soll ich mal bei Lisa nachfragen, ob sie schon nen Termin für uns klar gemacht hat?"

"Ja, mach mal. Und grüß sie."

Etwas umständlich zog Benni sein Handy aus der Hosentasche ohne Mats dabei los zu lassen.  
Dann wählte er Lisa Nummer, und wenig später meldete sie sich. "Höwedes?"

"Hier auch!" grinste Benni.

"Ah, hallo Benni!"

"Hey Lisa. Wie geht’s dir?"

"Gut. Hatte heute ein nettes Telefonat... und frag mich mal wieder, warum alle netten Männer schwul sein müssen."

"Ja, Thomas hat uns vorhin schon angerufen und von dir geschwärmt."

"Er ist wirklich ein netter, und ihr braucht ihn nur anzurufen, dann ist er für euch da."

"Hat er gesagt. Wir werden ihm das Interview vorab schicken, weil er was dazu auf seiner Homepage schreiben will."

"Oh, das ist eine tolle Idee!"

"Find ich auch. Und hast du schon mit dem Reporter gesprochen?"

"Ja, die waren zu zweit bei dem Interview. Sie würden es auch wieder zusammen machen - sie haben den Montag vorgeschlagen, würden aber auch wann anders kommen."

Benni sah zu Mats. "Montag für das Interview ok für dich?"

"Ja, Montag ist gut. Da haben wir dann auch Zeit und Ruhe dafür."

"Hast du gehört Lisa? Montag ist für Mats auch ok."

"Prima, dann kann ich das ja festmachen. Sie würden dann zu euch kommen, wenn euch das recht ist, das ist am angenehmsten."

"Auf jeden Fall. Ich nehme mal an, dass Mats Vater dabei sein wird. Kommst du auch dazu?"

"Wenn du mich so einlädst", grinste Lisa. "Ich bring dann Kuchen mit?"

"Kirschkuchen?" fragte Benni lachend.

"Klar, mit Streuseln?"

Benni nickte. "Du bist halt die beste Ehefrau, die man sich vorstellen kann."

"Ach Benni, deine Ehefrau zu sein ist auch ein Glück."

"Gut, dann also Montag Outing mit Kirschkuchen."

"Den Titel solltet ihr den beiden vorschlagen - der klingt gut. 'Am Montag Outing mit Kirschkuchen.'"

Benni lachte erneut. "Thomas hat gesagt, dass die beiden echt nett sind. Wie fandest du sie so vom ersten Eindruck her?"

"Ich hab nur mit Herrn Müller-Wirth gesprochen, aber ich fand ihn auch sehr nett. Zurückhaltend, das ist ungewöhnlich für seinen Job, aber das macht es angenehm mit ihm zu reden.“

Benni nickte. Bisher hörte sich das alles wirklich sehr gut an.

"Ihr macht das schon", war Lisa sicher.

"Ja klar. Aber ein bisschen nervös sind wir trotzdem."

"Natürlich seid ihr das, aber es wird schon."

"Klar wird es, daran hat niemand einen Zweifel."

"Also könnt ihr ganz beruhigt sein, Benni."

"Bin ich. Und wenn der DFB morgen dann die Dortmunder eingenordet hat, dann ist alles gut."

"Das wird schon. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich der BVB das erlauben kann, so zu reagieren."

"Können sie auch nicht. Ich vermute, dass war einfach der Schock."

"Das vermute ich auch. Mats sollte morgen oder übermorgen noch mal mit ihnen reden."

"Erstmal gucken, was nach dem Gespräch mit dem DFB ist. Und sonst wollen wir mal mit dem Watzke direkt sprechen."

"Ja, das solltet ihr auch auf jeden Fall machen."

"Wir melden uns, wenn’s was neues gibt", versprach Benni.

"Ja, macht das. Und ich sag euch bescheid, wenn die beiden zu euch kommen wollen."

"Dann mach dir noch nen schönen Abend."

"Mach ich, und ihr auch, ja? Grübelt nicht zu sehr, Mats auch nicht, ja?"

"Sag ich ihm. Bis bald Lisa."

"Bis bald", verabschiedete sich Lisa und legte auf.

"Montag also", sagte Mats.

"Ja, Montag", nickte Benni. "Das wird schon."

Mats lächelte leicht. "Es tut gut einen Termin zu haben."

"Ja, finde ich auch. Es wird konkreter."

Mats zog Benni wieder enger an sich. "Wollen wir nen Film gucken? Mein Vater kommt ja bestimmt auch gleich."

"Gern - was mag er denn so gucken?"

"Krimi oder so."

"Dann finden wir bestimmt was", war Benni sicher und begann schon mal durch Netflix zu stöbern.

Mats strich ihm dabei einfach nur sanft über den Nacken und genoss die Ruhe und Bennis Nähe.  
Eher zufällig entschied sich Benni für einen Film, einen Krimi, denn Mats' Finger fühlen sich zu gut zum Nachdenken an.

Ein paar Augenblicke später kam Mats Vater zu ihnen ins Wohnzimmer. Er lächelte leicht, als er die beiden so gemütlich zusammensitzen sah.

"Wir haben uns nen Krimi ausgesucht", sagte Mats zu seinem Vater.

"Schön", lächelte sein Vater und setzte sich.

"Der Interviewtermin ist übrigens Montag", sagte Benni.

"Oh, das ist gut, dann habt ihr es bald hinter euch."

"Kommst du dann am Montag wieder her?" fragte Mats.

"Wenn du mich dabei haben möchtest?"

Mats nickte sofort. "Natürlich will ich das."

"Gut, dann komm ich Montag wieder her."

Mats lächelte seinen Vater dankbar an. "Lisa wird auch dabei sein."

"Dann hast du, Benni, auch deinen Beistand."

"Ja, auch wenn es bestimmt gar nicht so schlimm wird. Es wird nur ungewohnt sein mit zwei Fremden über unser Privatleben zu sprechen."

"Ich bin auch davon überzeugt, dass es nicht schlimm wird. Ich hab mir Thomas' Interview vorhin noch mal durchgelesen - er hatte auf einige Fragen nicht geantwortet, und das war okay so."

"Gut, dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir das Thema für heute beenden und den Film gucken", sagte Mats mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Find ich gut", lächelte Benni leicht und kuschelte sich an seine Seite.

Auch Mats Vater nickte und Benni startete daraufhin den Film. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hatte der Film sie alle in seinen Bann geschlagen.  
Es tat gut sich so ablenken zu lassen und sie alle entspannten sich merklich.

Auch, als sie schließlich ins Bett gingen, waren sie abgelenkt genug um schnell einzuschlafen - und nicht zu viel Unsinn zu träumen.


	16. Schlumpfsexologie

Am nächsten Tag standen sie früher als normal auf, damit sie noch in Ruhe mit Mats Vater frühstücken konnten bevor der zum Flughafen musste.

Während bei Benni alles in den gewohnten Bahnen verlief, hatte Mats immer wieder mit seiner Nervosität und auch der Angst vor weiteren Gesprächen zu kämpfen.

"Denk erstmal nicht drüber nach", sagte sein Vater. "Trainier und warte ab, bis der DFB mit deinen Verantwortlichen gesprochen hat."

"Das sagst du so einfach..."

"Ich weiß. Versuch es trotzdem."

Mats nickte leicht, dann verabschiedete er sich von seinem Vater. Zwei Trainings, zwei Physiotermine und ein Interview lagen vor ihm.

Auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Trainingsgelände wartete überraschenderweise Marcel auf ihn, was seine Laune deutlich hob. Offenbar hatte Marcel ihm wirklich verziehen.

"Hey", wurde er fröhlich begrüßt.

"Morgen Marcel", sagte Mats lächelnd.

"Na komm, ab in die Höhle des Löwen", grinste Marcel ihn an.

"Mhm... ja... muss wohl", sagte Mats. Wie Thomas wohl gleich beim Training auf ihn reagieren würde?

"Das klingt nicht gut, Mats."

"Ach das Gespräch gestern mit Michael und Thomas lief nicht so wie erwartet."

"Oh", machte Marcel ziemlich überrascht.

"Ja ganz genau. Das hat mich auch ziemlich überrascht."

"Und... was ist jetzt? Was genau haben sie gesagt?"

"Das ich nach dem Outing vermutlich nicht mehr spielen werde. Und meinen Vertrag wollte plötzlich auch niemand mehr verlängern. Sie würden mich lieber bei Bayern sehen, als das ich mich öffentlich oute."

"Was?", fragte Marcel entsetzt. "Das... das können sie nicht machen!"

"Wer kann was nicht machen?" fragte plötzlich Marco hinter ihnen.

Marcel sah zu ihm und dann zu Mats. "Weiß er was?"

"Nur das ich nicht wechseln will. Ich wollte es euch ja allen gemeinsam sagen."

"Du willst nicht mehr wechseln und das wollen sie nicht? Ähm - spinn ich jetzt?"

Mats seufzte. Jetzt konnte er Marco auch gleich alles sagen. "Oh am Anfang waren sie begeistert, dass ich bleiben will. Nur als ich ihnen dann eröffnet hab, dass Benni und ich ein Interview geben werden, da fanden sie mich plötzlich nicht mehr so toll."

Für einen Moment starrte Marco ihn an. "Dann geh ich auch", beschloss er kurzerhand.

"Marco...", sagte Mats und fand dann doch keine Worte um auszudrücken, wieviel ihm das bedeutete. Er trat vor und umarmte Marco fest. Er würde nie zulassen, dass Marco so was Dummes tat, aber solche Freunde zu haben, das tat einfach unsagbar gut.

"Ohne euch bleib ich auch nicht", beschloss Marcel kurzerhand. "Bei so einem Verein..."

"Ihr spinnt doch", sagte Mats mit einem Lächeln. "Wir bleiben alle drei hier, verstanden?"

"Das entscheiden nicht wir", meinte Marco und zuckte mit den Achseln. "Das müssen andere entscheiden."

"Benni und mein Vater meinen, dass ich erstmal abwarten soll. Vielleicht sieht heute schon alles ganz anders aus. Außerdem will der DFB heute mit Michael sprechen und zur Not geh ich halt ganz nach oben."

"Du weißt, dass wir hinter dir stehen, ja?"

"Das weiß ich. Das war tatsächlich auch nie meine Sorge."

"Dann ist gut."

"Und der DFB steht auch hinter uns, genau wie Schalke."

"Das ist gut - und unsere Leute hier werden noch sehen, wo sie damit hinkommen."

Mats lächelte die beiden erneut an. "Kommt, lasst uns reingehen. Egal was sonst ist, wir haben übermorgen ein Spiel und das wollen wir gewinnen."

"Wann wollt ihr dieses Interview machen?"

"Montag", erzählte Mats. "Lisa hat gestern mit den Reportern, die Thomas Interview gemacht haben, einen Termin ausgemacht. Sie kommen Montag her. Dann... wird es vermutlich Mittwoch oder Donnerstag erscheinen."

"Wenn ihr jemanden braucht, der sich über deine High-Heels beim Training beschwert, oder deine Glitzerhaarbänder, oder deine Ballkleider im Kraftraum, dann erzähl ich gerne", versprach Marco.

"Du verwechselst mich grad mit Schmelle", lachte Mats.

"Ich trage keine Ballkleider!", widersprach Marcel.

"Aber Haarbänder", sagten Marco und Mats fast zeitgleich.

"Ohne Glitzer", meinte Marcel und fügte leiser hinzu, "die gibt’s ja auch nicht."

Marco lachte. "Wir finden bestimmt jemand, der Glitzerhaarbänder herstellt."

"Ja, aber nicht jetzt - jetzt wird trainiert."

Mats nickte. Das Gespräch mit den beiden hatte gut getan und hatte auch ein wenig seine Nervosität verschwinden lassen.

Marco und Marcel standen bedingungslos hinter ihm, und in der Mannschaft würden es noch mehr sein. Leute, wie Roman, Sven und Neven, die ihn schon lange kannten und immer hinter ihm gestanden hatten.

Sie würden vielleicht nicht gleich mit Wechsel drohen - aber ganz ausschließen würde er das auch nicht.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln betrat er die Kabine und zog sich um.

Mats' Nervosität stieg wieder als er den Trainingsplatz betrat, aber der Trainer behandelte ihn nicht anders als die letzten Tage. Das wertete er mal als gutes Zeichen. Vielleicht hatte das drüber schlafen ja wenigstens bei Thomas gewirkt. Er hatte am Vortag auch eher das Gefühl gehabt, dass Thomas nicht ganz so viele Probleme mit der Sache hatte wie Michael.

"Willst du nochmal mit Thomas reden?" flüsterte Marco ihm irgendwann zu.

"Meinst du, ich sollte?" Mats war irgendwie unsicher.

"Ich kann auch mitkommen. Und Marcel auch. Dann sieht Thomas gleich, dass du hier Unterstützung in der Mannschaft hast."

"Ja", nickte Mats, "Vielleicht sollten wir das machen."

"Warum wollt ihr beiden das eigentlich machen? Das mit dem Outing? Keine Lust mehr auf die Alibifrauen? Ich mein, schwanger wird Benni ja eher nicht sein, dass du ihn plötzlich zu einem anständigen Mann machen willst", grinste Marco breit.

Mats lachte. "Mit Kindern wollen wir bis nach der Karriere warten. Ist einfach nicht gut für die Figur. Nein, Cathy will nach München und wollte mich erpressen."

Marco schnaubte. "Dortmund nicht mehr gut genug für sie?"

"Offenbar nicht."

"War ihr nicht klar, dass sie sich mit so ner Aktion nur ins eigene Fleisch schneiden kann?"

"Sie war davon überzeug, dass ich nachgeben würde. Und fast hatte sie es ja geschafft."

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hättest Benni nie verlassen Mats."

"Ich hatte es vor", gab Mats zu. "Er war stinksauer deswegen."

"Naja, darüber müsst ihr jetzt ja nicht mehr nachdenken."

"Nein, müssen wir nicht mehr. Und danach wird uns nichts mehr trennen können."

"Ich find’s richtig, was ihr macht", sagte Marco. "Es muss endlich mal jemand den Mut aufbringen, das zu tun. Und ihr beiden seid da genau die richtigen für."

"Hoffentlich. Aber wenigstens können die Blauen nicht über die schwule Zecke schimpfen, immerhin haben sie auch nen schwulen Schlumpf."

Marco lachte auf. "Ja, der schwule Schlumpf."

"Sind doch eh alle Schlümpfe schwul", behauptete Marcel. "Über 100 Stück, und nur eine Schlumpfine."

"Na da hat jemand aber intensiv über das Thema nachgedacht."

"Du etwa nicht?"

"Ehrlich gesagt nein", sagte Marco. "Ich kenn mich in Schlumpfhausen nicht so gut aus."

"Bildungslücke", beschied im Marcel.

"Na Marco, sollen wir dir auch nen Schlumpf für dich suchen?" bot Mats an. "Der erklärt dir dann bestimmt alle wichtigen Dinge."

"Nee, danke", schüttelte Marco den Kopf. "Schlumpfsexologie ist nicht so mein Ding."

 

"Du verpasst was", grinste Mats.

"Ja, und sich steh dazu."

Mats lachte leise. "Ok Jungs, kommt ihr mit zu Thomas?"

"Ja, klar."

"Dann am besten sofort."

Marcel nickte, richtete seine Haare und nahm sein Handy. "Ich wäre so weit."

"Ich auch", sagte Marco.

"Dann los", forderte Mats sie auf.

Die drei verließen die Kabine und machten sich schnell auf den Weg zu Thomas Büro.


	17. Die Mannschaft

Ihr Trainer saß gerade da und arbeitete irgendwas an seinem Computer als sie eintraten.

"Warum wundert mich das nicht, euch hier zu sehen?" fragte Thomas mit einem schiefen Lächeln und deutete auf die Sitzecke. "Setzt euch."

Alle drei setzte sich auf die gemütlichen Sessel. Auch Thomas setzte sich zu ihnen.

"Also - warum seid ihr hier?", fragte er.

"Wegen gestern", sagte Mats.

"Ja...?"

"Mats uns alles erzählt", sagte Marco. "Von seinen Plänen und wie ihr darauf reagiert habt."

"Ich kann verstehen, wenn Mats enttäuscht ist, aber wir dürfen ja nicht nur an ihn denken, sondern auch an die Mannschaft und den Verein an sich."

"Aber Thomas hier geht es vor allem um Benni und mich", sagte Mats.

"Nein, eben nicht. Es geht darum, wie die Mannschaft heute und zukünftig spielt und angesehen wird."

"Entweder als Mannschaft die voll hinter einem Spieler steht oder als eine Mannschaft und Verein, die als Homophob gelten", sagte Marco.

"Oder als Mannschaft, die nichts über die sexuelle Orientierung weiß und die das auch nichts angeht."

"Wenn es so einfach wär, dann wär das schön", schnaubte Mats. "Glaubst du ich bin scharf darauf, dass sich alle Welt über mein Privatleben das Maul zerreißt oder darüber nachdenkt, was Benni und ich im Schlafzimmer anstellen?"

"Du solltest dir das noch einmal überlegen, Mats. Du machst alles nur unnötig kompliziert."

"Ich hab keine Wahl. Soll ich mich einfach so erpressen lassen?"

"Du solltest es dir einfach gut überlegen, Mats. Was da alles passieren kann."

"Wir haben uns das gut überlegt Thomas und der Entschluss steht. Am Montag ist der Termin fürs Interview. Und ich würde mir wirklich wünschen, dass mein Verein dann hinter mir steht."

"Ich kann das nicht entscheiden, Mats."

"Das weiß ich. Aber es ist auch nicht so, als hättest du hier überhaupt nichts zu sagen. Wenn du dich für mich stark machst und auf meiner Seite stehst, dann überzeugt das Michael vielleicht."

"Und alles auf Kosten der Mannschaft."

"Das stimmt nicht", sagte Marcel. "Wir sind als Teil der Mannschaft hier um dir zu zeigen, dass wir Mats unterstützen."

"Zwei von zwanzig?"

"Sollen wir hier mit zwanzig Mann in dein Büro kommen?" fragte Marco.

"Ich bezweifel, dass sie mitkommen würden."

"Dann kennst du unsere Mannschaft echt nicht", sagte Marco. "Vielleicht wär das bei Mainz nicht so, aber hier in Dortmund ist das anders. Der Kern der Mannschaft kennt sich seit Jahren. Wir sind Freunde."

"Und würdet das alles zusammen durchstehen?"

"Durchstehen, das klingt so, als wär’s was furchtbares", sagte Marcel. "Mats will nur endlich die Wahrheit sagen und dazustehen, dass er Benni liebt."

"Und damit wird er der erste sein."

"Wir werden zu zweit sein", sagte Mats. "Das ist doch der große Vorteil."

"Du bist der einzige hier. Und zwei deutschlandweit sind ja nun auch nicht viele. Und komme mir jetzt nicht mit dem Hitzlsperger!"

"Hatte ich nicht vor. Thomas war nicht aktiv, das ist kein Vergleich, das weiß ich", sagte Mats und seufzte. "Wie gesagt, meine Entscheidung steht und dafür brauche ich eure Erlaubnis nicht."

"Dann bleibt mir nur dir viel Glück zu wünschen."

"Wenn ihr Mats rauswerft, dann gehe ich", sagte Marco. "Für einen Verein, der so mit seinen besten Spielern umgeht, will ich nicht spielen."

Ja, mit dieser Aussage hatte Thomas nicht gerechnet, er starrte Marco entgeistert an.

"Ich mein das ernst Thomas", sagte Marco. "Weißt du warum ich bisher jedes Angebot zum Wechseln abgelehnt habe? Weil der BVB nicht irgendein Verein ist. Wir haben hier was Besonderes aufgebaut. Aber Mats zu sagen, dass er sich lieber erpressen lassen soll... lieber nach München gehen soll, als das mit ihm zusammen durchzustehen... das passt nicht zum BVB."

"Mir geht es genauso", fügte Marcel hinzu. "Ich habe bekanntlich noch nirgends anders gespielt, und ich hatte es auch nicht vor. Aber wenn mein Freund quasi rausgeworfen wird, dann gehe ich auch."

"Ich hab damit nichts zu tun", sagte Mats sofort, damit Thomas nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam. "Das war die spontane erste Reaktion der beiden, nachdem ich ihnen erzählt hab, wie das Gespräch gestern gelaufen ist."

Er konnte ein Grinsen kaum unterdrücken, als er jetzt recht deutlich sah, dass Thomas Arsch gerade sprichwörtlich auf Grundeis ging.

"Ich glaube, du hast jetzt ein bisschen was über das du nachdenken kannst", sagte Marco. "Und wir drei müssen noch was essen, vor dem zweiten Training." Er sah zu Mats und Marcel. "Kommt Jungs, ich hab Hunger."

Mats nickte nur leicht und stand auf, Marcel folgte ihnen, und ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen sie das Büro.

"Das hat gesessen", meinte Marcel, als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war.

"Ja", stimmte Mats zu. "Das hat ihn wirklich umgehauen."

"Hoffentlich nützt es auch was", sagte Marco. "Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Thomas selbst nicht genau weiß, wo er steht. Das waren doch alles Ausflüchte, was er da vorgebracht hat."

"Ja, das Gefühl hab ich auch. Aber können wir das irgendwie ausnutzen?", fragte Marcel.

Marco sah Mats an. "Du solltest die restliche Mannschaft einweihen. Schnell. Und dann werden wir Thomas und der Vereinsführung zeigen, dass wir zusammenhalten."

"Ich wollte das im Hotel machen, aber das wird zu spät, oder?"

"Vermutlich. Vielleicht heute nach dem zweiten Training in der Kabine? Nicht besonders gemütlich, aber dann sind wir alle an einem Fleck."

"Okay - und ihr steht mir bei, ja?"

"Immer", sagte Marcel.

Auch Marco lächelte ihn an. "Natürlich."

"Dann heute nach dem Training", nickte Mats.

"Schön", nickte Marco. "Dann wird’s bestimmt besser."

"Also... wie war das noch mit dem Essen?"

"Ihr findet bestimmt was leckeres", meinte Mats. Er hatte jetzt keinen Kopf dafür.

"Du kommst mit Mats", sagte Marcel sofort.

"Ja, schon klar. Aber ihr sucht aus."

"Asiatisch?" schlug Marco vor.

"Okay, asiatisch", stimmte Mats zu.

"Dann los", sagte Marcel und die drei gingen in Richtung Parkplatz.

Gemeinsam fuhren sie zu einem asiatischen Restaurant, das sie öfter besuchten. An einem ruhigen Tisch im hinteren Bereich des Restaurants, konnte Mats sich tatsächlich etwas entspannen.

Das Essen war gut - wie immer - und sie unterhielten sich ganz allgemein.

Erst als sie fertig waren, kam das Outing wieder auf und Mats erzählte den beiden ausführlich von dem Telefonat mit Thomas.

"Das klingt ja gut", fasste Marcel seine Gedanken zusammen. "Auf ihn könnt ihr euch auch verlassen."

"Ihr werdet viel Unterstützung bekommen", sagte Marco. "Auch von Spielern aus anderen Vereinen. Denk an die Natio, die Jungs mit denen ihr Weltmeister geworden seid. Die werden euch auch unterstützen."

"Ja, ich vertraue einfach darauf. Sonst würden wir das nicht machen können."

"Vielleicht gibt’s diesmal ja andere, die genug Arsch in der Hose haben um sich auch zu outen", sagte Marcel.

"Mal sehen..."

"Wir müssen langsam los", sagte Marco.

"Hast recht." Mats winkte den Kellner heran. "Heute zahle ich."

Schnell bezahlte Mats, dann machten sich die drei auf den Rückweg zum Verein.

Sie waren frühzeitig da, etwas anderes konnte gerade Mats sich in der aktuellen Situation auch gar nicht leisten.  
Außerdem war Laufen immer gut, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. So genoss er die Aufwärmrunden heute ganz besonders.

Alles in allem, war er inzwischen aber viel Ruhiger. Marcel und Marco hatten ihm deutlich gezeigt, dass die wichtigen Menschen in seinem Leben wirklich zu ihm hielten.

So konnte er sich beim Training ganz gut konzentrieren und gab Thomas keinen Anlass ihn zu kritisieren.

Er musste Thomas aber auch zugutehalten, dass er ihn wie immer behandelte. Genauso wie Marcel und Marco.  
Vielleicht war das ja schon ein gutes Zeichen.

Schließlich beendete Thomas das Training und schickte sie zum Duschen.

Marcel, Mats und Marco liefen vor, sie wollten die Jungs davon abhalten zu früh unter die Dusche zu verschwinden.

Nach und nach füllte sich die Kabine, bis schließlich alle Spieler da waren und Marco, Marcel und Mats fragend ansahen.

"Ich hab euch was zu sagen", kündigte Mats an. "Also - ich denke, ihr wisst alle, dass ich mit Benni zusammen bin." Fragend schaute er in die Runde. Er sah nur sehr wenig überraschte Blicke, die meisten wussten es oder hatten es vermutet. "Ich... wo fange ich an...? Ich habe angekündigt, dass ich nach München gehen würde, weil ich mit der Sache mit Benni erpresst werde."

"Erpresst?" fragte Sven nach.

"Ja", nickte Mats. "Und um der Erpressung zu entgehen, werden Benni und ich ein Interview geben."

Er sah ein paar fragende Blicke, während andere nachdenklich die Stirn runzelten. "Ihr wollt euch outen", sagte Erik schließlich.

"Ja, genau", nickte Mats. "Wir sehen keine andere Möglichkeit als in die Offensive zu gehen."

Einen Moment war es absolut still in der Kabine und alle Augen waren auf Mats gerichtet.

Langsam fühlte er sich unwohl, als links von ihm jemand von der Bank vor seinem Schrank aufstand und begann zu applaudieren. Marco und Marcel fielen sofort mit ein und immer mehr schlossen sich dem spontanen Applaus an.

Am Ende standen sie alle - ausnahmslos - und applaudierten Mats.

Mats schluckte heftig und brauchte einen Moment, um seine Sprache wieder zu finden. "Das... ihr... Danke..."

"Hey, natürlich stehen wir hinter euch", meinte Sven fest.

"So natürlich ist das nicht", sagte Mats mit deutlich belegter Stimme.

"Wieso? Ich mein, wer wusste hier nicht von euch?", fragend sah Sven sich um, aber niemand reagierte auf seine Frage. "Und bisher stehen wir doch auch hinter euch."

"Michael und Thomas sehen das anders", sagte Marco.

"Was?" Roman Bürki sah überrascht zu Marco. "Das können sie doch nicht ernst meinen!"

"Sie denken Mats würde dem Verein schaden", fügte Marcel hinzu.

"Die spinnen doch", meinte Julian Weigl.

Marco nickte. "Ja, vor allem, weil Mats ja einen triftigen Grund, warum er und Benni das überhaupt machen."

"Ja, genau", nickte Łukasz, "warum jetzt auf einmal? Was war das mit der Erpressung?"

"Ja, wir werden erpresst. Deshalb auch das alles mit München. Aber... mir ist klar geworden, dass weglaufen keine Lösung ist und deshalb gehen wir jetzt in die Offensive."

"Ein Grund mehr, dass alle hinter euch stehen sollten."

"Ganz genau", nickte Marcel. "Und ich glaube wir müssen hier als Mannschaft ein klares Zeichen setzen. Grade gegenüber Thomas und der Vereinsführung."

"Wir stehen hinter euch", versprach Neven, und wieder brandete zustimmender Applaus auf.

"Und das werden wir auch ganz klar sagen", fügte Sven hinzu.

"Ihr seid toll", sagte Mats mit leicht belegter Stimme.

"Wir wollen nicht, dass du gehst Mats", sagte Julian. "Und schon gar nicht wegen sowas."

"Das ist... danke."

"Wann reden wir mit Thomas?" fragte Neven und sah ins Rund. "Gleich jetzt? Morgen beim Training?"

"Jetzt gleich", beschloss Gonzo, und Pierre und Shinji stimmte sofort zu.

"Dann hol ich ihn mal her", sagte Roman Weidenfeller.

Ehe Mats etwas sagen konnte, war Roman schon aus der Kabine verschwunden.

"Ich hoffe die Schlümpfe machen Benni nicht auch Ärger?" fragte Neven.

"Nein, die sind ganz lieb zu ihm und stehen hinter ihm."

"Gut, sonst wären im Anschluss gleich ins Schlumpfenland gefahren und ich hätte einen auf Gargamel gemacht."

Mats musste tatsächlich lachen. Marcel und Marco hatten völlig recht mit der Reaktion des Teams gehabt. Er konnte gar nicht sagen, wie gut das tat.

"Schade, dass Benni nicht hier", sagte Marco leise zu ihm. "Der hätte das eben bestimmt auch gern gesehen."

"Ja, das hätte ihm gefallen."

"Und dir hat es auch gefallen."

"Oh ja, du hast ja keine Ahnung..." Mats rieb sich über die Unterarme, um die Gänsehaut zu vertreiben.

"Wir haben dir doch gesagt, dass du dir keine Sorgen um die Jungs machen musst."

"Ja, aber das sie so hinter uns stehen!"

Marco lächelte. "So sollte es immer sein."

"Immerhin funktioniert es hier unter uns", meinte Sven.

"Wir werden auch Thomas überzeugen", sagte Marco fest. "Es gibt gar keine Alternative."

"Ich hoffe es ja."

"Ich versteh das überhaupt nicht. Er hat nie gezeigt, dass er was dagegen, dass du mit Benni zusammenbist", sagte Sven.

"Er hat was gegen das Outing."

"Es war doch aber klar, dass sowas über kurz oder lang passieren würde."

"Aber nicht hier beim BVB."

Sven schnaubte. "Total egal wo es passiert, das Thema wird alle Vereine beschäftigen. Außerdem kann der BVB da jetzt als Vorbild vorangehen und den anderen die Richtung weisen."

"Das hatten Benni und ich ja gehofft."

"Roman und Thomas sind im Anmarsch", rief in diesem Moment Erik, der durch die halb geöffnete Tür den Gang im Auge behalten hatte.

Mats schluckte, hoffentlich würde das nicht nach hinten losgehen.

"Wird alles gut", sagte Marcel leise neben ihm.

Mats nickte leicht. "Hoffentlich."

Wenig später betraten Roman und Thomas die Kabine.

Sven stellte sich vor ihn. "Wir wollen uns hiermit hinter Mats und Benni stellen", erklärte er laut und deutlich und trat dann hinter Mats.

"Und zwar wir alle", fügte Neven hinzu und stellte sich neben Sven.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann stand die gesamte Mannschaft hinter ihm.

Ziemlich überrascht und... hilflos sah Thomas seine Mannschaft an.

"Ich denke, wir stehen hier am längeren... wie sagt man?", fragte Shinji.

"Hebel", half Gonzo aus. "Wir sitzen am längeren Hebel."

Shinji nickte. "Wir sitzen am längeren Hebel, Thomas."

"Ihr..." Thomas fehlten offenbar die Worte.

"Wir stehen hinter Mats und seiner Entscheidung. Mehr noch, wir sind froh darüber. Und wir verstehen nicht, warum das nur uns so geht. Ich meine - Mats behalten oder gehen lassen, das ist doch keine Frage!"

"Ich... ich hab darauf doch keinen Einfluss", murmelte Thomas.

"Ach nein?", fragte Neven herausfordernd.

"Natürlich hast du das!" sagte Erik. "Du bist Mats Trainer."

"Ihr versteht das nicht - mir sind die Hände gebunden."

"Wobei jetzt genau?" fragte Gonzo stirnrunzelnd.

"Wenn die Vereinsführung entscheidet..."

Marco schnaubte. "Das ist doch Bockmist. Du hast auch ein Mitsprachrecht Thomas, das wissen wir doch."

"Natürlich, aber nicht, was das hier angeht."

"Aber natürlich auch hier. Da reicht ein "Wir schaffen das zusammen und ich stehe voll hinter Mats" und schon wird die Vereinsführung ganz anders denken."

"Und was, wenn ich davon nicht überzeugt bin?", fragte Thomas nach.

"Dann möchten wir wissen warum", sagte Roman Bürki.

"Weil... der Fußball und die Fans sind dafür noch nicht bereit. Sie haben Thomas Hitzlsperger akzeptiert, weil er nicht mehr spielt, aber ich möchte nicht, dass Mats erleben muss, was die Fans mit einem aktiven Spieler anstellen."

"Aber Thomas du kannst doch noch gar nicht wissen, wie die Fans reagieren werden", sagte Marco.

"Ich möchte es auch nicht ausprobieren."

"Du musst es auch nicht ausprobieren, sondern ich tu es. Und Benni", sagte Mats. "Und ich bin alt genug um zu wissen, was ich tue."

"Nun, es ist deine Entscheidung, Mats."

"Ist es."

"Und du lässt dich nicht davon abbringen."

"Nein", sagte Mats fest.

"Dann... werde ich es so zur Kenntnis nehmen."

"Thomas wir unterstützen Mats. Und dich. Und den Verein", sagte Marco. "Wir gehen da gemeinsam durch. Wir haben hier eine Riesenchance etwas zu verändern. Der BVB kann ein Vorbild sein. Ein noch größeres Vorbild, als jetzt schon."

"Wir werden eine Menge Fans verlieren. Finanzielle Unterstützung aus dem Ausland."

"Wir werden eine Menge Fans gewinnen. Und Anerkennung. Und es wird andere Unterstützer geben."

Thomas schüttelte leicht den Kopf, "Ihr wollt es nicht verstehen."

"Weil es da nichts zu verstehen gibt", sagte Sven.

"Wir werden ja sehen..."

"Werden wir. Hat der DFB eigentlich schon angerufen?" fragte Mats.

"Heute Mittag."

"Und?"

"Hätte uns klar sein müssen, dass ihr das nicht für euch behalten könnt."

"Wir mussten den DFB informieren. Wenn du dich erinnerst, spielen wir auch in der Natio und die EM steht vor der Tür", sagte Mats. "Aber mein Nationaltrainer hat immerhin so reagiert, wie ich es mir auch von meinem Vereinstrainer gewünscht hätte."

"Wie gesagt, es ist nicht nur meine Entscheidung."

"Das weiß ich. Trotzdem... aber egal. Kann ich wenigstens davon ausgehen, dass ich die letzten Spiele noch machen werde? Denn das ist deine Entscheidung als Trainer."

"Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass ich es dir nicht versprechen kann."

"Es gibt sportlich aber keinen Grund Mats auf die Bank zu setzen", sagte Sven.

"Bevor da Pyros auf den Platz fliegen, sollte er lieber auf der Bank bleiben."

"Die Pyros fliegen doch egal, ob Mats auf dem Platz steht oder nicht."

"Ich werde das heute nicht entscheiden und auch nicht mit euch besprechen", beschloss Thomas.

"Gut. Schlaf ne Nacht drüber", sagte Marco. "Wir wollten dir auch eigentlich nur zeigen, dass wir als Mannschaft hinter unserem Kapitän stehen."

Thomas nickte nur, verabschiedete sich dann kühl und flüchtete aus der Kabine.

"Boah ist das ein Schisser", sagte Neven nach einem Moment.

"Ja", stimmte Pierre zu. "Das hatte ich nicht erwartet."

"Mit Jürgen wär uns das nicht passiert", meinte Sven kopfschüttelnd.

"Nein, ganz sicher nicht", stimmten gleich mehrere Spieler zu. "Der hätte sich hinter Mats gestellt - und nachher selbst noch behauptet schwul zu sein."

Mats lächelte leicht. "Trotzdem danke Jungs. Und vielleicht haben wir ihn ja zum Nachdenken gebracht."

"Und wenn nicht, dann hat er eine ganze Mannschaft gegen sich."

"Die werden sich schon alle wieder einkriegen", sagte Julian. "Sie können es nicht ändern, als werden sie damit leben müssen."

"Auf jeden Fall Danke, Jungs", wiederholte Mats

"Immer gern Mats. Und jetzt sollten wir uns mal duschen und anziehen."

"Ja, hast recht. Und ich sollte Benni anrufen."

"Nach dem Duschen", sagte Marcel.

"Na gut", nickte Mats und folgte ihm und dem Rest der Mannschaft unter die Duschen.


	18. Heißer als Pizza

Mats duschte sich nur schnell ab. Er wollte nach Hause, zu Benni und das alles hier erstmal sacken lassen.  
Ihr Trainer, der... keinen Arsch in der Hose hatte - und seine Mannschaft, die sich so deutlich hinter ihn gestellt hatte.

"Hör auf zu Grübeln", rief Marco ihm über das laufende Wasser hinweg zu. "Mach dich fertig, fahr nach Hause und mach dir nen schönen Abend mit Benni."

"Ich werds versuchen", versicherte ihm Mats. Damit drehte er den Wasserhahn ab, schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und ging zurück in die Kabine.

Schnell machte er sich fertig - er würde Benni nicht anrufen, sondern es ihm direkt erzählen.  
Spontan fuhr er noch bei ihrer Lieblingspizzeria vorbei und holte zwei Pizzen - Gemüse und Pilze - raus. Dann beeilte er sich nach Hause zu kommen. Meist war Benni vor ihm da, und so war es heute auch.

Benni hatte offenbar den Schlüssel gehört, denn er kam ihm schon entgegen. "Oh Pizza!" rief Benni und nahm ihm schnell die beiden Kartons ab.

"Ja, als Belohnung."

"Belohnung wofür?" fragte Benni neugierig.

"Dafür, dass ich in der richtigen Mannschaft spiele", lächelte Mats leicht.

Benni sah ihn fragend an.

"Hol mal Teller und Besteck, dann erzähl ich dir alles."

Benni nickte und holte schnell alles aus der Küche.

Als sie gemütlich im Esszimmer saßen, begann Mats zu erzählen. Von Marco und Marcel, die ihren Wechsel angekündigt hatten, sollten Michael und Thomas nicht einlenken, von der Mannschaft, die ihm applaudiert hatte, und von dem anschließenden Gespräch mit ihrem Trainer.

"Na du hast ja nen aufregenden Tag hinter dir", meinte Benni lachend.

"Oh ja, aber auch einen sehr schönen."

Benni nickte. "Ich bin wirklich froh, dass die Jungs so reagiert haben."

"Ich auch - es war toll, wie sie da auf einmal alle geklatscht haben."

"Na mal gucken, wie meine Jungs morgen reagieren", sagte Benni.

"Bestimmt genauso. Die meisten wissen es doch eh."

"Ich hab da auch gar keine Sorge, dass sie schlecht reagieren könnten."

"Auf jeden Fall war ich von Marco überrascht. Und von Marcel."

"Die beiden mögen dich halt", sagte Benni und grinste. "Da könnte ich ja fast eifersüchtig werden."

"Ja, ich glaub auch", lachte Mats. "Aber ich will nur dich."

"Das wollte ich doch hören", meinte Benni zwinkernd.

"Ich kann es dir nachher gerne beweisen", grinste Mats ihn an.

"Mhm, das klingt ja sehr vielversprechend."

"Dann machen wir das doch."

"Ich freu mich schon jetzt", sagte Benni.

"Dann sollten wir jetzt nicht trödeln - sondern die Pizza genießen und dann..."

Sofort schob sich Benni ein großes Stück Pizza in den Mund.

"Genießen, hab ich gesagt!"

"Wie soll ich die Pizza genießen, wenn ich dich in Gedanken nackt vor mir sehe?" fragte Benni grinsend.

"Du könntest dir die Pizza auf meinem nackten Körper vorstellen - und weiteressen."

"Hm... ich stell mir da lieber was anderes vor", meinte Benni. "Erdbeeren... Schokolade... Sahne..."

"Nutella... Vanillepudding...", führte Mats die Ausführung weiter. "Du mit Vanillepudding..."

"Ich fürchte wir haben keinen im Haus", sagte Benni.

"Och menno", maulte Mats. "Dann eben ohne."

"Ich setz ihn auf die Einkaufsliste", versprach Benni.

Mats grinste. "Als Belohnung für das Interview?" Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und stellte es sich vor. Sofort atmete er etwas tiefer.

"Wir essen später weiter", sagte Benni und stand auf. Er ging zu Mats und zog ihn vom Stuhl hoch. "Ich hab jetzt auf was anderes Hunger."

Nur zu willig ließ Mats sich von Benni aufhelfen und küsste ihn sofort leidenschaftlich. Benni schlang die Arme um Mats und drängte ihn leicht nach hinten gegen den Tisch. Sofort spreize Mats die Beine, damit Benni näher an ihn herankam.

Das Geschirr auf dem Tisch klapperte etwas, aber beide ignorierten das vollständig.

Viel wichtiger waren jetzt ihre heißen Küsse - und das Gefühl, den anderen dicht an sich ziehen zu können.

Irgendwie schaffte Benni es, seine Finger unter den Stoff von Mats Shirt zu schieben und strich dann über seinen nackten Rücken. Dabei drängte er sich noch näher an ihn, so dass er Mats' harten Schwanz durch die Hose fühlen konnte.

"Gott ja", keuchte Mats gegen Bennis Lippen und schob seine Hände auf Bennis Hintern.

"Shit, bist du hart", raunte Benni und zog ihn mit einer Hand noch dichter an sich.

"Nur dein Verdienst", wisperte Mats.

Benni nickte leicht, dann begann er sich rhythmisch gegen Mats zu bewegen.

Einen Moment ließ Mats das zu, bewegte sich gegen Benni, dann löste er sich aus dem Kuss. "Nicht so. Will dich ganz."

"Hier?", fragte Benni heiser nach.

"Jetzt. Sofort", nickte Mats.

Sofort nestelte Benni an seiner eigenen Hose und schob sie herunter, seine engen Shorts folgten.  
Auch Mats versuchte sich aus seiner Hose zu schälen. So ganz gelang es ihm nicht, so dass Benni ihm letztendlich dabei half.  
Die Shirts behielten sie an.

Benni sah kurz auf den Tisch, dann schob er kurzerhand Geschirr und Besteck zur Seite und hob Mats an, so dass er auf der Kante saß.

Mats keuchte. Ihm gefiel es, wenn Benni so ranging.

Jetzt spuckte sich sein Freund auf die Finger und begann ihn hastig vorzubereiten.

"Ja", stöhnte Mats und schob sich Bennis Fingern entgegen.

Recht schnell beschloss Benni, dass es reichte, und er schob sich selbst an Mats heran. "Bereit?" fragte er heiser.

"Ja, mach", keuchte Mats.

Benni spuckte sich erneut in die Hand und verrieb die Spucke auf seinem Schwanz. Dann begann er vorsichtig in Mats einzudringen. Der war ganz entspannt, so dass es Benni leicht fiel.  
Sobald Benni komplett in ihm war, hielt er für einen Moment inne und genoss das Gefühl einfach.  
Diese Enge und dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl, Eins mit Mats zu sein, raubte ihm jedes Mal den Atem.

"Benni", wisperte Mats und strich fordernd mit seinen Händen über Bennis Rücken.

Der nickte atemlos und begann jetzt sich zu bewegen - erst noch langsam, dann immer heftiger.  
Mats kam Bennis Stößen so gut es ging entgegen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er das verräterische Ziehen in den Leisten verspürte.

"Zusammen", raunte er Benni zu.

"Ja", keuchte Benni und nickte ihm dabei zu. Dennoch schafften sie es nicht ganz, Mats kam ein wenig früher, während Benni noch zwei, drei Stöße benötigte.

Schwer atmend lehnte sich Benni gegen Mats und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte Mats' Hände auf dem Rücken, die ihn sanft streichelten.  
Nach einem Moment öffnete er die Augen und sah Mats lächelnd an.

Der lächelte ihn etwas erschöpft, aber glücklich an.

Ganz vorsichtig zog sich Benni aus Mats zurück und lehnte sich dabei vor um ihn sanft zu küssen.  
So machte er es eigentlich immer, um Mats von diesem unangenehmen Gefühl abzulenken.

Mats Hände schoben sich von seinem Rücken in Bennis Nacken. "Ich liebe dich", wisperte er gegen Bennis Lippen.

"Ich auch, Mats, ich liebe dich auch."

"Und jetzt... muss ich hier runter. Mein Hintern wird kalt", grinste Mats zwinkernd.

"Dabei ist er direkt neben der heißen Pizza. Oder der Pizza, die mal heiß gewesen ist."

"Im Vergleich mit dir war die Pizza höchsten lauwarm", lachte Mats und schob sich vom Tisch.

Benni grinste, während er seine Hose wieder hochzog.

Auch Mats zog sich wieder richtig an. Dann sah er zu den Pizzen. "Noch Hunger? Sonst stell ich sie in den Kühlschrank."

"Stell mal weg", meinte Benni, "ist eh nicht mehr richtig heiß."

Mats nickte und begann schnell den Tisch abzuräumen.

Benni brachte das Besteck raus. In der Küche konnte er wieder die Finger nicht von Mats lassen.  
Er schob sich dicht an ihn, presste sich an seinen Rücken und begann ihn im Nacken zu küssen.

"Unersättlich, hm?", lächelte Mats und neigte den Kopf nach vorne, damit Benni besser an seine Haut kam.

"Weißt du doch", wisperte Benni und schlang seine Arme um Mats Mitte. "Krieg nie genug von dir."

"Ich weiß... ich auch nicht von dir." Für einen Moment wurde Mats ernster. Benni würde auch alles für ihn tun. Tat er ja auch.  
Das zeigte allein schon die Tatsache, dass sie nun wirklich kurz davor waren sich öffentlich zu outen.  
Einen größeren Liebesbeweis gab es doch nicht.

Mats drehte sich in Bennis Armen und schlang ebenfalls die Arme um ihn.

Diesmal ganz ruhig schmiegte sich Benni an ihn.

Es war deutlich zu merken, wieviel entspannter Mats heute war. Der Rückhalt seiner Mannschaft hatte viel dazu beigetragen. Er war richtig schmusig, das war er sonst selten - nur, wenn er sich wirklich entspannen konnte.

"Komm lass uns aufs Sofa gehen", wisperte Benni.

Mats löste sich unwillig von ihm und zog ihn dann mit sich zum Sofa.

Auch hier kuschelte sich Mats sofort dicht an ihn und Benni legte einen Arm um ihn.

Mats seufzte glücklich und schloss die Augen. "Das ist schön", murmelte er.

"Ja, ist es", wisperte Benni.

Er begann leicht mit Mats Locken zu spielen.

Mats seufzte erneut leise, und Benni merkte, wie er sich immer mehr entspannte.

Mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln betrachtete Benni ihn. Er atmete langsam und tief, und Benni fühlte, wie er langsam einschlief. Mats hatte die letzten Nächte kaum geschlafen, und jetzt, wo er endlich ruhiger war und sich entspannen konnte, holte sich sein Körper den Schlaf, den er brauchte.

Und das war für Benni völlig ok. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass einer von ihnen so auf dem Sofa einschlief. Er würde einfach noch einen Moment warten, dann den Fernseher anmachen und Mats erst wecken, wenn es Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen.


	19. In Hannover

Irgendwie war Benni jetzt doch nervös. Er saß im Hotelzimmer in Hannover und knetete seine Hände. In ein paar Minuten würde er sich vor seine Mannschaft stellen und seinen Mitspielern von den Plänen erzählen.

Es war nicht wirklich Angst, weil er fest daran glaubte, dass seine Jungs hinter ihm stehen würden. Aber... es war irgendwie ein bisschen wie vor einer Prüfung. Man wusste, dass man gelernt hatte und alle Fragen gut beantworten konnte. Aber ein kleiner Restzweifel blieb einfach.

"Benni? Kommst du?", hörte er Leroy von der Tür - Benni hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, wie er die Tür geöffnet hatte.

"Ja... ja klar", murmelte Benni und stand auf.

Leroy wartete auf ihn, und gemeinsam gingen sie runter.

"Du bist heute aber schrecklich hibbelig", bemerkte Leroy.

"Ja, bin ich... wird aber nachher bestimmt besser."

"Na hoffentlich."

"Sonst schlaf ich auf dem Balkon."

Leroy lachte. "Na so hab ich das nicht gemeint keine Angst."

"Puh, ich darf also drinnen schlafen?"

"Ja, bin ja nicht so. Es könnte aber sein, dass ich dich fesseln muss, damit du ruhig liegst", grinste Leroy breit.

"Oh, Fesselspielchen?", fragte Benni und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Leroy bekam große Augen. "Ähm... das... puh, wie komm ich aus der Nummer jetzt wieder raus?"

"Du willst mir doch wohl hoffentlich keinen Korb geben?"

"Ähm... oh guck mal, wir sind da!" rief Leroy offenbar erleichtert und deutete auf die Tür zum Besprechungsraum.

"Wir reden später weiter", drohte Benni.

"Ich hab Angst", grinste Leroy.

"Solltest du..."

Leroy zwinkerte ihm zu und suchte sich dann einen freien Platz neben Max.

"Er flüchtet", grinste Benni Ralf an.

"Wovor denn?"

"Er hat mir Fesselspiele angeboten und jetzt Muffensausen bekommen."

Ralf lachte. "Ach Benni, du sollst doch nicht immer so gemein zu den Kindern sein. Die glauben das noch und kriegen dann heute Nacht Alpträume."

"Er hat damit angefangen", erklärte Benni. "

"Unser armer kleiner unschuldiger Leroy? Niemals!"

"Doch, ich würde doch gar nicht auf die Idee kommen..." Benni war dankbar für die Kabbelei, die ihn von seinem bevorstehenden Auftritt ablenkte.

Ralf schnaubte. "Dein Freund ist ein Rieseninsekt, das sagt doch alles."

"Was hat meine Lieblingshummel damit zu tun?", fragte Benni nach.

"Es zeigt, dass du einen sehr seltsamen Geschmack hast", grinste Ralf.

"Ja, immerhin will er nicht mehr nach München."

"Er ist halt machtlos gegen Schlumpfpower", zwinkerte Ralf, wurde dann aber ernster. "Du willst es den Jungs jetzt sagen, oder?"

"Ja, will ich. Mats hat das ja schon gemacht."

Ralf nickte. Benni hatte ihm schon ganz kurz erzählt, wie es in Dortmund gelaufen war.

"Ich wollte es erst nach der Andrés Vortrag machen, aber wir haben besprochen es gleich zumachen, dann ne Pause, und dann kommen die Taktiksachen."

"Find ich gut", sagte Ralf. "Außerdem bist du dann bei den Taktiksachen auch wieder entspannter."

"Ja, das haben sie auch gesagt."

"Na dann mach dich mal bereit für deinen Auftritt. Da kommt André."

Benni atmete tief durch, dann ging er zu seinem Trainer nach vorne, der nickte ihm nur kurz zu, dann stand er vor der Mannschaft.

"Also, das hier wird auch nicht lange dauern", sagte Benni mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Hoffe ich zumindest. Es gibt da nur etwas, das ich euch gern mitteilen möchte."

Aufmerksame Mitspieler sahen ihn an.

"Nächste Woche wird ein Interview erscheinen. Von Mats und mir. Wir... also, wir werden da offen über uns reden."

Ein "Ohh", dann ein "Ahh" und ein "Uhh", alles überrascht und anerkennend.

Sofort löste sich etwas von Bennis Nervosität auf. "Das kommt für euch vermutlich ziemlich überraschend", fuhr Benni fort. "Also nicht das mit Mats und mir, aber mit dem Outing. Wir sind erpresst worden, deshalb haben wir beschlossen von uns aus an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen."

Gemurmel kam auf, wurde aufgeregter, aber nach dem, was Benni verstehen konnte, regten sie sich darüber auf, wie man sie erpressen konnte.

"Ich... ich denke das war’s dann auch schon. Gibt’s irgendwelche Fragen?"

"Du wirst sicher nicht sagen, wer euch erpresst?", fragte Max ach.

"Nein", sagte Benni. "Das ist auch gar nicht wichtig."

"Wo macht ihr das Interview?", wollte Johannes wissen.

"Bei uns zu Hause. Mit den beiden Reportern, die auch das Interview mit Thomas Hitzlsperger geführt haben."

"Das ist gut", stimmten viele der Jungs zu, "das war ja auch echt super gelaufen mit Thomas."

Benni lächelte. "Deshalb haben wir uns auch für diesen Weg entschieden."

"Wenn ihr irgendwas braucht - meine Nummer habt ihr ja", meinte Leon.

"Danke. Das bedeutet mir unheimlich viel", sagte Benni. "Ich bin froh, dass ihr so hinter Mats und mir steht."

"Was sollen wir sonst machen? Wir brauchen dich. Und du bist nun mal mit ihm zusammen."

"Außerdem ist er für ne Zecke gar nicht so verkehrt", meinte Ralf zwinkernd.

"Ja, für ne Zecke", grinsten einige um ihn herum.

"Meine Zecke", lachte Benni. "Also, ich denke mal, dass André jetzt weiter machen möchte..."

"Ja, wenn hier alles so weit geklärt ist, Benni, dann setz dich auch mal."

Benni nickte und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz neben Ralf.

Tatsächlich konnte er sich gut auf den folgenden Vortrag konzentrieren, in dem André die Taktik gegen Hannover erläuterte.

Nach einer halben Stunde war André fertig und schickte die Mannschaft zum Abendessen.

Deutlich gelöster als zuvor ging Benni mit den anderen zum Speiseraum.

"Na das lief doch gut", bemerkte Ralf, als sie sich am Buffet was zu essen holten.

"Ja... hab auch nichts anderes erwartet. Aber trotzdem... bin froh, dass ich es hinter mir habe."

"Das glaub ich dir. Allerdings hast du ja immer noch den größten Brocken vor dir."

"Schon, aber andererseits sitzen uns da die Leute nicht direkt gegenüber - sondern nur zwei sehr nette Journalisten."

"Das Interview an sich meinte ich auch gar nicht. Ich meinte eher die Zeit danach."

"Ja, das stimmt. Aber ich schieb das noch weit von mir."

"Bringt vermutlich auch wenig, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen."

"Liegt ja nicht mehr in unserer Hand. Und irgendwie werden wir das schon überstehen."

Ralf lächelte ihn an. "Immerhin wisst ihr ja, dass eure Mannschaften hinter euch stehen."

"Bei mir ja der ganze Verein, das ist bei Mats nicht so einfach."

"Die werden in den sauren Apfel beißen müssen", schnaubte Ralf.

"Sie sollten froh sein, dass er bleiben will."

"Werden sie auch, wenn sie drüber nachdenken."

"Die Mannschaft steht hinter ihm. Und Marco und Schmelle haben schon mit Wechsel gedroht."

"Und die kommen dann alle zu uns?" fragte Ralf grinsend.

"Ähm - naja, irgendwie müssen die Bayern doch geschlagen werden!"

"Was sagen die eigentlich dazu, dass Mats jetzt doch nicht zu ihnen kommt?"

"Keine Ahnung, das wollte Mats' Vater machen. Weiß nicht, ob er schon was erreicht hat - vermutlich erzählt er uns erstmal nichts, solange es beim BVB so unruhig ist."

Ralf nickte und wartete kurz, bis Benni fertig war, ehe sie gemeinsam zu ihrem Tisch gingen.  
Wie so oft setzten sich Max und Leroy zu ihnen.

"Das war ja echt mal ne Neuigkeit, die du da rausgehauen hast", sagte Max.

Benni grinste etwas schief. "Wusstest doch von Mats und mir."

"Ja klar, aber mit sowas rechnet man trotzdem nicht."

"Wir machen es ja nun nicht freiwillig", gab Benni zu bedenken.

"Wobei es schon erstaunlich ist, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis euch jemand erpresst hat", bemerkte Leroy. "So unauffällig seit ihr ja nun auch nicht."

"Es ist niemand, der zufällig von uns erfahren hat", deutete Benni an.

"Oh", machte Leroy überrascht. "Das... ist ja noch viel schlimmer."

"Ja, wir waren sehr erschrocken - und enttäuscht. Aber wenn man so überlegt, ist es für uns auch eine Chance."

"So solltet ihr das auch sehen", sagte Ralf. "Endlich keine Lügen mehr. Und für Lisa ist es doch bestimmt auch gut, wenn sie nicht mehr deine Frau spielen muss."

"Ja, Lisa... sie ist echt die Beste."

"So ne Frau muss man erstmal finden", nickte Leroy.

"Ich liebe sie wirklich", sagte Benni ehrlich.

"Aber nicht so wie die dicke Hummel", sagte Ralf.

"Anders. Aber nicht weniger."

"Werdet ihr euch jetzt eigentlich scheiden lassen?" fragte Max.

"Vermutlich ja, aber wir haben es noch nicht ausführlich besprochen."

"Das hat ja auch Zeit", meinte Ralf. "Erstmal müsst ihr das Interview erledigen und gucken wie es dann weitergeht."

"Eben. Wir haben andere Baustellen im Moment."

"Wer weiß denn noch von eurem Plan?" fragte Max.

Benni überlegte. "So viele noch nicht. Mannschaften, ein paar Leute vom DFB, Familie - das war’s dann schon."

"Und was hat der DFB gesagt?" fragte Max weiter neugierig nach.

"Ähm... hat Mats' Vater gemacht. Aber sie sind wohl nicht dagegen."

"Na sie hatten sich ja auch ziemlich offensiv hinter Hitzlsperger gestellt", sagte Ralf. "Da werden sie sich euch nicht in den Weg stellen."

"Inzwischen sind da andere Leute", gab Max zu bedenken.

"Mhm, die wissen aber auch, dass sie Mats und Benni für die EM brauchen."

"Zumindest Mats", nickte Benni.

"Dich auch", sagte Leroy sofort. "Du warst bei der WM doch spitze!"

"Ja, aber Mats hat ein besseres Standing."

"Kehr dein Licht nicht immer so unter den Scheffel. Du hast auch ein gutes Standing. Du bist hier nicht umsonst Kapitän."

"Ja, aber Mats ist besser."

"Pff, der ist ne Zecke", schnaubte Max.

"Nee, ne Hummel."

Leroy lachte leise.

"Jungs? Nicht verhungern!"

"Ist das Verhör denn beendet?" fragte Benni und lachte Max an.

"Ja, vorerst.. aber niemals ganz, niemals."

"Nein, deine Neugier ist unersättlich, das weiß ich", sagte Benni.

"Wie gut, dass du es jetzt gemerkt hast."

"Ralf, nimm den Kleinen mal an die Leine er wird frech", grinste Benni und begann dann endlich seine Nudeln zu essen.

"Max? Lass den großen Kapitän mal in Ruhe essen ja? Kriegst nachher auch noch ein Duplo dafür."

Max schnaubte. "Sind dieses Jahr doch keine Bildchen drin, da macht das keinen Spaß", sagte er schmollend.

Benni lachte. "Ich hab noch so ein Kärtchen von mir, willste das haben?"

"Mir fehlen noch vier Panini-Sticker, wenn du die hättest...?" grinste Max.

"Ich muss mal gucken, ein paar hab ich auch."

"Ok, dann darfst du jetzt in Ruhe essen", verkündete Max großzügig.

"Danke", nickte Benni huldvoll.

Auch die anderen wandten sich nun ihrem Essen zu und einen Moment herrschte Stille an ihrem Tisch.

Endlich, seufzte Benni innerlich. Er fand es ja schön, dass die Jungs so einen Anteil nahmen, aber manchmal war grade Max schon... nervig.   
Max fragte einen ohne Probleme ein Loch in den Bauch wenn man ihn nicht rechtzeitig bremste.

Er war Ralf wirklich dankbar, dass er Max ein wenig zügelte, wenn es zu schlimm wurde.

Als sie fertig mit Essen waren, war Benni einer der ersten, der vom Tisch aufstand. Er wollte schnell hoch und Mats anrufen.  
Er war froh, dass niemand ihn aufhielt - und dass er Mats tatsächlich beim ersten Versuch erreichte.

"Hey", meldete sich Mats mit einem hörbaren Lächeln.

"Ich hab mit den Jungs geredet", erzählte Benni sofort und fasste dann seine Ansprache und die Reaktion der Mitspieler zusammen.

"Hört sich ja alles sehr gut an", sagte Mats.

"Ja, ich bin auch sehr zufrieden. Auch beim Essen, mit Leroy und Max, das war auch okay. Auch wenn man mit Max am Tisch echt nicht zum Essen kommt..."

Mats lachte. "Ach komm, der Kleine ist doch knuffig."

"Ja, ist er. Wenn man mal abnehmen will.“

Erneut lachte Mats. "Ach lieber so, als wenn er gegen dich wäre."

"Ja, hast ja recht, er ist echt ein Lieber."

"Und hat André noch irgendwas gesagt?" fragte Mats.

"Nö", schüttelte Benni den Kopf.

"Gut. Das ist gut."

"Ja, es läuft echt großartig hier."

"Hab ich auch nicht anders erwartet, nachdem alle so entspannt reagiert haben."

"Nur schade, dass es bei euch nicht so läuft. Oder ist es jetzt besser?"

"In der Mannschaft ist alles ok. Und mit Thomas... keine Ahnung ehrlich gesagt. Sven meinte, dass Thomas so komisch reagiert, weil er nicht weiß, wie er mit der Situation umgehen soll. Thomas plant gern alles von vorn bis hinten durch und er mag Überraschungen nicht besonders. Und das hier... hier kann er so gar nichts planen."

"Gut, das wäre doch eine akzeptable Erklärung, damit könntest du doch leben. Nächste Saison wäre alles wieder im Lot. Oder?"

"Damit kann ich leben, weil ich das irgendwie verstehen kann. Und weil ich dann wüsste, dass es nicht gegen dich und mich persönlich ist."

Benni nickte, so hatte er Mats eingeschätzt. "Dann hoffen wir das mal."

"Mein Vater hat außerdem gesagt, dass er nochmal ganz in Ruhe mit Thomas sprechen will. Bei nem Kaffee und ohne uns beide."

"Ja, dann hat Thomas vielleicht auch mehr... Sicherheit, was die Sache angeht."

"Wir können es eh nicht ändern. Ich versuch einfach mich nicht davon verrückt machen zu lassen."

"Das schaffst du schon. Hat er schon was wegen morgen gesagt?"

"Morgen spiele ich, das ist keine Frage. Ist ja auch vor dem Interview."

"Och, so klar fand ich das auch nicht.“

"Er hat keinen wirklichen Grund mich morgen raus zu lassen. Außerdem sind die Wölfe gefährlich. Die müssen gewinnen um Anschluss zu halten und vielleicht noch international zu spielen."

"Andererseits seid ihr doch durch."

"Und müssen im Rhythmus bleiben fürs Pokalfinale."

"Ja, das stimmt wohl.“

"Allerdings wird das morgen wenig angenehm werden. Die Fans denken ja immer noch, dass ich nach München will..."

Benni seufzte leise. "Und sie denken, du hättest dich da angeboten." Er schnaubte. "Gilt das schon als Prostitution?"

"Vermutlich ja..."

"Nach dem Interview wird alles anders werden."

"Ja, dann pfeifen sie mich aus, weil ich mit nem Schalker zusammen bin."

Benni lachte. "Bisher hat sich doch auch keiner dran gestört, dass wir befreundet sind."

"Stimmt auch wieder."

"Ich denke, da wird’s eher Spruchbänder gehen, und das sollten wir sie auch machen lassen."

"Wie gesagt, darum kümmern wir uns, wenn es soweit ist. Ach übrigens, du sollst nachher nochmal Lisa anrufen."

"Mach ich", versprach Benni. "Und du hast recht, wir sollten alles auf uns zukommen lassen."

"Mhm... ich wünschte, du wärst jetzt hier", murmelte Mats.

"Ja, ich hätte dich auch gern bei mir."

"Was steht bei dir heute Abend noch an?"

"Mal gucken, wollte noch mal runter zu den Jungs, aber ansonsten... früh ins Bett. Und du?"

"Dartspielen mit Marco, Marcel und Julian. Unterbrochen durch kluge Ratschläge von beiden Romans", grinste Mats.

"Oh, das klingt nach verdammt viel Spaß", grinste Benni.

"Ist es auch. Und ich fürchte, ich muss jetzt auch langsam runter."

"Dann grüß die Jungs mal von mir, ja? Und viel Spaß!"

"Mach ich und dir auch viel Spaß. Und schlaf gut."

"Du auch. Wir telefonieren morgen noch mal?"

"Natürlich! Ich ruf dich nach dem Mittag an."

"Dann bis morgen Mittag", verabschiedete sich Benni.

"Bis morgen Mittag", antwortete Mats und legte auf.

Benni saß noch einen Moment mit einem verliebten Grinsen auf dem Bett. Dann stand er auf, ging kurz ins Bad und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg nach unten.

Er traf ein paar Jungs in der Hotelbar und setzte sich einfach dazu.

Er war erleichtert, dass niemand das Thema Outing auf den Tisch brachte. Er hätte es durchaus verstanden, aber so war es besser. Er wollte nicht ständig darüber reden, sondern sich heute einfach mal ablenken lassen.  
Und das tat er auch, indem er sich locker mit seinen Kollegen über dies und das unterhielt.

Schließlich war es schon fast zehn, als er sich verabschiedete und in sein Zimmer ging.

Er war überrascht, als er sah, dass Leroy auch schon im Zimmer war und sogar schon im Bett lag.

"Du bist früh hier", bemerkte er.

"Ja, war müde", erklärte Leroy.

"Ich mach schnell, dann kannst du schlafen", versprach Benni.

"Kein Problem, ich kann eh bei fast allem schlafen."

Benni lächelte ihn nur kurz an, dann verschwand er schnell im Bad. Wenig später trat er schon wieder in ihr Zimmer.

Leroy spielte noch an seinem Handy rum, legte es aber zur Seite, als Benni aus dem Bad kam.

"Dann schlaf gut", wünschte Benni, als er sich ins Bett kuschelte.

"Du auch", sagte Leroy und schaltete das Licht aus.


	20. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Der nächste Tag lief wie ein normaler Spieltag. Ein wenig Aufregung, ein kurzes Telefonat mit Mats, und schließlich die Fahrt ins Stadion und das Spiel. 3:1 gewannen sie gegen Hannover, die ja schon in der vorherigen Woche abgestiegen waren.

Benni saß nach seiner Verletzung das ganze Spiel auf der Bank. Es war klar, dass alle vorsichtig waren, aber er selbst fühlte sich fit und hätte gern gespielt.  
So konnte er nur versuchen seine Mannschaft nach Kräften zu unterstützen  
.  
Zumindest hatte er so aber immer einen Blick auf die Zwischenergebnisse und sah, dass Dortmund offenbar ein Superspiel gegen Wolfsburg ablieferte. Nach und nach fielen immer mehr Tore, bis zum Endstand von 5:1 für den BVB.

Er freute sich für Mats, vielleicht verziehen ihm die Fans seinen angeblichen Wechsel nach so einem Spiel.  
Und es würde dadurch für Thomas nicht einfacher werden, ihn beim nächsten Spiel nach dem Outing draußen zu lassen.

Nach dem Spiel, im Bus, las Benni gleich im Ticker nach - was da stand, klang doch alles sehr gut - Mats hatte ein tolles Spiel gemacht.

Benni lächelte. Das war ihm im Moment tatsächlich wichtiger, als alles andere. Je besser sie angesehen waren, desto eher würden die Leute ihr Outing akzeptieren.

"Na du siehst ja extrem zufrieden aus", bemerkte Ralf, als sie wenig später im Bus saßen.

"Wir haben gewonnen, meine Hummel hat gewonnen - ist doch alles gut."

"Nicht mal sauer, weil du nicht gespielt hast?"

"Im Moment gibt’s wichtigeres. Und nächste Woche bin ich wieder dabei - da ist es dann noch wichtiger."

Ralf nickte. "Das stimmt. Und ich bin grade sehr dankbar, dass ich nicht bei den Wölfen spiele."

Benni musste kichern. "Oh ja, ich auch!"

"Ob Julchen mit seinem Wechsel so glücklich ist?" überlegte Ralf.

"Heute bestimmt nicht", grinste Benni. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er so gut drauf war, aber er genoss es.

Eine halbe Stunde später summte sein Handy. Sofort nahm Benni das Gespräch an.

"Hey", meldete sich Mats. "Glückwunsch zum Sieg."

"Dir erst recht", erwiderte Benni. "Und... wie war’s?"

"Durchwachsen", sagte Mats. "90 Minuten ausgepfiffen zu werden ist nicht schön."

"Oh Mensch", machte Benni mitfühlend. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie bald damit aufhören würden, wenn du gut spielst und ihr in Führung liegt."

"Nein, sie waren sehr ausdauernd. Und lustigerweise war darüber vor allem die Führungsebene erbost. Michael hat geschimpft wie ein Rohrspatz. Dabei wollte er mich vor drei Tagen noch am liebsten persönlich bei den Bayern abgeben."

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Die spinnen doch alle. Aber ich kann die Fans irgendwie verstehen, schließlich meinen sie, du hättest dich den Bayern angeboten, ohne dass es eine Anfrage gegeben hätte. Ich war deswegen ja auch so sauer."

"Erinner mich nicht daran. Ich mag es nicht, wenn du sauer auf mich bist."

"Ich mag auch nicht sauer auf dich sein, Mats. Dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr."

"Ich dich auch. Wie lange brauchst du noch bis nach Hause?"

"Zwei Stunden, wenn wir gut durchkommen", schätzte Benni.

"Ok, dann hab ich was zu essen für dich fertig", meinte Mats lächelnd.

"Hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?", fragte Benni mit einem glücklichen Lächeln.

"Hast du, aber sag es ruhig weiter, ich hörs zu gern", sagte Mats.

"Nee, nee, sonst kriegst du nachher ne Überdosis."

Mats lachte auf. "Kann man davon ne Überdosis bekommen?"

"Meinst du, das Risiko können wir eingehen?"

"Unbedingt."

"Aber vorsichtig." Benni senkte die Stimme und wisperte, "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich dich auch", flüsterte Mats zurück.

"Hm... das könnte schon süchtig machen", meinte Benni leise. Er hatte ein warmes Gefühl im Bauch bei diesen vertrauten Worten.

"Wie gut dass das nicht auf der Dopingliste steht."

"Wer weiß, wie das nach dem Interview wird."

"Meinst du sie werden uns rückwirkend sperren, wegen unerlaubter Nutzung von gefährlichen... Motivationsküssen?" grinste Mats.

"Oh je, und alle Spiele müssen neu ausgetragen werden? Und die WM?"

"Boah Jungs", murmelte Ralf neben Benni. "Wenn ihr weiter macht bekomm ich Karies..."

"Okay, ich kenn jetzt die Nebenwirkungen", grinste Benni ins Telefon. "Ralf kriegt Karies."

"Wieso das denn?" fragte Mats lachend.

"Behauptet er. Aber ich glaub, wenn wir weitermachen, nimmt er mir das Handy weg."

"Das ist der pure Neid", sagte Mats. "Aber gut, ich will ja nicht, dass Ralf böse wird. Und wir sehen uns ja nachher."

"Ja, bis nachher", verabschiedete sich Benni und legte auf.

"Mats geht’s also gut", bemerkte Ralf schmunzelnd.

"Schon - ist aber wohl die ganze Zeit ausgepfiffen worden."

"Damit war zu rechnen. Und ich fürchte, das wird auch nach dem Outing auf euch beide zukommen."

Benni seufzte leise, das hatte er bisher verdrängt.

"Denk nicht drüber nach. Du kannst es nicht ändern und musst dir immer nur sagen, wie dämlich diese Leute sind."

"Ja, weiß ich. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht zu schlimm wird."

"Werden wir sehen."

"Na, du machst mir ja Hoffnungen!"

"Ich bin nur realistisch und selbst schon oft genug ausgepfiffen worden. Einfach auf Durchzug stellen und daran denken, dass niemand der wirklich wichtig für dich ist, da gerade pfeift."

Benni nickte leicht. "Das werde ich mir sagen."

Ralf lächelte und gähnte dann leicht. "Bäh ich bin erledigt."

"Dann schlaf. Ich weck dich, wenn wir da sind, damit du nicht mit in die Garage fährst."

"Ach da ist es immerhin dunkel drin, das wär also ok", grinste Ralf.

"Und morgen kannst du dich nicht bewegen, weil du so schief gelegen hast?"

"Ist ja nur Regeneration und ich hab eh nen Massagetermin", sagte Ralf und gähnte erneut. "Aber du hast schon recht, Bett ist gemütlicher."

"Also weck ich dich doch. Oder du mich." Benni nahm sich eine der dünnen Decken, die ihnen zur Verfügung standen, und deckte sich gemütlich zu.

Ralf schloss die Augen und war tatsächlich wenig später eingeschlafen. Auch Benni kuschelte sich in seinen Sitz und schlummerte dann bald ein.

Es war schließlich Johannes, der sie beide weckte, als der Bus in Gelsenkirchen anhielt. "Kommt, Jungs, ab nach Hause - da werdet ihr erwartet."

"Oh ja", sagte Benni und streckte sich etwas. 

"Dann fahr mal nach Hause zu Mats und verwöhn ihn - er hat schließlich heute gespielt."

"Und kocht mir grad Essen", grinste Benni. "Bis morgen Jungs."

"Kocht dir Essen? Der Mann muss dich echt lieben."

Benni lächelte. "Tut er. Und ich ihn."

"Dann mal los, lass ihn nicht länger warten", scheuchte ihn Ralf aus dem Bus.

Benni nickte und lief aus dem Bus, holte seine Tasche und ging dann mit schnellen Schritten zu seinem Wagen. Er konnte es gar nicht erwarten zu Mats zu kommen.

Mats konnte es offenbar auch nicht schnell genug gehen, denn kaum hatte er das Garagentor gehört, war er schon an die Haustür gekommen.

"Hey", sagte Benni und trat zu ihm.

"Schön, dass du zu Hause bist", murmelte Mats, als er ihn fest in die Arme zog.

Auch Benni schmiegte sich an ihn.

Sie waren öfter getrennt, aber diesmal war es ihnen länger vorgekommen. Oder intensiver.  
Vielleicht war es auch einfach die besondere Situation in der sie sich zurzeit befanden.

Auf jeden Fall braucht Benni diese Umarmung jetzt genauso wie Mats.

"Komm rein", wisperte Mats irgendwann.

"Hmm", machte Benni und löste sich von Mats um das Haus zu betreten.

Mats folgte ihm und schloss die Tür. "Ich fühl mich als hätte ich nicht ein Spiel hinter mir, sondern hundert", sagte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Wenn du bleibst, werden sie deswegen nicht mehr pfeifen."

"Deswegen nicht mehr, richtig."

"Es werden weniger pfeifen", war Benni sicher. "Die Mehrheit nicht."

"Viel mehr können auch nicht pfeifen", schnaubte Mats. "Aber genug davon. Hast du Hunger?"

"Ich hab mich die ganze Fahrt schon auf was zu essen gefreut."

"Dann komm mal mit", lächelte Mats und zog ihn in die Küche.

"Dann zeig mir mal, was es leckeres gibt."

"Lachs mit Bandnudeln."

"Echt?", strahlte Benni ihn an.

Mats nickte. "Weiß doch wie gern du das isst."

"Das ist echt lieb von dir."

Der Tisch war schon fertig gedeckt, so das Benni sich nur noch setzten musste. Mats hantierte noch ein wenig herum, dann brachte er zwei Teller mit Bandnudeln und Lachs zum Tisch.

"Sieht großartig aus", sagte Benni.

"Ich hoffe, es schmeckt auch so."

"Bestimmt", sagte Benni. Er probierte - und lächelte Mats an. "Wunderbar."

„Freut mich", sagte Mats und begann auch zu essen.

Sie beide genossen das Essen, das wirklich sehr gut gelungen war.

Danach gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer und kuschelten sich auf die Couch. Es war schon spät, aber nach Spieltagen konnten sie beide nicht gut schlafen.

"Noch zwei Tage", sagte Mats schließlich leise.

"Hm, ja, noch zwei Tage..." Noch ein Grund, der das Schlafen schwer machte.

„Mein Vater kommt schon morgen Abend, aber wohl ziemlich spät.“

Benni nickte. "Weißt du schon, wann diese beiden da kommen?"

"Mhm... gib mir mal mein Handy", bat Mats.

Benni streckte sich etwas und nahm das Handy, das auf dem Tisch lag.

"Bei den Mails", sagte Mats und kuschelte sich noch enger an Benni. "Sie werden gegen 13 Uhr sein. Und sie haben uns vorab einen Fragenkatalog geschickt. Einige Dinge werden spontan entstehen, aber wir sollen uns die trotzdem schon mal angucken."

"Ah, das ist gut", nickte Benni und rief die Mails auf. "Warum haben Sie jetzt den Entschluss getroffen an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen?", war eine der Fragen, und daran anschließend, "Was für eine Reaktion erwarten Sie von Mannschaftskollegen, Vereinsführung und den Fans?"

"Ich... mein Vater hat mir geraten zu sagen, dass Dortmund mich in allem unterstützt. Das wird sie noch zusätzlich unter Druck setzten meint er", sagte Mats.

"Dann sollten wir das auch machen. Es würde es auch schwieriger machen, dass du hier bleiben willst."

"Und wir sollen vielleicht ein paar Bilder von uns raussuchen", fuhr Mats fort. "Wir können auch beim Interview Fotos machen, aber ein paar umgestellte Aufnahmen wären schöner."

"Ja, da finden wir bestimmt etwas", nickte Benni. "Weiß Lisa schon bescheid, wann die beiden kommen?"

"Ja klar, hab ich ihr schon geschrieben."

"Danke", lächelte Benni und küsste seinen Hals.

Mats drehte den Kopf ein wenig und bot Benni so mehr platz.

"Hmm", macht Benni und nutzte die Gelegenheit. Ganz sanft und zärtlich küsste er die freigelegte Haut.

"Hm - nicht mehr weiterüberlegen?", fragte Mats leise.

"Das können wir morgen doch auch noch", wisperte Benni.

"Sehr gut."

"Bett?" schlug Benni leise vor, während seine Lippen weiter über Mats Haut strichen.

"Ja, Bett klingt gut - sehr gut. Aber nicht schlafen", grinste Mats.

"Hab ich nicht vor", zwinkerte Benni.

"Dann Abmarsch", nickte Mats und stand auf. Er griff nach Bennis Hand und zog ihn hoch.

Nur zu gerne folgte Benni ihm ins Schlafzimmer.

Sofort zog Mats Benni in seine Arme. Und Benni schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Ich liebe dich", hauchte Mats.

"Hmm", machte Benni genießerisch, "ich dich auch."

Sanft zog Mats Benni zum Bett. Sie küssten sich leicht, dann ließen sie sich auf der Matratze nieder.

Benni hob eine Hand und fuhr durch Mats Haar. Er liebte das Gefühl der weichen Haare, wenn sie durch seine Finger strichen.

Mats schloss lächelnd die Augen.

Wieder küssten sie sich, ganz zärtlich und verliebt. Langsam ließ sich Mats mit Benni im Arm nach hinten sinken, bis er auf dem Rücken lag.  
Benni lächelte, er liebte es so mit Mats zu liegen. Ihn unter sich zu spüren. Er schmiegte sich auf ihn und küsste ihn weiter.

Irgendwann schoben sich Mats Hände auf seinem Rücken unter sein Shirt. Die großen, etwas rauen Hände strichen über seine Haut. Benni gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich.

"So mag ich dich", raunte Mats.

"Wie?" fragte Benni.

"Auf mir, und so... entspannt."

Benni lächelte. "So entspannt bin ich auch nur bei dir."

„Das hoffe ich doch", grinste Mats und küsste ihn.

Benni lachte leicht, ehe er den Kuss erwiderte. Er war verspielt und wurde auch nicht besonders leidenschaftlich, dafür waren sie zu müde.  
Grade Mats hatte ja ein komplettes Spiel in den Knochen.

Sie wurden ihre Kleidung nach und nach los - und kuschelten sich dann gemeinsam unter die Bettdecke.

"Hast du den Wecker gestellt?" fragte Mats mit einem Gähnen.

"Hmm... ja, Moment..." Benni drehte sich zum Wecker und stellte ihn an.

"Danke", sagte Mats und küsste Benni erneut.

Dann schloss auch Benni die Augen und schlief bald ein.


	21. Die Anspannung steigt

Sie schliefen beide durch, bis der Wecker sie am nächsten Morgen weckte.

Auch in der Nacht hatten sie sich an den Händen gehalten, bemerkte Benni mit einem Lächeln.

"Morgen", wisperte Mats.

"Guten Morgen", erwiderte Benni mit vom Schlaf rauer Stimme.

"Ich hab geschlafen wie ein Stein", murmelte Mats und kuschelte sich an Benni.

"Schön", lächelte Benni, "ich auch."

"Am liebsten würde ich einfach liegenbleiben..."

"Und die beiden Reporter machen ihr Interview bei uns im Bett? So wie damals John Lennon?"

Mats lachte leise. "Das wär doch was."

"Dann müssten wir das Bett aber vorher noch beziehen", murmelte Benni.

"Ok, dann nicht", brummte Mats und streckte sich leicht. "Außerdem müssen wir heute zur Regeneration... hab ich ne Lust..."

"Bisschen bewegen, dann Sauna und dann gemütlich durchkneten lassen, da ist doch okay. Ich hab ein normales Training vor mir..."

"Stimmt, du Armer."

"Danke, das Mitleid hab ich mir auch verdient. Und jetzt raus mit uns, sonst gibt’s Ärger."

"Na gut... aber wir frühstücken noch zusammen."

"Du quälst dich langsam aus dem Bett, ich mach Frühstück", versprach Benni.

"Bist ein Schatz", sagte Mats lächelnd.

"Du auch", erwiderte Benni das Lächeln und stand auf. Er ging ganz kurz ins Bad, ehe er wie besprochen das Frühstück vorbereitete.

Gerade war der Toast fertig, als Mats in die Küche kam. Er half Benni dabei, die letzten Dinge auf den Tisch zu stellen, dann setzten sie sich und begannen in Ruhe zu frühstücken.

Sie ließen sich, wenn es irgendwie ging, immer Zeit beim Frühstück. Dafür nahmen sie auch in Kauf, dass sie früher aufstehen mussten.  
Es war immer sehr gemütlich und vertraut, wenn sie frühstückten und sich über dies und das unterhielten. Das Outing ließen sie jedoch beide außen vor.

Wenig später machten sie sich dann beide auf den Weg - Benni zum Training und Mats zur Regeneration.

Beides lief ohne Zwischenfälle - Benni trainierte hart, um beim nächsten Spiel dabei sein zu können, Mats versucht das Spiel gegen Wolfsburg aus den Knochen zu kriegen.

Marco und Marcel hielten sich fast die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite auf und boten ihm nochmal ihre Hilfe an. "Auch für morgen, wenn ihr beim Interview was braucht oder so."

"Danke - wenn was sein sollte, melden wir uns", versprach Mats.

Ein weiteres Gespräch mit Thomas ersparte sich Mats. Und auch mit Michael sprach er nicht noch einmal. Die beiden waren informiert und es war von seiner Seite aus alles zum Thema gesagt.  
Auch die beiden kamen nicht auf ihn zu, so dass er nach der Massage nach Hause fuhr.

Fast zeitgleich mit Benni traf er zu Hause ein.

"Hey", grüßte Benni ihn, der einen Moment gewartet hatte, bis Mats ausgestiegen war.

"Hey", lächelte Mats. "Na wie war das Training?"

Benni seufzte. "War nicht ohne. Aber geht schon..."

"Jetzt haben wir ja erstmal bis Dienstag Ruhe", sagte Mats. 

"Naja - wenn ich morgen früh nicht laufen gehe, dann werde ich die Wände hochgehen..."

"Stimmt auch wieder", murmelte Mats.

"Also, heute erstmal kein Training... erstmal."

"Wir entspannen uns heute Benni", sagte Mats. "Das brauchen wir."

"Ja", nickte Benni. "Ich hoffe, ich schaff das auch."

"Wenn ich es schaffe, dann du doch erstrecht."

"Mal sehen." Benni war davon nicht ganz überzeugt.

"Komm, lass uns erstmal reingehen und dann überlegen wir, was wir uns zu essen machen."

"Nicht so viel, ja?"

"Nein, was kleines versprochen."

"Gut", nickte Benni. Er einfach nicht viel Appetit.

Mats blieb stehen und sah Benni. "Ist alles ok bei dir?"

"Ja, bin nur sehr... aufgeregt? Unsicher? Irgend sowas."

"Du... du willst aber keinen Rückzieher machen, oder?"

"Nein!", schüttelte Benni energisch den Kopf. "Ich brauche dich, Mats. Und wenn ich bei dir bleiben will, dann ist das unsere einzige Chance."

"Gut. Ich brauch dich nämlich auch Benni. Und ich will dich nicht verlieren."

"Wirst du nicht", versprach Benni.

Mats lächelte leicht. "Das wollte ich hören. Und jetzt tau ich uns Gemüsesuppe auf, ok?"

"Von meiner Mutter?"

"Ganz genau."

Benni lächelte leicht. "Davon kann ich doch was essen."

Mats griff nach Bennis Hand und zog ihn nun endlich ins Haus. Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche, wo Mats die Suppe auftaute.

"Deine Mutter muss mal wieder für Nachschub sorgen", meinte Mats grinsend. "Wir haben nichts mehr."

"Sag ich ihr - macht sie bestimmt gerne."

"Gut", sagte Mats und stellte ein Schüsselchen Suppe vor Benni ab.

Benni lächelte leicht - die Gemüsesuppe seiner Mutter hellte immer seine Laune auf.

Mats holte noch ein paar Scheiben Toast aus dem Brotkasten, dann setzte er sich zu ihm.  
Gemeinsam aßen sie ganz in Ruhe. Sie sprachen nicht, aber das war auch nicht nötig.

Vielleicht war es gerade dieses Schweigen, das Benni half ein wenig herunterzukommen. Er wusste selbst nicht woher diese Unsicherheit... diese Nervosität plötzlich kam.   
Bisher war Mats immer derjenige gewesen, der Angst hatte, aber Mats schien völlig ruhig zu sein.  
Dafür war er jetzt nervös, und wenn er nicht aufpasste, fingen seine Hände noch an zu zittern.

Plötzlich schob Mats eine Hand auf seine. "Es wird alles gut..."

Benni sah auf, in Mats' warme Augen, die ihn ganz ruhig ansahen.

"Denk einfach daran, wie schön es wird, wenn wir uns nicht mehr verstecken müssen", fuhr Mats fort.

Unbewusst schloss Benni die Augen und stellte es sich vor: Mit Mats durch die Stadt gehen, Eis zu essen, dann ins Kino - und keine Angst, dass jemand zu viel sehen konnte.  
Es wäre wirklich schön.

"Siehst du", lächelte Mats ihn an. "Es wird alles gut werden."

"Ich weiß das. Es ist einfach nur... ich bin schrecklich nervös."

"Dann denk weiter an das, was werden wird. Wir... wir können überlegen zu heiraten, Benni!"

Benni lachte leise. "Das sagst du schon zum zweiten Mal. Aber wir beide sind momentan noch verheiratet."

"Ja, ich weiß... und ich wünschte, ich hätte Cathy nie geheiratet."

"Ich auch... aber vermutlich würden wir uns dann nicht outen, sondern uns bis zum Ende unserer Karriere verstecken."

"Gut, wenn du es so siehst, dann hatte die Sache doch ihren Sinn."

"Vielleicht sollten wir es genauso sehen."

Mats überlegte kurz, dann nickte er. "Ja, sollten wir wohl wirklich."

"Ich freue mich schon auf ihre Reaktion, wenn sie das Interview liest", grinste Benni. "Sie wird bestimmt fuchsteufelswild sein."

"Ich wäre ja zu gerne dabei!"

"Ich auch."

"Mal gucken", grinste Mats etwas schief.

Benni drückte Mats Hand. "Ehrlich gesagt, würde mir auch ein Foto davon reichen. Von mir aus, muss ich sie nie wieder persönlich treffen."

"Ich hoffe doch, dass du zu unserer feierlichen Scheidung kommst", grinste Mats.

Benni lachte. "Ja natürlich."

"Ich freu mich drauf."

Benni hob Mats Hand und drückte einen Kuss auf seinen Handrücken. "Wollen wir uns ein bisschen auf die Terrasse setzen?"

"Ja, und ein bisschen entspannen."

"Genau. Sonne tanken, entspannen... an nichts denken."

"Dann komm raus - wir räumen später auf, ja?"

Benni nickte und stand auf.

Gemeinsam gingen sie auf die Terrasse - sonnenbeschienen und mit Vogelgezwitscher konnte Benni hier tatsächlich weiter entspannen

Während Mats etwas las, lag Benni nur in dem gemütlichen Liegestuhl und döste etwas vor sich hin. Es tat einfach gut zusammen zu sein, ganz in Ruhe, und die Aufregung auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben.

Morgen um diese Uhrzeit würden sie mitten im Interview sein.

Nein, das würde nicht schlimm werden. Sie hatten die Fragen ja schon gesehen. Und laut Thomas waren die beiden sehr nett. Sie sollten Thomas einfach vertrauen.

Außerdem war Lisa da. Und Mats Vater. Es konnte gar nichts schief gehen!

Benni drehte leicht den Kopf und sah zu Mats.

"Benni? Alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte Benni lächelnd.

"Dann ist gut."

Benni lächelte.

Mats reckte seinen Arm und griff nach Bennis Hand.

Benni schob seine Finger zwischen die von Mats. Jetzt saß Mats etwas schief, und so las er weiter.

Benni schloss erneut die Augen. Jetzt konnte er tatsächlich en wenig schlummern.


	22. Countdown

Mats Vater kam wirklich erst sehr spät bei ihnen an, so dass sie sich gerade noch Gute Nacht sagen konnten und alles weitere auf den nächsten Tag verschoben.

Benni schlief unruhig in der Nacht und hielt Mats damit wach, bis der ziemlich entnervt ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel aus dem Arzneischrank holte und Benni gab.

"Sorry", nuschelte Benni und schmiegte sich dann wieder an Mats.

"Is okay", wisperte Mats und küsste seine Stirn. "Und jetzt schlaf gut und träum was Schönes."

Benni lächelte leicht und schloss die Augen. Mit der Tablette - und Mats direkt neben sich - konnte er schließlich auch einschlafen.  
Er schlief sogar so tief und fest, dass Mats ihn schließlich wecken musste. "Hey meine Schlafmütze, aufstehen."

"Hm, Morgen", knurrte Benni.

"Es ist schon nach 9", lachte Mats. "Kaffee ist fertig, mein Vater hat frische Brötchen geholt."

"Oh man, diese Tablette hat ja ganz schön reingehauen", murmelte Benni.

Mats nickte. "Aber du hast die Ruhe und den Schlaf gebraucht."

"Jetzt muss ich nur noch wach werden..."

"Soll ich dir den Kaffee ans Bett bringen?"

"Nein, ich schafft das schon mit dem Aufstehen. Muss nachher ja fit sein."

Mats hob eine Hand und strich Benni über die Wange. "Dann steh in Ruhe auf und komm zu uns in die Küche."

Unwillkürlich schloss Benni bei der zärtlichen Berührung die Augen. Kurz spürte er Mats Lippen auf seiner Stirn, dann hörte er wie sein Freund aufstand. "Nicht wieder einschlafen Benni."

"Ja", knurrte Benni und setzte sich dann tatsächlich auf.

Lachend verschwand Mats aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Benni zog sich schnell an, und nach einem Umweg ins Badezimmer ging er in die Küche. "Morgen", grüßte er auch Mats' Vater, der schon das erste Honigbrötchen aß.

"Morgen Benni", lächelte Mats Vater.

Noch immer ziemlich müde setzte sich Benni auf seinen Platz ihm gegenüber und nahm dankbar den Kaffee an, den Mats ihm reichte.

"Wie geht’s dir?" fragte Mats ein wenig besorgt.

"Bin noch bisschen müde, aber das wird schon. Und die Tablette hat alle komischen Gedanken wirkungsvoll vernichtet."

Mats griff kurz nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. "In ein paar Stunden ist es vorbei."

"Ich fürchte, in ein paar Stunden fängt alles erst an."

"Das wird schon", sagte Mats überzeugt.

"Ja, es wird schon..."

"Benni ganz ruhig", sagte nun auch Mats Vater. "Wir haben alles gut geplant, ihr habt viel Rückhalt."

"Ja, weiß ich ja alles. Und Mats hat viel mehr Grund sich Sorgen zu machen. Aber ich kann’s nicht abschalten."

"Ich mach mir auch Gedanken", sagte Mats. "Aber ich freu mich auch."

"Dann sollte ich mal versuchen auch so ruhig zu werden wie du." Er drückte Mats' Hand noch einmal, nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und nahm sich dann ein Brötchen.

Mats lächelte und widmete sich wieder seinem Müsli.

Mit einem lockeren Gespräch schafften er und sein Vater es dann auch Benni abzulenken und ihm seine Nervosität zu nehmen.

Nach dem Frühstück beschlossen sie, dass Benni und Mats Einkaufen fahren sollten, während Mats Vater noch einmal den Fragenkatalog durchsah.

Der Einkauf lenkte Benni ab, besonders, weil sie noch ein wenig Klamotten shoppten, was er immer mochte.

Sie luden grade ihre Taschen ins Auto, als Bennis Handy klingelte.

"Ja?", meldete er sich gleich.

"Hey ich bins", meldete sich Lisa. "Ich wollt nur bescheid sagen, dass ich jetzt los fahre."

"Ist es schon soweit?"

"Allzulange dauert es jedenfalls nicht mehr. Ihr müsst ja entspannt sein, wenn ihr so die Zeit vergessen habt", lachte Lisa.

"Mats hat mich abgelenkt... Nein! Nein, nicht, was du denkst."

Lisa lachte erneut. "Schon klar."

"Also - du bist dann in zehn Minuten hier?", fragte Benni.

"Mach 20 draus, ich glaub ich zieh mich noch mal um. Oder... sind Jeans zu leger? Soll ich lieber ein Kostüm oder sowas anziehen?"

"Lisa, du siehst phantastisch aus. Jeans ist okay. Kostüm auch."

"Ich frag mich ja nur, was ich so als schrecklich betrogene Ehefrau tragen muss. Vielleicht schwarzverschleiert?" fragte Lisa mit einem Lachen.

Benni stockte kurz, dann prustete er los. "Irgendwas, was total sexy ist. Und dazu ein Nudelholz."

"Ich wusste doch das ich was vergessen hab. Dafür brauch ich aber ne größere Handtasche."

"Mit den ganzen gefakten Liebesbriefen?"

"Und den gestellten Fotos. Also ich bin in etwa 10 Minuten bei euch. Bis gleich."

"Bis gleich", lächelte Benni und legte auf.

"Na dann sollten wir uns wohl ein bisschen beeilen", meinte Mats.

"Sie kommt in zwanzig Minuten. Hoffe ich"

Mats sah auf seine Uhr. "Und in etwa einer Stunde die beiden Journalisten."

"Dann... wollen wir vorher was essen, oder? Wenn Lisa hier ist?"

Mats nickte. "Kriegst du denn was runter?"

"Ich kann’s ja versuchen."

"Dann überleg schon mal worauf du Lust hast", sagte Mats und startete den Wagen.

Benni überlegte tatsächlich. "Griechischen Salat? Mit vielen Tomaten und Feta?"

"Dann müssen wir nochmal beim Türken halten. Wir haben zwar Tomaten eingekauft, aber keinen Feta."

"Stimmt - also zum Türken."

Mats fuhr den kleinen Umweg zu ihren Lieblingstürken, wo Benni schnell ausstieg und neben dem Käse noch ein Fladenbrot holte. Dann fuhren sie weiter nach Hause. 

Sie wollten gerade das Haus betreten, als Lisa hinter Mats' Wagen einparkte.

"Hallo meine liebste Ehefrau", begrüßte Benni sie grinsend und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Hallo, mein niederträchtiger verlogener Ehemann", lächelte sie.

"Dann komm mal mit rein. Mats Vater ist auch schon da."

"Schön, dann können wir ja alles vorbereiten."

"Hast du Hunger Lisa?" fragte Mats.

"Gibt’s denn was?"

"Waren grad einkaufen", nickte Mats und hob die Tüten.

"Ja, perfekt", strahlte Lisa.

"Papa, wir sind wieder hier!" rief Mats und ging gleich in die Küche durch.

"Komme ... Oh, hallo Lisa, schön, dass du auch schon da bist."

Lisa lächelte. "Die beiden sind bestimmt aufgeregt und ich dachte, da komm ich zum Händchenhalten vorbei."

"Dann nimm dir mal deinen Mann und beruhige ihn. Mein Sohn ist inzwischen lockerer als er."

Lisa sah Benni an. "Wirklich?"

"Hm, ja", gab Benni zu.

"Wieso denn das?"

"Wenn ich das wüsste...", knurrte Benni. "Dabei hat Mats viel mehr zu verlieren."

"Ich hab nichts zu verlieren", meldete sich Mats. "Nur dich, wenn wir es nicht tun."

Benni lächelte leicht. Das stimmte nicht, aber es war ein schönes Gefühl es zu hören.

"Helft ihr mir beim Salat?" fragte Mats.

"Ja, klar", nickte Benni und begann gleich die Tasche auszupacken.

Lisa und Mats Vater setzten sich an den Küchentisch. Gemeinsam schnitten sie Tomaten und Gurken, Zwiebeln und Feta und mischten den Salat.

"Was haben eigentlich deine Mutter und dein Bruder zu allem gesagt?" fragte Lisa und sah Mats an.

"Ähm... Papa?", sah Mats seinen Vater an.

Mats Vater lachte. "Sie haben wie erwartet reagiert. Auch wenn Jonas es ein bisschen schade findet, dass du nun doch nicht nach München kommst."

Mats lächelte leicht. "Er kann ja auch hier her in den Pott kommen."

"Du kennst deinen Bruder. Den bekommst du nicht weit von zu Hause weg."

"Ja, ich weiß", nickte Mats. "Ich vermiss ihn doch auch."

Benni drückte leicht Mats Hand.

Mats lächelte ihn nur an.

"Aufjedenfall stehen beide voll hinter euch. Und ihr solltet euch demnächst auf Besuch von deiner Mutter einstellen, Mats."

"Wir werden vorher sauber machen", versprach Mats mit einem Grinsen.

"So, Salat ist fertig", verkündete Lisa. "Essen wir draußen auf der Terrasse?"

"Das Wetter ist ja gut", meinte Mats, "lass uns rausgehen."

Schnell brachten die vier alles nach draußen und machten es sich an dem Holztisch gemütlich.

Auch Benni wurde ein wenig ruhiger, auch, als sie sich anschließend noch gemütlich unterhielten, so dass sie alle vom Klingeln an der Haustür aufgeschreckt wurden.

"Ich mach das", grinste Lisa und stand auf.

Benni starrte ihr nach, als sie durch die Küche zur Haustür ging. "Wir decken schnell ab", beschloss Mats und stand ebenfalls auf um alles in die Küche zu bringen.

Benni fühlte wieder das nervöse Kribbeln in seinem Magen. Nun war es also soweit. Ihr Interview. Ihr Outing.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann führte Lisa die beiden Journalisten auf die Terrasse. "Mats Hummels und Benedikt Höwedes kennen Sie ja", begann sie vorzustellen, "Und das dort ist Mats' Vater. Und hier, das sind Frau Emcke und Herr Müller-Wirth."

Ein wenig nervös begrüßten Benni und Mats die beiden Journalisten. "Schön, dass Sie es so kurzfristig einrichten konnten", sagte Mats und deutete auf die Stühle. "Setzen Sie sich."

"Danke", lächelte Frau Emcke ihn an. Lisa bot ihnen etwas zu trinken an, und wenig später saßen sie zusammen am Tisch und unterhielten sich.

Nach und nach entspannten sich Mats und Benni und schließlich nickte Frau Emcke. "Also, wollen wir anfangen?"

"Okay", nickte Benni.

"Sie haben sich die Fragen angesehen? Gibt es Dinge, die wir streichen sollen?" fragte sie und sah vor allem Mats Vater an.

"Wir haben überlegt, dass die beiden keine Namen nennen werden. Auch Cathy soll bitte nicht namentlich erscheinen, zumindest nicht als diejenige, die die beiden hier so unter Druck setzt."

Mats nickte. "Wir wollen keine Schmutzkampagne oder sowas. Cathy hat über die Jahre viel für mich getan."

"In Ordnung. Aber die Erpressung als Grund für das Outing bleibt?"

Benni nickte. "Ja. Das ist eine Tatsache. Nur worum es genau dabei ging ist unwichtig."

"Natürlich", nickte Herr Müller-Wirth. "Wollen wir dann anfangen? Die erste Frage haben wir ja schon angeschnitten. 'Herr Hummels, Herr Höwedes, warum haben Sie sich gerade jetzt zu diesem Schritt entschieden?'"


	23. Das Interview

"Vor ein paar Wochen hat jemand versucht mich zu erpressen", erzählte Mats. "Ich... bin in Panik geraten und habe versucht ohne Benni eine Lösung zu finden. Ich dachte, dass vielleicht ein Wechsel helfen würde und da ich auf keinen Fall ins Ausland wollte blieb nur Bayern als Möglichkeit."

Benni nickte leicht. "Ich war sehr wütend und wollte unbedingt wissen, warum er mich verlassen will. Um den Wechsel zu vermeiden haben wir beschlossen in die Offensive zu gehen und uns zu outen."

"Ein mutiger Schritt", sagte Herr Müller-Wirth. "Sie werden die ersten geouteten aktiven Spieler sein."

"Ja, zumindest in Deutschland. Aber wir wollen uns nicht erpressen lassen. Außerdem denken wir, dass die Zeit irgendwann reif ist."

"Und wir haben den Vorteil, dass wir es eben nicht allein tun, sondern zusammen."

Frau Emcke nickte leicht. "Das wird es Ihnen sicher leichter machen. Besonders bei ihrer Vereinswahl."

"Wir haben nicht vor, die Vereine zu wechseln", sagte Mats. "Das ist ja der schöne Nebeneffekt. Dortmund ist meine zweite Heimat geworden und ich liebe den BVB. Und Benni ist eh Schalker durch und durch."

"Das meinte ich. Schließlich können die Schalker jetzt nicht auf den schwulen Dortmunder schimpfen."

"Das werden sie trotzdem tun. Und solange das alles im Rahmen bleibt, gehört das ja auch irgendwie dazu."

Herr Müller-Wirth lächelte. "Dann lassen Sie uns mal zu den anderen Fragen kommen. Es wissen inzwischen ja recht viele Menschen über Sie bescheid - wie waren die Reaktionen?"

"Überwiegend positiv", sagte Benni.

"Überwiegend?", fragte Herr Müller-Wirth sofort nach.

"Es gibt immer Menschen, die was auszusetzen haben. Man kann es nicht allen recht machen."

"Aber nichts, was Ihnen wirklich nahe geht?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Unsere Familien, unsere engen Freunde und vor allem auch unsere Mannschaften stehen hinter uns."

"Das ist das wichtigste", nickte Frau Emcke.

"Ohne diese Unterstützung hätten wir das mit dem Outing auch vermutlich nicht gemacht", sagte Benni.

Jetzt nickten beide Journalisten. "Wie war Ihr Leben bis jetzt? Sie wohnen hier zusammen, obwohl Sie beide ja bekannt genug sind um auf offener Straße erkannt zu werden. Hatten Sie nie Bedenken?"

"Eigentlich nicht", sagte Mats. "Jeder weiß ja, dass Benni und ich Freunde sind. Mein Vater war allerdings nicht so begeistert und hat grade am Anfang immer Angst gehabt, dass wir auffliegen."

"Wissen Nachbarn bescheid?"

"Bei den unmittelbaren Nachbarn ließ sich das kaum vermeiden. Aber Sie sehen ja selbst, dass das hier eine sehr ruhige Gegend ist. Die meisten leben hier schon Ewigkeiten. Es gibt wenig Wechsel in der Nachbarschaft."

"Aber den meisten anderen Menschen haben Sie seit Jahren eine Heterosexualität vorgetäuscht. Sie sind beide verheiratet."

"Wir hielten das in dem Moment für das Beste. Vielleicht war es das nicht und wir hätten gleich nach Thomas Interview reinen Tisch machen sollen. Oder nach dem WM-Titel. Aber sowas entscheidet man nicht eben so beim Frühstück."

"Lisa, was sagen Sie dazu?"

Lisa zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was soll ich dazu sagen? Benni ist mein bester Freund und ich mag Mats unheimlich gern. Ich hab Benni geheiratet, damit niemand auf den Gedanken kommen würde, dass mehr zwischen den beiden war."

"Ich bin Lisa unendlich dankbar. Sie ist schon immer meine beste Freundin gewesen, und ich liebe sie über alles. Anders als Mats, aber ich liebe sie", fügte Benni hinzu.

Lisa lächelte Benni an. "Eben. Zwischen Benni und mir ist es eher wie zwischen Geschwistern. Ich war nie in ihn verliebt und deshalb hatte ich auch nie ein Problem damit die Freundin und Ehefrau zu spielen. Und wenn ich eins sagen kann, dann das Benni und Mats zusammengehören."

Benni lächelte und legte ihr einen Arm um, und sie lehnte sich an ihn.

"Das ist ziemlich außergewöhnlich. Ich denke nicht, dass es viele Frauen gibt, die so etwas für einen Freund tun würde."

"Vielleicht besteht bei den meisten besten Freunden einfach nicht die Notwendigkeit", überlegte Lisa. "Für mich war es nie eine Frage."

"Lisa hat uns auch sofort bei der Idee mit dem Outing unterstützt", sagte Mats.

"Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass alles gut wird."

"Und Lisa hat eigentlich immer recht", sagte Benni mit einem Lächeln.

"Sie harmonieren ja wirklich gut - kein Wunder, dass Sie in der Öffentlichkeit als ein Traumpaar gelten."

"Wie gesagt, wir waren schon immer die besten Freunde und kennen uns einfach extrem gut", sagte Benni.

"Mal eine andere Frage: Wie lange läuft das zwischen Ihnen, Herr Hummels, Herr Höwedes, schon?"

"Seit fast sieben Jahren", sagte Mats lächelnd.

"Oh, das ist lange", meinte Frau Emcke. "Und das Outing dann im verflixten siebten Jahr?"

"Das ist tatsächlich Zufall", lachte Benni. "Aber ich denke es wird uns helfen, dass wir schon so lange zusammen sind."

"Und dass die bisherige Zeit schon nicht immer einfach war", fügte Mats' Vater hinzu.

"Was genau meinen Sie damit?" hakte Frau Emcke sofort nach.

"Das Verstecken, die Angst entdeckt zu werden, die Hochzeiten. Das ständige Lügen."

Mats nickte. "Eine Beziehung 7 Jahre geheim zu halten ist nicht einfach. Auch wenn wir mit der Zeit etwas lockerer geworden sind."

"Es ist schön zu sehen, dass Sie durchgehalten haben", meinte Herr Müller-Wirth.

"Gab keine gute Alternative", sagte Mats. "Ich liebe Benni und inzwischen kann ich mir kein Leben ohne ihn vorstellen."

Frau Emcke lächelte. "Dann werden Sie das, was jetzt kommt, auch überstehen."

"Wer weiß, vielleicht wird ja auch alles gar nicht so schlimm, wie offenbar alle befürchten", sagte Benni. "Thomas Outing verlief ja ziemlich unspektakulär."

"Wir hoffen es auch", meinte Herr Müller-Wirth. "Wollen wir zu den nächsten Fragen? Haben Sie früher schon mal überlegt sich zu outen?"

Benni nickte. "Nach Thomas Outing haben wir lange darüber geredet. Und wir hatten gehofft, dass sich vielleicht noch mehr Leute outen würden. Uns hat... dann der Mut gefehlt um selbst voran zu gehen und dann war der Moment einfach vorbei."

"Er hatte es schon gehofft. Nicht, um nicht der einzige zu sein, sondern es anderen einfach zu ermöglichen."

"Vermutlich war einfach das Problem, das Thomas nicht mehr aktiv war. Und zudem zuletzt auch nicht mehr in Deutschland gespielt hatte."

"Und nicht mehr für Deutschland", fügte Benni hinzu.

"Nun, das wird bei Ihnen beiden nun anders sein."

"Ja", nickte Mats, "aber ich denke nicht, dass jemand anderes sich jetzt outen wird."

"Kennen Sie denn andere Spieler, die sich outen könnten?"

"Darüber möchten wir nicht reden", erklärte Benni nur.

"Es geht hier auch um uns und nicht um irgendjemand anderen", sagte Mats. "Wir verfolgen hier kein großes Ziel um ein Massenouting herbeizuführen oder ähnliches. Wir wollen einfach nur nicht mehr erpressbar sein."

"Sie möchten nicht sagen, von wem Sie erpresst werden - aber was wollte die Person von Ihnen erpressen?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Darüber möchte ich nichts sagen."

"Wenn Sie hier zusammen sitzen, Herr Hummels, Herr Höwedes, dann hat man das Gefühl dass Sie einfach zusammen gehören. Dennoch wollen Sie, Herr Hummels, nach München wechseln."

"Da ist tatsächlich einiges schief gelaufen", sagte Mats. "Ich schätze die Bayern sehr und es ist ein großartiger Verein. Aber ein Wechsel nach München steht für mich nicht zur Debatte."

"Oh", machte Herr Müller-Wirth, "Dann bleiben Sie beim BVB?"

"Das ist der Plan. Bisher gab es jedes Jahr Wechselgerüchte. Mal nach England, mal nach Spanien oder Italien. Das gehört dazu, wenn man erfolgreich spielt. Die Sache mit München... ich hatte vorhin ja schon mal gesagt, dass ich nach der Erpressung etwas panisch und planlos reagiert habe und deshalb ein paar dumme Dinge gesagt habe."

"Das wird die Fans des BVB freuen. In München haben Sie sich damit aber wohl weniger Freunde gemacht"

"Der Verein hat sehr verständnisvoll auf Mats Entscheidung reagiert", mischte sich Mats Vater ein. "Auch wenn sie ihn natürlich gern verpflichtet hätten und ein wirklich gutes Angebot vorgelegt hatten."

Frau Emcke sah jetzt Mats an. "Warum haben Sie sich überhaupt auf die Erpressung eingelassen und sich nicht gleich an die Polizei gewandt?"

"Das hätte ich natürlich tun können. Vermutlich werden einige denken, dass das Klügste gewesen wäre. Aber... es ist eine Tatsache, dass Benni und ich immer erpressbar sind. Vielleicht wäre in zwei Woche der nächste Erpresser aufgetaucht. Mit dem Outing schieben wir dem ganzen Thema einen Riegel vor."

"Und wurde Ihnen von Ihrem Umfeld auch dazu geraten? Wie haben Ihre Freunde und Familie auf die Erpressung reagiert?"

"Geschockt erstmal", sagte Benni. "Kam ja ziemlich aus heiterem Himmel."

"Haben sie versucht Ihnen das Outing auszureden?"

"Mein Vater hat es mal kurz versucht", sagte Mats. "Aber eher aus Sorge um Bennis und meine Zukunft."

"Aber sonst stehen alle hinter Ihnen?"

"Ja. Und mein Vater steht auch hinter uns. Wie gesagt, er war besorgt. Aber wir haben ihn inzwischen überzeugt, dass das hier das richtige für uns."

"Ich wollte nur, dass ihr auch wirklich alles bedenkt", mischte sich Mats' Vater ein.

"Eltern halt", meinte Benni lächelnd. "Aber ich muss auch noch einmal betonen, dass unsere Eltern immer hinter uns gestanden haben."

Frau Emcke nickte, während Herr Müller-Wirth Notizen machte und dann die nächste Frage stellte. "In einigen Tagen wird ganz Deutschland und noch mehr Menschen von Ihnen wissen. Wer weiß jetzt von Ihnen?"

"Außer unseren Familien wissen inzwischen unsere Mannschaften bescheid", sagte Benni. "Wir haben sie beide vor dem letzten Bundesligaspiel eingeweiht. Aber viele... eigentlich sogar alle, wussten es schon vorher."

"Hatten sie es nach und nach erzählt, wurde in der Kabine geredet, oder haben sie es einfach so... gefolgert, weil Sie öfter zu zweit aufgetaucht sind?", forschte Herr Müller-Wirth nach.

"Mit den meisten Spielern, spielen wir schon lange zusammen. Sowohl Benni bei Schalke, als auch ich bei Dortmund. Viele von denen sind nicht nur Kollegen, sondern wirkliche Freunde. Und denen erzählt man sowas irgendwann. Leuten wie Marcel oder Marco oder Neven."

"Und diesen Freunden haben Sie es schon länger erzählt?"

"Einige von denen waren ja sogar dabei, als das mit uns angefangen hat", lächelte Benni Mats an. "Marcel, Manu..."

"Vor sieben Jahren - bei der U21-EM?", rechnete Frau Emcke nach.

Mats nickte. "Ja genau."

"Erzählen sie uns etwas darüber?", bat Herr Müller-Wirth.

"Es war... eine tolle Zeit", sagte Benni mit einem Leuchten in den Augen. "Das Team war großartig und die Stimmung unter uns war einmalig. Mats und ich haben uns ein Zimmer geteilt und irgendwie... irgendwie hat es da gefunkt."

"Dann war das gemeinsame Zimmer ja... praktisch", grinste Frau Emcke.

Mats lachte. "Wo denken Sie hin? Wir hatten schließlich unsere Gelbschwarz-Königsblaue-Trennlinie! Aber im Ernst, gelaufen ist da nicht viel bis auf ein paar Küsse. Dazu waren wir beide viel zu unsicher und wir hatten nebenbei ja ein Turnier zu spielen."

"Aber es war ein Anfang", nickte Benni. "Es kam uns zugute, dass wir damals schon beide hier spielten und die Distanz einfach nicht groß war, so dass wir Zeit hatten."

"Und so hat es dann auch nicht lange gedauert, bis wir fest zusammen waren", sagte Mats.

"Das klingt, als wäre das Ihre erste schwule Partnerschaft gewesen."

Sie nickten beide. "Es kam jetzt nicht überraschend, dass ich einen anderen Mann anziehend fand", sagte Benni. "Aber vor Mats hatte ich mich nicht wirklich getraut darauf einzugehen."

"Ich hatte vorher nicht so darüber nachgedacht", gestand Mats, "Aber Benni hatte nicht viel Arbeit damit mich zu überzeugen. Thomas Hitzlsperger hatte das ja schon versucht zu erklären - als Fußballspieler hat man andere Dinge im Kopf, andere Dinge dominieren das Leben, als gerade die Überlegung, ob man lieber mit Männlein oder Weiblein ins Bett will."

"Bis man dann halt jemanden trifft, der einen umhaut und nicht mehr los lässt", fügte Benni mit einem verliebten Blick zu Mats hinzu.

"Ganz genau", stimmte Mats zu und griff nach Bennis Hand.

"Ich sehe schon, Sie sind auch nach 7 Jahren wie frisch verliebt", sagte Frau Emcke. "Wie haben denn Ihre Familien darauf reagiert, als Sie auf einmal einen Mann mit nach Hause gebracht haben?"

"Bennis Eltern hatten schon gewusst, dass sie wohl eher mit einem Schwiegersohn rechnen mussten. Meine waren ziemlich überrascht, aber sie haben Benni gleich akzeptiert."

"Benni macht es einem leicht ihn zu mögen", sagte Mats Vater. "Und das Wichtigste ist, dass er Mats glücklich macht."

"Und das macht er", versicherte Mats.

"Sie haben vorhin erwähnt, dass Sie ihre Mannschaften vor dem letzten Spiel eingeweiht haben. Ich nehme an, dass damit auch Trainer und Vereinsführung eingeweiht wurden. Wie wurde dort reagiert?" fragte Frau Emcke.

"Sie waren überrascht. Nicht, dass wir zusammen sind - das war auch dort kein Geheimnis - sondern, dass wir es nicht mehr heimlich sein wollen."

Benni nickte zustimmend. "Aber sie haben uns sofort ihre Unterstützung zugesagt."

"Das ist schön. Der DFB hat ja schon lange erklärt Spieler in Ihrer Situation zu unterstützten - haben Sie schon Kontakt aufgenommen? Wissen die Verantwortlichen Bescheid?"

"Das hat mein Vater übernommen", sagte Mats.

"Und der DFB hält sein Versprechen", erzählte sein Vater. "Sie haben den beiden jede Unterstützung zugesagt, die sie brauchen."

"Rechnen Sie damit, dass die Fans Sie auch so unterstützen werden?"

"Der Großteil der Fans wird uns unterstützen oder gar nichts dazu sagen", meinte Mats. "Wir haben ja die Reaktionen auf Thomas Hitzlsperger verfolgt, und die waren ja ausgesprochen positiv. Natürlich ist das bei aktiven Spielern möglicherweise anders, aber die breite Masse wird hinter uns stehen."

"Außerdem wird das Ganze Thema sich hoffentlich erledigen, wenn die Leute sehen, dass wir weiter unsere Leistungen bringen. Wenn wir Europameister werden, oder Dortmund den Pokal holt, dann wird es ziemlich nebensächlich sein, ob zwei Spieler schwul sind", sagte Benni.

"Und auch, wenn wir die beiden Titel verpassen, ist das genug spannender Stoff, über den man reden kann - spannender als über ein Paar in der Bundesliga", fügte Mats hinzu.

"Wir wollen uns jedenfalls erstmal nicht allzu große Sorgen um die Fans machen", sagte Benni.

"Sie haben eben Thomas Hitzlsperger erwähnt - haben Sie Kontakt zu ihm?", fragte Herr Müller-Wirth.

Mats nickte. "Von ihm haben wir Ihre Nummer und wir haben auch vor ein paar Tagen telefoniert."

"Dann hat er Ihnen sicher Tipps gegeben?"

"Ein paar, aber unsere Situationen sind ja doch sehr unterschiedlich. Allerdings hat Thomas angeboten auf seiner Seite was zum Artikel zu schreiben. Deshalb wollen wir ihm das Ganze auch schon vorab zukommen lassen", erzählte Benni.

"Das ist eine gute Idee, machen Sie das", stimmte Frau Emcke zu. "Haben Sie sich eigentlich schon Gedanken dazu gemacht, wie es weitergehen soll? Sie sind ja beide offiziell verheiratet."

"Wir warten jetzt erstmal ab. Es ist klar, dass wir nicht verheiratet bleiben werden, aber es drängt auch nicht", sagte Benni. "Ich denke das werden wir in Ruhe nach der EM angehen."

Lisa nickte, "Das machen wir ganz in Ruhe."

"Und bei allem anderen können wir wirklich erstmal nur abwarten", sagte Mats. "Ich möchte meinen Vertrag irgendwann in der nächsten Zeit verlängern, aber auch das vermutlich erst nach der EM. Davor ist der Zeitplan einfach extrem eng."

Herr Müller-Wirth sah zu seiner Kollegin, dann zu Benni und Mats. "Ich denke, damit ist alles gesagt, oder?"

Frau Emcke nickte. "Wir werden Ihnen das fertige Interview vermutlich schon morgen Abend zur Freigabe schicken können. Gibt es noch jemanden, der den Text vorher bekommen soll? Ihre Vereine vielleicht?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir werden uns das Interview angucken und dann gegebenenfalls weitergeben."

"Dann bleibt nur noch eins: hatten Sie Zeit ein paar Fotos rauszusuchen?" fragte Herr Müller-Wirth. "Etwas ungestelltes wär für das Interview schön."

"Ja, ein paar Bilder haben wir - ich habe hier Ausdrucke, würde Ihnen aber die Dateien zusenden, wenn das okay wäre?" Mats griff unter den Couchtisch und zog drei Zettel hervor.

Die beiden Journalisten beugten sich vor und betrachteten die Bilder. "Sehr schön, die können wir gut verwenden", nickte Herr Müller-Wirth. "Wenn Sie mir die Dateien einfach bis morgen Mittag zumailen würden, kann ich sie in den Artikel einbauen."

"Ich schick sie gleich los, wenn Sie weg sind", versprach Mats.

"Gut. Wenn Sie keine weiteren Fragen oder ähnliches haben, machen wir uns dann auf den Heimweg", sagte Frau Emcke.

"Die Fragen kamen ja eigentlich von Ihnen", grinste Benni sie an.

"Und die haben Sie alle beantworten", lachte Frau Emcke.

Mats grinste. "Wir haben es zumindest versucht."

"Ich bringe Sie noch zur Tür", sagte Mats Vater, als die beiden Journalisten alles eingepackt hatten.  
Benni, Mats und Lisa standen auf und reichten den beiden die Hände. Dann waren die drei wieder alleine im Raum.

"Die beiden waren aber wirklich sehr nett", sagte Lisa.

"Ja, waren sie", nickte Benni. "War nicht so schlimm wie gedacht."

"Und der Artikel wird bestimmt toll."

"Da bin ich sicher", war Benni überzeugt.

Mats griff nach Bennis Hand. "Und dir geht es jetzt auch wieder besser?"

"Ja, erstmal... mal sehen, wie es vor der Veröffentlichung sein wird."

"Ich vermute, da werden wir beide am Rad drehen", sagte Mats grinsend.

"Ich werde euch Baldrian verabreichen. Notfalls intravenös", kündigte Lisa an.

Benni lachte. "Vermutlich werden wir dich beim Wort nehmen."

"Ich bin für euch da - besonders nächste Woche", versprach Lisa ernst.

"Danke Lisa", sagte Mats. "Für alles."

Lisa schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf. Sie wollte keinen Dank.

"So die beiden sind weg", sagte Mats Vater als er wieder zu ihnen stieß.

"Geschafft", seufzte Benni auf.

"Ihr beide habt das sehr gut gemacht", sagte Mats Vater.

"Ich denke auch", nickte Mats, "Hat sich jedenfalls ganz gut angefühlt. Mal sehen, was die beiden jetzt draus machen."

"Das kriegen wir vorher ja zu sehen und können Einspruch einlegen, wenn es uns nicht gefällt."

Mats seufzte leise. "Jetzt haben wir das Schlimmste hinter uns."

"Nicht ganz, aber einen Teil", nickte Benni und lehnte sich leicht an Mats Seite.

"Wir haben das überstanden, was wir selbst beeinflussen können", präzisierte Mats.

"Ja das stimmt."

"Also - was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir heute zur Feier des Tages schön essen gehen?", schlug Mats' Vater vor.

"Das klingt sehr gut", sagte Lisa.

"Gut, dann bestell ich uns mal einen Tisch."

"Und ich geh mich mal kurz frisch machen", sagte Lisa.

"Kennst dich ja aus", lächelte Benni sie an. Dann lehnte er sich an Mats an.

Mats schlang einen Arm um seine Schultern.

Tatsächlich konnten sie sich jetzt beide entspannen. Das Interview war gut gelaufen und hatte doch viel der Last von ihren Schultern genommen.

Mats' Vater und Lisa ließen ihnen Zeit zu zweit, bis sie schließlich zum Essen aufbrechen wollten.  
Mats Vater hatte einen Tisch bei ihrem Lieblingsgriechen reserviert.  
Gemeinsam fuhren sie hin und ließen sich verwöhnen.

Mats und Benni waren viel ruhiger als die letzten Tage, aber sie konnten jetzt ja auch erstmal nichts weiter tun als warten.


	24. Cathys Reaktion

Die nächsten Tage vergingen unglaublich schnell. Sie erhielten das Interview wie versprochen schon am frühen Dienstagabend zur Abnahme. Neben Mats und Benni, warfen auch Mats Vater und Bennis Eltern und sein Berater einen Blick darauf, ehe sie es abnickten und zurück an Herrn Müller-Wirth schickten.

In der Nacht zum Donnerstag konnten beide nur schlecht schlafen. Bis zwei Uhr in der Nacht lief der Fernseher, und auch, als die fünfte Serienfolge gelaufen war, waren sie nicht ruhig genug um zu schlafen.

"Wann meinst du, wird es die ersten Reaktionen geben?" fragte Benni leise.

"Die Zeitung erscheint früh, und Artikel kommt um zehn auf die Seite. Die Bild wird dann gleich um sieben was schreiben.“

Benni schmiegte sich enger an Mats. "Ich glaube ich würde am liebsten heute hier im Bett bleiben und nichts hören und sehen..."

"Handy aus, Internet gleich ganz abschalten... und Sex, bis alle ist?"

Benni lachte leise und drückte einen Kuss gegen Mats Hals. "Klingt verlockend."

"Dann machen wir das doch einfach. Erwarten sie doch eh alle von uns."

Benni strich über Mats Bauch. "Dann kriegen wir Ärger mit unseren Trainern. Vor allem du mit Thomas."

"Dann sollten wir noch mal versuchen zu schlafen? Oder soll ich gucken, ob wir noch welche von den Tabletten haben?"

"Wie spät ist es denn?" fragte Benni.

"Zwei."

Benni seufzte. "Das ist zu früh um wach zu bleiben..."

"Also Tabletten, ja?"

"Na gut. Ist vermutlich besser, wenn wir ein bisschen schlaf bekommen, als total gerädert beim Training aufzuschlagen."

Mats nickte leicht, stand auf und holte die Tabletten. Sie nahmen beide sie beide und kuschelten sich dann aneinander.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie beide endlich einschliefen.

***

Nach dem Aufwachen dauerte es einen Moment, ehe Benni wusste, was für ein Tag war - der Tag ihres Outings. Vorsichtig schielte er in Richtung des Weckers. Halb 8. Das hieß... dass sie vermutlich seit etwa einer halben Stunde geoutet waren.

Sie hatten tatsächlich diesen großen Moment... einfach verschlafen!

"Mats", wisperte er. "Mats, aufwachen."

Müde schlug Mats die Augen auf.

Benni lächelte. "Morgen Schatz."

"Morgen... Gut geschlafen?"

"Ja. Und tief und fest. Es ist schon halb acht."

"Seit einer Stunde müsste es raus sein..."

Benni nickte. "Soll... soll ich das Tablet holen?“

"Hm - ja, bin neugierig."

"Ok", sagte Benni und stahl sich schnell einen Kuss von Mats Lippen, ehe er sich aus dem Bett schob. Er beeilte sich das Tablet zu holen, schaltet es aber noch nicht an. Damit wartete er, bis er wieder neben Mats im Bett lag.

Aneinandergekuschelt starteten sie das Tablet.

"Wo gucken wir zuerst?" fragte Mats.

"Hm - erstmal den Originalartikel", bat Benni.

Mats nickte und rief im Browser schnell die entsprechende Seite auf. Der Artikel war wie besprochen, dazu drei ihrer Bilder zur Illustration. 

"Okay, sieht gut aus. Und jetzt... die Bild?"

"Wenn die Bild so reagiert wie bei Thomas, wird es nicht schlimm werden", sagte Mats und trotzdem zitterte sein Finger leicht, als er die Bild-App aufrief. Schon auf der Startseite sprang ihnen die Schlagzeile entgegen:

„Weltmeister-Paar Mats Hummels und Benedikt Höwedes: Ja, wir lieben uns!  
Die beiden Weltmeister Hummels und Höwedes sind ein Paar, und das schon seit sieben Jahren!  
Die Liebe hat sie stark gemacht, hat sie zu Meisterschaften und Pokalsiegen getrieben, und gemeinsam haben sie den Weltmeistertitel geholt.  
Jetzt werden sie erpresst - und gehen an die Öffentlichkeit.“

Benni holte tief Luft. Das war tatsächlich wie erhofft, eher positiv. Und auch wenn die Bild ja viel Mist schrieb, war es wichtig sie als Unterstützung zu haben.

Sie klickten sich durch weitere Seiten, erstmal nur die Zeitungen und andere Medien, die wirklich positiv über sie und das Outing berichteten.  
Bewusst lasen sie erstmal keine Kommentare. Da würde viel Mist stehen und vieles davon durfte man nicht ernst nehmen. 

"Wir werden nachher ja sehen, wie die Fans beim Training reagieren werden", meinte Benni. "Willst du mal auf die BVB-Homepage gucken?"

Mats zögerte, dann rief er die Seite auf. Sie überflogen die Seite, die sachlich schrieb, dass Mats schwul war, mit Benni zusammen, und dass der BVB natürlich hinter Mats stand, bedingungslos.  
Immerhin gab es ein Statement von Herrn Watzke, in dem stand, dass er stolz auf Mats und Benni sei, und die Fans aufforderte, Mats beim nächsten Spiel lautstark zu unterstützen.

Erleichtert ließ sich Mats gegen Benni sinken.

"Siehst du", sagte Benni lächelnd. "Ich wusste, dass der BVB dich nicht im Stich lässt."

"Es wird alles gut", wisperte Mats.

"Ich liebe dich", sagte Benni.

"Ich liebe dich auch. Sehr."

Benni lehnte sich vor und küsste Mats zärtlich.

"Ich würd jetzt gerne mit dir feiern“, murmelte Mats in den Kuss.

"Feiern?" fragte Benni, ebenfalls ohne sich von Mats Lippen zu lösen.

"Hm, ja, hier und jetzt."

Benni grinste. "Mhm find ich gut. Sehr, sehr gut."

Mats grinste und schob das Tablet zur Seite.

Sofort rollte sich Benni über Mats.

"Genau das", seufzte Mats.

Benni lehnte sich wieder vor und küsste Mats voller Leidenschaft. Dabei rutschte er zwischen Mats' Beine.  
Mats keuchte in den Kuss und hob seine Hüften an.

"Hosen aus, jetzt", befahl Benni.

Mats nickte und begann sofort an Bennis Shorts zu ziehen. Auch seine eigene Shorts wurde er schnell los.

"Ich will dich Benni", raunte Mats.

Benni nickte atemlos und lehnte sich zur Seite um nach dem Gleitgel zu angeln. Schnell öffnete er die Tube und ließ etwas Gel über seine Finger laufen. Er schob seine Hand zwischen Mats' Beine.

Mats stöhne, als Benni mit einem Finger vorsichtig in ihn eindrang.

Das Klingeln eines Handys ließ sie zusammenzucken

"Mach weiter", sagte Mats heiser.

Benni nickte und schob seinen Finger tiefer. Wenig später drang er mit einem zweiten Finger in Mats ein.

Das Klingeln seines Handys nervte langsam.

Benni brummte und lehnte sich schnell zur Seite um das Gerät unter sein Kopfkissen zu schieben. Dann drang er mit dem dritten Finger ein.

"Gott ja", keuchte Mats. "Mach schon Benni!"

Benni schob sich dichter an ihn - als das andere Handy anfing zu klingeln.

"Nicht aufhören", knurrte Mats.

Benni nickte und drang langsam in ihn ein. Er spürte Mats Hände auf seinem Rücken. Die feste Hand zog ihn dichter und damit tiefer.  
Benni stöhnte heiser und lehnte sich vor, bis er Mats küssen konnte.

Das Handyklingeln verstummte, dafür hörten sie jetzt das Festnetztelefon. Aber inzwischen war ihnen das beiden egal.

Benni küsste Mats leidenschaftlicher, während er immer tiefer in ihn eindrang.

Mats Hände waren immer tiefer gerutscht und lagen nun fest auf Bennis Hintern. Auch, wenn Benni oben lag, war es Mats, der die Geschwindigkeit und Tiefe bestimmte. Und Benni überließ Mats die Führung nur zu gern.

Diesmal war Mats ziemlich schnell und kraftvoll, so dass sie sich beide schnell dem Ende näherten.

"Komm für mich", wisperte Benni kaum hörbar.

Mats nickte leicht. "Du auch, jetzt!"

Wenig später kam Benni mit einem heiseren Schrei. Nur einen Moment später folgte ihm Mats.

Schwer atmend und mit wild pochendem Herzen sah Benni Mats an. "Kein Verstecken mehr", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

"Nein, nie wieder. Lass uns heute ausgehen."

Benni strahlte. "Ja, das machen wir."

"Ich liebe dich, Benni!"

"Ich dich auch!"

"Wir sollten aufstehen, hm?"

"Vermutlich", grinste Benni und löste sich langsam von Mats.

Wieder meldete sich eines der Handys.

"Wir hätten die Biester ausstellen sollen."

Mats nickte, angelte sein Handy und schaltete es einfach aus.

"Hm... duschen wir schnell zusammen?" fragte Benni grinsend.

"Ich glaub, dafür haben wir keine Zeit mehr."

Benni sah zum Wecker. "Hast recht. Frühstück ist wichtiger."

"Immerhin wird das heute ein langer Tag."

"Lang und anstrengend. Aber mit ner Belohnung heute Abend."

"Ja, ich freu mich schon drauf."

"Was wollen wir machen?"

"In eine Bar gehen und tanzen?"

"Vor nem Spiel?"

"Muss ja nicht so lange sein. Aber ein bisschen in einen einschlägigen Laden, ja?", sah Mats ihn bittend an.

"Ok", sagte Benni. "Wir müssen ja nichts trinken. Und... ich bin schon neugierig mal in so nen Club zu gehen."

"Eben", nickte Mats. "Und wir gehen dann auch früh genug."

"Schon überredet", lachte Benni. "Und jetzt beweg deinen sexy Hintern aus dem Bett."

"Ich Frühstück, du Bad", bestimmte Mats und stand auf.

Benni sah ihm einen Moment verliebt hinterher, dann stand auch er auf und huschte schnell ins Bad.  
Mats deckte noch auf, als er angezogen aus dem Bad kam.

"Ich mach weiter, geh du auch mal ins Bad", sagte Benni.

Mats küsste ihn kurz, dann verließ er die Küche. Schnell deckte Benni den Rest auf und machte zwei Kaffee für sie fertig. Als Mats kurz drauf in die Küche kam, klingelte sein Handy wieder.

"Wer ist es?" fragte Benni.

"Cathy."

"Willst du mit ihr sprechen?"

"Muss ich wohl. Ich stell sie gleich auf laut, ja?" Mats legte das Handy auf den Tisch und nahm das Gespräch an.

"Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht?" fragte Cathy ohne sich mit einer Begrüßung aufzuhalten.

"Guten Morgen Cathy", begrüßte Mats sie überfreundlich. "Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen?"

"Lass den Scheiß! Das war seine Idee, oder? Dieser verdammte Mistkerl hat dich zu diesem ganzen Blödsinn getrieben!"

"Nein, meine liebste Cathy. Wir haben dir nur Arbeit abgenommen - ich weiß doch, wie viel du immer zu tun hast", erklärte Mats liebenswürdig.

Benni schaffte es grade so ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung schien Cathy dagegen geradezu zu explodieren. "Du Arsch, du machst alles kaputt! Alles, was wir hatten! Und nur, weil er dich dazu drängt!"

"Aber Cathy meine Liebe, ich tu dir nur einen Gefallen. Du musst nicht mehr hier im schrecklichen Dortmund leben."

"Ich wollte mit dir nach München, mit dir, meinem Ehemann!"

"Deinem Alibi-Ehemann Cathy. Und für mich gibt es keinen Grund nach München zu gehen, weil ich hier glücklich bin. Bei Dortmund und mit Benni."

"Und wo bleibe ich da? Mats, ich habe dir die besten Jahre meines Lebens geschenkt!"

"Du hast aber auch davon profitiert. Du hattest Geld und meinen Namen. Und falls du es bemerkt hast, habe ich im Interview kein schlechtes Wort über dich verloren. Wenn du es richtig anstellst, wirst du wie Lisa als großartige Freundin dastehen."

"Ich will nicht wie Lisa dastehen, ich will dich!"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Cathy, du hattest mich aber nie. Ich liebe Benni. Nur Benni."

"Das glaubst du nur, das redest du dir ein. Das redet er dir ein. Der redet dir immer alles ein! Er macht alles kaputt!"

"Cathy für diesen Mist haben wir keine Zeit", schaltete sich Benni ein. "Wir wollen jetzt Frühstücken und dann müssen Mats und ich zum Training."

"War klar, dass der die ganze Zeit mithört!", fauchte Cathy.

"Natürlich. Es geht Benni schließlich auch was an", sagte Mats. "Also Cathy, ich wünsch dir noch einen wunderschönen Tag und mein Anwalt wird sich in der nächsten Zeit bei dir wegen der Scheidung melden."

"Du wirst ja sehen, was du davon hast! Das wirst du noch bereuen."

Mats verdrehte die Augen und legte einfach auf. "Na... das war doch mal erfrischend", meinte er.

"Ich fand’s teilweise sehr... amüsant", gestand Benni.

"Ich hoffe nur, dass sie nicht wirklich irgendwelchen Blödsinn macht", sagte Mats. "Ich... ich glaub ich ruf nachher mal meinen Vater an."

"Sie wird nicht viel Erfolg haben. Lisa wird sich zu Wort melden und deutlich sagen, dass sie beide gewusst hatten, worauf sie sich einlassen."

Mats seufzte. "Ich wünschte, sie wäre vernünftig genug eine Schlammschlacht zu vermeiden."

"Mal sehen, vielleicht sieht sie es ja noch ein."

"Deshalb mein ich ja, dass ich meinen Vater anrufe. Der ist bisher immer gut mit Cathy klar gekommen und vielleicht kann er ja mal mit ihr reden."

"Mach das am besten gleich, damit er sie beruhigen kann."

"Schmierst du mir dann vielleicht schon nen Toast?" bat Mats.

"Klar", lächelte Benni ihn an und nahm sich Toast, Honig und Butter, während Mats wählte und mit seinem Vater telefonierte.


	25. Termine, Termine, Termine

"Er ruft sie gleich an", sagte Mats, als er aufgelegt hatte.

"Das ist gut. Und jetzt, wo er das erledigt, brauchen wir ja nicht mehr drüber nachzudenken."

"Nein, jetzt müssen wir essen und uns dann zum Training beeilen", grinste Mats.

Benni lächelte ihn an, während er in seinen Marmeladentoast biss. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr viel Zeit hatten, genossen sie ihr Frühstück.

"Und jetzt - auf in den Kampf", lächelte Benni Mats aufmunternd zu, als sie zu ihren Autos gingen.

"Warte mal", sagte Mats, als Benni in seinen Wagen steigen wollte.

"Hm? Was denn?", drehte sich Benni zu ihm um.

Mats trat zu ihm, schob eine Hand in seinen Nacken und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen.

Für einen Augenblick schloss Benni die Augen. So in der Öffentlichkeit geküsst zu werden war etwas ganz Neues!

"Ich wünsch dir ein schönes Training", wisperte Mats gegen Bennis Lippen.

"Das wünsche ich dir auch. Lass dich nicht ärgern."

"Wir schon alles. Bis später Benni."

"Ja, bis später", lächelte Benni ihn noch einmal an, dann stieg er wirklich in seinen Wagen und fuhr los zum Training.

Er hörte diesmal kein Radio, sondern legte stattdessen eine CD ein. Im Moment wollte er einfach keine Nachrichten hören und keine Reaktionen auf ihr Outing. Dazu fühlte er sich grade im Moment viel zu wohl.

Am Trainingsgelände merkte er schon, dass etwas anders war. Waren sonst um die hundert Fans beim vormittäglichen Training, so hatten sich hier ganze Mengen versammelt, bunt gemischt mit einer Menge Journalisten. 

Benni blieb noch einen Moment unentdeckt im Wagen sitzen und versuchte ein wenig was zu erkennen. Transparente mit freundlichen Sprüchen, sogar ein Herz mit "Mats und Benni" darin wurden hochgehalten. An vorderster Front standen einige junge Männer mit dem Regenbogentransparent, das bei jedem Heimspiel gezeigt wurde - der schwule Fanclub.

Langsam stieg er aus und sah erneut zu den wartenden Fans. 

"Ich fürchte, du wirst heute eine Menge Autogramme schreiben müssen", sagte plötzlich Ralf hinter ihm.

"Ich mach’s gerne, so gerne", lächelte Benni ihn an, als sie gemeinsam auf die Fans zugingen. Es tat gut Ralf bei sich zu haben, auch wenn die Menge fröhlich war und ihn offensichtlich unterstützte.

"Ich glaube im Moment gibt’s tatsächlich nur ein Thema", erzählte Ralf. "Die armen Radiomoderatoren wussten gar nicht wohin mit all den Kommentaren und Anrufen."

"Ich hab noch kein Radio gehört", gab Benni zu.

"Echt nicht? Gar nicht neugierig?"

"Wir haben ein paar Medienseiten auf dem Tablet angeguckt - alles andere kommt später."

Ralf sah ihn an. "Du bist wahnsinnig entspannt. Ist Mats auch so drauf?"

"Ja, ich hatte den Eindruck. Aber - jetzt können wir eh nicht mehr zurück, oder?"

"Nein", lachte Ralf. "Der Drops ist gelutscht."

"Eben - also können wir es ganz locker angeh..." 

"Benedikt?", wurde er von jemanden aus der Menge gerufen.

Benni brauchte tatsächlich einen Moment, weil es so selten vorkam, dass jemand ihn mit seinem vollen Namen ansprach und nicht nur Benni rief. Dann drehte er sich zu der Menge. "Ähm... ja?"

Es war ein blonder junger Mann mit etwas längeren Haaren, Typ Surferboy, der ihn angesprochen hatte. "Ich bin Timo, das ist Florian, wir sind von Andersrum, dem schwulen Fanclub. Ähm... wenn du nachher kurz Zeit hättest...?"

Benni lächelte. "Ja klar. Ich kann dir nur nicht sagen, wieviel Zeit ich haben werde."

"Ist okay, ein paar Minuten reichen schon. Nach dem Training?"

Benni nickte. "Ich komm einfach wieder her, sobald wir fertig sind."

"Prima, danke", strahlte Timo ihn an, Florian neben ihm lächelte nur schüchtern.

"Jungs, ich muss euch Benni entführen", sagte Ralf. "Unser Trainer möchte pünktlich anfangen. Aber ich versprech euch, dass ich ihn später wieder gesund und munter hier abliefere."

"Wir verlassen uns auf dich", grinste Timo Ralf an.

"Hey, seh ich etwa nicht total vertrauenswürdig aus?" fragte Ralf ebenfalls grinsend.

"Vertrauenswürdig - und stark genug um ihn zu schützen", nickte Timo.

Benni lachte. "Ralf, du hast dir grad offenbar nen neuen Job als Bodyguard an Land gezogen."

Die anderen drei stimmten in das Lachen ein, dann scheuchte Ralf ihn weiter. "Als dein Bodyguard bin ich ja auch für deine Pünktlichkeit verantwortlich."

"Jawohl Sir, zu Befehl Sir", grinste Benni.

Er hörte Timo und Florian hinter sich prusten, als er Ralf folgte.

"Na zwei Fans hast du schon mal", meinte Ralf. "Und ich glaub, der Timo steht ein bissel auf dich."

Benni lachte. "Gibt schlimmeres, oder?"

"Ganz bestimmt", sagte Ralf und hielt Benni die Tür zum Vereinsheim auf.

Im Flur hatten sie etwa fünf Schritte Ruhe, ehe gleich jemand vom PR-Team auf Benni zugestürmt kam. "Morgen - ich brauch dich gleich nach dem Training."

"Ok. Wofür denn überhaupt?" fragte Benni etwas perplex.

"Wir brauchen noch ein Statement von dir."

"Ich soll zu meinem eigenen Outing ein Statement abgeben?"

"Wir wollten eher eine Art Interview fürs Internet und so."

"Ach so, ok", sagte Benni. "Dann komm ich nachher bei euch vorbei."

"Okay." Mit einem Nicken war er schon wieder abgedampft.

"Wenn das so weiter geht, komm ich heute nicht zum Mittagessen", meinte Benni.

"Ich besorg dir ne Banane. Und einen Belohnungsdöner."

"Was ist mit nem Döner?" fragte Leroy, der in diesem Moment zu ihnen aufschloss.

"Den will Ralf mir besorgen, damit ich heute nicht verhungere. Hab jetzt schon zwei Termine heute Mittag."

"Heiß begehrt, der Herr Höwedes", grinste Leroy.

"Oh ja", nickte Benni. "Ich fürchte, das wird kein ruhiger Tag heute."

"Hast du was anderes erwartet? Ihr habt grad die komplette Fußballwelt auf den Kopf gestellt", sagte Ralf. 

Benni überlegte kurz. "Sie stand vorher schon so, sie hatte es nur nicht bemerkt."

"Nun, jetzt habt ihr sie mit einem Knall darauf aufmerksam gemacht."

"Okay das mag sein", gab Benni zu.

"Ihr werdet das Kind schon schaukeln."

"Wir haben viele Unterstützer. Die beiden da eben doch auch. Sowieso wohl alle, die heute hier sind."

"Ja, so viele Zuschauer hatten wir bisher noch nie beim Training", sagte Leroy.

"Und so viele Regenbögen und Herzen", freute sich Benni ehrlich.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir so viele schwule Fans haben", meinte Leroy.

"Sind ja nicht alle schwul - aber einige davon. Der schwule Fanclub ist recht aktiv."

"Echt?"

"Ja, hast du sie nie gesehen? Immer in der Kurve, mit dem Regenbogenbanner."

"Doch schon, aber ich hab mir darüber nie Gedanken gemacht", gab Leroy zu.

"Naja, ich schon", zuckte Benni mit den Schultern.

"Ist das schlimm, dass ich mir keine Gedanken gemacht hab?" fragte Leroy. "Ich mein, du weißt, dass ich nichts gegen dich und Mats hab."

"Quatsch, natürlich hast du dir keine Gedanken gemacht. Hat dich ja nie betroffen."

"Und das wichtigste ist eh, dass wir alle hinter Benni und Mats stehen", sagte Ralf und grinste. "Oh Gott, wir stehen hinter ner Zecke."

"Wie schrecklich - sag das bloß nicht laut", lachte Benni.

Ralf schnaubte. "Du schläfst mit einer Benni, das ist noch viel schlimmer."

"Ich hätte es jetzt nicht ausgesprochen, aber wenn du es genau wissen willst, ja." Gerade erst heute Morgen...

"Kein Kaffeeklatsch!" rief André in diesem Moment über den Platz zu ihnen.

Benni nickte leicht und begann dann ernsthaft zu trainieren. Es war gut, dass hier auf dem Platz niemand ein Aufheben um das Interview machte. Alle verhielten sich normal.  
Das Training lief gut - und war viel zu schnell vorbei.

"Ich nehm an mit zum Essen kommst du nicht?" fragte Max auf dem Weg zur Kabine.

"Ich würd ja gern, aber ich habe... bis jetzt zwei Termine, aber es werden mehr..."

"Zwei Termine reichen für die Mittagspause", sagte Ralf. "Du machst dein Ding mit den Presseleuten und unterhältst dich dann mit den beiden Jungs dann draußen. Und danach isst du ganz brav mit uns."

"Das seh ich noch nicht", seufzte Benni. 

Kurz vor dem Eingang in die Kabine ging er auf Timo und Florian zu, die hier warteten. "Hey", grüßte er sie. "Ich fürchte, es dauert noch etwas, unsere PR-Abteilung will noch was von mir. Aber dann komm ich gleich zu euch."

"Wenn du heute keine Zeit hast, dann können wir das auch morgen machen", sagte Timo.

"Nein, wir machen es gleich heute", versprach Benni.

"Dann warten wir hier", lächelte Timo.

"Bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Benni und folgte den anderen zur Kabine.

Benni beeilte sich mit dem Duschen und umziehen. Er hatte nicht mal Zeit um kurz mit Mats zu telefonieren und ihn zu fragen, ob bei ihm auch alles ok war. Erst wollte er dieses Statement-Interview mit den PR-Leuten hinter sich bringen.  
Allzulange konnte das eigentlich nicht dauern. Er hatte ja eigentlich alle Fragen in dem Interview beantwortet.

Als er dann aber bei den beiden im Büro saß, hatten sie unendlich viele Fragen und wollten dann auch noch unbedingt aktuelle Fotos machen.

"Ok Leute, ich seh genauso aus wie gestern, das muss jetzt reichen", sagte Benni schließlich. "Ich hab Hunger und ich hab zwei netten Jungs von unserem schwulen Fanclub noch versprochen zu ihnen rauszukommen. Und meinen Freund möchte ich auch noch kurz anrufen."

"Okay... hast du schon Pressetermine ausgemacht, oder sollen wir das übernehmen?"

"Ich hab noch gar nichts weiter gemacht...", murmelte Benni.

"Oh, bei uns sind heute die Telefone heiß gelaufen. Ich kann dir gleich mal eine Liste ausdrucken."

"Ich vertrau euch da völlig", sagte Benni. "Aber ich glaub ihr solltet das auch ein bisschen mit Mats abstimmen."

"Du kriegst die Liste, Mats wird auch eine haben, und dann könnt ihr euch absprechen."

Benni nickte. "Ich komm nachher vorbei und hol sie ab, ok?"

"Okay - dann bis später."

"Bis später", sagte Benni und ging mit schnellen Schritten nach draußen und zu Timo und Florian.


	26. Der schwule Fanclub

"Tut mir leid, hat länger gedauert“, sagte Benni als er bei den beiden eintraf.

"Das ist schon okay, du hast heute einen stressigen Tag."

"Das könnt ihr laut sagen", sagte Benni.

"Wir wollen dich auch nicht lange belästigen."

"Ihr belästigt mich nicht", stellte Benni sofort klar. "Im Gegenteil find ich es schön, dass ihr hier seid."

Timo lächelte ihn an. "Dann... können wir irgendwo hingehen? Da drüben vielleicht?", deutete er auf eine Bank in der Nähe.

Benni nickte und folgte den beiden zu der Bank.

"Also - erstmal finden wir es toll - und mutig - dass ihr beide allen sagt, dass ihr schwul seid."

Benni lächelte leicht.

"Und wir sind stolz, dass du es bist - also nicht nur irgendein Spieler, nicht nur ein Schalker, sondern der Schalker schlechthin."

"Danke", sagte Benni grinsend. "Und ich bin sehr stolz darauf, wie meine Schalker damit umgehen. Und ihr Fans. Das tut wirklich gut."

Jetzt sagte Florian tatsächlich mal etwas. "Wir finden es auch toll - besser haben wir es uns nicht wünschen können."

"Und ihr kommt damit klar, dass mein Freund ausgerechnet der Dortmunder Kapitän ist?" fragte Benni.

"Wenn ich ehrlich bin...", überlegte Timo, "jemand anderes käme für dich doch gar nicht in Frage."

"Meinst du?"

"Ihr kennt euch lange, und es ist bekannt, dass ihr befreundet seid."

"Und die meiste Zeit davon waren wir mehr als Freunde", lachte Benni.

"Das war bis heute Morgen nicht bekannt", grinste Timo ihn an.

Benni lachte erneut. Er mochte Timo auf Anhieb.

"Also, weswegen wir dich sprechen wollten - die schwulen Fanclubs haben schon seit längerem überlegt, was zu tun ist, wenn sich tatsächlich mal ein Spieler outen sollte - oder geoutet werden sollte."

Etwas überrascht sah Benni ihn an. "Wirklich?"

"Ja, klar - irgendwas müssen wir doch tun, wenn wir euch nicht gerade anfeuern. Also..." Auf einen Blick von Timo griff Florian in seinen Rucksack und holte einen Schnellhefter heraus.

Neugierig wartete Benni ab.

"Also, das hier ist unser... Masterplan." Timo nahm Florian den Hefter ab und schlug ihn auf. "Moment... hier, hier haben wir es. 'Schwules Paar, freiwilliges Outing'. Punkt 1: Unterstützung zusagen. Okay, haben wir. Punkt 2: Statement auf Internet. Haben wir. Punkt 3: Soziale Netzwerke überwachen und gegebenenfalls eingreifen. Machen wir - im Moment mindestens drei von uns Schalkern, und einige von den anderen Fanclubs. Punkt 4: Medien direkt anschreiben und Statement und Interview anbieten. Punkt 6... Moment, hier hat jemand die 5 vergessen. Also, Punkt 6, Nochmal Unterstützung zusagen und um Autogramm bitten... Das kann doch nur Lukas geschrieben haben!"

Benni musste lachen. Das ganz war extrem rührend und wirklich nett, aber auch einfach... komisch. "Ihr seid toll", sagte er. "Ganz ehrlich. Und wer ist dieser Lukas?"

"Ein etwas verrückter, aber sehr lieber Kerl aus dem Fanclub.“

"Wenn er so ist, wie ihr beiden, dann kann er nur lieb sein", sagte Benni. "Also, dann haken wir doch mal euren Punkt 6 vollständig ab - wo soll ich unterschreiben?"

Timo lachte leise und drehte kurzerhand den Schnellhefter um. "Hier?"

Florian hielt ihm einen Stift hin und Benni unterschrieb. "Bringt Lukas das nächste Mal mit, ok?"

"Machen wir - der muss nur heute arbeiten."

Benni gab den Stift zurück und lächelte die beiden an. "Kann ich noch was für euch tun?"

"Nein, ist doch eher umgekehrt - dass wir was für dich tun wollen. Und auch für Mats."

"Ihr hab schon viel getan. Eure Unterstützung zu sehen und zu erleben."

"Ähm - wenn irgendwas ist, wenn du Hilfe brauchst - gerade in sozialen Netzwerken, wenn du da nicht selbst was sagen willst, dann sag uns bescheid, ja?" Timo kramte kurz in Florians Rucksack und holte einen gefalteten Zettel heraus. "Hier sind unsere Mailadressen und Telefonnummern."

"Danke Timo", sagte Benni. "Vielleicht können Mats und ich uns ja mal mit euch treffen. Ich nehm an, ihr habt bestimmt auch ein paar Fragen."

"Das wäre toll", lächelte Florian ihn an.

"Ich kann euch nur leider nicht sagen, wann wir Zeit dafür haben werden. Vielleicht erst nach der EM."

"Mach dir keinen Stress, ihr habt im Moment genug um die Ohren."

"Das ist richtig, aber grade sowas ist wichtig. Mats und ich werden eure Unterstützung brauchen und dafür möchten wir euch was zurückgeben."

"Meldet euch einfach, wenn ihr Zeit habt. Oder wenn ihr uns braucht."

"Ich hab eure Nummern", lächelte Benni und stand auf. "Und ich muss jetzt langsam mal was essen. Es war echt schön euch zu treffen."

"Oh, wir haben dich vom Mittagessen abgehalten - das tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Florian.

"Quatsch, ich hab mich gern mit euch unterhalten."

"Das ist schön", lächelte Florian ihn etwas schüchtern an.

"Macht’s gut ihr beiden. Ich meld mich bei euch", versprach Benni erneut.

"Das ist schön", meinte Timo, und nach einer schnellen Verabschiedung verschwanden die beiden.

Immer noch lächelnd machte sich Benni auf den Weg in Richtung Kantine. Er hatte inzwischen wirklich Bärenhunger.

Die Unterstützung von Timo und Florian und den anderen fühlte sich gut an. Kurzentschlossen rief er Mats schnell an.

Es dauerte etwas, bis sich Mats meldete. "Hey", sagte er leise.

"Oh", machte Benni, "du klingst nicht gut..."

"Nein, nein, es ist nur alles extrem... viel und intensiv", sagte Mats. "Wie geht’s dir?"

"Geht eigentlich. Hab mich gerade mit zweien vom schwulen Fanclub unterhalten, die haben erstmal ihren Masterplan ausgebreitet. Und jetzt hab ich - hoffentlich - Pause. Was ist bei dir alles los?"

Mats lachte leise. "Ich hetze von einem Termin zum anderen. Vor dem Training war ich schon kurz beim Watzke, nach dem Training gab’s ein Gespräch mit Thomas, dann kam die Presseabteilung... hast du auch ne Liste mit Interviewanfragen bekommen? Wenn wir die alle abarbeiten, sind wir bis an unser Lebensende beschäftigt!"

"Die Liste kriege ich noch - wir können die ja heute Abend mal durchgehen. Und ich will noch mit den Jungs sprechen - dazu bin ich noch gar nicht gekommen."

"Hast du schon was gegessen?"

"Keinen Bissen. Aber Ralf wird schon dafür sorgen. Und du?"

"Marco hat mir grad ne Banane zugesteckt und versprochen mir ne Portion Nudeln zu sichern."

"Dann haben wir beide unsere Versorger, das ist gut."

"So, und wie war das mit deinen beiden Fanclub-Jungs?" fragte Mats nach.

"Die sind echt süß, die beiden. Timo und Florian. Sie wollen wohl vor allem in den sozialen Netzwerken gucken, was so abgeht und da ihre Meinung zu sagen."

"Klingt gut", sagte Mats.

"Ja, sie haben sich offenbar wirklich Gedanken zu allen möglichen Szenarien gemacht."

"Ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen, mit irgendwelchen Fans zu sprechen."

"Versuch dir Zeit dafür zu nehmen - das tut echt gut. Euer schwuler Fanclub wird sicher auch was machen wollen."

"Wenn ich noch Zeit hab, schleich ich mich nach dem Essen mal raus", sagte Mats.

"Mach es mal", riet Benni ihm. "So, und wenn ich noch was zu essen haben will, sollte ich mich beeilen."

"Dann grüß deine Jungs mal und... ich liebe dich", sagte Mats.

"Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte Benni mit einem Lächeln, dann legte er auf. Kurz überlegte er, mal durch seine Nachrichten zu gucken, aber er hatte wirklich Hunger.

Also ging er zu den anderen, die schon gemütlich an den Tischen saßen und aßen.

Ralf hatte ihm einen Platz frei gehalten und nachdem er sich etwas von dem Gemüseauflauf geholt hatte, setzte er sich zu ihm.

"Und? Bisher läuft doch alles ganz gut, oder?"

Benni nickte. "Bei Mats wohl auch ganz gut", sagte er zwischen zwei Bissen.

"Das ist gut - aber eigentlich habe ich auch nichts Schlimmes erwartet."

"Ich auch nicht. Bin trotzdem beruhigt."

"Natürlich", nickte Ralf verständnisvoll. "Das bin ich auch."

Benni lächelte ihn kurz an und konzentrierte sich dann erstmal vollständig aufs Essen.


	27. Reporter von der Bild

Auch Mats saß jetzt endlich beim Essen, um ihn herum seine Mitspieler, die sich aufgeregt unterhielten, aber Mats zumindest jetzt ein wenig in Ruhe ließen. Darüber war er sehr froh, denn die letzten Stunden waren äußerst anstrengend gewesen. 

Die Gespräche mit Watzke und Tuchel waren besser gelaufen als befürchtet, aber sie beide hatten ihm erneut klar gemacht, dass sie mit dem Outing nicht einverstanden waren, und dass seine zukünftigen Einsätze von der Reaktion der Fans und der Öffentlichkeit abhingen.

Bisher war die Unterstützung hier beim Training gut gewesen. Thomas hatte ganz kurz überlegt gehabt, dass Training unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit zu machen, aber das wäre ein falsches Signal gewesen.

Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen - auch hier hatten drei oder vier Mitglieder des schwulen Fanclubs zugesehen und besonders Mats angefeuert, für ein Gespräch war jedoch keine Zeit gewesen.

Aber das würde er nachholen, auf jeden Fall!

Benni schien jedenfalls wirklich begeistert zu sein von den Jungs auf Schalke. Und... "Mats?", wurde er von Marco angesprochen. "Alles okay? Keinen Hunger?"

"Doch, ziemlichen sogar. Mir geht nur so viel im Kopf rum", sagte Mats.

Neven neben ihm lachte. "Die Gedanken hättest du dir vorher machen müssen."

"Habe ich, aber das hier... überrascht einen doch irgendwie. Aber immerhin weiß ich jetzt, dass es Benni gut geht."

"Was überrascht dich?", hakte Neven nach.

"Was hier plötzlich los ist. Die vielen Fans, die Plakate... ich habe eine Liste mit vier Seiten Interviewanfragen bekommen!"

Neven lachte auf. "Du bist einfach der absolute Star - und das über Nacht!"

"Mats war schon vorher der Star", schnaubte Marco.

"Jetzt noch mehr. Geht immer noch mehr."

"Das gibt sich hoffentlich bald wieder", sagte Mats mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Das wirst du nie wieder los", drohte Neven.

"Ich weiß", seufzte Mats. "Aber der Hype wird irgendwann etwas nachlassen."

"Ja, natürlich", nickte Marco.

"Und solange alle friedlich und freundlich sind, ist doch alles nur halb so schlimm", meinte Neven.

Mats nickte und zog die etwas zerknautschte Liste aus der Tasche. "Ich weiß nicht, ob das hier 'halb so schlimm' ist."

"Ihr werdet ja nicht alles davon abarbeiten müssen. Sucht euch zwei oder drei große raus, das reicht."

"Und den Rest verteilen wir auf euch", lachte Mats.

Marco schnaubte. "Das hättest du wohl gern. Ich vermute mal, dass wir unsere eigenen Anfragen bekommen werden um darüber zu reden, wie es ist mit einem schwulen Mitspieler zu arbeiten und ob du seltsame Vorlieben unter der Mannschaftsdusche hast."

"Klar - ich starre euch ständig auf den Hintern. Hast dich schon immer gefragt, warum."

"Ach ich weiß doch, dass du eigentlich auf mich stehst und Benni gar nicht willst", lachte Marco.

"Aber ich hab ja keine Chance bei dir", sah Mats ihn geknickt an.

Neven lachte. "Passt auf, sonst brodelt hier noch die Gerüchteküche über nen flotten Dreier zwischen Marco, Benni und dir."

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Zwischen die passt niemand mehr zwischen."

"Ihr beiden spinnt doch", sagte Mats und schob seinen inzwischen geleerten Teller von sich.

"Gut, dass du noch hier bist", wurde Mats von einem der PR-Menschen angesprochen, "draußen ist einer von der Bild, ich denke, mit dem solltest du reden."

"Also kein Schokopudding zum Nachtisch", seufzte Mats und stand auf.

"Nein, das tut mir leid. Geh schon mal vor in den Presseraum, ich bringe den Herren dann zu dir."

"Mats?" rief Neven und warf ihm einen Kinderriegel zu.

Mats lächelte ihn an. "Danke - guter Ersatz!"

"Kenn dich doch", sagte Neven zwinkernd.

Mats nickte nur und verließ dann den Raum um in den Pressebereich zu gehen. Er kannte den Reporter der Bild und hatte schon mehr als einmal ein Interview mit ihm geführt.

"Hallo", wurde er begrüßt, "das war ja mal eine Überraschung."

"Ach war grad alles so langweilig, da mussten wir mal für ein bisschen Action sorgen", meinte Mats mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Im Saisonendspurt und direkt vor der EM, das ist nett, dass Sie uns vor dem Sommerloch bewahren wollen", erwiderte der Reporter das Grinsen.

"Ja so sind wir. Wir wollten halt nicht wieder über Nessi lesen", lachte Mats.

"Werden Sie sicher nicht... Aber Spaß beiseite - es ist ja doch ein unerwarteter Zeitpunkt. Generell wurde ja empfohlen, eine solche Offenbarung in die Sommerpause zu legen - ich denke, damit war nicht der jetzige Zeitpunkt gemeint."

"Nein. Und wir hätten es auch bestimmt nicht grad vor der EM gemacht, wenn es sich hätte vermeiden lassen. Aber jetzt müssen wir damit fertig werden", sagte Mats.

"Ah, jetzt kommen wir zum Kern der Sache - es kommt in dem Interview rüber, dass Sie das nicht freiwillig gemacht haben. Wer hat Sie gezwungen - und wie?"

Mats lächelte. "Dazu sage ich nichts. Das ist auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist nur, dass es für uns einfach der Auslöser war, damit an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen. Wir möchten nicht mehr erpressbar sein und wir möchten auch nicht länger eine Lüge leben."

"Mit der Lüge meinen Sie Ihre Ehen?"

"Ja. Aber auch die Tatsache, dass ich Benni ständig verleugne, als wäre er ein schmutziges Geheimnis."

"Nee, das ist er jetzt nicht mehr", nickte der Reporter. "Was sagen denn Ihre Ehefrauen zu der Sache?"

"Wir sind Cathy und Lisa sehr sehr dankbar für alles. Ich kenne nicht viele Frauen, die so etwas tun würden. Aber es ist gut, dass das ganze jetzt ein Ende hat und auch die beiden ihr Leben wieder freier gestalten können."

"Da haben Sie recht - aber meine Frage war, was Ihre Frauen dazu sagen."

"Lisa war sehr verständnisvoll und hat uns auch mit all den Vorbereitungen unterstützt. Cathy war... extrem überrascht von allem. Sie war ja für einige Zeit in Amerika und hat deshalb wenig mitbekommen gehabt..."

Der Reporter nickte, die Begründung nahm er Mats offenbar ab. Zum Glück, denn Mats hatte wirklich nicht vor, dass ganze Thema Cathy zu einem Rosenkrieg werden zu lassen.  
Wenn sie das wollte, dann war es ihre Sache, aber nach den ersten Reaktionen, die er bekommen hatte, würde sie ihn vermutlich sogar verlieren.

Er hoffte, dass sein Vater in der Hinsicht auf sie einwirken konnte und sie zur Vernunft kam.

Der Reporter bohrte noch eine Weile nach, er schien zu ahnen, dass es mit Cathy im Moment nicht ganz einfach war, aber Mats sagte nichts weiter dazu.

"Ich fürchte ich muss dann langsam auch", sagte Mats schließlich. "Das zweite Training fängt bald an."

"Gut, dann - vielen Dank für Ihre Zeit und das Interview", verabschiedete sich der Reporter.

Mats lächelte, begleitete den Reporter noch zur Tür und ging dann selbst in Richtung Kabine.

"Und? Du hast überlebt, wie ich sehe", grinste Marco ihn an, als Mats sich setzte.

"Ja, war gar nicht so schlimm. Nur die Fragen nach Cathy haben genervt", sagte Mats.

"Und du hast nichts über sie gesagt", stellte Marco fest.

"Nein. Ich weiß dass ihr das alle anders seht, aber Cathy hat mich jahrelang beschützt. Natürlich war das für sie von Vorteil, aber sie hat es trotzdem getan. Und ich will nicht, dass das alles in der Öffentlichkeit breit getreten wird."

Marco nickte leicht. "Mir ist Lisa trotzdem lieber."

Mats lachte. "Mir auch."

"Aber so viel Glück kann nicht jeder haben."

"Nein. So eine tolle Frau wie Lisa ist selten."

"Benni hatte sie verdient."

Mats nickte. "Haben wir noch nen Moment Zeit oder müssen wir schon los?"

"Zehn Minuten, dann müssen wir runter."

"Dann ruf ich nochmal kurz Benni an und erzähl ihm von dem Interview."

"Beeil dich ein bisschen, ja?", grinste Marco.

"Du kannst ja hier neben mir sitzen bleiben und aufpassen", sagte Mats und zog schnell sein Handy aus dem Spind um Benni anzurufen.

"Mats, hey. Alles okay bei dir?"

"Bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich keine Zeit für Schokopudding hatte, ja. Eben war einer von der Bild für ein kurzes Interview hier."

"Bei mir waren es zwei vom 'Westen', und einer von der Süddeutschen. SAT1 wollte uns zusammen treffen..."

Mats lachte. "Aber guck mal, dann können wir schon welche von unseren Listen streichen. Bleiben nur noch 3 Millionen andere Anfragen..."

Benni lachte. "Wir gehen das heute Abend mal in Ruhe durch, ja?"

"Hey, wir gehen heute Abend Tanzen Benni, schon vergessen?"

"Oh ja - also muss die Liste bis morgen warten."

"Wir machen das nach dem nächsten Spiel. Morgen müssen wir doch schon wieder ins Hotel, da haben wir auch nicht wirklich Zeit für."

"Wir haben ja zum Glück unsere Leute, die die Anfragen erstmal sammeln."

"Ja. Außerdem haben wir ja heute schon Interviews gegeben. Damit sollten die Leute erstmal genug Futter für die nächsten Tage haben."

"Und zum Diskutieren."

Mats nickte. "Meinetwegen sollen sie das tun."

"Du, Schatz, ich muss jetzt los, Ralf drängelt schon..."

Mats sah zur Seite, wo Marco saß und auf seine Uhr sah. "Ja, Marco hat die Zeit hier auch voll im Blick. Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend zu Hause."

"Und dann geht’s raus auf die Piste", freute sich Benni.

"Ja, ich kann meinen sexy Freund endlich mal richtig ausführen", lächelte Mats.

"Also, bis später", verabschiedete sich Benni und legte auf.

"Ihr wollt tanzen gehen?" fragte Marco neugierig.

"Klar, so richtig schön ausgehen."

"Und wohin?"

"Ähm - irgendwas Einschlägiges. Müssen wir noch mal gucken, wohin genau."

Marco lachte leise. "Wart ihr vorher schon mal in so nem Schuppen?"

"Nein, noch nie - ging doch nie."

"Dann erwarte ich morgen aber nen ausführlichen Bericht."

"Wirst du bekommen, versprochen!"

Marco lächelte. "Sehr gut. Ich soll dir übrigens ein paar Grüße ausrichten. Von Mario und von Schüß und Kevin und bestimmt drei Dutzend anderen Leuten."

"Oh - ja, wir sollten mal gucken, wer uns alles geschrieben hat."

"Später. Jetzt ist Training."

"Später, ja", nickte Mats und schnürte seine Schuhe zu. Dann gingen sie raus zum Training.

Auch vorhin war das Training schon gut besucht gewesen, aber jetzt waren noch einmal mehr Fans und Zuschauer gekommen. Außerdem sah er Kameras und etliche Fotografen.

Anfangs war Mats doch ein wenig nervös, schließlich waren all diese Menschen nur seinetwegen hier, aber schon bald konnte er den Gedanken abstreifen und sich auf das Training konzentrieren.  
Er war es gewohnt, von vielen Menschen beobachtete zu werden. Er musste nur ausblenden, dass die Menschen heute hier waren, weil er schwul war und nicht, weil sie ihm gern beim Fußballspielen zusahen.

Das Training lief gut, und als er nach dem Abschlussspiel Applaus bekam, fühlte er sich richtig, richtig gut.

"Gutes Training Mats", sagte Thomas.

"Oh - danke", freute sich Mats über da unerwartete Lob.

Thomas nickte nur.

Mats erwiderte das Nicken, dann ging er zu den Kabinen.

Er hatte sich vorgenommen, gleich noch einige Autogramme zu schreiben und beeilte sich deshalb mit Duschen und Umziehen. Dann trat er vor die Fans und begann zu schreiben, zehn, zwanzig, fünfzig, hunderte, dazu eine Menge Fotos.  
Viele sagten ihm dabei, wie toll und mutig sie sein Outing fanden und das sie ihn und Benni auf jedenfall unterstützten.

Für diese Unterstützung war Mats unendlich dankbar, es tat so gut, gerade nach den Schwierigkeiten, die er anfangs mit dem Verein hatte.  
Er hoffte, dass Thomas und die anderen das sahen und er damit am Samstag spielen durfte.

Schließlich hatte er so viele Autogrammwünsche wie möglich erfüllt und verabschiedete sich von den Fans. "Mein Freund wartet zu Hause auf mich", rief er ihnen zu, und das fühlte sich verdammt gut an.  
Er lief zu seinem Wagen, stieg ein und lehnte sich für einen Moment im Sitz zurück.

Wow, was war das für ein Tag gewesen! Aber unterm Strich war er doch verdammt gut gelaufen. Und am Abend würde es noch besser werden, wenn er mit Benni ausging.


	28. Tanzen

Mit einem Lächeln startete Mats den Motor und wählte über die Freisprechanlage die Nummer von seinem Vater. Er wollte wissen, wie es mit Cathy gelaufen war.

"Mats, schön, dass du anrufst", wurde er gleich begrüßt.

"Hey Papa. Wie geht’s dir?"

"War ein stressiger Tag", meinte sein Vater. "Aber sicher nicht so schlimm wie deiner. Wie ist es gelaufen?"

"Im Großen und Ganzen eigentlich ganz ok. Groß Zeit zum Nachdenken oder Luft holen hatte ich allerdings nicht."

"Das glaub ich dir", lachte sein Vater.

"Ich hab vorhin ein kurzes Interview mit der Bild geführt und Benni hat glaub ich... drei Interviews gegeben."

"Und nebenbei noch zwei Trainings..."

"Ja. Und ich war offenbar ganz gut, denn Thomas hat mich gelobt."

"Oh, das ist gut, dann kann er dich am Samstag ja kaum auf die Bank setzen."

"Ich hoffe nicht. Und was sagst du bisher? Benni und ich hatte noch kaum Zeit irgendwelche Dinge zu lesen."

"Die Presse ist durchweg gut, teilweise ein wenig zurückhaltend, teilweise begeistert, insgesamt aber wirklich positiv."

"Das ist doch gut, oder?"

"Ja, auf jeden Fall. In den sozialen Medien geht es ziemlich rund, aber es sind meist auch Leute da, die euch verteidigen."

Mats holte tief Luft. "Ich bin so erleichtert."

"Ihr habt viele Leute hinter euch."

„Benni wird sich freuen, das zu hören. Hast du eigentlich schon mit Cathy gesprochen?"

"Ja - sie ist ziemlich... wie würdet ihr sagen? Angepisst?"

"Ja, so kam sie heute Morgen rüber."

"Ich vermute, wenn du ihr in München ein wenig hilfst, Wohnung, Kontakte und so, dann wird sie sich schon wieder beruhigen."

"Das hab ich doch auch vor. Deshalb lasse ich auch in den Interviews nicht schlechtes auf sie kommen", sagte Mats. "Sie soll Benni und mich einfach in Ruhe lassen."

"Das wird sie schon. Mats, habt ihr heute Abend was vor? Ich hätte da ein paar Interviewanfragen..."

"Nicht du auch noch", stöhnte Mats. "Inzwischen ist meine Liste auf sechs Seiten angewachsen. Und Benni hat auch eine..."

Sein Vater lachte. "Wenn ihr die alle beantwortet, seid ihr zum Saisonstart fertig."

"Ja klar und in den Pausen dazwischen spielen wir eben mal ne EM", schnaubte Mats.

"Sind ja nur einzelne Spiele", lachte sein Vater, "die könnt ihr zwischenschieben."

"Benni und ich nehmen uns die Listen nach dem Spiel am Samstag vor. Heute Abend feiern wir ein bisschen."

"Oh - dann will ich euch nicht weiter stören, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!"

"Du störst nicht Papa. Außerdem hab ich dich angerufen."

"Ja, hast recht", stimmte sein Vater zu. "Ich soll dich also weiter beschäftigen, bis du zu Hause bist."

"Ganz genau", lachte Mats.

"Also - soll ich dir die Liste vorlesen?", fragte sein Vater und lachte nun ebenfalls.

"Nein, so dringend brauche ich dann doch keine Unterhaltung", schnaubte Mats. "Außerdem bin ich gleich zu Hause."

"Gut, dann grüß mal deinen Mann von mir, und viel Spaß heute Abend."

"Danke. Bis bald Papa!"

"Bis bald", verabschiedete sich Mats und legte auf. Dann fuhr er schon auf die Auffahrt.

Wenig überraschend stand Bennis Wagen schon dort.

Schnell stieg Mats aus und lief zur Haustür. Er schloss die Tür auf. "Benni!" rief er und betrat den Flur.

"Gleich", rief Benni zurück.

"Ok", rief Mats ein wenig verwirrt, ging dann aber in die Küche um erstmal was zu trinken.  
Es dauerte ein wenig, bis Benni vor ihm stand - frisch geduscht, gestylt und ziemlich schick angezogen - enges Shirt, enge Jeans, doch, sehr, sehr sexy.

Mats stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. "Wow..."

"Gefalle ich dir?", fragte Benni mit einem Lächeln.

"Atemberaubend", nickte Mats und stellte die Flasche Wasser auf der Küchenablage ab um zu Benni zu treten. "Sexy... heiß..."

"Genau das habe ich gewollt."

"Jeder Mann wird heute Abend nur dich ansehen", raunte Mats und legte seine Hände auf Bennis Hüften.

Etwas verlegen lächelte Benni. "Danke..."

Mats beugte sich vor und drückte seine Lippen auf Bennis.

Ohne große Umschweife schmiegte sich Benni an ihn.

Mats lächelte in den Kuss. "Und das machen wir nachher noch mal. Draußen", freute er sich schon.

Benni nickte. "Und im Club und überhaupt überall."

"Club - hast du da schon was rausgesucht, oder auch noch keine Zeit gehabt?"

"Keine Zeit gehabt", sagte Benni. "Ohne Ralf wäre ich vermutlich immer noch beim Verein."

"Dann... suchst du was raus, und ich versuch mich ein wenig fertig zu machen, dass ich nicht total hässlich aussehe neben dir?"

"Als ob das jemals passieren könnte", lachte Benni.

"Im Moment hab ich keine Chance gegen dich, Sexy."

Benni schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Los, ab mit dir und ich guck mal, wo wir heute Abend tanzen können."

Mats grinste, küsste ihn noch einmal kurz und verschwand dann im Bad. 

Bald darauf kehrte er frischgemacht und umgezogen zu Benni ins Wohnzimmer zurück. "Und? Hast du was?"

"Ich hab zwei Sachen zur Auswahl", sagte Benni und reichte Mats das Tablet.

Es waren zwei Bars, in denen sie etwas essen und später auch tanzen konnte. Mats tippte kurzerhand auf die obere. "Die hier?"

"Ja, die war auch mein Favorit", nickte Benni.

"Dann nehmen wir die... wann machen die auf?"

"Um 19 Uhr."

Mats guckte auf die Uhr. "Also quasi jetzt."

Benni nickte. "Von mir aus können wir sofort los."

"Gut, ich bin auch fertig."

Sie schnappten sich schnell ihre Brieftaschen und gingen nach draußen und zu Mats Wagen.  
Benni gab die Adresse ins Navi ein, und eine halbe Stunde später parkten sie in der Nähe der Bar.

"Ich bin irgendwie nervös", sagte Benni.

"Ich auch", gab Mats zu. "Was, wenn... ach, was sollte schon passieren?"

"Nichts. Aber es ist trotzdem ein komisches Gefühl."

"Ja, geht mir doch genauso. Aber trotzdem - einfach los, dann haben wirs hinter uns."  
Benni nickte und schnallte sich los.

Auch Mats nahm seine Sachen und stieg aus. Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl betraten sie zusammen die Bar. Es war noch ziemlich ruhig, aber das war um diese Uhrzeit nicht anders zu erwarten.

"Hallo - Oh, hallo!" wurden sie erst routiniert, dann überrascht von einem jungen Mann mit schwarzer Schürze begrüßt.

"Hi", sagte Mats lächelnd. "Wir würden gern was essen."

"Natürlich", nickte der Typ - Jonathan, wie sein Namensschild verriet. "Wollt ihr euch da drüben hinsetzen?", deutete er auf einen Tisch, der ganz gemütlich in einer Ecke stand.

Benni nickte. "Ja, der sieht gut aus. Danke."

"Setzt euch schon mal, ich bring euch gleich die Karte."

Mats und Benni gingen zum dem Tisch und setzten sich. "Ok, das sieht doch alles erstmal ganz normal aus", meinte Mats.

"Hattest du mit rosa Puscheln und Federboas und Glitzer gerechnet?", fragte Benni mit einem Grinsen.

"Nein, aber Marco offenbar", lachte Mats. "Der erwartet nämlich einen ganz genauen Bericht."

"Oh je - mit Männern in Frauenkleidern und Bart?"

"Na mal gucken, ob wir nachher noch sowas für Marco entdecken."

"Ich fürchte ja eher nicht... Ah, da komm Jonathan mit der Karte."

"Möchtet ihr schon was trinken?" fragte Jonathan als er ihnen die Karten reichte.

"Ja, was für Saftschorlen habt ihr so da?", fragte Benni.

"Wir machen dir gern fertig, was du möchtest", sagte Jonathan.

"Dann hätte ich gern eine Rhabarberschorle", bestellte Benni, und Mats bat um eine Mangoschorle.

"Kommt sofort", sagte Jonathan und ließ die beiden wieder allein.

"Marco wäre zutiefst enttäuscht", grinste Mats breit.

"Warum? Niedlich ist Jonathan doch schon. Und sehr nett", meinte Benni.

"Benniii", machte Mats langgezogen-mahnend.

"Was denn?" fragte Benni betont unschuldig und schlug die Karte auf.

"Nich mit fremden Männern flirten!", grinste Mats und begann nun ebenfalls in der Karte zu suchen.

"Ich flirte ja gar nicht. Das war eine rein objektive Feststellung. Außerdem hat der Kerl eh nur Augen für dich. Der hat dich doch schon mindestens drei Mal mit den Augen ausgezogen", grinste Benni zurück.

"Versteh ich nicht, wenn er doch auch dich - so rein optisch - zur Verfügung hatte!"

Benni lachte und lehnte sich spontan vor um Mats zu küssen.

Im ersten Moment war Mats erschrocken, dann lächelte er und erwiderte den Kuss. Es war so ungewohnt, aber so schön, sich einfach so küssen zu können.

Schließlich lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und lächelten sich verliebt an.

"Wir hätten das schon längst machen sollen", sagte Mats.

"Hier herkommen? Oder uns outen?"

"Beides. Ich fühle mich... frei. Als wäre eine Last abgefallen."

Benni nickte leicht. "Es tut einfach gut hier zu sein, ohne sich darum Gedanken machen zu müssen, wer uns sehen könnte."

Mats lächelte und drückte Bennis Hand. "Dann lass uns mal nach was zu essen gucken."

"Ich weiß schon, was ich nehme - hier, Hühnchen mit Brokkoli und Pilzen, das klingt toll."

"Ich nehm den mexikanischen Wrap", sagte Mats. Er winkte den Kellner - Jonathan, der ihn in diesem Zug auch gleich ihre Getränke brachte - heran und gab die Bestellung auf.

"Also", sagte Benni, als Jonathan wieder weg. "Dann lass uns mal anstoßen."

"Auf - auf uns?", hob Mats das Glas.

"Auf uns", sagte Benni und stieß mit seinem Glas leicht gegen das von Mats.

Dann tranken sie - und sahen sich dabei tief in die Augen.

Benni griff nach Mats Hand und lächelte. "Also erzähl mal, wie war dein Tag?"

"Anstrengend", seufzte Mats und fasste dann zusammen, was alles passiert war. "Und dann der Gärtner von der Bild - den kennst du ja auch. Der hat nicht locker gelassen."

"Aber der Gärtner ist immerhin nett", sagte Benni.

"Ja, das stimmt, da gibt’s schlimmeres."

"Und hast sich dein geliebtes Eheweib noch einmal gemeldet?" fragte Benni.

"Ich hab mit meinem Vater telefoniert. Er meint, wenn ich sie weiter unterstütze und ihr den Weg ein wenig ebne, dann wird sie wohl ruhig bleiben.“

Benni schnaubte. "Ich find’s zwar nicht richtig, dass sie da einfach so mit nem blauen Auge rausspaziert, aber es ist besser als die Alternative. Und ich bin froh, wenn wir das Thema endlich hinter uns lassen können."

"Ich bin auch froh, wenn sie einfach die Klappe hält."

"Letztendlich würde sie sich ins eigene Fleisch schneiden, wenn sie die Klappe aufreißt."

"Eben, und darauf können wir einfach hoffen."

"Bisher ist alles so gut gelaufen, ich bin mir sicher, dass auch das positiv ausgehen wird."

"Wir haben verdammt viele Unterstützer. Die Jungs von den Fanclubs sind toll - und die Mädels auch. Die sind wohl echt fleißig, meinten die Leute vom Medienzentrum."

Benni lächelte, als er an Timo und Florian dachte. "Ja, wenn alle dem Masterplan von Timo folgen, dann wird das schon."

"Machen sie bestimmt. Die kennen sich doch auch untereinander."

"Die müssen alle ziemlich gut vernetzt sein. Und da ist es offenbar auch egal, für welchen Verein man ist."

"Das ist es ganz sicher. Und das ist auch gut so. Da stehen dann andere Sachen im Vordergrund." 

Mats sah, wie ein junger Mann auf sie zukam, aber von Jonathan abgefangen wurde.

"Kellner und Bodyguard in einem", grinste Benni, der das Ganze auch beobachtet hatte.

"Ja, ist auch schön so. Nachher red ich gerne, aber im Moment möcht ich gern mit dir alleine sein. Unser erstes echtes, öffentliches Date."

"Ja. Und niemand stört es, wenn ich das hier mache", sagte Benni und hauchte Mats erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Das fühlt sich toll an", lächelte Mats ihn an.

"Könnte man fast süchtig nach werden."

"Hab ich nichts gegen", lächelte Mats ihm zu.

Benni lehnte sich leicht an ihn und genoss es einfach.

"Darf ich euch unterbrechen?", hörten sie eine freundliche, wenn auch etwas belustigte Stimme.

Benni öffnete die Augen.

"Ich hätte hier etwas zu essen für euch."

"Oh Essen ist gut", sagte Mats. "Unsere Mittagspausen waren heute eher... kurz."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber schön, dass ihr euch heute Abend eine Auszeit nehmen könnt."

"Eigentlich müssten wir Interviewlisten durcharbeiten, aber... uns war eher nach feiern", sagte Mats und schob sein Glas zur Seite, damit Jonathan den Teller abstellen konnte.

"Ihr habt es euch auf jeden Fall verdient."

"Danke", sagte Benni lächelnd.

"Also, guten Appetit", wünschte Jonathan.

"Danke", sagte auch Mats.

Jonathan lächelte sie noch einmal an, dann ging er zu den anderen Gästen.

"Dann lass es dir schmecken", sagte Mats zu Benni.

"Du dir auch", nickte Benni ihm zu und begann zu essen.

Es schmeckte sehr gut und vor allem hatten sie beide ziemlich Hunger. Das knappe Frühstück und das hastige Mittagessen machte sich da deutlich bemerkbar.

Als sie das Besteck zur Seite legten, trat Jonathan wieder an den Tisch. "Kann ich euch noch Nachtisch bringen? Ihr hättet es euch heute wirklich verdient."

"Habt ihr was schokoladiges da?" fragte Benni.

"Schokotorte, Mousse au Chocolate oder Schokoeis", zählte Jonathan auf.

Benni sah Mats an. "Na - Torte oder Mouse?"

"Torte", beschloss Mats.

"Also zwei Stückchen Torte?" fragte Jonathan.

"Ja, das klingt gut", nickte Mats.

Jonathan nickte und verschwand wieder. Wenig später kehrte er zurück, mit zwei Stücken Torte.  
"Genießt sie. Sie ist sehr sehr gut", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

"Das werden wir", lächelte Mats ihn an und zwinkerte kurz.

Jonathan lachte leise und ließ die beiden dann wieder allein.

Ganz langsam und genüsslich aßen sie die Torte und irgendwann fing Mats sogar an Benni mit Sahne zu füttern. Es war einfach herrlich.

Natürlich wurden sie beobachtet, und Mats war sicher, dass auch Fotos gemacht wurden, aber das war egal. Es war tatsächlich egal!

Sollte doch alle Welt sehen, wie glücklich er mit Benni war. Es wussten alle, dann durften sie es auch sehen.

Nach dem nichts mehr von der Torte übrig war, lehnten sie sich für einen Moment einfach entspannt zurück. 

Es war immer noch relativ früh, aber langsam füllte sich der Club. Immer wieder trafen sie neugierige Blicke, und schließlich kamen die ersten Gäste neugierig zu ihnen.  
Ein paar Mal wurden sie fast schüchtern nach Autogrammen gefragt, aber einige wollten sich richtig mit ihnen unterhalten oder auch nur ausdrücken, wie toll sie das Outing fanden.

Mats und Benni hatten nichts andere erwartet, aber das durchweg positive Feedback tat dennoch gut. Es waren noch mehr Menschen, die hinter ihnen standen.

"Pass auf, am Ende des Tages gewinnen wir hier noch ganz viele neue Fußball-Fans", meinte Benni grinsend.

"Die dann königsblaue Dortmund-Fans werden?"

Benni lachte. "Ja so ungefähr."

"Können wir mit leben, hm?", grinste Mats ihn an.

"Heute kann ich glaub ich mit allem leben."

"Auch damit, dass dein Freund jetzt mit dir tanzen will?"

"Ich dachte schon, mein Freund fragt nie!"

"Dann komm", stand Mats auf und hielt Benni eine Hand hin.

Benni nahm Mats Hand und ließ sich hochziehen. Galant führte Mats ihn zur Tanzfläche.  
Das Lied, das grade gespielt wurde, war etwas Ruhiges und so schlang Benni die Arme um Mats und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
Mats zog ihn an sich und begann sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen.

Bisher hatten sie noch nicht oft zusammen getanzt und noch nie in einem Club, in der Öffentlichkeit.  
Aber es war schön, es fühlte sich gut an. Immer mehr Paare gesellten sich zu ihnen, weiblich und männlich, aber nicht gemischt.

"Das müssen wir öfter machen", wisperte Benni.

"Unbedingt... du tanzt gut, Benni."

"Tu ich nicht, aber es ist süß von dir das zu sagen."

"Es fühlt sich gut an, und du bist mir noch nicht auf den Fuß getreten."

"Gut anfühlen tut es sich allerdings", sagte Benni und strich leicht über Mats Rücken.

"Oh ja", lächelte Mats. "Und das hier auch." Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich zu Benni und küsste ihn leicht.

Benni schloss die Augen und vertiefte den Kuss sofort.

Sie hörte leise Stimmen, die das offenbar kommentierten, aber reagierten darauf nicht.

Auch wenn die Musik inzwischen gewechselt hatte, tanzten sie weiter eng umschlungen und ganz langsam. Allmählich füllte sich die Tanzfläche, aber so ganz bekamen sie das nicht mit. 

"Ich glaub ich brauch ne Pause", sagte Mats schließlich.

 "Dann lass uns mal drüben an die Bar gehen", schlug Benni vor, "Ich brauch nicht nur Pause, sondern auch was zu trinken." 

"Oh ja, ich auch", sagte Mats und griff nach Bennis Hand.

Es war ungewohnt sich in der Öffentlichkeit so zu geben, aber es fühlte sich gut an.

"Was möchtest du trinken?" fragte Mats.

Benni zog sich die Getränkekarte heran und suchte die alkoholfreien Cocktails heraus. "Den hier, denke ich. Mit Limette klingt der schön frisch."

"Ich glaub den nehm ich auch", nickte Mats.

Benni winkte den Barkeeper heran. "Zwei Mal den hier", deutete er auf die Karte.

Der Barkeeper nickte und wenig später standen die beiden Cocktails vor ihnen.

"Danke", lächelte Benni ihn an und probierte. "Lecker!"

"Und erfrischend", sagte Mats nach einem Schluck.

"Genau das richtige." Sie setzten sich jetzt bequem auf die Barhocker und beobachteten die Leute um sich. Von denen viele wiederum sie beobachteten. Aber nur wenige kamen wirklich zu ihnen um sie anzusprechen.  
Es war nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen - sie erhielten Zuspruch und Dank für ihr Outing.

"Wollen wir noch ne Runde tanzen oder uns auf den Heimweg machen?" fragte Mats schließlich.

Benni sah auf die Uhr. "Ist noch vor zwölf, wir haben also noch bisschen Zeit."

Mats lachte. "Musst du um 12 zu Hause sein, weil du dich dann in einen Frosch verwandelst?"

"Genau, und dann musst du mich die ganze Nacht küssen, damit ich wieder zu Benni werde."

"Das ist mal ne harte Aufgabe", grinste Mats und zog Benni näher an sich.

Benni lachte leise. "Dann lass uns mal tanzen."

Mats nickte und zog Benni wieder auf die Tanzfläche. Wieder tanzten sie eng aneinandergeschmiegt.

Als sie schließlich aufbrachen, war es fast halb eins.

Sie zahlten, verabschiedeten sich von einigen Leuten und fuhren los. 

"War schön", lächelte Benni irgendwann verträumt.

"Wunderschön", sagte Mats. "Das müssen wir öfter machen."

"Wir dürfen ja jetzt", strahlte Benni ihn an.

"Endlich. Mit dir zu tanzen ist sehr viel schöner."

"Viel schöner als was? Mit anderen zu tanzen?"

"Mit Cathy zu tanzen", nickte Mats. 

"Das kann man doch nicht vergleichen!"

"Ist aber der einzige Vergleich den ich hab. Du bist der erste Mann mit dem ich getanzt hab."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Benni und legte Mats eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel. Mats sah ihn kurz lächelnd an.

"Ich liebe dich", sagte Benni zärtlich.

"Ich dich auch. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr."

Bennis Lächeln wurde verliebter und breiter.

Wenig später trafen sie zu Hause ein.

"Gleich ins Bett?", fragte Mats, als sie das Haus betraten.

Benni nickte. 

Mats griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Sobald sie im Schlafzimmer waren, schmiegte sich Benni an Mats. "Das war ein wundervoller Abend, danke", lächelte er Mats an.

Mats schlang die Arme um Benni. "Ich hab zu danken."

"Wenn, dann wir beide."

"Also sind wir beide dankbar für diesen wunderschönen Abend."

"Ja, für den Abend - und alles andere auch."

Mats lächelte und zog Benni noch dichter an sich.

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Benni.

Mats antwortete mit einem Kuss darauf. Das war die richtige Antwort, fand Benni, und erwiderte den Kuss.

"Bett", wisperte Mats gegen Bennis Lippen.

"Ja, sofort", nickte Benni und zog ihn einfach mit sich.

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen landeten sie auf dem Bett. Sofort drängte sich Benni eng an ihn. Mats Hände schoben sich zielsicher unter Bennis Shirt und strichen über seinen Rücken.

"Lass uns das Zeug loswerden", raunte Benni.

"Gute Idee", wisperte Mats.

Benni richtete sich auf und zerrte das enge Shirt vom Körper.

Mats folgte seinen Bewegungen mit einem hungrigen Blick.

Benni lächelte leicht, als er aufstand und jetzt auch die Jeans auszog.

Mats sah ihn voller Bewunderung und Liebe an, ehe auch er sich sein Hemd über den Kopf zog.

"Auch sehr schick", kommentierte Benni.

Mats lächelte und zog sich die Jeans aus. "Komm wieder her."

Benni lächelte und rutschte wieder zu Mats aufs Bett. Sofort zog Mats ihn an sich.

"Hui, so ungeduldig?"

Mats nickte nur und lehnte sich vor um Benni zu küssen.

"Oh ja, so liebe ich dich."

Er spürte wie Mats in den Kuss lächelte und seine Hände schoben sich auf Bennis Hintern.  
Sofort rutschte Benni dichter an ihn heran.  
Mats spreizte seine Beine und ließ Benni dazwischen rutschen.

"Oh ja", raunte Benni ein wenig heiser.

"Das gefällt dir, hm?"

"Verdammt gut - aber das weißt du doch."

"Aber ich hörs immer wieder gern", lachte Mats und schob seine Hände unter den Stoff von Bennis Shorts.

"Oh ja, zieh sie runter", bat Benni.

Mats ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und zog den störenden Stoff blitzschnell über Bennis Hüfte nach unten.

"Oh ja", seufzte Benni erleichtert. Er seufzte noch einmal, als Mats Hand sich um seinen harten Schwanz schloss.

Mats streichelte ein, zwei Mal eher sanft darüber, dann wurde die Bewegung schneller und der Griff fester.

Benni stöhnte und bewegte sich Mats Hand entgegen.

"Komm", raunte Mats heiser.

Allein Mats Stimme steigerte Bennis Erregung noch einmal und wenige Augenblicke später er mit einem rauen Laut.

Er brauchte einen Moment um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Mats lächelte Benni an und stahl sich erneut einen Kuss von seinen Lippen.

Dann schob Benni seine Hand tiefer und umfasste Mats' Schwanz.

Mats stöhnte auf.

Benni sagte nichts weiter, sondern massierte seinen Schwanz nur fest.

Auch Mats brauchte nicht lange, bis er kam.

Ziemlich erschöpft zog Mats Benni an sich.

Benni schaffte es noch irgendwie die Decke über ihre Körper zu ziehen. "Nacht", nuschelte er kaum verständlich.

"Hm, Nacht", kam die leise Erwiderung, dann waren sie beide eingeschlafen.


	29. Explodierende Handys

Mats wachte erstaunlich früh auf, eine ganze Zeit vor dem Weckerkingeln. Hatte ihn irgendein Geräusch geweckt? Oder war er einfach so aufgewacht?  
Er versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, aber irgendwie wollte es nicht klappen. Er kuschelte sich an Benni, doch anders als sonst hilft ihm auch das nicht.

Nach einem Moment setzte sich Mats langsam auf und schob sich dann vorsichtig aus dem Bett.  
Vielleicht sollte er die Zeit nutzen.

In der Küche setzte er Kaffee auf und nahm sich dann sein Handy vor. Er hatte sich gestern nicht eine SMS, WhatsApp-Nachricht oder Mail angesehen, die er bekommen hatte und wenigstens ein paar davon wollte er nun lesen.

Die Anzeige der Nachrichten platzte aus allen Nähten und langsam arbeitete er sich vor. Freunde aus München, Mitspieler - frühere und aktuelle -, Jungs aus der Nationalmannschaft, Trainer wie Löw oder Klopp, Offizielle - vermutlich jeder, der seine Handynummer hatte, meldete sich per WhatsApp oder SMS.  
Es würde Tage dauern, die ganzen Nachrichten zu beantworten. Aber es tat gut, diese Nachrichten zu lesen. Und vermutlich würden die meisten sich auch denken können, dass es dauern würde bis eine Antwort von ihm kam. Und einige der Leute würde er ja bald persönlich sehen - bei der Natio oder vorher beim Pokalfinale.

Irgendwann hörte er leise Schritte auf dem Flur.

"Hier bist du", sagte Benni gähnend und trat zu ihm an den Tisch.

"Ja - hab mir mal mein Handy vorgenommen - es ist fast explodiert."

"Armes Ding. Was sagt es denn so?"

"Ich hatte über 500 Nachrichten auf WhatsApp - und alle, die ich bisher gelesen habe, waren positiv."

"Das sind ja auch unsere Freunde und Bekannte. Auf dem Weg rechne ich nicht mit was negativem", sagte Benni. Er griff sich Mats Kaffeetasse und trank einen Schluck. "Die Frage ist nur, wann wir die Zeit finden sollen, denen allen zu antworten."

"Viele sehen wir demnächst, dann machen wir es einfach so. Oder wir schreiben eine Standardantwort."

"Mhm... ja, bei den Leuten, die wir nicht so gut kennen können wir das machen. Alle anderen verdienen ein bisschen mehr."

"Ja, aber dann müssen sie halt warten."

"Das werden sie verstehen", meinte Benni.

"Das denke ich auch. Ähm - krieg ich noch was von meinem Kaffee ab?"

Benni lachte. "Ausnahmsweise. Ich hol solange mal mein Handy, das wird vermutlich ähnlich aussehen."

Mats grinste und trank den Rest von seinem Kaffee.

Wenig später saß Benni wieder neben ihm und hatte sein eigenes Handy in der Hand. Auch er las erstmal die WhatsApp-Nachrichten durch. Immer wieder lächelte er, es fühlte sich einfach gut an diese Unterstützung zu haben.

"Ich hab ne Nachricht von Thomas", sagte Mats in diesem Moment.

"Oh, erzähl, was schreibt er?"

"Er gratuliert zu unserem Interview und wenn wir Zeit haben, dann sollen wir mal auf seine Homepage gucken. Er hatte uns ja versprochen, dass er was zum Interview reinstellt."

"Dann haben wir doch Zeit", meinte Benni. "Ich hol mal das Tablet, da ist es besser zu lesen."

Mats nickte. "Ich koch solange mal neuen Kaffee und fang schon mal an das Frühstück vorzubereiten."

"Hey, so lange brauch ich nicht!", protestierte Benni.

"Das weiß ich mein Schatz, aber ich hab Hunger", lachte Mats.

Benni grinste und ging schnell ins Wohnzimmer, hier war das Tablet. Auf dem Weg in die Küche zurück rief er schon Thomas' Seite auf.  
Schon auf der Startseite erschien der Hinweis auf ihr Interview mit einem Link zum dem Original Text und darunter gelangte man über einen weiteren Link zu Thomas Kommentar:

"Ich bin stolz auf Mats und Benni. Sie haben das getan, was ich mich nicht getraut habe - und sie haben es großartig getan.  
Es ist nicht einfach, sich als schwuler Spieler verstecken zu müssen, doch bisher schien es, als hätte man in unserer Situation keine Wahl. Sie haben es geändert, auf beeindruckende Weise. Ich wünsche ihnen, dass Ihr alle, Ihr Fußballfans von Hamburg bis München und darüber hinaus, hinter ihnen steht. Dass Ihr deutlich macht: Es ist kein Unterschied, ob jemand schwul ist oder nicht. Ich danke euch dafür."

Benni hatte Mats den Text vorgelesen, der mit Frühstückmachen beschäftigt war.

"Hat er lieb geschrieben", lächelte Mats.

"Sehr lieb", nickte Benni zustimmend.

"Wir müssen ihm antworten", beschloss Mats.

"Wir könnten auch einfach anrufen", schlug Benni vor.

Mats sah auf die Uhr. "Ja, das können wir gleich machen."

Benni nickte, griff wieder nach seinem Handy und wählte Thomas Nummer. Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe Thomas sich meldete. "Hallo Benni!", grüßte er überrascht.

"Morgen Thomas. Ich hoffe wir haben dich nicht geweckt?"

"Nein, keine Sorge - seit ich Rentner bin, steh ich früh auf - so, wie es sich gehört."

Mats lachte. "Na dann ist ja gut."

"Und - wie geht es euch?"

"Im Moment sehr gut", sagte Benni. "Wir waren gestern Abend tanzen."

"Oh, so richtig? Das ist schön!"

"Wir wollten ein bisschen feiern", sagte Mats. "Und es war unbeschreiblich schön."

"Das glaub ich euch. Das habe ich ja auch erlebt - wie befreiend es sein kann."

"Das ist es wirklich. Absolut befreiend."

"Das ist schön, dass ihr es so genießen konntet."

"Wir haben gestern aber auch noch überhaupt nichts gelesen oder so", erzählte Benni.

"Ihr hättet es euch echt trauen können - waren sehr viele freundliche Kommentare dabei."

"Meinte mein Vater auch schon", sagte Mats. "Ich glaube, es war trotzdem richtig, sich so nen Tag... Auszeit zu nehmen."

"Da sag ich ja gar nichts gegen", meinte Thomas. "Ihr habt es such auf jeden Fall verdient."

"Wir wollten dir jedenfalls für deine lieben Worte danken."

"Das? Das war doch gar nichts."

"Doch. Es tut immer gut sowas zu lesen."

"Dann solltet ihr mal weiterlesen - da sind so einig schöne Texte dabei."

"Wir sind noch dabei unsere explodierenden Handys zu ordnen", lachte Mats.

Thomas lachte, "Oh ja, das kann dauern..."

"Hast du nen Tipp für uns?" fragte Benni grinsend. "Ich möchte ja am liebsten allen antworten, aber ich fürchte, dann muss ich mit dem Fußball aufhören."

"Überleg dir einen persönlichen Standardtext, den du allen Durchschnittstexten antwortest. Und dann in Ruhe den Sonderfällen schreiben."

"War es bei dir auch so viel?" fragte Mats und stellte Benni einen frischen Kaffee hin.

"Vermutlich ist es bei euch mehr, aber mein Handy war auch ziemlich gut gefüllt."

"Wir werden das schon irgendwie schaffen", sagte Benni.

Thomas lachte leise. "Natürlich werdet ihr das."

"Wie sieht’s aus, bist du demnächst mal hier in der Nähe?" fragte Mats.

"Wenn Ihr noch Zeit habt zwischen Training, Interview, Mailantworten - und der EM?"

"Wir nehmen uns einfach die Zeit", sagte Benni.

"Das ist lieb von euch. Ich habe am Wochenende zu tun, aber da seid ihr ja auch anderweitig... engagiert."

"Ja, heute geht’s ins Hotel und morgen steht das erste Spiel an. Das wird nochmal ein ziemlich wichtiger Moment."

"Oh ja das wird spannend."

"Und ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob ich spiele", seufzte Mats.

"Oh, echt nicht? Dann drück ich dir ganz fest die Daumen."

"Thomas wollte abwarten wie sich die Stimmung entwickelt", schnaubte Mats.

"Na, wenn die mal nicht gut ist..."

"Mal ehrlich, schlimmer pfeifen als im letzten Heimspiel können die Leute gar nicht."

"Immerhin haben sie den Grund nicht mehr."

"Eben, der Wechsel nach München ist vom Tisch."

"Und das werden die Fans auch honorieren."

"Am Samstagabend sind wir alle schlauer", sagte Benni.

"Ich drücke euch die Daumen, dass alles gut wird."

"Danke Thomas."

"Wenn ich noch irgendwas für euch tun kann...?"

"Das hast du schon. Und wir würden uns wirklich freuen, wenn du demnächst mal vorbeikommst."

"Auf jeden Fall", nickte Thomas. "Sagt einfach bescheid."

"Machen wir. Bis dann Thomas."

"Bis dann", verabschiedete sich Thomas und legte auf.

"So, dann können wir auch schon frühstücken", sagte Mats grinsend.

"Du meinst die Arbeit ist erledigt?"

Mats nickte. "Vielleicht gucken wir heute Abend im Hotel einfach noch ein paar Nachrichten durch und antworten. Falls wir da die Zeit finden."

"Ja, das klingt gut - da ist ja meist Zeit."

"Mal gucken was Marco und Schmelle so vor haben", lachte Mats.

"Ich hab ja eher Ralf und Leroy an der Backe - und die sind meistens brav."

"Sind Marco und Schmelle auch, aber die wollen mich im Moment nicht so allein lassen. Wofür ich meistens auch ganz dankbar bin."

"Ist ja auch gut solche Leute zu haben - und gerade Marco und Schmelle sind ja echt liebe Freunde."

"Ich werde den beiden ewig dankbar für ihre Unterstützung bei Thomas sein."

"Das war echt der Wahnsinn - allein auf die Idee zu kommen - und sie hatten es ja auch ernst gemeint."

"Natürlich hatten sie das, deshalb war Thomas ja auch so geschockt."

"Eben, gleich drei wichtige Spieler loswerden, das kann er sich nicht leisten."

Mats nickte. "Lass uns über was anderes sprechen, ok? Hast du schon mit Lisa telefoniert, wie es ihr so geht?"

"Nein, das wollte ich jetzt auf der Fahrt zum Training machen."

"Grüß sie von mir."

"Mach ich, klar. Und du... was machst du mit Cathy?"

"Mein Vater hat gestern mit ihr gesprochen und ich... warte glaub ich erstmal ab, was sie so tut. Soll sie es erstmal sacken lassen."

"Ja, das wird wohl besser sein. Sie hat ne ganze Menge verloren."

"Allerdings will ich die Scheidung gern noch vor der EM auf den Weg bringen. Ich will das Kapitel so schnell wie möglich abhaken."

"Ja, dann hast du das erstmal von der Schulter. Lisa und ich werden es da eher ruhig angehen, denke ich. Also, wenn dir das recht ist."

Mats lächelte. "Ich kann warten."

"Das ist lieb von dir", erwiderte Benni. "Wir werden uns auch scheiden lassen, aber in Ruhe."

Mats griff nach Bennis Hand. "Wir haben Zeit mit allem."

Ganz verliebt sah Benni ihn an. "Dann ist gut."

"Ich liebe dich", sagte Mats leise und zärtlich.

"Oh, ich liebe dich auch"; erwiderte Benni.

"Dann lass uns mal essen", lächelte Mats und drückte noch einmal Bennis Hand.

"Nicht, dass wir vor lauter Verliebtsein verhungern."

Mats lachte leise und reichte Benni einen Toast.

"Oh, schon geschmiert - danke." Hungrig biss Benni in den Toast.

Auch Mats biss in seinen Marmeladentoast.

Es war ein gemütliches Frühstück wie sie schon tausende gemeinsam zu sich genommen hatten, und dennoch war vieles anders. Vor allem würde es gleich anders sein, wenn sie trainierten.  
Sie waren schon gespannt, ob die Stimmung wie gestern sein würde. Ob wieder so viele Leute da sein würden oder ob es diesmal auch andere Stimmen geben würden.  
Ob Timo und Florian wieder da sein würden, und ob Mats Bekanntschaft mit deren Pendant auf der BVB-Seite machen würde.

"Ob Bilder von gestern Abend aus dem Club aufgetaucht sind?" überlegte Mats, als sie den Tisch abräumten.

"Das kann gut sein, aber wir waren nicht zu spät unterwegs, sie können da nichts sagen."

"Davor hab ich auch keine Angst. Mich interessieren nur die Reaktionen darauf."

"Das werden wir gleich sehen", meinte Benni. Er stellte die Becher noch schnell in die Spülmaschine. "Und deswegen sollten wir jetzt auch losfahren.

"Ich hab befürchtet dass du das sagen würdest..."

"Tut mir ja leid."

"Sehen wir uns zum Mittagessen?"

"Ich versuche es", meinte Benni. "Aber ich kann es dir nicht versprechen."

Mats nickte und lehnte sich vor um Benni zu küssen.

Nur zu gern erwiderte Benni den Kuss, dann löste er sich aber auch schon wieder von ihm.

"Bis später", sagte Mats.

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich Benni ebenfalls und ging zu seinem Wagen. Sobald er um die nächste Ecke gebogen war, rief er wie geplant bei Lisa an.

"Guten Morgen", grüßte Lisa ihn fröhlich.

"Morgen", grüßte Benni zurück. "Na wie geht’s meiner verlassenen Ehefrau so?"

"Der geht’s sehr gut. Und meinem treulosen Ehemann, der gestern feiern war?"

Benni lachte. "Soso, das weißt du also schon."

"Ja, wird ja groß genug drüber berichtet."

"Wirklich? Wir waren nur ein bisschen tanzen."

"Ja, viel mehr steht da auch nicht. Die Bild weiß aber genau, zu welchen Liedern. Und was ihr gegessen habt. Und getrunken."

"Ah ja... na, wenn’s ihnen Spaß macht", sagte Benni amüsiert. "War übrigens sehr lecker. Und unser Kellner war echt niedlich."

"Dann ist ja gut - nicht, dass ihr einen hässlichen Kellner hattet!"

"Nein, das hat alles gestimmt. Und wir waren auch brav früh zu Hause."

"Ja, darüber hätte hier sonst auch was gestanden."

"War aufjedenfall toll mal mit Mats zu tanzen. Und ihn in der Öffentlichkeit zu küssen."

„Oh, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich freu mich so für euch."

"Danke. Und wie war dein Tag? Hat man dich in Ruhe gelassen?"

"Ein paar Interviewanfragen - ich will das aber noch mal in Ruhe mit dir besprechen."

"Machen wir nach dem Samstagsspiel, ok?"

"Ja, okay. Dann können wir besprechen, mit wem ich rede, und das ich sage."

"Dann komm am Sonntag doch einfach zum Mittag", schlug Benni vor.

"Gute Idee", stimmte Lisa zu. "Dann können wir alles besprechen."

"Und wenn dir die Leute zu sehr auf den Geist gehen, dann sag mir bescheid."

"Mach ich, aber im Moment geht’s echt."

"Gut."

"Also, ich muss los zur Arbeit - wir sehen uns dann am Sonntag."

"Bis Sonntag", verabschiedete sich Benni. Dann legte er auf und fuhr weiter bis zum Training.

Es war wieder voll, das sah Benni sofort als er auf den Parkplatz fuhr. Eine Menge Fans standen hier und warteten.  
Heute war er früh genug und konnte gleich ein paar der Autogrammwünsche erfüllen.

Im Hintergrund sah er ein paar Fans, die daran offenbar kein Interesse hatten, aber die meisten kamen auf ihn zu.

Lächelnd unterschrieb er oder ließ Selfies mit sich machen.

Schließlich musste er sich verabschieden um sich aufs Training vorzubereiten.

"Morgen", grüßte er fröhlich in die Kabine.

"Guten Morgen", wurde er zurückgegrüßt.

"Na du Partymaus", kam Ralf grinsend auf ihn zu.

"Hat es sich schon so rumgesprochen?" fragte Benni überrascht.

"Ich hab heute Morgen Zeitung gelesen und da war ein nettes Foto von euch beiden drin."

"Und ich hab’s noch nicht gesehen."

"Warte hier", sagte Leon und zog eine Zeitung aus seiner Tasche. Er breitete sie vor Benni aus. "Also, hier, das ist das schönste Bild von euch beiden."

Das Bild war etwas dunkel, aber Mats und er waren gut beim Tanzen zu erkennen.

"War ein wundervoller Abend", lächelte Benni.

"Find ich gut, dass ihr gleich so offensiv weitermacht", sagte Leon.

"Das war gar nicht als Offensive gedacht. Wir haben nur gedacht, dass wir es uns verdient haben."

"Habt ihr euch auch", sagte Ralf.

Benni lächelte. "Es war so schön. Nicht nachdenken müssen, sondern einfach mal ausgehen."

"Und das war so ne richtige Schwulenbar?" fragte Max. "So mit Lack, Leder und rosa Plüsch?"

"Quatsch", schüttelte Benni sofort den Kopf. "Eine einfache, nette Bar, gab gutes Essen, und hinterher haben wir da getanzt."

"Und jetzt sollten wir uns umziehen", meinte Ralf. "Kannst Benni dann beim warmmachen weiter löchern."

"Na gut", seufzte Max und zog sich sein Shirt über.

"Du kannst das nächste Mal auch einfach mitkommen", grinste Benni und zog sich ebenfalls um.

"Och nee, ich steh dann doch eher auf Frauen."

"Du weißt ja auch nicht, was du verpasst."

"Nein, aber ich bin so schon sehr zufrieden."

"Na gut", meinte Benni und schnürte sich die Schuhe zu.

Tatsächlich hielt sich Max zumindest beim Warmmachen an ihn und fragte ihn weiter nach dem Abend aus.

Erst als André sie zu sich rief, hörte das Verhör von Max auf.

Das Training lief gut, und André lobte ihn hin und wieder. Auf den Clubbesuch sprach André ihn nicht an, für Benni ein sicheres Zeichen, dass alles ok gelaufen war.

Nach dem Training wurde er wieder von Fans bestürmt. Aber weil er noch fürs Hotel packen musste, verabschiedete er sich diesmal schnell von ihnen.


	30. Kleines Donnerwetter

Zur gleichen Zeit zog sich auch Mats um. Das Training war auch in Dortmund gut gelaufen, aber er sollte anschließend noch zum Trainer kommen.

"Soll ich mitkommen?" bot Marco an.

Mats überlegte kurz, dann nickte er. Er wusste nicht, was Thomas von ihm wollte und vielleicht war es ja auch nichts schlimmes, aber es konnte nicht schaden, jemanden dabei zu haben.

Also machten sie sich beide fertig und gingen dann ins Büro ihres Trainers.

Mats klopfte und wartete auf Thomas "Herein" ehe er die Tür öffnete. "Du wolltest mich sprechen?"

"Ja, komm... mit Verstärkung?"

Mats zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Ist es ok, wenn Marco bleibt?"

"Ich kann ihn ja schlecht rauswerfen."

"Worum geht es denn überhaupt Thomas?" fragte Mats.

"Sag mal - was denkst du dir eigentlich? Zwei Tage vor einem Spiel gehst du erstmal Party machen?"

"Ich war nicht Party machen. Ich war mit Benni essen und ein bisschen tanzen. Wir waren pünktlich zu Hause, ich bin ausgeschlafen, hab nichts getrunken und habe gut trainiert."

"Weißt du, was das für ein Bild ist - der Abwehrstar geht mitten in der Woche aus?"

"Das machen wir aber alle mal", sagte Marco.

"Aber nicht in so einer Situation!"

"Ich hätts an Mats Stelle genauso gemacht", sagte Marco. "War ein wichtiger Tag und den muss man feiern."

"Das kann man auch zu Hause machen"

"Das ist aber nicht das gleiche Thomas. Es ging ja darum, dass wir uns eben nicht mehr zu Hause verstecken müssen."

"Das hättet ihr nach dem Spiel machen können."

Mats nickte. "Ja natürlich. Es... ich war einfach so erleichtert Thomas. Ich hab mich so befreit gefühlt. Und das musste ich einfach rauslassen."

"Ihr ward vor eins raus aus dem Laden..."

Mats nickte. "Und sind nach Hause gefahren und schlafen gegangen. Wir haben jeder einen Cocktail ohne Alkohol getrunken und etwas Leichtes gegessen. Und wir haben auch nicht wild und verrückt getanzt. Es bestand keine Verletzungsgefahr."

Thomas seufzte, offenbar fielen ihm jetzt keine weiteren Argumente ein. "Das kommt aber nicht wieder vor", mahnte er zum Abschluss.

Mats lächelte. "Nein. Du kennst mich doch. Der Fußball geht mir über alles. Das gestern, das war eine Ausnahme."

"Dann ist gut. Dann könnt ihr jetzt gehen."

"Bis später Thomas", nickte Marco.

Mit einem Nicken wurden sie verabschiedet.

Die beiden verließen das Büro und Mats seufzte tief. "Hoffentlich bekommt sich Thomas bald in den Griff..."

"Das hoffe ich auch. So ist das echt nicht mehr schön."

"Nach der EM wird’s hoffentlich besser. Dann hatten alle Zeit sich mit der Situation zu arrangieren."

"Und wenn wir einigermaßen gut sind, dann gibt’s andere Themen."

"Einigermaßen gut? Ich will was hübsches Glänzendes mit nach Hause bringen."

"Das wäre natürlich mehr als einigermaßen gut."

"Das ist doch aber wohl auch dein Ziel, oder?"

"Ja, klar", nickte Marco enthusiastisch.

"Gut", lächelte Mats. "Und jetzt sollten wir uns mal auf nach Hause machen. Ich muss noch packen."

"Dann ab mit dir. Und nicht zwischendurch feiern gehen!"

"Dann muss ich mein Partyhütchen also im Kofferraum lassen?"

"Ja, ich denke, das wäre gut."

Mats seufzte. "Na gut. Ich beherrsche mich. Bis später Marco."

"Bis später. Und grüß Benni von mir."

"Mach ich", strahlte Mats und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Wagen.

So schnell es ging fuhr er nach Hause.

Bennis Wagen stand schon auf seinem Platz und Mats lächelte. Also hatten sie doch noch ein bisschen Zeit zusammen.

Er hastete zur Haustür und schloss auf. "Benni?"

"Schlafzimmer!" rief Benni zurück.

"Komme", antwortete Mats und lief gleich zu ihm.

Im Schlafzimmer stand Benni und packte - und zwar nicht nur seine, sondern auch Mats Tasche.

"Oh, fleißig!", grinste Mats ihn an.

"Ich dachte ich spar uns Zeit", lächelte Benni.

"Du bist mein Held", strahlte Mats ihn an.

Benni lachte. "Und wie war dein Tag bisher?"

"Anstrengend. Hab von Thomas Ärger bekommen wegen unserer Partynacht - aber da kommt nichts nach."

Benni sah ihn überrascht an. "Wirklich? André hat kein Wort darüber verloren."

"Zwei Tage vor einem Spiel darf man halt nicht mehr bis mitten in der Nacht Party machen. Als ich dann meinte, es wäre nicht lange gewesen und wir hätten keinen Alkohol getrunken, konnte er nichts mehr dagegen sagen.“

"Hast du denn wenigstens schon unsere Bilder gesehen?" fragte Benni.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht genau. Gibt es schöne?"

Benni nickte. "Hab mir die Zeitung von Leon gemopst, aber ich vermute dass im Internet auch welche zu finden sind. Die Zeitung liegt in der Küche auf dem Tisch."

Anstatt jetzt rüberzugehen trat Mats zu Benni. "Brauch noch einen Kuss..."

"Dann hol ihn dir."

Mats grinste und küsste Benni zärtlich

Benni schlang die Arme um Mats und erwiderte den Kuss.

"Hmm", machte Benni genießerisch.

"Soll ich dir noch schnell beim Packen helfen?" fragte Mats schließlich.

"Ich hab glaub ich alles - bis auf dein Ladekabel, das hast du wieder sonst wo..."

"Ladekabel... das war gestern... nee... aber vielleicht..." Mats runzelte die Stirn. "Vielleicht im Wohnzimmer..."

"Dann such es mal."

"Erstmal will ich mir die Fotos angucken. Zur Not leih ich mir einfach Schmelles Ladekabel aus."

"Okay, dann komm mit rüber", meinte Benni und nahm beide Taschen um Mats zu folgen. Die Taschen ließ er im Flur neben der Küchentür stehen und deutete dann auf die Zeitung auf dem Küchentisch. 

Sofort ging Mats hin und sah sich die Fotos an. "An das Original hier will ich kommen", deutete er auf ein Bild, auf dem er mit Benni engumschlungen tanzte.

"Müssen wir mal bei der Zeitung nachfragen ", meinte Benni.

"Mache ich", beschloss Mats. 

Benni schmiegte sich an Mats Rücken. "Es ist so schön, dass wir uns nicht mehr verstecken müssen."

"Es ist wunderschön", bestätigte Mats.

"Wollen wir ne Kleinigkeit essen?" fragte Benni.

"Ich hab noch etwas über eine Stunde - ich würd gern."

Benni nickte. "Ich hab auch Hunger."

"Hast du schon etwas geplant?"

"Nein. Ich war erstmal mit packen beschäftigt."

"Dann gucken wir mal, was der Kühlschrank so im Angebot hat."

Benni ließ Mats los und gemeinsam durchstöberten sie den Kühlschrank. Eier und Milch, viel mehr war nicht da. "Pfannkuchen?" schlug Mats vor.

"Oh ja", sagte Benni sofort.

"Dann los." Mats rührte den Teig an, während Benni die Pfannen bereitstellte. Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe die ersten Pfannkuchen auf dem Teller lagen. Sie aßen die Pfannkuchen ganz klassisch mit Zucker. 

"Ich ruf nachher mal Lisa an, ob sie uns für Sonntag ein bisschen was in den Kühlschrank tut", sagte Benni.

"Wird sie bestimmt machen."

"Klar macht sie das. Ich hab sie übrigens für Sonntag eingeladen. Sie möchte mit uns absprechen, was sie bei Interviews sagen soll. Und wem sie überhaupt ein Interview gibt."

"Dann kann sie ja Zutaten mitbringen, und wir kochen zusammen."

"Das ist ne gute Idee", nickte Benni.

"Sagst du ihr bescheid? Sie kann ja was vorschlagen, wenn sie mag."

"Mach ich nachher", sagte Benni.

"Grüß sie ganz lieb von mir, ja?"

"Mach ich."

Benni stand auf und küsste Mats kurz. "Ich muss langsam los."

Mats seufzte. "Ich hab noch nen Moment... also los mit dir, ich räum hier ab und such dann mein Ladekabel."

"Viel Glück morgen", wünschte Benni und küsste ihn erneut, jetzt ein wenig länger.

"Dir auch. Ich ruf heute Abend an, ok?"

"Ja, mach das - bis nachher."

"Bis nachher."

Benni nahm seine Tasche und ging zu seinem Wagen. Er fuhr direkt zum Verein, rief unterwegs aber kurz Lisa an, um ihr von den leicht geänderten Plänen für Sonntag zu erzählen.

"Klingt gut", meinte Lisa, "ich denk mir was leckeres für zwei hungrige Fußballer aus."

Benni lachte. "Super, dann müssen wir also nicht verhungern."

"Dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß und Erfolg morgen."

"Danke und bis Sonntag", verabschiedete er sich. Dann legte er auf und fuhr die letzten Meter bis zum Trainingsplatz.

Der Bus stand schon da, und es waren auch wieder einige Fans da.

Tatsächlich entdeckte er Timo und Florian mit einem dritten zusammenstehen. Schnell gab er seine Tasche ab und ging dann auf das Dreiergespann zu.

"Hallo Benni", grüßte ihn Timo fröhlich.

"Hallo Timo", sagte Benni lächelnd. 

"Das ist Lukas", deutete Timo auf seinen zweiten Begleiter, einen junge Mann mit Brille.

"Ah der Mann mit dem Masterplan", grinste Benni. "Schön dich kennenzulernen."

"Ja, der Masterplan... man muss sich ja vorbereiten."

"Und das warst du offenbar", lachte Benni.

"Ja, und es hat auch alles so geklappt wie geplant."

Benni nickte. "Mats hat sich auch sehr über eure Unterstützung gefreut."

"Hast du ihm von uns erzählt?"

"Natürlich", sagte Benni.

"Danke."

"Wir haben euch zu danken. Das was ihr macht, das bedeutet uns viel."

Lukas lächelte verlegen. "Wir tun, was wir können..."

"Hier bist du", hörte Benni plötzlich Ralf hinter sich. "Na und euch beide kenn ich doch auch", sagte er zu Timo und Florian.

"Hallo Ralf", grinste Timo ihn an. "Der dritte hier ist Lukas."

"Der mit dem Masterplan", fügte Benni hinzu.

"Ah, der Masterplan - wären wir mal alle so gut vorbereitet gewesen."

Lukas errötete leicht. "War nicht nur meine Idee. Also, ich hab ihn aufgeschrieben, aber die Ideen kommen von uns allen."

"Ist auf jeden Fall toll, dass ihr euch darum kümmert. Ich hab ein bisschen bei Twitter gestöbert, ihr leistet da tolle Arbeit."

"Danke", sagte Florian. "Aber das ist echt keine Arbeit. Es macht Spaß, vor allem wenn man so viele positive Dinge liest."

"Und was nicht positiv ist - da gebt ihr euren Senf dazu", grinste Ralf ihn an.

"Ich glaube langsam muss ich mich auch mal wieder auf den neusten Stand bringen", sagte Benni. 

"Ja, mach das - es wird dir gut tun."

"Hallo", wurden sie unterbrochen. Benni sah sich um - und erblickte einen dunklen Lockenkopf, unter dem Leroy ihn angrinste.

"Hey Leroy", sagte Ralf.

"Wollt ihr nicht langsam einsteigen?"

"Oh! Oh ja!" sagte Benni und sah Timo, Florian und Lukas entschuldigend an. "Wir müssen."

"Wir wollen dich... euch nicht aufhalten", meinte Timo. "Wir sehen euch dann morgen beim Spiel."

"Dann wünschen wir euch schon mal viel Spaß dabei", lachte Ralf.

"Danke, euch auch. Und viel Erfolg - macht uns stolz!"

"Machen wir", grinste Leroy, dann gingen die drei zum Bus. Die anderen Spieler saßen alle schon auf ihren Plätzen, und nachdem Ralf, Benni und Leroy eingestiegen waren, ging es direkt los.

Es erwartete sie ein Heimspiel gegen Augsburg, also war die Fahrt schon kurz darauf an ihrem Stammhotel beendet.

Schnell brachten sie ihre Taschen auf ihre Zimmer, dann ging es schon runter in den Besprechungsraum.

Diese Besprechung war die erste, bei der André Bennis Outing direkt thematisierte. "Wir wissen alle nicht, wie die Fans auf Benni reagieren. Ich bitte euch, zunächst so aufzulaufen wie die letzten Wochen - keine Regenbogen-T-Shirts oder Armbänder oder sonstiges. Wir stehen voll und ganz hinter Benni, wir müssen aber Gegner nicht provozieren", begann er und erläuterte dann, was der Verein für ihn und die Spieler geplant hatte, sollten die Fans Benni zu deutlich ablehnen. "Wir haben natürlich auch mit der Augsburger Vereinsführung Kontakt aufgenommen, dort gibt es ähnliche Ratschläge wie heute für euch."

Danach fuhr André wie gewohnt fort, ging noch einmal auf die Taktik ein und verkündete die Aufstellung fürs Spiel.

War Benni anfangs noch unruhig gewesen, so legte sich das durch die Routine, mit der André sie vorbereitete.

Schließlich beendete André die Besprechung.

"Und jetzt Essen fassen", freute sich Leroy.

"Dich muss man auch ständig füttern, oder?" fragte Ralf.

"Ich fall sonst voll vom Fleisch, guck mal", zog Leroy sein Trikot über seinem Bauch straff.

"Ja, du Hungerhaken, schon klar", lachte Ralf.

"Eben, also los, zum Füttern."

Benni und Ralf folgten Leroy lachend.

Es war immer witzig, mit ihm konnte man viel Spaß haben - und den hatten sie beim Essen auch.  
Wie immer gesellte sich auch noch Max zu ihnen und komplettierte ihren Vierer-Tisch.


	31. Vor dem Spiel

"Und? Wie geht es dir, so vor morgen?", fragte Max irgendwann.

"Gut", sagte Benni. "Ich vermute aber, dass es morgen anders aussehen wird..."

"Es wird alles gut gehen. Du hast doch heute noch extra Verstärkung angeheuert", meinte Leroy.

"Hä?" machte Max und sah Benni neugierig an.

"Benni hat sich heute mit welchen von so nem schwulen Fanclub unterhalten", erklärte Leroy.

"Und nicht zum ersten Mal", grinste Benni. "Timo und Florian waren gestern schon da."

"Und morgen wollen sie das ganze Stadion... aufmischen?", fragte Max und grinste.

"Das schaffen sie bestimmt, wenn sie sich an Lukas Masterplan halten", lachte Benni.

Ralf lachte und erläuterte für die anderen, "Lukas hat ganz genau aufgeschrieben, was der Fanclub in welchen Fällen tun muss."

"Es war extrem süß", sagte Benni. "Eigentlich müsste ich mal um ne Kopie von dem Plan bitten, damit ich ihn auch Mats zeigen kann."

"Ja, die Jungs sind echt engagiert", meinte Ralf. "Und ich denke, dass sie wirklich was bewirken."

"Zumindest wenn sie sich mit den anderen Fanclubs zusammenschließen. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie groß unser Fanclub ist", sagte Benni.

"Das werden sie sicher. Die sind ja oft erstaunlich gut vernetzt", überlegte Max.

"Sind sie", sagte Ralf.

"Dann musst du dir morgen keine Sorgen machen. Die Augsburger werden ihren schwulen Fanclub mitbringen, dann wird das schon."

"Die Augsburg-Fans sind ja auch nicht dafür bekannt groß Bambule zu machen", sagte Max. "Oh vielleicht bekommst du dann diesmal bei der Platzwahl nen schwules Urmel!"

Benni lachte, "Du meinst, mit Regenbogenfähnchen?"

"Ja und in Rosa", grinste Max.

"Ein Rosa Urmel, das geht aber nicht", protestierte Ralf.

"Aber wenn’s doch schwul ist", sagte Max.

"Ich bin schwul und trage kein Rosa. Das heißt, dieses eine Trikot da mal - aber das hatten die anderen auch an."

"Hm... das stimmt. Und Mats trägt auch kein Rosa", überlegte Max.

"Eben", bestätigte Benni. "Und trotzdem ist er stockschwul."

"Die Gespräche hier werden immer seltsamer", meinte Leroy.

"Oh, wir sollten Rücksicht auf den kleinen Leroy nehmen. Worüber möchtest du dich denn lieber unterhalten?", fragte Benni fürsorglich.

"Ach du bist doch doof", sagte Leroy.

"Das sagt mein Mann auch immer."

Ralf zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Haben wir was verpasst und du hast uns nicht zur Hochzeit eingeladen?"

"Nee, aber wir planen sie. Und es hört sich doch gut an - mein Mann."

"Ihr wollt echt heiraten?" fragte Max.

"Ja, klar", nickte Benni. "Jetzt können wir ja."

"Ihr beiden macht wirklich keine halben Sachen", sagte Ralf lächelnd.

"Wir sind jetzt seit... sieben Jahren zusammen. Ich glaube, da ist es kein großes Risiko zu heiraten."

Ralf nickte. "Nein, das stimmt schon."

"Also - aber keine Sorge, ihr werdet eingeladen."

"Oh cool", sagte Max sofort.

Ralf lachte gutmütig. "Musst dich aber an die Kleiderordnung halten. Rosa Puschel."

"Ähm..." Max sah zu Benni. "Der macht Witze, oder?"

"Meinst du?", sah Benni ihn ernst an.

"So ein bisschen Glitzer würde dir bestimmt auch gut stehen, Mäxchen", fügte Ralf hinzu.

"Das - das meinst er nicht so - oder?"

"Was denn? Bei deinen blonden Haaren kommt Glitzer und Rosa immer gut."

Unwillkürlich legte sich Max die Hände auf den Kopf.

Ralf lachte laut auf. "Ach Max... du machst es einem aber auch zu einfach."

"Och menno, ihr seid echt doof!"

"Wir ziehen dich nur so auf, weil wir dich mögen", grinste Benni.

"Ja, ja, das sagen sie alle", maulte Max.

"Du bekommst nachher mein letztes Mars", bot Ralf an. "Und das sollte dir zeigen, wie sehr ich dich mag. Ich teil mein Mars nämlich nicht mit jedem."

Max lächelte, "Na gut, dann glaub ich dir mal."

"So, wenn wir uns jetzt alle wieder lieb haben, können wir ja zum Nachtisch kommen", verkündete Leroy. "Ich hol mir jetzt jedenfalls was vom Pudding."

"Gute Idee!" Benni stand gleich auf und folgte ihm. Als Leroy und Benni mit ihrem Pudding zurückwaren gingen auch Ralf und Max los um sich Nachtisch zu besorgen.

"Mal wieder richtig lecker", lächelte Benni.

"Ist es immer", stimmte Leroy zu.

"Viel zu lecker..."

"Na morgen kannst du es ja wieder abtrainieren."

"Ja, super...", knurrte Benni - stand auf und holte sich ein zweites Schälchen.

"Na pass auf, dass dein Mats dich auch mit Puddingbauch noch will", grinste Ralf, der noch bei seinem ersten Schälchen Rote Grütze war.

"Der will mich immer", behauptete Benni.

"Glaub ich dir sofort."

"Ich ihn aber auch", raunte Benni ihm verschwörerisch zu.

"Benni, das weiß spätestens seit den Fotos von euch ganz Deutschland", grinste Ralf

"Das darf auch gern ganz Deutschland wissen. War ein schöner Abend..."

"Und da ist er wieder!"

"Wer ist da?"

"Dieser Blick", sagte Ralf. "Den du immer hast, wenn du ganz besonders intensiv an Mats denkst. Ich könnte schwören, dass deine Pupillen dann Herzchenform annehmen."

Benni wollte sich darüber aufregen, dann musste er bei dem Bild doch grinsen. "Ich bin halt... verdammt verliebt. Noch immer."

"Ja, genau das meinte ich. Wenn man nach 7 Jahren noch so verknallt ist, dann kann’s nur die große Liebe sein."

"Ja, das ist sie. Und deswegen ist es auch richtig zu heiraten."

"Und wer von euch wird das Brautkleid tragen" fragte Leroy.

"Ähm..." Benni überlegte. "Ich weiß nicht - ich glaub, das steht uns beiden nicht so."

"Ach Benni, du sähst bestimmt entzückend im Brautkleid aus", grinste Ralf.

"Mit Bart..."

"Conchita Wurst trägt auch Bart zum Kleid", warf Max ein.

"Ich bin nicht Conchita Wurst."

"Zum Glück nicht", sagte Ralf trocken. "Ich bezweifele nämlich, dass die Fußball spielen kann..."

"Keine Ahnung - aber mit Stöckelschuhen bleibt man immer im Rasen hängen."

"Woher weißt du das denn bitte?" fragte Leroy.

"Ich haben genug Fantasie um es mir vorzustellen."

"So Jungs, wenn wir jetzt beim Thema Frauenschuhe angekommen sind, bin ich raus", verkündete Ralf lachend. "Da genügt mir meine Verlobte zu Hause, die mir seit Wochen in den Ohren liegt, weil sie nicht die passenden Schuhe zum Hochzeitskleid findet..."

"Was bin ich froh, dass ich schwul bin", grinste Beni breit.

"Ja, in solchen Moment wünsche ich mir das auch", schnaubte Ralf.

Benni lachte. "Ich kann es nur empfehlen."

"Ach und hast du auch gleich nen passenden Mann für mich zur Hand?" fragte Ralf.

"Hm - ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Timo Interesse hat."

"Der Schönling? Nee mein Lieber, der Kerl darf doch nicht besser als ich aussehen."

"Florian? Der schüchterne?"

"Der kriegt ja kaum den Mund auf."

"Oder Lukas mit dem Masterplan?"

"Zu klein für mich", seufzte Ralf. "Schade, aber ich fürchte, dann bleib ich doch bei Nadine. Außerdem wär die vermutlich sauer, wenn ich sie so kurz vor der Hochzeit sitzen lasse."

"Ja, das wäre unschön, das stimmt. Aber hinterher ist auch nicht besser, zumindest, wenn du Mats und Cathy ansiehst."

"Wie geht das jetzt eigentlich mit den beiden weiter? Ich mein, bei dir und Lisa ist das alles ja einfach, aber bei Mats und Cathy?"

"Keine Ahnung. Sie ist wohl ziemlich angepisst."

"Ist das nicht ihre Grundhaltung zu allem?" fragte Ralf grinsend.

Benni lachte. "Meistens ja, das stimmt."

"Aber ernsthaft - will sie euch Schwierigkeiten machen?"

"Das wollte sie, aber sie ist damit ja nicht durchgekommen. Jetzt muss sie damit erstmal fertig werden.

"Du bist ganz schön froh sie los zu sein, oder?" fragte Max.

"Ja, schon. Irgendwie war es mit ihr immer anders als mit Lisa."

"Warum hat Mats sie überhaupt geheiratet?"

"Sie war ja schon lange offiziell seine Freundin, und es war einfach eine logische Folgerung."

"Naja, jetzt braucht ihr euch um das Thema ja nicht mehr kümmern", sagte Ralf und sah auf die Uhr. "Ich geh mal nach oben."

"Nadine beruhigen?"

"Eher hören, ob sie vom Tüll erstickt wurde oder unter Einladungskarton verschüttet wurde", grinste Ralf und stand auf.

"Grüß schön", bat Benni ihn.

"Mach ich."

"So, und was machen wir drei noch?", fragte Leroy unternehmungslustig.

"Ich muss auch hoch und telefonieren", grinste Benni. "Und eigentlich wollte ich mich heute dransetzen und ein paar Mails und so beantworten."

"Okay, dann viel Spaß dabei. Max, du bleibst aber noch hier, oder?"

Max nickte. "Ja klar. Ist doch langweilig oben."

"Benehmt euch", warnte Benni, als er aufstand.

"Tun wir doch immer", lächelte Max zuckersüß.

"Ich weiß... gerade das macht mir Sorgen."

"Wir sind harmlos", sagte Leroy.

"Ja, das sagen sie alle. Und hinterher ist das Hotelzimmer total verwüstet."

Leroy und Max lachten beide.

"Also, ich will keine Beschwerden hören - viel Spaß!"

"Dir auch", riefen die beiden ihm hinterher.

Benni lachte leise, als er die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hochging. Er setzte sich auf das Bett - und begann sich durch seine Nachrichten und Mails zu arbeiten.  
Ein paar Nachrichten beantwortete er sofort, etwa die von Manu Neuer oder Julian Draxler, zu denen auch er nach den Wechseln immer noch guten Kontakt hatte.

Dann formulierte er eine persönliche Nachricht an alle anderen: [Hey, vielen Dank, dass Du an uns denkst! Deine lieben Worte helfen uns wirklich ruhig zu bleiben und zuversichtlich in die nächste Zeit zu gucken. Viele liebe Grüße, Benni und Mats]

Er hatte grade die ersten Antworten verschickt, als sein Handy klingelte.

"Ja", meldete er sich hastig ohne zu gucken, wer dran war.

"Hey", meldete sich Mats mit einem hörbaren Lächeln.

"Mats", strahlte Benni. "Du klingst gut."

"Hab gegessen und grad mit meinem Bruder telefoniert", erzählte Mats.

"Und was sagt er?"

"Er hat gefragt, ob er vorbeikommen soll und wir Hilfe brauchen", sagte Mats.

"Wäre toll, wenn er bisschen Schreibarbeit übernehmen könnte", überlegte Benni.

"Ha, das ist doch ne gute Idee", nickte Mats.

"Lädst du ihn dann ein? Er spielt ja nicht mehr - oder hat er da was anderes geplant, so auf die letzten Meter der Saison?"

"Nein hat er nicht. Er würde Montag kommen, wenn ich bescheid sage."

"Das wäre gut", meinte Benni erleichtert. Die vielen Mails, die zu schreiben waren, belasteten ihn doch.

"Ich sag ihm nachher gleich bescheid", lächelte Mats. "Und bei dir so? Alles ok?"

"Ja, alles klar. Hab gerade angefangen die Nachrichten zu beantworten, die so auf meinem Handy rumschwirren."

"Ich hab nach 10 Minuten aufgegeben. Das hat so keinen Sinn."

"Viel hab ich auch nicht geschafft - aber wenn unser Sekretär das macht, der wird das schon schaffen."

Mats lachte leise. Bei dem Geräusch lächelte Benni leicht - es tat gut zu hören, dass es Mats gut ging.

"Vielleicht kann Lisa ihm ja ein bisschen helfen", schlug Mats vor.

"Wenn sie Zeit hat, macht sie das bestimmt", war Benni zuversichtlich.

"Dann haben wir das ja geregelt und können erstmal nur denen antworten, die wirklich wichtig sind."

"Aber nicht mehr so viele heute", seufzte Benni.

"Nein, stress dich damit nicht."

"Okay - dann noch ein wenig Schoki und dann schlafen", beschloss Benni.

"Dann schlaf gut Benni."

"Du auch - wir telefonieren morgen wieder."

"Machen wir. Bis morgen."

"Bis morgen... träum schön."

"Du auch. Und ich liebe dich", grinste Mats.

"Oh ja", lächelte Benni, "Ich liebe dich auch."

"Dann... also bis morgen."

"Bis morgen". Es war heute ja echt wie bei Frischverliebten, die nicht auflegen wollten, grinste Benni in sich hinein.

Erneut lachte Mats leise. "Ich freu mich schon auf morgen Abend."

Auch Benni lachte. "Ich freu mich auch. Auf dich."

"Mhm, ja..."

"Du, ich muss echt langsam ins Bett..."

"Also ich lieg ja schon im Bett", grinste Mats.

"Ich lieg erst auf dem Bett. Warte einen Moment, dann lieg ich auch drin."

"Ich bleib dran", versprach Mats.

Benni lachte leise. "Bis gleich", wisperte er und legte das Handy aufs Bett um sich rasch im Bad fertig zu machen und umzuziehen. "So, bin wieder da", sagte er, als er unter der Decke lag.

"Schön", lächelte Mats ins Telefon. "Warm eingekuschelt?"

"Ja, ganz gemütlich", sagte Benni und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

"Kann ich mir vorstellen. Altes T-Shirt und Shorts?"

"Ja. Und ich glaub, es ist dein Shirt", grinste Benni.

"Rrrr", machte Mats leise und ziemlich tief.

"Wär ich nicht so müde, könnten wir die Gelegenheit glatt nutzen. Leroy spielt noch mit Max..."

"Zu müde... schade", murmelte Mats tatsächlich ein wenig enttäuscht. "Okay, dann schlaf, du brauchst die Kraft morgen."

"Morgen Abend mach ichs wieder gut", versprach Benni und gähnte erneut.

"Benni - da gibt es nichts, das du wieder gutmachen musst", erklärte Mats leise. 

"Weiß ich doch. Heißt aber nicht, dass ich dich morgen Abend nicht trotzdem verwöhnen kann."

"Das darfst du gerne - ich freu mich drauf."

"Ich mich auch. Schlaf gut", murmelte Benni.

"Du auch, mein Schatz."

Diesmal legte Benni wirklich auf. Er stellte noch schnell den Wecker und löschte dann das Licht. Er hörte nicht mehr, wie Leroy sich ins Zimmer schlich.


	32. Schlaflos in Frankfurt

Mats schlief nicht gut in dieser Nacht. Auch wenn er nach dem Telefonat mit Benni schnell eingeschlafen war, wachte er um kurz vor eins wieder auf und konnte keine Ruhe mehr finden.   
Viel zu viel ging ihm im Kopf herum. 

Würde er spielen dürfen - das war noch nicht klar. Würde er dann auch gut spielen oder vor Nervosität Fehler machen und seiner Mannschaft am Ende den Sieg kosten? Was war mit den Frankfurter Spielern? Mit den Fans, auf beiden Seiten?

Er hatte nicht viel Kontakt zu den Spielern von Frankfurt, also konnte er das wirklich schlecht einschätzen.

Er konnte nur hoffen - und Benni die Daumen drücken, dass bei seinem Spiel gegen Augsburg alles gut ging.

Allerdings hatte er da weniger Bedenken. Die Vereinsführung stand einfach ganz anders hinter Benni.  
Hier beim BVB merkte Mats noch immer, dass es ziemlich angespannt war. Natürlich spürte man die ersten positiven Reaktionen. Aber die echte Belastungsprobe stand heute Nachmittag an. Und dann noch einmal beim nächsten Heimspiel.

Mit einem Seufzen stand Mats leise auf und schlich sich ins Bad. Zum Glück hatte Marcel einen tiefen Schlaf und ließ sich davon nicht stören. So konnte er sich eine Viertelstunde später auch aus dem Zimmer schleichen ohne Marcel zu wecken.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er hin wollte, aber liegen zu bleiben brachte nichts. Vielleicht würde ihm ja frische Luft helfen. Ein wenig spazieren gehen, so früh am Morgen, den Kopf frei kriegen...

Früh am Morgen war gut, eigentlich war es noch mitten in der Nacht und er hätte schlafen sollen. Es war stockdunkel und total ruhig, um diese Uhrzeit liefen hier keine Menschen mehr herum.  
Alle anderen schliefen jetzt ruhig in ihren Betten, träumten vielleicht was Schönes...

Und Mats wanderte schlaflos durch Frankfurt.

Er hätte so gern Benni angerufen. Oder noch besser zu ihm gefahren. Aber das war absurd - Benni musste schlafen - und war weit weg. Außerdem sollte sich Benni keine Sorgen um ihn machen.  
Anders als beim BVB ging es bei Schalke noch um sehr viel.  
Ja klar, sie hatten die Mini-Chance noch Tabellenführer zu werden, aber mal ehrlich: wie groß war die Hoffnung, dass die Bayern die letzten beiden Spiele noch verlieren würden? Nein, für sie ging es nur noch darum, fit zu bleiben, damit sie im Pokalfinale eine reelle Chance hatten.

Benni hingegen - bei Schalke ging es um Europa League, sogar noch um die Champions League. Sie hatten viel zu verlieren.  
Also würde er Benni schlafen lassen.

Er ging noch ein, zwei Runden durch den Stadtteil und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück zum Hotel. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass er nicht würde schlafen können, aber es brachte auch nichts, weiter durch die Stadt zu laufen.  
Leise betrat er das Hotel, grüßte den Nachtportier und ging hoch, zurück zu seinem Zimmer.

"Was machst du denn hier?" fragte plötzlich eine leise Stimme hinter ihm.

Erschrocken drehte sich Mats um.

Marco stand hinter ihm, in der Hand eine Tasse Tee und sein Handy.

"Und was machst du mitten in der Nacht hier?"

Marco lachte leise. "War auf dem Balkon und hab telefoniert."

"Um..." Mats sah auf seine Uhr. "Halb drei?"

Marco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Marcos Sorgentelefon schläft nicht..."

Mats lächelte leicht und legte Marco eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Du bist zu gut für diese Welt. Hast du das Problem wenigstens lösen können?"

"Das Problem ist nicht zu lösen", seufzte Marco. "Aber zurück zu dir. Was machst du hier?"

"Versuchen zu schlafen."

"Dann würde ich es mal mit nem Bett versuchen. Ich schlaf im Gehen auch immer ganz schlecht."

"Du aber auch, Marco. Und lass das Sorgentelefon auch schlafen, du musst morgen fit sein."

"Gibt manchmal wichtigere Dinge als schlaf... Du machst dir Gedanken wegen morgen, oder?"

"Schon..."

"Es wird alles gut gehen Mats", sagte Marco mit einem Lächeln.

"Ich hoffe es. Und noch mal - geh ins Bett, und telefoniere nicht noch mal."

"Hey, das könnte ich dir genauso sagen. Du stromerst hier schließlich auch noch rum."

"Dann gehen wir beide ins Bett. Und schlafen."

Marco nickte. "Nacht Mats."

"Dir auch, schlaf gut."

Marco nickte, lächelte noch einmal und ging dann weiter zu seinem Zimmer.

Mats sah ihm kurz nach, dann ging er ebenfalls in sein Zimmer.  
Leise schob er sich ins dunkle Zimmer. Marcel schlief noch immer und hatte offenbar nichts von all dem mitbekommen.

Schnell zog er sich wieder aus und kuschelte sich ins Bett. Er zog sein Handy zu sich und rief seine Fotos auf, bis er eins seiner Lieblingsfotos von Benni fand.  
Er starrte es an, bis ihm endlich die Augen zufielen.

 

***

"Mats... Maaaats... aufwachen..."

Müde schlug Mats die Augen auf.

Marcel stand vor ihm. "Ah, du lebst doch noch."

"Hm, ja, ich denke schon...“

"Du musst jedenfalls langsam aufstehen."

"Muss ich..." Mats streckte sich und setzte sich dann langsam auf.

"Alles ok Mats?"

"Ja, hab nur nicht so viel geschlafen."

"Nervös?"

"Ja, schon..."

Marcel setzte sich auf die Bettkante. "Das musst du nicht. Wir sind alle für dich da."

Mats lächelte - das zu hören war einfach schön. "Danke."

"Hey, das müsstest du inzwischen doch wissen."

"Ich weiß, aber es ist einfach schön, wenn du es sagst."

"Na los, jetzt aber hoch mit dir. Wenn du dich beeilst, kannst du sogar noch Benni guten Morgen sagen."

"Das ist ein Argument schnell zu machen."

Marcel lachte auf. "Ich weiß schon, wie ich dich ködern kann."

"Kennst mich ja lange genug." Mats stand jetzt auf und ging ins Bad. Er beeilte sich und saß schon 10 Minuten später fertig angezogen auf seinem Bett und wählte Bennis Nummer.

Marcel sah ihm dabei amüsiert zu.

"Guten Morgen Mats", meldete sich eine Stimme, die eindeutig nicht Bennis war.

"Guten Morgen... ähm... Leroy?"

"Richtig geraten", lachte Leroy.

"Ha, ich bin soo gut! Mein Schatz noch im Bad?"

"Ja ist er. Als ich deinen Namen auf dem Display gesehen hab, dachte ich, dass ich mal besser rangehe. Er müsste auch gleich fertig sein."

"Ja, ist gut so - ich warte halt nicht gerne."

Leroy lachte. "Benni auch nicht. Und wie läuft es so im Bienenland?"

"Och, ganz gut. Wir summen hier alle fröhlich vor uns hin. Was macht Schlumpfhausen?"

"Alle fröhlich und gesund. Ah und guck mal an, da kommt Benni auch schon. War nett mit dir zu sprechen Mats... ja doch Benni, hier ist dein Handy doch schon, nicht so ungeduldig."

"Hallo, mein geliebter Schatz", lächelte Mats ins Telefon.

"Guten Morgen Mats", sagte Benni ebenfalls lächelnd.

"Gut geschlafen?"

"Wie ein Murmeltier. Ich war nach unserem Telefonat gestern sofort eingeschlafen und heute Morgen erst wieder wach geworden. Und du?"

"Nicht ganz so gut, aber am Ende gings..."

"Machst du dir Sorgen wegen dem Spiel heute?"

"Nein... kaum..."

"Also machst du dir Sorgen."

"Ja. Aber nachher haben wir unser erstes Spiel danach hinter uns."

"Ein bisschen nervös bin ich auch", gestand Benni.

"Ist wohl ganz normal. Aber das wird schon."

"Weißt du schon, ob du spielst?"

"Nein - das will Thomas nachher bestimmen."

"Das ist doch langsam albern", schnaubte Benni.

"Ja, aber wem sagst du das?"

"Pass auf, du wirst nachher spielen und ein großartiges Spiel abliefern. Und dann wird sich Thomas bei dir entschuldigen müssen."

"Ja, ich hoffe es einfach."

"Und vergiss nicht, ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch", lächelte Mats.

"Na also, so klingst du schon viel besser. Ich muss jetzt runter zum Frühstück und du vermutlich auch."

"Ja muss ich. Ich hoffe, ich hab nachher noch Zeit."

"Ich ruf dich nach dem Mittag an", versprach Benni.

"Ich freu mich drauf", lächelte Mats und legte auf.

"Wollen wir?" fragte Marcel, der auf Mats gewartet hatte.

"Ja, los."

Die beiden gingen nach unten in den Speisesaal wo schon einige Spieler beim Frühstücken waren.  
Sie suchten sich Plätze bei Gonzo und Neven und holten sich ihr Frühstück.  
Mats war dankbar, dass die drei offenbar nicht vorhatten über das Outing oder das Spiel zu sprechen.  
Stattdessen unterhielten sie sich über einen Film, den sie alle gesehen hatten.

Gegen Ende des Frühstücks kam Thomas an ihren Tisch. "Mats, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"

"Ja", nickte Mats und stand auf. Irgendwie wurde er nervös.

Thomas führte ihn nach draußen in den kleinen Hotelgarten.

Mats schluckte, dann sah er Thomas an. "Und...?"

Thomas sah ihn einen Moment an. "Du wirst spielen", sagte er dann seufzend.

Mats fiel gleich ein ganzer Haufen Steine vom Herzen. "Danke."

"Bedank dich nicht bei mir. Offenbar möchte die halbe Liga sicherstellen, dass ihr beiden ja spielt. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob es klug ist, aber... da müssen wir jetzt wohl durch."

Mats lächelte, es tat gut so viele Leute hinter sich zu wissen. "Es wird schon werden."

Thomas nickte. "Mats, wenn es dir zu viel wird, oder die Frankfurter nicht so reagieren wie wir es hoffen, dann... dann sei bitte vernünftig und lass zu, dass ich dich auswechsle. Ich tu das um dich zu schützen, ok?"

"Okay" nickte Mats, auch wenn er alles tun würde um sich durchzukämpfen.

"Ich wünsch dir viel Glück. Dir und Benni. Und ich hoffe, dass die Liga bereit für euer Outing war", sagte Thomas noch. "Dann geh mal fertig frühstücken, in 20 Minuten machen wir unseren Spaziergang."

Tatsächlich überraschten Mats diese Worte. "Danke", sagte er ehrlich, ehe er zurückging zum Frühstücksraum.

"Und?" fragte Marco, der ihm sofort entgegenkam. "Was sagt Thomas? Spielst du oder muss ich ihn hauen?"

"Kannst sitzen bleiben, ich spiele."

Marco seufzte erleichtert. "Das ist gut. Sehr sehr gut."

"Ich bin auch froh. Und... Thomas wünscht Benni und mir... Glück."

Marco sah ihn verdutzt an. "Was ist da denn passiert? Läuterung über Nacht? Gehirnwäsche? Wurde der echte Thomas von Außerirdischen entführt und wir haben hier ein jemanden der so tut, als wär er Thomas?"

"Oder er hat einfach nachgedacht. Ich glaub, er hat eher Druck von oben bekommen", überlegte Mats.

"Soll uns egal sein, solange du spielst", lächelte Marco.

"Ja, ich spiele."

"Wenn du dich beeilst, kannst du Benni die gute Nachricht noch mitteilen", meinte Marco nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr.

Mats lachte leise. "Dann lass ich euch alleine, ja?"

"Ja hoch mit dir", grinste Marco. "Beruhig deinen Schlumpf."

Mats zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und ging kurz raus in den Garten. An der Stelle, an der er mit Thomas gesprochen hatte, blieb er stehen und wählte.  
Hoffentlich hatte Benni sein Handy dabei und auch an. Normalerweise ließen sie es ja beim Frühstück aus.

Aber es dauerte nicht lange, ehe Benni sich meldete. Mit leiser Stimme. "Hey Mats!"

"Hey Benni", sagte Mats ebenfalls leise. "Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Thomas grad mit mir gesprochen hat. Und ich spiele."

"Oh, das ist schön." Mats hörte, wie erleichtert Benni war.

"Ja, ich bin auch überglücklich. Ich hab das Gefühl, als hätte Thomas ganz schön Druck bekommen, damit ich spiele, aber... egal, Hauptsache ich spiele."

"Dann zeigst du es ihm und allen anderen. Du bist verdammt gut."

"Danke. Also, ich will dich nicht weiter vom Frühstücken abhalten. Wir hören uns heute Mittag nochmal?"

"Ja, klar - gleich nach dem Mittag."

"Dann bis nachher."

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Benni.

"Ich dich auch", flüsterte Mats lächelnd zurück. Dann legte er auf - Benni sollte keinen Ärger kriegen und in Ruhe frühstücken. Und Thomas wäre auch nicht grad begeistert, wenn er hier rumstand und stundenlang telefonierte. Also ging auch er zurück in den Frühstücksraum.  
Die ersten Plätze waren wieder leer, auch Marcel und Neven waren nicht mehr da, also setze er sich stattdessen zu Marco und Erik.

"Na, noch mehr Hunger?", fragte Erik, während Marco Mühe hatte die Augen offen zu halten.

"Nein, aber nen Kaffee wollte ich noch trinken", sagte Mats. "Marco, du siehst auch aus, als bräuchtest du einen."

"Ja, schon..." Er nickte der Kellnerin zu, die ihnen gleich frischen Kaffee einschenkte.

"Du hast aber nicht noch weiter telefoniert, oder?" fragte Mats nach.

Marco zuckte mit der Schulter. "Nur ein bisschen."

"Was war denn los?" fragte Mats.

Marco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Einem Freund geht es nicht so gut."

Mats nickte leicht. "Wenn ich was tun kann..."

"Das ist lieb, aber er will nicht, dass drüber geredet wird."

Mats hatte einen Verdacht, worum es ging und nickte nur. Wenn Marco die halbe - oder ganze - Nacht wach blieb um zu telefonieren, dann kamen nur wenige Personen dafür infrage.  
"Es ist gut, dass es Freunde wir dich gibt", meinte er leise, "aber vergiss dich selbst darüber nicht."

"Keine Angst", sagte Marco. "Jetzt ist eh erstmal nur das Spiel wichtig."

"Immerhin wollen wir alle auch noch ne Fahrkarte nach Frankreich, hm?"

"Oh ja!" sagte Marco.

Auch Erik nickte enthusiastisch.

"Ich glaube Thomas will langsam los", sagte Marco.

"Dann sollten wir ihm brav folgen", nickte Mats und stand auf.

"Vor allem du musst brav sein", grinste Marco schief. "Nicht, dass er es sich nicht anders überlegt..."

"Bin schon auf dem Weg", grinste Mats.


	33. Anpfiff

Die Spieler versammelten sich im Foyer und wenig später gingen sie los.

Thomas sprach mit mehreren Mitspielern, mit Mats jedoch nicht mehr - es war ja alles geklärt. Das war ihm eigentlich auch ganz lieb. Er genoss es, Ruhe auf dem Spaziergang zu haben und sich schon auf das Spiel einzustimmen.

Wie so oft ging er die meiste Zeit schweigend. Marco ging neben ihm, schwieg aber auch.  
Er schien ungewöhnlich in Gedanken verloren zu sein.

"Ist wirklich alles ok?" fragte Mats schließlich leise.

"Ja, wird schon wieder."

"So siehst du im Moment aber nicht aus."

"Nachher denke ich nicht dran."

Mats nickte. Mehr konnte er nicht machen. Und Marco war Profi genug, privates während des Spiels auszublenden.

So schwiegen sie beide weiter und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, bis sie wieder am Hotel ankamen - pünktlich zur letzten taktischen Einweisung vor dem Mittagessen.  
Ein paar Jungs hatten noch Massagetermine oder ähnliches - auch Mats hatte sich spontan einen geben lassen, einfach um die unruhige Nacht aus den Knochen zu kriegen.

Es tat gut sich durchkneten zu lassen und einfach zu entspannen.

Langsam spürte er wieder die Nervosität in sich hochsteigen.

Nicht die übliche vor einem Ligaspiel, sondern die Erstes-Ligaspiel-nach-dem-Outing-Nervosität.  
Soviel hing davon ab. Gar nicht mal so sehr das Spielergebnis, sondern wie sich die Fans und Gegner verhielten.

"Mats, entspann dich", bat der Masseur ihn.

"Sorry", murmelte Mats und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. An Benni, wie er ihn morgens anlächelte. Ja, das war gut zum Entspannen. 

"So ists besser", hörte er dann ein zufriedenes Gemurmel.

Mats schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich weiter auf Benni.

Schließlich hörte der Masseur auf. "So, fertig. Kannst aufstehen."

"Dank dir", sagte Mats und stand auf.

"Dann viel Glück nachher!" - die übliche Verabschiedung.

Mats nickte und machte sich nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr gleich wieder auf in Richtung Speisesaal. Ganz war es noch nicht Zeit fürs Essen, aber es lohnte sich auch nicht mehr hoch aufs Zimmer zu gehen.  
Ein paar Leute saßen auch schon da, Marco beispielsweise, zu dem er sich auch gleich setzte.

Marco hatte sein Handy in der Hand und tippte.

"Schon wieder beschäftigt?", sprach Mats ihn an.

"Mhm", machte Marco und schob sein Handy in die Tasche. "Sorry..."

"Kein Problem. Noch immer dein Problemfall?"

"Ja... ist grad alles nicht so leicht..."

Mats nickte verständnisvoll. "Und du stehst ihm bei, das ist lieb von dir."

Marco lächelte leicht. "Würde er für mich auch tun. Hat er schon oft genug getan. Aber ich kann ihm einfach nicht wirklich helfen."

"Es hilft doch immer schon, wenn jemand zuhört und man nicht alleine ist."

"Vielleicht. Ich fühl mich trotzdem hilflos. Das... das ist alles einfach scheiße", sagte Marco frustriert.

"So aussichtslos?"

Marco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht..."

"Es gibt immer einen Ausweg, Marco. Und ihr werdet ihn schon finden."

"Erstmal müssen wir jetzt eh die letzten Spiele hinter uns bringen. Und dann ist EM und... da wird’s dann ja vielleicht wieder besser."

"Danach ist zumindest einiger Druck und Stress weg", nickte Mats.

Marco lachte auf. "Weil bei der EM kein Druck und kein Stress herrscht, schon klar."

"Nach der EM", meinte Mats, "Danach!"

"Nach der EM sind wir Europameister", grinste Marco.

"Und dann ist alles gut."

"Gut wird es, wenn Mario dann wirklich zurück nach Hause kommt", sagte Marco leise. "Und jetzt lass uns von was Schönem reden, ja?"

Für einen Moment sah Mats ihn überrascht an, dann nickte er. Also war Mario der nächtliche Anrufer - und Marcos Problemfall.

"Ja, sag nichts", brummte Marco. "Und erzähl bloß Mario nichts! Er... will nach außen nicht schwach wirken..."

"Ich schweige, versprochen", sagte Mats fest. Er kannte Mario schließlich auch und wusste, wie empfindlich er sein konnte. Außerdem hatte er Marco zum Reden, da musste er sich einmischen.  
"Wollen wir schon mal beim Buffet gucken?"

Marco sah Mats dankbar an und nickte. "Ja gute Idee."

"Dann auf - es riecht ja schon toll."

Die beiden standen auf und machten sich auf dem Weg zum Buffet. Wie so oft gab es eine Menge Köstlichkeiten, von denen sie sich jetzt bedienten.  
Als sie zurück zu ihrem Tisch kamen, saßen die beiden Romans auf den freien Plätzen.

"Hey", grüßten Mats und Marco und begannen dann zu essen.

Auch die beiden Torhüter holten sich was zu essen und dann unterhielten sich die vier locker über alles Mögliche.

Der Rest des Nachmittags lief wie eigentlich immer - Ausruhen, Telefonat mit Benni, Konzentrieren, dann Abfahrt ins Stadion. 

Jetzt wurde Mats nervös. Sehr nervös sogar.

"Mats", hörte er Marco neben sich. "Ganz ruhig. Wird alles gut."

"Sicher?"

"Ganz sicher. Wir spielen unser Spiel und die Fans werden unseren Sieg bejubeln."

"Vielleicht sollte ich einfach im Bus bleiben. Ich... warte einfach hier auf euch."

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann bist du die feige Schwuchtel. Die bist du aber nicht. Du bist mutig und stark. Also zeig es ihnen!"

"Denk an Benni", sagte Marcel, der hinter ihnen saß. "Der muss da auch gleich raus. Zusammen schafft ihr das. Und heute Abend könnt ihr euch erzählen, wie atemberaubend die Spiele für euch waren."

Mats nickte leicht, er konnte sich nicht drücken. Und wenn er es nur für Benni tat.

"Und wir stehen alle hinter dir Mats. Du bist da draußen nicht allein", sagte Marco.

"Ich weiß... und wir schaffen es."

"Das wollte ich hören", sagte Marco zufrieden.

"Und damit können wir dann aussteigen", mahnte Marcel.

"Ja, das solltet ihr", rief Erik lachend.

"Ja, ja", nickte Mats und stand auf.

Auch die anderen standen auf und langsam verließen sie den Bus.

Es war alles schwarz-weiß-rot, in den Katakomben und auch in der Gästekabine.

Mats war nervös, als er sich fertig machte und noch nervöser, als er sich dem Rest der Mannschaft auf den Weg zum Aufwärmen machte.  
Roman war als Torwart schon draußen und machte sich warm, und jetzt liefen sie auf, in das Stadion der Frankfurter. 

"Los geht’s", rief Thomas Tuchel und klatschte in die Hände.

Marco sah zu Mats und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "Denk dran, wir sind alle bei dir."

Mats nickte leicht, dann liefen sie los. 

Ohrenbetäubender Lärm begrüßte sie, und Mats konnte nicht ausmachen, was da gerufen wurde. Durchdringende Pfiffe, Applaus, Rufe, Schreie, alles.  
Es war... wie immer bei einem Auswärtsspiel und das war extrem beruhigend. 

Er unterließ es erstmal sich zu genau nach Plakaten oder ähnlichem umzusehen, sondern war erstmal froh, dass er es überhaupt hier rausgeschafft hatte.  
Er lief seine Runden, dehnte sich, lief dann zu den anderen und machte sich dort nach Anleitung warm.

Auch hier war alles ziemlich normal. Die Stimmung im Stadion war aufgeheizt, allerdings war das klar, da Frankfurt noch mitten im Abstiegskampf steckte.

Das musste nichts mit ihm zu tun haben, versuchte Mats sich einzureden.

Es hatte nichts mit ihm zu tun, sagte sich Mats.

Irgendwann blickte er hoch, in die Gästekurve. Hier waren sie ihm wohl am ehesten wohlgesonnen.

Wie immer waren eine Menge Dortmund-Fans mit nach Frankfurt gereist.  
Am Oberrang war eine Fahne befestigt, die Mats bekannt vorkam - der Regenbogen. Offenbar waren die Jungs aus dem schwulen Fanclub mitgefahren.

Er lächelte leicht. Die würde bei Bennis Spiel vermutlich auch hängen.

Er winkte kurz in die Richtung und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf sein Aufwärmen.

Die Zeit verging schnell und schließlich kam das Zeichen, dass sie wieder nach drinnen kommen sollten.

Sie winkten alle noch einmal in die Kurve und gingen dann zurück in den Tunnel.

"Na siehst du, alles gut", sagte Marcel.

"Ja... ja? Ich hab nicht viel hingeguckt."

"Es lief alles so wie immer. Ich hab auch keine negativen Plakate oder so gesehen."

"Das... das ist gut."

"Und gleich auf dem Platz ist eh alles andere egal."

"Ja, es wird alles gut werden..."

Allerdings schlug Mats Herz wieder schneller, als er sich mit den anderen im Tunnel versammelte. Noch zwei Minuten, dann ging es nach draußen zum Anpfiff.

"Wird gut werden. Du wirst toll spielen."

"Ich fühl mich wie vor meinem ersten Liga-Spiel", grinste Mats schief.

"Das hast du auch überstanden."

"Ja? Ich erinner mich nicht mehr."

"Immerhin stehst du hier, oder?"

"Hm... ja... also muss ich wohl wirklich überlebt haben..."

"Und das wirst du heute auch."

Mats nickte und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. 

Langsam nahmen die Frankfurter ebenfalls Aufstellung und dann ging es auch schon nach draußen.  
Mats trat zur Seitenwahl an und sah sich auf einmal einem grinsenden Marco Russ gegenüber. Vorsichtig, vom Schiedsrichter hoffentlich unbemerkt, hob Marco sein Trikot an. Darunter kam ein T-Shirt in Regenbogenstreifen zum Vorschein.

Sofort schob sich ein Lächeln auf Mats Gesicht. "Danke", sagte er leise.

"Wenn es unschön wird, dann spielen wir im Ersatztrikot weiter", grinste Marco breit.

"Meine Jungs sagen mir die ganze Zeit das alles gut wird, also wird es das auch", sagte Mats deutlich entspannter. Er würde also vermutlich nicht von einem Frankfurter umgetreten werden und Pfiffe und ähnliches, das konnte er ignorieren.

"Wenn ihr dann fertig seid", ermahnte sie der Schiedsrichter freundlich "Ich hätte hier noch eine Münze, die geworfen werden will."

"Na immer her damit", grinste Marco.

Marco gewann die Platzwahl, also hatten die Dortmunder den Anstoß - und dann lief das Spiel.  
Und es war erstaunlich, weil Mats einfach alles um sich herum ausblenden konnte. Es zählte nur das Spiel, alles andere war total unwichtig.

Leider schoss Stefan Aigner in der 14. Minute ein Tor, mit dem es auch in die Pause ging.

"Noch haben wir ne Chance", sagte Marco. "Wir dürfen jetzt nur nicht nachlassen."

"Dann müssen wir sie nutzen."

"Genau", nickte Marcel. "Also los Jungs, wir wollen hier nen Sieg!"

"Wir wollen den Sieg", antwortete ihm die ganze Mannschaft.

"Dann holen wir ihn uns", sagte Mats und verließ als erster wieder die Kabine.

Ihr Vorhaben konnten sie nicht umsetzen. In der 68. Minute wurde Mats zugunsten einer offensiveren Taktik ausgewechselt. Erst jetzt hörte er wieder genauer in die Geräuschkulisse - er wurde mitvereinzelten Pfiffen, aber vor allem mit Applaus verabschiedet.

"Du warst gut", sagte Thomas, als er ihn abklatschte.

Mats nickte leicht. "Danke."

Er nahm sich ein Handtuch und setzte sich auf die Bank neben Roman.

"Warst echt gut", meinte Roman sofort.

"Danke. Aber nützt am Ende nichts, wenn wir verlieren", sagte Mats. "Weißt du es wie bei Schalke steht?" fragte er dann.

"Wenn ich nichts verpasst habe, steht’s da 0:0."

"Ok... hilft den Jungs auch nicht wirklich weiter", grinste Mats schief.

"Sie haben ja noch zwanzig Minuten."

Mats seufzte. Zwanzig lange Minuten noch. Er war zwar aus der Schusslinie, aber das interessiert ihn nicht - viel wichtiger war das Ergebnis, und sie lagen noch immer zurück.  
Außerdem hätte er wirklich gern gewusst, wie es Benni ging.

"Mats? Das Spiel ist da direkt vor deiner Nase."

"Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Mats.

"Du sollst nach vorne gucken. Da spielt die Musik."

"Ähm... ja, sorry...", grinste Mats schief und versuchte sich wieder auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren.

Die letzten zwanzig Minuten schafft er noch - leider schafften seine Mitspieler trotz der offensiveren Aufstellung kein weiteres Tor.

"Scheiße", murmelte er, als der Schlusspfiff ertönte.

"Ja, scheiße", stimmte Roman neben ihm zu.

Langsam stand Mats auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kabine. Den Reportern wich er dabei aus. Das war so mit dem Verein abgesprochen, dass er zumindest heute erstmal keine Interviews gab.  
Sie würden abwarten, wie die Reaktionen so waren, und dann im Laufe der Woche eine Pressekonferenz machen.  
Und natürlich würde er mit dem Verein auch abstimmen, welchen Zeitungen/Medien er sonst noch Interviews gab. Zu Hause lag ja noch die Liste mit den Anfragen, die Benni und er durchsehen mussten.

Das würde noch Arbeit werden... Mats hatte gar keine Lust dazu. Vielleicht konnte ihnen ja Jonas auch dabei helfen.

Ja, der würde einfach die ganze Arbeit kriegen, beschoss Mats mit einem innerlichen, ziemlich fiesen Grinsen. Schließlich jammerte Jonas ja immer, wie langweilig ihm war.  
Gut, sowas wollte er sicher nicht zu tun haben, aber er sollte nicht zu wählerisch sein.

"Alles ok Mats?" fragte Marco ihn.

"Ja, klar."

"Hast du schon geguckt wie Benni gespielt hat?"

"Unentschieden - 1:1 ist es geworden. Am Ende hat Benni aber nicht mehr gespielt."

"Hm... besser als unsere Niederlage..."

"Nee, nicht viel besser - sie wollen schließlich international spielen, da können sie sich sowas nicht leisten."

Marco nickte. "Komm, lass uns Duschen. Du willst ja vermutlich auch schnell nach Hause."

"Oh ja - ab nach Hause." Er folgte ihm gleich unter die Duschen und machte sich dann fertig.


	34. Busschlaf

Wie immer dauerte es noch etwas, bis alle abmarschbereit waren, aber schließlich saßen sie alle im Bus.

Die Fahrt nach Hause zog sich, sie gerieten noch in einen Stau, und Mats wollte doch nur zu Benni!  
Zu allem Überfluss war auch noch sein Handyakku leer und er konnte nicht mal telefonieren oder ähnliches.  
Benni wartete sicher schon auf ihn - nach einem Heimspiel war zwar immer mehr zu tun, aber dennoch war er schon zu Hause.

"Hier", sagte Marco und drückte ihm sein Handy in die Hand. "Du machst mich wahnsinnig, wenn du weiter so auf seinem Sitz rumrutschst. Also ruf ihn schon an."

"Sorry", murmelte Mats, und "Danke." Er suchte Bennis Nummer aus dem Adressbuch raus und ließ wählen.

"Hallo Marco", meldete sich Benni überrascht. "Ist was mit Mats? Ist was passiert?"

"Nix Marco, alles in Ordnung, Benni, beruhige dich. Mein Handy ist nur leer, das ist alles."

Benni holte tief Luft. "Gott... hab ich einen Schreck bekommen. Ich dachte schon..."

"Tut mir leid", murmelte Mats. "Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ist nur - das dauert wohl noch, wir genießen den Stau um Frankfurt herum."

"Ok, dann stell ich das Essen warm. Und wie geht es dir sonst?"

"Alles gut gelaufen. Die Fans haben nicht besonders viel gepfiffen, und die Frankfurter Jungs waren echt cool."

"Wieso, was haben sie gemacht?" fragte Benni neugierig nach.

"Marco Russ war ja Kapitän", erzählte Mats, "und schon bei der Platzwahl hat er mir gezeigt, was er unterm Trikot trägt. Ein Regenbogenshirt. Sie hatten wohl echt geplant, das Trikot auszuziehen, wenn was passiert wäre."

"Das ist süß", sagte Benni hörbar lächelnd. "Aber die Aktion war nicht nötig, weil alles gut lief?"

"Nein, war nicht nötig. Aber es war echt lieb von den Jungs."

"Das beruhigt mich", sagte Benni. "Dann wird es jetzt hoffentlich intern bei euch ruhiger und Thomas droht nicht mehr damit, dich auf die Bank zu setzen."

"Er hat gemeint, ich hätte gut gespielt, als er mich runtergenommen hat. Aber jetzt zu dir - wir war es bei euch?"

"Es war... anstrengend", sagte Benni. "Es ist nichts passiert, aber es war einfach..."

"Erzähl", bat Mats.

"Als erstes hat Markus, also Weinzierl, mit mir gesprochen. Er wird ja voraussichtlich unser neuer Trainer und er wollte mir nur persönlich sagen, dass er genau wie André voll hinter mir steht. Wenn ich Probleme oder so hab, dann könnte ich ihn auch jetzt schon anrufen", erzählte Benni. "Und er hat erzählt, dass er mit den Augsburgern über das Thema gesprochen hatte und auch dort deutlich gemacht, wie er dazu steht."

"Das klingt doch gut", meinte Mats erleichtert.

"Ja, finde ich auch."

"Und der Rest lief auch gut? Ich meine, von den Fans her, und den Augsburgern?"

"Wenn was nicht gut gelaufen war, dann hab ichs jedenfalls nicht mitbekommen. Mal gucken, was morgen in den Zeitungen darüber steht."

Mats lächelte - Benni hatte wohl auch eher auf anderes geachtet. "Bin mal gespannt, was sie morgen so berichten."

"Erstmal ist nur wichtig, dass wir beide es gut überstanden haben. Niemand hat uns getreten, bespuckt oder mit faulen Eiern beworfen."

"Nein, jedenfalls hab ich davon nichts mitbekommen. Ich glaub, den meisten Fans ist es egal."

"Sollte es auch. Hat ja nichts damit zu tun, wie wir Fußball spielen."

"Hätte ich trotzdem nicht erwartet."

"Ich auch nicht", sagte Benni ehrlich. 

"Ist aber schön."

"Hm... und wenn dein blöder Stau nicht wär, dann könnten wir jetzt schon fast feiern."

"Kannst ja mal auf Google nachgucken, wie lange wir noch brauchen. Wir sind jetzt..." Mats sah raus und nannte Benni die nächste Abfahrt, deren Schild gerade zu sehen war.

"Mhm... dauert wohl noch", brummte Benni.

"Komm mit dem Hubschrauber und hol mich ab", bat Mats, "sonst komm ich hier nicht raus."

Benni lachte leise. "Das würde ich gern..."

"Motorrad? Drachen? Fallschirm? Irgendwas?", überlegte Mats.

"Alles grad nicht mehr lieferbar. Wir werden wohl beide in den sauren Apfel beißen müssen und warten..."

"Hmm", machte Mats wenig begeistert. "Müssen wir wohl."

"Ich liebe dich", sagte Benni sanft. "

"Ich liebe dich auch", wisperte Mats zurück.

"Denk dran, bald ist die Saison zu Ende und dann ist EM. Und da sind wir beide mit dabei."

"Und dann sogar offiziell zusammen."

"In einem Hotelzimmer", lachte Benni.

"Ja, darauf bestehe ich!"

"Ich auch. Aber in Brasilien haben wir doch auch in einem Zimmer geschlafen. Wenn auch etwas... inoffizieller. Ich kann mir aber nicht vorstellen, dass Jogi davon nichts wusste", grinste Benni.

"Ich denke auch, dass er das wusste - und er ist nicht doof, er wusste auch warum."

"Was macht der Stau?" fragte Benni.

"Im Moment... rollen wir. Aber eigentlich müsstest du das im Internet doch deutlicher sehen."

"Ich hatte gehofft, dass mein Internet lügt..."

"Nein, leider nicht. Was sagt es, wie lange dauert es noch?"

"Es schwangt zwischen zwei und drei Stunden."

Mats seufze leise, "So lange?"

"Leider ja..."

"Dann sind wir erst nach Mitternacht zu Hause."

"Ich warte auf dich", sagte Benni. "Und ich hab Suppe aufgewärmt, das dauert dann auch nicht lange, bis du was essen kannst."

"Ich freu mich auf dich", lächelte Mats.

"So und jetzt gib Marco mal sein Handy wieder und versuch dich ein bisschen auszuruhen. Vielleicht kannst du ja etwas schlafen."

"Du auch, mein Schatz."

"Bis nachher", sagte Benni lächelnd.

"Bis nachher", antwortete Mats und legte auf. "Danke", gab er das Handy zurück.

Marco lächelte. "Nicht dafür. Jetzt weißt du, dass es Benni gut geht und kannst dich entspannen."

"Ja, ich kann es zumindest versuchen. Wir haben noch Zeit - Benni meinte, zwei bis drei Stunden."

"Jetzt aber nicht wirklich?" fragte Marco.

"Doch..."

"Na super", brummte Marco.

"Ich wär auch gerne früher zu Hause gewesen, das kannst du mir glauben."

"Ich weiß. Na gut, dann... Nickerchen?"

"Ja, gute Idee. Versuchen wirs mal."

Marco nickte und lehnte sich zurück. "Schmelle, weck uns, wenn wir da sind, ja?" rief er nach hinten.

"Mal gucken - vielleicht lass ich euch ja schlafen."

Mats lächelte leicht und lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück.

Das Spiel hatte ihn geschafft, und auch, wenn er noch immer das Adrenalin in den Adern fühlte, schlief er langsam ein.

***

"Mats... aufwachen."

"Hmm...?", machte Mats träge.

"In 10 Minuten sind wir da", sagte Marco.

"Oh, schön. Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?"

"Über drei Stunden."

"Oh man - und ich bin trotzdem müde."

"Busschlaf halt... danach ist man nie wirklich erholt."

"Nein, und jetzt noch nach Hause fahren."

Marco seufzte. "Ja... und ich hab Hunger..."

"Oh man, du armer. Und noch so weit bis nach Hause."

"Ich hab’s nicht so weit wie du."

"Dafür hab ich einen Mann zu Hause, der mir Suppe aufwärmt. Und das, obwohl er heute auch gespielt hat."

"Bäh... ich hab Toastbrot und wenn ich Glück hab noch Nutella", seufzte Marco.

"Ich würd dich ja zu uns einladen, aber es ist ja echt weit."

"Das ist lieb, aber ich will euch auch nicht stören."

"Bevor du verhungerst, kommst du aber zu uns, ja?"

Marco lachte. "Ich verhunger nicht, keine Angst."

"Dann ist gut", grinste Mats.

Wenig später hielt der Bus endlich und die Spieler stiegen erleichtert aus.

"Also, bis morgen", verabschiedeten sich Marco und Mats.

Mats ging zu seinem Wagen, als es plötzlich hinter ihm hupte. Überrascht drehte er sich um.

"Taxi bestellt?" rief Benni grinsend aus dem offenen Fenster seines Wagens.

Mats strahlte bis über beide Ohren. "Benni!", rief er erfreut aus. "Was machst du hier?"

"Dich abholen."

"Du... ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll!"

"Nicht reden, einsteigen", lachte Benni.

"Aye", nickte Mats und ging zur Beifahrerseite. Schnell warf er seine Tasche auf die Rückbank, dann setzte er sich.  
Er schnallte sich an, doch Benni fuhr noch nicht los.

Mats sah ihn fragend an.

"Erstmal will ich einen Kuss!"

Lachend lehnte sich Mats zu ihm. "Nichts lieber als das."

Benni lächelte ihn verliebt an, als er sich zu ihm beugte und ihn zärtlich küsste.

"Danke, dass du mich abholst", flüsterte Mats, als sie sich aus dem Kuss gelöst hatten.

"Mochte nicht mehr zu Hause auf dich warten", zuckte Benni mit den Schultern. "Und du siehst müde aus."

"Das bin ich auch. Ich hab zwar geschlafen, aber irgendwie war das nicht wirklich erholsam."

Benni legte kurz eine Hand auf sein Knie, dann startete er den Wagen.

Mats lehnte sich im Sitz zurück und betrachtete Benni zärtlich. Der fuhr konzentriert durch die nächtliche Stadt.  
Mats spürte, wie ihm schon wieder die Augen zufielen.

"Schlaf ruhig weiter", hörte er Bennis leise Stimme.

"Hm...", machte Mats. Nach der gestrigen Nacht war es auch wirklich kein Wunder, wie müde er jetzt war.

Er schlief tatsächlich wieder, bis Benni den Wagen parkte.

"Komm, nur noch schnell was essen, dann kannst du ins Bett", sagte Benni lächelnd.

"Ich kann auch länger wach bleiben."

"Du bist doch hundemüde Mats. Wie lange hast du letzte Nacht geschlafen?"

"Nicht besonders lange", gab Mats zu.

"Hab ich mir gedacht. Und ich bin auch müde. Also essen wir jetzt einfach ein bisschen Suppe und kuscheln uns dann ins Bett."

"Ja, das klingt nach einem guten Plan", gähnte Mats.

"Dann los", sagte Benni und stieg als erster aus.

Mats folgte ihm ins Haus.

"Ich wärm schnell die Suppe auf", sagte Benni. "Willst du schon mal ins Bad gehen?"

"Ja, gern." Mats küsste ihn kurz und ging dann um sich fertig zu machen.

Schnell machte sich Mats fertig und als er zurück in die Küche kam, füllte Benni die Suppe schon in zwei Schüsseln.

"Du bist ein Held."

"Ich weiß", grinste Benni.

Mats setzte sich, und gemeinsam löffelten sie die Suppe. Sie sprachen nicht viel dabei, dazu waren sie beide zu erschöpft.  
So stellten sie das Geschirr nur schnell in die Spülmaschine, dann legte sich Mats ins Bett.

Benni war noch kurz im Bad, kam aber schon wenig später zu ihm. Schon im Halbschlaf kuschelte sich Mats an ihn.

"Nacht mein Schatz", wisperte Benni.

"Nacht", murmelte Mats kaum verständlich.

Kaum fünf Minuten später schliefen sie beide tief und fest, in dem Wissen, dass sie ihr erstes Spiel als geoutete Profis überstanden hatten.


	35. Epilog

Die neutral- bis positive Stimmung hielt die nächsten Wochen und Monate an. Es gab ein paar kleinere nicht ganz so positive Reaktionen - einmal war Bennis Auto beschmiert worden und es hatte einige dumme Kommentare im Internet und auf Plakaten gegeben. Aber es war nichts wildes, was sie irgendwie belastet hätte.

Sie brachten die Europameisterschaft hinter sich, nach dem Ausscheiden im Halbfinale ging es gleich in den gemeinsamen Urlaub - der erste offizielle gemeinsame Pärchenurlaub.   
Mats und Benni genossen ihn in vollen Zügen, vor allem die Tatsache, dass sie abends zusammen ausgehen konnten, ohne dass sie Angst haben mussten entdeckt zu werden.  
Danach folgte die übliche Saisonvorbereitung und endlich der Start in die neue Saison.

Im November standen die Scheidungstermine an. Mit Lisa hatte sich Benni schon frühzeitig geeinigt, so dass die ganze Sache nur formell war. Bei Mats und Cathy war es etwas anderes, sie behauptete getäuscht worden zu sein und stellte sich als Opfer einer gemeinen Intrige dar. Glücklicherweise kam sie damit nicht durch, und auch diese Ehe wurde rechtmäßig geschieden.

Nun stand die Hochzeit an, die Mats und Benni seit Wochen vorbereiteten. In der Winterpause sollte es so weit sein.

Sie hatten beschlossen, das ganz klein zu halten. Ihre Familien und die engsten Freunde sollten dabei sein.  
Letztendlich waren sie mit zwanzig Personen auf dem Standesamt. Eine sehr freundliche Standesbeamtin leitete die Zeremonie, nach der sie als verheiratete Ehemänner das Rathaus verließen.

Vor dem Rathaus auf der großen Treppe blieben sie stehen und sahen sich an.

"Endlich fühlt er sich richtig an", wisperte Mats zu Benni und betrachtete seinen neuen Ehering.

Benni stricht leicht über den schlichten Ring. "Und genau da gehört er hin."

Mats lächelte und griff nach Bennis Hand. "Kaum zu glauben, oder?"

"Ja, das ist echt kaum zu glauben. Wir sind verheiratet!" Benni strahlte ihn an. "Du mein Ehemann!"

Mats lächelte und lehnte sich vor um Benni zu küssen.

Vor ihnen brandete Applaus auf. Nicht nur ihre zwanzig geladenen Gäste, sondern viel mehr Freunde und Mitspieler waren gekommen, vermutlich hatten sie über diverse Kanäle von dem Hochzeitstermin erfahren. 

Erst langsam nahmen sie wahr, wer so gekommen war - ein großer Teil der beiden Mannschaften, ein paar Leute von der Nationalmannschaft, zumindest diejenigen, die in der Nähe wohnten.  
Benni entdeckte auch Timo, Florian und Lukas, die fröhlich ihre Regenbogenfähnchen wedelten. Sie hielten sich zurück, vermutlich war es Florian, der Timo daran hinderte in der ersten Reihe zu stehen.

Irgendjemand hatte Champagner und Saft besorgt und verteilte nun Sektgläser, mit denen alle anstießen. "Auf Euch", prosteten sie Mats und Benni zu.

Auch von den üblichen Spielen nach der Hochzeit wurden sie nicht verschont. "Wie gut, dass du doch kein Brautkleid trägst", lachte Mats, als sie gemeinsam durch ein Stoffherz klettern mussten.

Schließlich hatten sie alle Aufgaben erledigt - "Reicht auch - mir ist kalt", wisperte Benni Mats zu.

"Wenn wir uns kurz zu Hause absetzen - dann könnte ich dich aufwärmen", grinste Mats und zwinkerte ihm zu, und zur Verdeutlichung schob er seine Hand auf Bennis Hintern.

"Hört auf damit", mahnte Lisa sie lachend. "Seid froh, dass wir keine Hochzeitskutsche besorgt haben, sondern das Schätzchen hier", deutete sie auf einen alten, glänzenden Cadillac, der sie zu ihrer Hochzeitsfeier fahren sollte.

Nach einem tollen Buffet eröffneten Mats und Benni die Feier mit dem Hochzeitstanz. Eng aneinandergeschmiegt, wie direkt nach ihrem Outing in der Bar - damals, im Sommer. Tatsächlich schloss Benni schon bald die Augen und genoss es einfach, sich mit Mats im Takt der Musik zu bewegen.

Was für ein ereignisreiches Jahr lag hinter ihnen - Wechselüberlegungen, Drohungen, Outing - und jetzt ihre Hochzeit. Es war, als wäre ein großer Traum - nein, als wäre der größte Traum in Erfüllung gegangen. 

"Ich liebe dich", sagte er leise, noch immer an Mats geschmiegt.

"Ich liebe dich auch - heute und immer", wisperte Mats.


End file.
